


2 caras y 2 corazones

by Copito770



Category: Dragon Ball, fanfiction yaoi
Genre: Dios namek semen, El Dios namek viola a Piccolo, Gohan semen, Gohan y los demás deben rescatara Piccolo, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Hermaphrodites, Love Confessions, M/M, Namek hermafrotditas, Piccolo uke, Secret love, Sexual Violence, abuso, acoso, bebe no deseado, culpa, divorcio, pelea, plan de escape, sacrificio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copito770/pseuds/Copito770
Summary: Gohan se encuentra preparando los papeles para el divorcio de él con Videl, debido a que fue un matrimonio arreglado por su madre, consiguiendo que ninguno de los dos fuera feliz. Gohan ya sentía sentimientos por alguien más, esa persona era Piccolo; planea decirle a Piccolo después de tanto tiempo pero Bills tenía algo más en mente para el namek. Bills trae de visita a la tierra a un Dios namek, el creador de las súper esperas del dragón, que le solicito ayuda al Dios de la destrucción para buscar un compañero namek muy fuerte y poderoso que pueda dar a luz a su próximo heredero, señalando Bills a Piccolo como candidato. Piccolo tendrá que esquivar y evitar al sujeto tratando de hacer que pierda su interés en él, mientras que Gohan buscara maneras de confesarle su amor lo antes posible.





	1. Capitulo 1

Cap.1

¿Alo? ... si soy yo ... si ... me quiero divorciar así que ¿me puede decir que se necesita para eso? ...-

Gohan habla por teléfono con un abogado en estos casos, conversa con un tono de voz bajo para que su madre no sospeche nada, si está que estaba cerca, no quería que interrumpiera

-¿Usted tiene hijos? -

-si ... tengo una ... -

-ok ... venga a la oficina y le daremos más detalles acerca de esto pero antes necesito problemas unas preguntas ... es el protocolo-

-me parece bien-

-¿Por qué se quiere divorciar? -

-porque no es el amor de mi vida ... - el semi-sayayin suspira, como pudo caer en el engaño de su madre, solo lo hizo infeliz ... y pensar que lo pintaba tan bien y lindo, pero no fue así ... ya basta, era hora de cambiar eso

-¿Quién es el amor de su vida entones? -gohan mira al cielo y solo puede pensar en él, en ningún momento dejo de pensar en su mejor amigo, incluso el momento de tener una hija, pensaba que su esposa era él, nunca había espacio para pensar en alguien más, solo en su amor de la infancia y en su único amor de verdad, que mal que era un cobarde, habría ahorrado mucho si solo hubiera estado peleado por lo suyo, dejarse manipular por su madre fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, pero no más, era un hombre ahora y podría tomar sus propias decisiones

-¿sr. Estas ahí? -

-oh, lo siento es solo ... solo quiero terminar con esta farsa-

\- ... lo entiendo ... entonces ¿quién es? -

\- ... es ... una persona muy especial en mi vida, más de lo que se imagina, alguien en el que debí pelear hace mucho, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

-¿Por qué se casó con otra persona entones? -

-por mi madre ... ella arregla todo y ... ya esto no lo puedo ocultar más-

-muy bien sr ... su esposa ¿está de acuerdo?

-tengo que preguntarle-en eso gohan escucha que la puerta se abre dando paso a su madre que venía con su papá, enseguida cuelga el teléfono y los recibe

-hola mamá, papá, ¿Cómo estás? -

-hijito muy bien, ¿y tu esposa? -

-ella no está, salió y no ha regresado desde hace 4 horas-

-oh enserio que mal, quería darle algo-su madre se sienta en el sofá de la sala, Goku se dirige hacia él y le susurra en el oído

-oye ... ¿en verdad no sabes dónde está? -

-sí, ¿por qué preguntas? -bueno consideró que te quieres divorciar pues me imagino que se había ido, pero tal vez no se lo ha dicho ¿verdad? -dice goku mientras mira disimuladamente a chichi. Solo su padre y algunos guerreros z eran los únicos que sabían sobre el divorcio, ellos lo comprendieron pero aún no sabían, a excepción de su padre, de quien está enamorado entonces-papa aquí no-le señala la cocina y allí se van hablar un poco más en privado

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? -

-a Videl de inmediato ya mi mamá no lo sé, quizás no le diga nada-

-¿y porque no? -

-sabes cómo es mamá, ella fue la que organizo esto en primer lugar, además ya soy un hombre, no creo que mi mama se tenga que enterarse de algunas cosas-

-del divorcio si-

-sí pero de quien me gusta no, volveré loca-

-bueno en eso tienes razón, pero los secretos no son para siempre-

-lo sé-gohan suspira de agotamiento y algo de estrés, era tan difícil el tema del divorcio, ni sabíamos si su esposa estaba de acuerdo, pero en el fondo tenía un presentimiento, tenía la sensación de que si quería al igual que él, ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más ... estaba seguro de eso

-ya todo esto va a terminar… tranquilízate-

-lo sé-

-porque mejor no comemos-el semi sayayin respira hondo y asiente con una sonrisa cansada. Goku lo lleva para el comedor en donde ya la comida se estaba sirviendo, su madre muy feliz y hogareña como siempre en frente de sus hombres preferidos

-toma hijo este plato es tuyo-

-gracias mama- Antes de que puedas probar la comida el teléfono suena, poniendo los pelos de punta

-¿Quién será? -su madre va rápidamente a atender, gohan se alarma un poco ya que temía que sea el abogado que va a llegar acabo su divorcio, ambos padre e hijo se ven las caras como diciéndose ¿Y ahora qué?

-papa, y si es el abogado, ¿Qué voy a hacer? -

-tranquilo hijo ... creo que tengo un plan- comienza a ser muy exageradamente como si estuviera ahogando por su esposa se apartara del teléfono, y en efecto lo hizo , se apartó para atender a su esposo

-goku ¿estás bien que pasa? -

-papa se está ahogando, tú sálvalo yo atiendo la llamada-el semi sayayin se va directo al teléfono y si era lo que temía, el abogado están llamando, menos mal su madre no alcanzo a atender

-¿Qué pasa sr.? Estoy ocupado en estos momentos-

-lo siento joven pero no hemos terminado las preguntas-

\- ¿podemos terminar luego? -

-de acuerdo ... no vemos entonces-el sr. Cuelga el teléfono y gohan respira de alivio, que bueno que a su padre se le había sucedido eso

-¿Quién era hijito? -

-Nada importante mamá ... mejor volvamos a comer ¿sí? -La madre asiente a su hijo y este se sienta en la mesa comiendo sin más interrupciones ... bueno sin más interrupciones físicas, aún el semi sayayin pensaba en su amor verdadero. No podría esperar un divorcio y poder estar con él, poder decirle de una vez que lo amaba, algo que debió a ver hecho durante mucho tiempo, pero ... su cobardía era su imperfección más grande, el miedo es común pero ya esto ... era ridículo, miedo al rechazo no va hacer peor que enfrentarse a un enemigo, eso era seguro,… pero el miedo a perderlo… creo que esa era la razón principal, aparte de su madre, por el cual nunca se atrevió a decírselo, definitivamente era eso… perderlo era algo que no iba a tolerar. Aún seguía ese miedo… pero ya era suficiente, no tenía más nada que perder, ya su matrimonio, lo que iba a pasar después, ya era caso perdido y seguirlo más, además de su esposa últimamente había estado muy seguido, sospechaba en un amante y si era cierto, porque estaba agradecido con ella, sería más fácil el divorcio si uno de los dos cometas una infidelidad, y por supuesto el no sería el primero; suspira mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en lo que está haciendo Piccolo o que está pensando, y ... si pensaba en él

\- “sr. Piccolo… muy pronto estaremos juntos… solo espero que usted lo quiera tanto como yo ”

* * *

Wis ven acá de inmediato-Bills llama a su sirviente y este va enseguida a recibir órdenes

-sí sr. Bills- Dios de la destrucción se encuentra parado parado cerca de una ventana, viendo al espacio con el ceño fruncido

-¿pasa algo sr.? -

-no he visto las súper esferas del dragón, por alguna razón no las logro localizar-

-¿estás seguro sr.?-

-¿Cuando me equivocaste? -

-Bueno ... -Bills cae para atrás ante ese comentario seguido de una risa de Wis

-en fin ... el punto es que no tiene el encuentro y eso es algo alarmante para mí-

-¿Por qué lo sería sr. ? -

-El Dios namek ... sabes el creador de esas esferas ... quizás planea destruirlas o algo así ... no lo sé, solo espero que aparezcan- El Dios mira a la ventana otra vez viendo el espacio de nuevo mientras se preguntaba ¿en dónde podrían esas esferas? Mejor dicho ¿en dónde está ese tal Dios namek o súper namek? Debe ser una persona muy fuerte, claro, no más fuerte que él pero si es un Dios tiene un nivel de poder bastante alto entonces.

Bills no lo había visto en persona, solo escuchaba historias acerca de él, ya juzgar por esas historias era un ser bastante interesante. La puerta es tocada un par de veces, de manera lenta y tranquila, ¿Quién podría ser? Wis se dirige hacia la misma viendo desde el agujero de la puerta aun ser muy alto, con ropa holgada, capucha, un cetro con la base redonda, rayas gruesas abajo de los ojos de color azul oscuro, ojos amarillos por completo, sin parte blanca, piel de un azul más claro, pero solo un poco, apariencia namek y sin duda con un ki merecido de un Dios

-oh vaya-Wis exclama y abre la puerta teniendo en su presencia a nada menos que al Dios namek

-buenas tardes caballero, ¿Se encuentra el sr. Bills? -

-por supuesto ... sígame-el sirviente lo lleva justo ante Bills que al sentir una presencia de ki bastante alta, voltea a ver quedando sorprendido al tener en sus ojos al creador de las súper esferas del dragón. Su apariencia era bastante intimidante

-wo ... pensaba que eras solo un mito-

-muchos piensan eso-

-bueno ... ¿Qué se te ofrece? -

-para ser precisos, busco un nombre muy fuerte y capacitado que le puede dar la vida a un heredero mío, y según me dijeron, en este universo hay uno que cumple con los requisitos ¿o me equivoco? -

-¿hablas de Piccolo? Mmm ... pues si es bastante fuerte, me atrevo a decir que es incluso más fuerte que los nombres del otro universo-

-entonces no me he equivocado, ¿puedo decir en dónde habita actualmente? -

-si pero primero quiero saber ¿Qué paso con las súper esferas del dragón? -

-oh eso, las tengo escondidas hasta que consiga lo que estoy buscando. No se preocupe las regresare- El Dios se le queda viendo de arriba abajo al dios namek, las historias no le hacían justicia a verlo en físico, era un ser bastante misterioso, callado, tranquilo, de movimientos lentos y calculados, apariencia intimidante y presencia majestuosa, definitivamente un Dios. Billetes se dirige caminando hacia él de brazos cruzados, claro que lo llevaría pero quería algo a cambio, no iba a ser nada a gratis

-está bien, te llevare a dónde habita ese nombre que tanto buscas pero ... un cambio quiero un deseo de las súper esferas del dragón, ¿trato? -el súper namek sonríe y extiende su mano para cerrar el trato.

-por supuesto sr. Bills

* * *

Sr. Piccolo que bueno que lo veo-dice el semi sayayin que se acerca al árbol en donde meditaba, el namek sonríe ante su presencia, era agradable verlo, ya casi nunca tuvimos estos encuentros debido a que estaba ahora casado y con un bebe en casa, así que estas visitas siempre fueron algo que extrañaba mucho

-hola gohan ¿Qué tal todo? -

-ah, no muy bien ... aún no le contado a mi mamá acerca del divorcio

-¿Por qué? -

-sabes cómo es ella, se va a poner histérica, y más ahora que tengo una hija, no me va a dejar separarme-suspira y se sienta al lado de su mejor amigo o mejor dicho próximo novio, el nombre deja de meditar para prestarle atención a su amigo, cada segundo contaba cuando se reúnen

-¿pensé que eras feliz? -sí, mi mamá piensa eso pero no lo soy ... todo fue arreglado por mi madre, y no veo la hora de ser libre por fin-

-si no eras feliz ¿Por qué tuviste un bebe? -bueno no fue mi idea, mi madre quiso desde que nos "casamos" nietos, pero ninguno de los dos queríamos, era demasiado apresurado pero entonces ... -

-¿Qué paso? -

-mi madre me confeso que una noche nos depositó una especie de viagra a los dos en bebidas alcohólicas, un día que estaban en casa solos-

-¿de verdad hizo eso? -

-sí, obviamente que la regañe pero ya el daño estaba hecho, solo me quedo aceptarlo y seguir con esa nueva responsabilidad que mi mamá nos impuso-se acuesta y suspira, era toda una astuta, poner pastillas en bebidas de alcoholes fue algo muy ingenioso, quizás por eso al momento de hacerlo se imaginó a Piccolo en lugar de Videl, los efectos del alcohol le hicieron la experiencia no tan mala después de todo, pero igual… su madre hizo mal, a veces desearía tener el valor de decirle que no se encontraría metiendo, no, mejor dicho que no estaría escribiendo su futuro ni preparándolo, el solo podía y sabía cómo lo quería, no necesitaba a su madre en esto

-sr. Piccolo hay ... algo que había querido decirle desde hace mucho tiempo y espero que no sea demasiado tarde-Gohan se sienta enfrente de él, nervioso pero listo para cualquier cosa, como diría el dicho el que no arriesga no gana ... esperaba ganar esto, de verdad quería un futuro con él, si era posible tener hijos, así no sean biológicos de Gohan no importaba, con tal de estar con él era feliz.

-¿Qué es gohan? -El semi sayayin levantando la mira quitándose los lentes negros.

\- ... es sobre ... mis sentimientos ... hacia ....-En eso ambos sufrieron un ki desconocido que estaba deteniendo en corporación caps. Un ki de un ... ¿Dios? ¿Quién será ?, estaba acompañado por el sr. Billetes así que deberían ser uno de sus amigos, el nombre se levanta y mira a su amigo, ambos asienten teniendo la misma idea. Gohan se levanta y ambos vuelan en dirección al ki desconocido. 

* * *

Wo ¿con que este es el Dios namek? Mucho gusto soy goku -el sujeto le extiendo la mano muy amigablemente, vegeta que también se puede decir allí no dijo nada, el dios namek piensa dos veces antes de corresponder al saludo, mirando al sujeto con una ceja levantada, una vez que le da la mano goku la agita enérgicamente seguido de una palmada a la espalda, acción algo incómodo para el Dios

-ya goku déjalo en paz-dice vegeta, goku nunca fue amigable a la hora de tratar a un Dios como tal, un tonto al fin.

-oh lo siento ¿dime que te trae por aquí? ¿Una pelea? -Goku se pone en posición de pelea hijo una cara sonriente, pero rápidamente el nombre niega con la cabeza.

-nada de eso, vine en busca del tal Piccolo-

-¿enserio, para qué? -

-para que pueda dar vida a mi próximo heredero, necesito buenos genes y su amigo cumple con los requisitos-ante eso vegeta y goku se miran las caras, ¿dar hijos ?, creo que este tipo y había equivocado de Piccolo.

-¿Dar vida? Pero Piccolo es asexual ... -

-hermafrodita diría yo, nuestra raza es así-

Goku cae para atrás con esa nueva información, y vegeta se levanta de la silla con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo así? ¿Mujer? no sabían que Piccolo también era mujer, eso no se lo esperaban, ¿gohan sabía eso ?, esa pregunta le paso por su mente por un momento antes de escuchar la puerta abriéndose mostrando un gohan y Piccolo

-hola a todos-gohan saludando. Piccolo, Gohan y el Dios se nombran a miran por un rato, más de curiosidad que de otra cosa. El Dios namek lo ve a Piccolo de arriba abajo, era alto, pero no más alto que él obvio, era un tono de verde más claro que los del universo 6, tenía un aspecto bastante fuerte y musculatura considerable, sería un luchador, se notaba que era de carácter fuerte y temperamental, sus movimientos eran como los de él, calmados y lentos, riesgos médicos también, y su ki, era un poder alto a comparación con los de su especie, se notaba que no era como los demás, el candidato perfecto para procrear un heredero digno de un Dios namek

-Piccolo menos mal viniste, te quiero presentar al Dios namek-Bills lo declaraciones y el sujeto se dirige hacia él teniéndolo frente a frente. Piccolo se impresiona de lo alto que es, apenas le llegaba a la clavícula, su aspecto era algo intimidante y ... espera ¿dijo Dios? El Dios namek toma su mano con un movimiento lento y delicado, se inclina y besa la misma con delicadeza acción que todos, les muy impactante. Piccolo lo mira con una cara de desapruebo, como se atrevía a besarle la mano, rápidamente la aleja y se aparta un paso atrás, viéndolo de arriba abajo varias veces

-¿Qué sucede Piccolo? ¿Qué acaso fui descortés? -Dice sonriendo pero de manera algo engreída

-¿Por qué besaste mi mano? -Lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero no más que gohan, que ya controlan celos.

-¿No te han dicho aún verdad? -

-¿decirme que? -

-oye Piccolo ... él quiere embarazadazarte, ¿no es eso algo loco? -Dice goku cerca de ellos dos y burlonamente, gohan abre bien la boca de espanto, ¿ acaso escucho bien? ¿Cómo este tipo va a pretender hacer eso si ni siquiera lo conoce? ... espera dijo ... embarazar ...

-¿Qué? -Gohan exclama de asombro

-¿embarazar pero si ...? -

-al parecer no le contacta a nadie acerca de tu raza ... bueno les explicare, los namek somos hermafroditas, tan sencillo como eso- Gohan mira a su amigo algo triste ¿porque nuca le conto eso? era una información que podría haber hecho la diferencia con su madre hace años, una información que si hubiera sabido su madre habría estado no tan encontrar de ellos ¿verdad ?, sea lo que sea mar, en el fondo se habría feliz, si acepta sus sentimientos, ahora tenemos ser una familia feliz y con hijos propios. Gohan voltea hacia él

-sr. ¿Porque no me conto sobre eso? -

-no me preguntate, además no lo creí importante ... -en eso el namek mira al sujeto algo horrorizado con lo que dijo goku, ¿enserio lo quería para eso? ¿Por qué en primer lugar? Ni siquiera lo conocía y tampoco le interesaba, él no lo quería de compañero, y menos darle hijos

-¿Por qué me quieres a mí para procrear? -

-porque necesito herederos fuertes, y tu posees buenos genes para eso-

-pero esta la opción de ... -

-asexualmente no me daría nuevos genes, necesito otro nombre para crear un heredero digno y fuerte, una mezcla poderosa, y tú has sido elegido. Felicidades no todos tiene el privilegio de estar con un Dios-ante eso todos abren las bocas, este tipo estaba hablando enserio. Piccolo estaba confundido, ¿Cómo se atrevía? De ninguna manera le daría hijos a este tipo, era muy… egocéntrico para él, gohan estaba sin palabras, justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso para contar sobre sus sentimientos, justo cuando por fin deja el miedo, un Dios quiere llevarse a su amor de la vida a procrear, ¿estaba loco ?, no podía permitir eso

-¿Qué pretendes? No le puedes proponer eso así como si nada, es una decisión muy importante y además no se encuentran-

-Cállate niño no te metas-dice Bills mirándolo con ojos de matar, el semi sayayin se calla pero aún mira la sujeto alto muy molesto

-¿Conocer? Oh, te refieres a esas cosas de cortejo terrícolas ¿no es así? -

-Sí, a eso me refiero-

-gohan ¿qué haces? -

-lo salvo sr. Piccolo, este tipo se lo quiere ... tu sabes-

-si lo sé-el namek mira al tipo con el ceño fruncido, no puedo creer lo que estaba diciendo, por ser Dios no le da derecho de decidir por encima de la voluntad de los demás

-oye chico, la conversación es con el namek no contigo. Que dices Piccolo ¿aceptas mi propuesta? -Vuelve a estirar la mano inclándose muy cortésmente, pero Piccolo enseguida lo rechaza.

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que no-

-¿no? -Bills rápidamente se eriza, su oportunidad de pedir un deseo se estaba desvaneciendo, así que rápidamente va a callar al namek

-jejeje, solo está jugando, déjame hablar con él unos segundos-el dios namek se cruza de brazos y asiente, retirándose de la habitación.

-qué te pasa estúpido, di que sí-

-¿Por qué? -

-porque es mi deseo quien está en juego, además yo soy un Dios de la destrucción y yo tenemos todos que obedecer-

-vamos Piccolo no creo que sea tan tan mala idea-dice goku que por un momento se le olvido los sentimientos de gohan hacia él

-papa ¿es enserio? -

-oh lo siento, quise decir, es mala idea-

-tú cállate goku y déjame hacer esto-

-están yendo contra mi voluntad-

-a quien le importa tu voluntad. Te has sacrificado por todos por muchos años, has dado tu vida, has perdido tu virginidad no va a ser peor que morir-el Dios namek vuelve a entrar a la habitación, Bills obliga a Piccolo a enderezarse mientras lo mira con ojos de destrucción. El Dios namek mira al sujeto que lo había rechazado pero esta vez su tono de voz fe más grave e intimidante, nadie lo rechaza

-¿y bien cambiaste de idea? -

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? - El namek lanza la pregunta, si tenía que hacer esto, quería saber que perdía primero si no lo hacía, ¿valdría la pena? No lo sabía. El Dios namek mira a los individuos y sonríe.

-bueno, aparte que no cumpliré el deseo del sr. Billetes, destruiré las súper esferas del dragón, y todas las esferas que pueden existir o existan en los universos. Nadie absolutamente nadie podrá crear otras sin que yo las destruya. No va a poder pedir ningún deseo- Antes eso Bills se acerca a él con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las manos justas

-¿no estarás hablando enserio verdad? -

-si lo estoy-Bills voltea a dónde está el nombre con una mirada poderosa y siniestra su falta de cooperación lo que estaba al límite su deseo y quizás muchos otros posibles deseos se iba arruinar por su culpa

-tu namek vas hacer lo que él dice porque yo lo digo-

-¿Qué? ... no lo haré-

-si lo harás, porque si no yo mismo los asesinare. A ver que tanto sobreviven los habitantes de la tierra sin su ayuda- Pone en su dedo una pequeña luz de color violeta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a los guerreros z de un solo tiro, sin ellos la tierra iba ser amenazada por enemigos muy poderosos. Piccolo no podría creer que tenía que estar con este tipo, ¿porque él? ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que sacrificar por el bien de todos? ¡Maldición!

-¿Y bien que dices ahora? -El Dios namek extiende su mano una vez más, sonriéndole gentil pero egocéntrico a la vez, el namek suspira, y no podía creer que iba hacer esto. Todos miran callados a su respuesta, un silencio invadió la sala hasta que el namek dejo a todos estupefactos

-está bien-

-¿Qué? ...-

Continúa ...


	2. Acepto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el Dios namek accede con Piccolo a una sesión de preguntas para conocerse mejor, sin saber que es una estrategia de Piccolo para descubrir "puntos débiles" y en el mismo capitulo se ve la confesión de Gohan.
> 
> (hay un beso robado 7u7)

-¿Qué?...-Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿de verdad iba a ser eso? ¿De verdad se iba a sacrificar?, ¿Por qué? Su corazón siente una punzada de dolor que no le permitía respirar bien, se estaba hiperventilando, algo que su padre nota, esto le afecto mucho a su hijo. El Dios namek sonríe muy ampliamente, por fin su objetivo estaba completo

-tomaste una excelente decisión-

-espera… ¿no vas a pretender que me entregue a ti así de fácil verdad?-el Dios namek mira confundido al namek temperamental, ¿a qué se refería? Ya había aceptado y eso lo convertía en su pertenencia

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-por lo menos dame una semana para conocerte… así funcionan las cosas en la tierra, tómalo o déjalo-ante eso gohan voltea a su amor y le pregunta por enlace telepático ¿Qué pasaba? ¿de verdad iba a estar con él? esperaba que no fuera así

-“sr. Piccolo ¿Qué pretendes?”-

-“tranquilo tengo un plan, no me dejare tocar por este tipo así como si nada”-el semi sayayin suspiro de alivio, su amor de la infancia no iba a emparejarse con este tipo después de todo

-“¿entonces cuál es el plan?”-

-“necesito tiempo para tratar de conversarlo que esto es una mala idea o en casos mayores descubrir su punto débil y usar en su contra… gohan…. Quiero que sepas que si algo no sale bien… prométeme que me iras a buscar”-el namek mira a su amigo, él era el único con el que podía confiar, y sabía que si algo malo le pasaba él iba a estar ahí para protegerlo, de eso estaba más que seguro. Gohan le brillan los ojos, su amor le estaba confiando su vida solo a él, a nadie más, eso hizo que su corazón latiera a niveles altos

-“sr. Piccolo… lo prometo”-el namek sonríe a gohan, sabía que podía confiar en él.

El Dios namek se acerca a Piccolo y acepta su propuesta, de todos modos no tenía prisa en procrear

-estoy de acuerdo-el Dios namek lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva de la habitación, una acción repentina para todos, Bills por otra parte está feliz, su deseo se iba a cumplir al fin, que bueno que acepto-¿A dónde se lo lleva?-

-a su casa me imagino-dice Bills que se saca una será del oído, gohan voltea hacia el Dios y luego a la puerta, sabía cuál era su plan pero aun así le asustaba la idea, quien sabe que intenciones sádicas tenga este tipo. Goku toma del hombro a su hijo y le hace señas para que vaya a despedirse, al menos eso era lo único que podía hacer, gohan asiente enérgicamente y corre antes de perderlos

-¿qué le pasa a tu hijo kakaroto?-pregunta vegeta notando la actitud que tuvo al momento de la noticia.

-ya lo debes de saber vegeta… no es tan difícil de comprender -

-ya veo…entonces… el mocoso le gusta en namek ¿eh?-

* * *

El Dios namek se lo lleva algo brusco de la mano, se notaba que nunca había tenido un compañero o algo similar, Piccolo ve de lejos una especia de cubo, uno similar a que fueron en la batalla contra el otro universo, al parecer ese sería su transporte. El Dios namek se detiene un momento mientras siente el ki de ese amigo de Piccolo, frunce el ceño, ¡pero que fastidioso!

-esperen ahí-logra llegar al lugar algo cansado y jadeando de correr y caerse por los pasillos, Piccolo enseguida se suelta para recibirlo

-gohan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a despedirme y… a confesarte algo-

-creo que ahora no es el momento de hablar el sujeto está esperando-ambos miran al Dios y este hace señas con su dedo, simulando que tenía un reloj en la muñeca, apuntando que era tarde

-pero entonces ¿Cómo puedo decirle? Necesito hacerlo-

-gohan no te preocupes me lo dirás… encontrare la forma de comunicarme cuando este en ese lugar, lo prometo-ambos se abrazan muy fuertemente, le dolía tener que dejar a su mejor amigo, estaría muy solo sin él, y Gohan… él estaba destrozado, no podía creer que tenía que dejarlo ir con ese tipo que ni conocía y lo peor de todo ni siquiera pudo confesarse.

-ya es hora Piccolo-ambos amigos se miran por última vez con sonrisas falsas.

-tranquilo estaré bien-

-prométame que me llamara-gohan toma de sus manos con fuerza, necesitaba seguridad, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, piccolo ve sus manos juntas sintiendo una punzada en su corazón y tragando saliva responde

-lo prometo-el Dios namek se acerca a él y lo toma del hombro, jalándolo lejos de su amigo, haciendo que sus manos se rosen y pasan como en cámara lenta, ambos viendo cómo se separan uno del otro, hasta que el namek desaparece con el sujeto.

Gohan cae al suelo triste de la situación, ¿cómo esto pudo pasar? Esto era increíble, sentía que estaba en una pesadilla, una muy fea de la cual no despertaría, el semi sayayin se levanta y seca algunas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, mirando al espacio con la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera bien.

-“sr. Piccolo si le hacen daño… no me lo perdonaría nunca”-

* * *

El Dios namek junto con su nuevo compañero llegan al sitio, o mejor dicho su casa, Piccolo se baja del cubo observando todo a su alrededor, era una casa con paredes trasparentes, menos en el baño y habitación, solo la sala y la cocina, la vista afuera era maravillosa, era el mismo espacio, se podían ver las galaxias y… las súper esferas. Le Dios namek ve a su invitado algo fascinado con la vista preguntándole de manera amistosa

-¿te gusta no es así?-piccolo aún no le tenía confianza al sujeto… simplemente no dijo nada, solo observo, no es que la vista estuviera tan buena, sus intenciones con asomarse era ver si encontraba alguna forma para escapar si era necesario.

Piccolo se aleja de la pared transparente sintiendo como su nuevo compañero lo jala del brazo y lo ínsita a sentarse en la pequeña mesa del centro para tomar té

-tengo poco conocimiento acerca del cortejo terrícola así que espero puedas ilustrarme-dice con una tetera llenado las tazas de té verde, muy sabroso, el namek lo mira aun desconfiado, pero hace lo posible por seguirle la corriente.

Ambos toman del té con un silencio absoluto en la sala hasta que él Dios namek decide hablar

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo funciona en la tierra?-el namek deja de tomar el té y se cruza de brazos

-primero que nada se tiene que saber los datos personales de las personas, es importante saberlo todo para tener posibles cosas en común de que hablar… comienza yo ¿nombre?-

-eres chistoso-el sujeto deja la taza de té y responde a sus preguntas

-me llamo Dorakyu-

-¿pasatiempos?-

-meditación más que todo, un poco de artes marciales, taichí etc.-

-¿planes a futuro?-

-tener herederos, por eso estas aquí-ante eso el namek traga saliva, le incomodaba saber que este tipo lo quería para procrear, temía que en cualquier momento lo tomara como suyo; con algo de incomodidad en el tema sigue preguntado

-¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?-

-embarazarte, dah-piccolo se exalta un poco, ¡vaya que es directo!, se endereza recuperando su postura y evitando que su sonrojo de vergüenza apareciera en su rostro

-¿solo quieres eso de mí?-

-sí aunque si quieres más puedo dártelo. Eres hermosa y me caes bien-las orejas del namek se echan para atrás del asombro, ¿en serio este tipo estaba diciendo eso? Había un truco en esta amabilidad. Piccolo no pudo evitar el sonrojo ante la respuesta, saliendo de manera un poco notable haciendo que el Dorakyu se echara a reír-¿te incomode no es así?-piccolo rápidamente sacude su cabeza y sigue con las preguntas, no es que le importara su vida pero necesitaba ganar algo de confianza para poder ejecutar su movida

-¿al igual que los nameks comunes el ruido te molesta?-

-por supuesto, he aprendido a controlarlo pero a veces es algo imposible-bingo había encontrado su punto débil, no es que fuera de sorprenderse pero necesitaba corroborar, ahora si tenía un plan

-bueno me toca a mí-Dorakyu pone sus codos sobre la pequeña mesa y empieza hacer sus preguntas

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

-meditar, pelear, leer, el silencio-

-son cosas similares a las mías. Creo que nos llevaremos bien… ¿has estado con alguien más?-

-no-

-también yo… qué bueno… un namek virgen es lo mejor-se ríe tratando de mostrar algo de amabilidad, pero para piccolo era más que intimidante, nunca pensó que este tipo le causar tanta incomodidad y inseguridad con solo su presencia

-¿te gusta mi casa?-

-un poco-

-¿te han robado un beso?-

-¿Qué?-en eso Dorakyu lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala a sus labios presionando la cintura de piccolo con su mano libre, el namek estaba en shock intento separarse pero no lo logro, su agarre era poderoso. Sintió algo más en el beso una ¿lengua?... Dorakyu suelta su muñeca para tomarlo con las dos manos su cintura, al tenerlo lo jala otra vez teniéndolo esta vez en su regazo. Piccolo no entendía nada, se quería liberar cueste lo que cueste y al momento cesar el beso lo aparto con sus manos libres ¿Qué acababa de pasar? El namek retrocede quedando en la pared más que impactado.

Dorakyu se levanta y ríe ante su sonrojo y su ceño fruncido, al parecer nunca había sido besado antes

-creo que esto cuenta como tu primer beso-

-¿Qué te pasa? Dije conocer, no estás haciendo eso-le grita muy alterado de recibir un beso de una persona del cual no amaba, por kamisama pero que desagradable

-hey, no me grites, mira que soy un Dios-

-a mí que me importa-ese comentario fue suficiente como para que el Dios namek se molestara golpeándolo en la cara, cayendo este al suelo

-te dije que no me grites-el Dios namek se da la media vuelta algo molesto de su comportamiento y desaparece con una técnica de tele transportación. Este reaparece en un árbol espacial un poco lejos de su casa y se sienta a meditar, este namek era rudo, no sería fácil tenerlo

-“necesito un plan B”-

* * *

Piccolo en la casa se lava la boca en el baño varias veces y la cara, se sentía asqueado, un tipo el cual no amaba le robo un beso y más encima lo toco inapropiadamente ¡maldito!, golpea la pared sintiéndose inútil en este momento, pensaba que iba a ser fácil pero no es así, ¿rayos y si se lo violaba? No, no podía permitir eso. Piccolo sale del baño y se sienta en una silla mirando al espacio y preguntándose ¿que estará pasando con gohan en este momento? ¿Pensara en él? Que estaba diciendo, gohan no pensara en él, ahora estaba casado y lo menos que va a hacer es pensar en su amigo teniendo cosas más importantes por hacer, el namek suspira y se sienta en una silla.

Viendo a su alrededor nota que había una especie de teléfono, uno que quizás era intergaláctico, por algo estaba ahí ¿no? No creía que fuera decoración, en un intento desesperado se levanta y marca el número de la casa de Gohan, dijo que lo llamaría en cuanto consiguiera comunicarse

-“espero que esto funcione”

* * *

Gohan está en su casa viendo fijamente al teléfono, no sabía porque sentía el presentimiento que se iba a comunicar por ahí. ¡Que tonto soy!, claro que no se comunicara por aquí, los teléfonos no tienen señal en el espacio ¿en que estaba pensando? Triste se levanta de la silla y se va caminado a su habitación pero al escuchar el teléfono enseguida va a tender ¿será él?

-alo… ¿sr. Piccolo?

-¿gohan? ¿Eres tú?-Gohan casi se le salen las lágrimas de la alegría, si pudo comunicarse con su amor

-sr. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?-

-si te soy sincero… no lo estoy… me beso e intento tocarme…-ante eso gohan le da un ataque de rabia en su interior, ¿Cómo podía ese sujeto hacerle eso? ¿Qué le daba el derecho?

-no puede ser… lo voy asesinar… nadie puede tocarte así… eres un ser bello para ser tratado así y…-gohan ahí ve lo que dice, se sonroja de la pena al exponerse de esa manera a su amigo, esperaba no espantarlo, Piccolo por otro lado estaba sonrojado pero no de la pena era otro tipo de sonrojo, uno que le gustaba

-lo siento sr. Lo hice sentir incomodo-

-no te… preocupes, de tu parte… me gusta-

-¿de verdad?-gohan se endereza, no podía creer que esto estaba pasado su amor secreto le gustaba eso ¿significa que entones estaba enamorado de él? Esperaba que así fuera.

Ambos amigos hablan por un rato largo, piccolo contándole sobre lo que descubrió y como usarlo en su contra y de la experiencia desagradable, algo que Gohan cada vez que escuchaba sentía la necesidad de matar a ese Dios namek.

-…que buena idea, espero que funcione-

-si lo hará, estoy seguro-

-… sr. Piccolo… lo que le iba a decir en la tierra… se lo quiero decir ahora que estamos hablando… y no puede esperar si me pregunta-

-está bien… dime Gohan-gohan no podía creer que lo iba hacer, por fin iba a confesarse, al fin iba a tener el valor, no estaba su mama para manipularlo y tampoco se dejaría esta vez, ahora ya nada podía interrumpirlo. Gohan toma mucho aire y después de tanto tiempo confiesa.

-sr. Piccolo… yo lo amo…-

-¿eh?-el namek no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, un sentimiento en su corazón se llenó por todas partes de su cuerpo sintiendo un calor desconocido y agradable, su mejor amigo lo amaba ¿esto era un sueño? Si era un sueño entonces son quería despertar.

-desde hace tiempo había sentido esto, inclusive antes de casarme… no me atrevía a decírselo por miedo a perderlo… y por miedo a mi madre, es por eso que me case pensé que era lo mejor para mí pero no es así, había vivido infeliz por mucho tiempo y ya no más… me carcomía el deseo de tenerte cerca y… solo espero que después de esto no me odies, no lo soportaría-

-Gohan yo… yo…también te amo-dijo lo que sintió, no se arrepintió ni un solo momento, este sentimiento era grandioso, su amigo lo amaba, a él sobre todas las cosas y personas, solo a él, por kamisama, esto era lo más hermoso que había pasado en su vida, alguien lo amaba y ese era Gohan. Algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero no las dejo… en este lugar no.

Gohan abre bien la boca al escuchar esas palabras, el también lo amaba, LO AMABA… kamisama gracias, este sin duda era el mejor día de su vida, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, todos sus sueños y sus esperanzas se había vuelto realidad, iba a poder ser una familia feliz… que bendición

-no puedo creer que usted también me ame… esto es algo… creo que voy a llorar-ríe con algunas lágrimas en su cara pero se las seca rápidamente, no quería que sus llantos arruinaran el momento-no llores quieres-ambos se ríen un poco antes de recordar en la situación en donde estaban

-sr. Piccolo quiero sacarlo de ese lugar, no quiero que ese sujeto lo vuelva a tocar-

-yo tampoco quiero eso, fue una experiencia desagradable… espero que no intente nada más-

-y si lo hace quiero que me llame enseguida-

-si lo haré-el namek siente una presencia de ki llegando a la casa y rápidamente se despide, acordando llamarse después cuando el Dios namek se marchara.

Dorakyu llega a la casa mirando la actitud sospechosa del namek, no le dio tanta importancia, quizás estaba enojado por lo del beso

-volviste rápido-

-solo fui a tomar aire fresco-

-¿en el espacio?-

-en un árbol para ser precisos, y tú ¿Qué hacías tan cerca del teléfono?-

-eso que te importa-

-sigues respondiéndome mal… eso será perjudicial para ti-

-tú me besaste y tocaste de forma incorrecta tengo razones para estar así-el namek se da la media vuelta para dirigirse al baño pero es detenido por la voz del namek Dios

-la habitación está ahí-señala la única que existe

-estás loco si piensas que dormiré contigo-

-¿y quién dijo que dormiremos juntos? Yo duermo en la sala tu duermes ahí-le abre la puerta incitándolo a pasar, el namek con inseguridad entra, el cuarto era lindo y oscuro, tenía una lámpara y las paredes eran blancas, la cama… una muy grande. Piccolo termina de entrar pero antes de irse Dorakyu le susurra en su oído algo alarmante para piccolo.

-cuando pase la semana… serás mío aquí-y cierra la puerta, dejando al namek adentro y el afuera riéndose de su posible expresión de horror.

Piccolo en el cuarto si sienta en la cama pensando en salir lo antes posible, no quería estar ni un segundo más aquí… no quería que el fuera quien le quitare su virginidad, no podía ser él.

-tengo que salir de aquí-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se como se llama el Dios namek en realidad, así que le puse ese nombre que ven.


	3. Tenemos que hablar Cap.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en este capitulo se verá más que todo, conversaciones importantes entre los personajes.

Gohan en su casa estaba aún en la sala, miran la ventana y la vista de noche sonriendo muy ampliamente, por fin después de tanto se confesó y fue amor correspondido, suspira de alivio al saber que al momento de sacarlo de allí iban a poder estar juntos, solo esperaba que ese tipo no lo intentara tocar, él quería ser el primero en tener la virginidad de su amor de todo la vida, quería volverlo suyo y nada más suyo. Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que la puerta se abrió mostrando a su esposa y su hija, ella al verlo le toca el hombro y automáticamente sale de su cabeza-oh videl llegaste, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-este… bueno… por ahí con amigas-baja a su bebe al suelo para que gateara a su papa, gohan la levanta sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello-hola linda-videl los ve y les sonríe a ambos pero no era una sonrisa muy feliz, ella al igual que gohan no estaba feliz que digamos en el matrimonio, su papa quería que se casara con un muchacho educado y más fuerte que él y para el gohan cumplía los requisitos pero si se es sincera… creo que se equivocó, si era fuerte pero no era del todo su tipo, además que desde hace un tiempo o mejor dicho desde que lo conoció sintió que ya sentía atracción por otra persona solo que nunca dedujo quien era, bueno quizás nunca lo descubría, si siguen casados nunca lo sabrá.

Gohan baja a su hija y se acerca a videl para hablar sobre el divorcio que estaba planeando hacer-hey espera tenemos que hablar-

-¿de qué?-gohan la sienta en el sofá y la mira serio, la chica se estaba asustando un poco pensó que sería una mala noticia como un enemigo por ejemplo, rápidamente se acerca y pregunta-¿Qué acaso es un enemigo?-

-no, no, para nada-

-entonces ¿Qué es?-ahí el semi sayayin toma mucho aire y mirándola con algo de miedo por la respuesta lo suelta-quiero el divorcio-un momento de silencio rodea la habitación hasta pan se había quedado callada, la chica parpadea varias veces, estaba algo sorprendida, pensaba que ella tenía que empezar después de todo, pero creo que se le adelantaron-¿hablas enserio?-gohan asiente mirando al suelo, no quería verla si lloraba eso no le gustaba, aunque no fuera el amor de su vida nunca le había gustado ver a la gente llorar. Videl se levanta golpeando la mesa haciendo que el chico la mire tragando saliva.

-¿estas molesta?-

-molestas ¿yo?...-luego de esa respuesta lo mira más de cerca y sorprendentemente le sonríe muy feliz-por supuesto que no-gohan se echa un poco para atrás ¿de verdad estaba feliz?, y pensar que iba a ser un problema.

-¿de verdad no hay problema?-

-pues claro, aunque no lo creas yo también pensaba en lo mismo-y saca unos papales de divorcio parecidos a los de gohan, wo… nunca creyó que el universo iba a estar a su favor, todo parecía encajar a la perfección para el poder estar con el amor de su vida; el semi sayayin se levanta y la abraza muy fuerte-gracias de verdad-

-no te preocupes, fue una mala idea dejarnos manipular por nuestros padres-

-y que lo digas-la suelta y coge los papeles para firmarlos luego busca los suyos y videl con gusto los firma también, quedando los dos legalmente divorciados.

-esto es un verdadero alivio-

-si… ¿por cierto quien es por fin el amor de tu vida?-le pregunta su ahora ex esposa solo por curiosidad, tenía presentimientos y uno de ellos es que su ex esposo fuera gay, gohan se endereza y se rasca la cabeza.

-bueno… te lo diré si me dices el tuyo primero-

-ni lo pienses no lo conoces-

-¿entonces porque quieres saber en nombre de mi amor si tampoco lo conoces?-

-¿y quién dice que no lo conozco?... tengo el presentimiento de que es alguien que ya vi antes-

-si así lo piensas entonces… dime ¿Qué dice tu presentimiento?-videl pone sus dedos en su barbilla y mira a todas partes, una chica no creía que fuera, no la veía con ninguna desde que se casaron ni antes de eso, así que la opción de que fuera gay era posible, pero ahora había una incógnita ¿Quién era el hombre?-mmm… empezare diciendo que eres gay-ante eso gohan cae al suelo pies arriba para luego levantarse muy rápido, ¿Cómo dedujo eso? ¿Era tan obvio?.

-ah… tu como… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-aja, con qué era eso…realmente me los sospeche, nunca te había visto con ninguna mujer antes y supuse que eres gay-

-¿soy tan obvio?-

-no tanto realmente me costó detectarlo si eso te hace sentir mejor-

-un poco si-ambos se ríen ante eso y ahí videl suelta la pregunta-¿entonces quién es?

-está bien es justo que sepas… es el sr. Piccolo-

-lo sabía-

-¿de verdad?-

-bueno no, supuse que era uno tus amigos z y al parecer no me equivoque-

-deberías ser detective eres buena deduciendo cosas-

-gracias-gohan vuelve a suspirar de alivio, de verdad que esto había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba, sin problemas, sin llanto, todo era perfecto, la custodia de su hija se discutiría luego por ahora solo quería disfrutar el placer de ser un alma libre y poder entregar su corazón a la única persona que quiso desde el principio.

-“sr. Piccolo en cuanto lo saque de allí lo besare”-

* * *

Con que un divorcio, mmm… ¿Por qué espero tanto?-pregunta vegeta que se encontraba hablando con goku después de un entrenamiento riguroso, el sayayin voltea a verlo-milk a veces puede causar miedo y además gohan tenía miedo de que los sentimientos no fueran correspondidos-

-patrañas, tenerle miedo al rechazo es algo tonto, todos en algún punto vamos a ser rechazados-

-oye no seas tan duro. Sabes… creo que ellos harían bonita pareja-

-¿tú crees?-

-por supuesto solo piénsalo, se llevan bien desde hace mucho tiempo, tienen buena comunicación, se ríen juntos…-

-está bien ya entendí no te pongas cursi-

-oh, perdón-el príncipe gira los ojos a otro lado, que cursilerías, y se levanta del suelo con intenciones de seguir el entrenamiento, el desando había terminado-mejor sigamos entrenando-el sayayin goku lo sigue y ambos vuelven al combate.

* * *

En la casa de los ex esposos, la chica se encontraba viendo televisión mientras que gohan estaba en su habitación, viendo el teléfono de mese pensando en cuando llamara su amor, le preocupaba que lo hubieran descubierto, en tan solo pensar que no llamaría otra vez era frustrante, pero más lo era la idea de que ese tipo lo tocara otra vez, ¡no lo pudo permitir!, se rasca la cabeza algo ansioso-por favor llámeme lo antes posible-se acuesta en la cama frustrado y mirando al techo, respira profundo y luego exhala para intentar calamar su ansiedad, estos días sin él iba a ser difíciles.

El teléfono suena y gohan rápidamente lo toma-¿alo? sr. Picc…-

-hola hijo soy tu mama-el semi sayayin baja la cabeza decepcionado-hola madre-

-hijo y ¿ese tono? ¿Estas enfermo?-

-no madre… solo algo cansado es todo-

-bueno… te llame para preguntarte si ya llego tu esposa-

-¿mi esposa?-en eso gohan recuerda lo del divorcio, su madre aun no sabía y de seguro no iba a estar para nada de acuerdo, el chico se queda en silencio absoluto pensando en ¿Cómo decirle? ¿En persona o justo ahora? Quizás en persona era mejor pero… también más aterrador, por teléfono también era una opción, pero una muy cobarde, ¡demonios! ¿Qué hacer? Si su padre estuviera aquí… eso es, su padre lo podía ayudar, quizás hasta podría convencerla o por lo menos evitar que lo mate.

-¿hijo estas ahí?-

-ah, sí madre estoy aquí. Tengo que decirte algo acerca de mi matrimonio-

-¿eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Es algo malo?-

-para mí no lo es pero quizás… para ti si lo sea-

-¿hijo a que te refieres?-

-te lo diré mañana, nos vemos-tranca el teléfono dejando a su madre con la duda y preocupación.

El joven semi sayayin se vuelve acostar pensado ahora en el dialogo perfecto para decirle a su madre sobre el divorcio.

* * *

Los sayayines de sangre pura aún se encontraban peleando sin parar ni un momento, sus golpes eran fuerte y potentes tanto así que un solo golpea al unísono fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer temblar la tierra y romper la capsula de gravedad en donde ellos estaban entrenando. Bulma sale de su casa un poco aturdida por la explosión y molesta por no poder dormir, lista para regañar a los escandalosos sayayines.

Al llegar ve el desastre que pusieron en su patio hermoso llenando los jardines de escombros y suciedad-¡ustedes dos ya váyanse a dormir, me están molestando!-grita histérica y los sujetos se levanta-mujer no ves que esto es más impor…-

-A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA, O SE VAN A DORMIR O LOS GOLPEO A AMBOS- los sujetos se ven las caras y asienten, era mejor irse, a pesar de que eran fuertes los golpes de bulma era verdaderamente dolorosos-está bien no te enojes bulma-dice goku tratando de que no los ataque-estaré feliz si me dejan dormir-y se va moviendo las caderas dominante y con la frente en alto.

Bulma caminando en los pasillos escucha el teléfono sonar y atiende un poco molesta ¿quién llama a esta hora?.

-¿Quién es a estas horas de la noche?-

-lo lamento si te desperté soy yo, gohan-

-oh gohan, lamento mi tono de voz, es que tu papa y vegeta me despertaron con su entrenamiento, en fin… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿me harías el favor de llamar a mi padre?, es que necesito hablar con él

-está bien- la científica se va para el jardín en donde se encontraban y le hace señas a goku para que venga.

El sujeto traga saliva y con miedo va para donde ella está-¿Qué hicimos ahora? -

-por ahora nada. Tu hijo quiere hablar contigo

-oh ¿en dónde está? -

-al teléfono-goku rápidamente va a atender pensado en que quizás sea una mala noticia, su hijo nunca lo llama así sin antes decirle.

Una vez al teléfono, habla-gohan ¿pasa algo? -

-hola padre, si pasa algo pero no malo, bueno hasta ahora-

-¿Qué es? -

-ya le conté al videl sobre el divorcio y adivina, está de acuerdo-

-¿de veras? Que bueno-

-sí, pero ahora falta la parte difícil ... mamá aun sabe y por eso te llame, para que me ayudes a decirle-

-espera ¿yo? -

-si tú, necesito ayuda, por favor dime que si lo harás-

-bueno ... -el sayayin piensa un momento en lo que eso implica, regaños, gritos, quizás hasta golpes, o algo peor, la muerte por inanición, de seguro lo castigaría sin comer por un tiempo, obligando a cocinar su propia comida, eso iba a ser la perdición para su estómago-no lo sé-

-papa enserio necesito apoyo, me va a devorar antes de explicarle la razón del divorcio

-pero es que ... ah, bueno está bien. ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo? -

-mañana mismo ya le dije-

-¿What? Espera

-nos vemos mañana en mi casa-y tranca el teléfono. Goku mira hacia arriba con cara de preocupación no quería enfrentare a su esposa, eso iba a ser aterrador y nada lindo, era probable que ambos salieran muertos en esa conversación, y más si vas a atreverte a decir quién es su enamorado, ahí sí que va a explotar-rayos creo que volveré a ir al otro mundo.

**Continuara ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que como siempre les haya gustado y hayan podido entenderme (en el siguiente capitulo tendrá cosas muy interesantes 7u7)


	4. El castigo Cap.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en esta ocasión se verá un poco de abuso. Piccolo tras ser un insolente con el Dios namek este decide castigarle abusando un poco de él.

Ya había pasado la noche y el namek despierta de su meditación, no se sentía cómodo durmiendo en ese lugar, y menos con alguien tan impredecible en casa, respirando hondo se levanta para dirigirse a la sala en donde el Dios namek estaba aún dormido en el sofá, se alivió al saber que cumplió su palabra y durmió en la sala… pero lo que le dijo ayer…

* * *

_-cuando pase la semana… serás mío aquí-_

* * *

Eso lo erizo toda la noche por esa razón no durmió y decidió meditar. Con pasos cuidadosos se dirige al teléfono para llamar a gohan… no tenía nada importante que decirle solo quería escuchar la voz de una persona conocida y de su amor, porque ahora lo era, se habían ambos confesado la noche de ayer, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir seguro, a pesar de estar a millones de años luz lejos, el en verdad sintió que lo tenía al lado, su corazón nunca lato tan fuerte como ayer, y nunca pensó que una persona como gohan podía amar, de hecho no pensó que una persona lo amara pero se equivocó, gohan lo amaba y más de lo que creía, se sentía tan vivo y tan… bien nunca imagino sentir eso pero con gohan… siempre sentía algo diferente, y le gustaba, él era el único que sacaba lo mejor de él, lo bueno que habitaba en su interior, fue el único que no lo vio como un monstro, si no como un amigo y ese fue el acto más amable que alguna vez allá visto, se lo agradeció profundamente, gracia a él ahora era loa que es hoy.

Con cuidado en no despertar al Dios namek marca el número de la casa y rápidamente es atendido-¿alo quien habla?-

-gohan soy yo piccolo-

-sr. Piccolo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Paso algo, lo toco?

-no, tranquilo, va tener que ser más inteligente para poder ponerme un dedo encima-

-me alegro de escuchar eso… y… ¿a qué debo el honor de escuchar tu hermosa voz?-

-muy gracioso… pensaras que soy un tonto. Solo quería escucharte, ¿a poco no es tonto lo que estoy diciendo?-

-no lo es, para nada, de hecho yo también lo quería escuchar, lo extraño mucho sr.-

-yo igual gohan-

Ambos amantes se quedan hablando un rato, sin notar que él Dios namek ya se encontraba despierto, no había escuchado toda la conversación pero si lo suficiente como para saber que esos dos eran más que amigos.

-espero te vaya bien con tu madre hoy-

-yo también espero eso. No me quiero separar del teléfono pero tengo que hacerlo creo que mi padre llego…nos vemos y sr. Piccolo te amo-

-yo también te amo gohan-y cuelga la llamada, suspira muy feliz de haber escuchado esa voz otra vez y esa palabra, “te amo” nunca pensó sentirse tan emocionado por esa simple frase y tampoco pensó en utilizarlo. Una presencia se pone detrás de namek y rápidamente voltea-¿con quién hablabas?-pregunta con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa siniestra, piccolo se aparta pero sin mostrar miedo en su rostro-con mi amigo-le responde de mala gana, sabía que si se pasaba de la raya podía llegar a mayores… como anoche, el Dios namek se acerca y se inclina a su altura mostrando un poco de dominio-¿un amigo? Me parece que es algo más-piccolo no estaba seguro de si decir que sí o solo ignorarlo, de todos modos ¿Qué gana con saberlo?

Dorakyu lo toma de la camisa un poco brusco y lo acerca frente con frente y vuele hacer la misma pregunta-es más que un amigo ¿verdad?. Te recomiendo ser honesto va hacer peor si leo tu mente-el namek lo aparta y a regaña dientes lo admite.

-y que si es más que un amigo ¿eso que te importa?-

-aja, lo sabía, bueno te alegrara saber que a mí no me molesta compartir-

-¿Qué?-

-ustedes se nota que tienen una conexión especial y no me molesta, de todos modos ambos sabemos quién se llevara tu virginidad primero-se acerca un poco más acorralándolo en la pared, mostrando su altura más que intimidante y su ojos más que penetrantes, el namek con sus manos lo empuja pero su fuerza no es rival para un Dios.

-sabes… no miento al decir que eres lindo, de todos los nameks que he visto eres el único digno de mí… de un Dios, así que no hagas las cosas más difíciles-

-¿Qué carajos estas diciendo ahora? Aléjate-Dorakyu aparta sus manos de su pecho y las coloca lado a lado en la pared sometiéndolo por completo, luego acerca su cara y susurrándole en él oído le dice-mejor pórtate bien si no quieres que te haga mío aquí mismo-el Dios namek lo suelta y se aleja un poco cruzándose de brazos, esperaba que después de eso se comportara mejor que antes, piccolo por otro lado estaba horrorizado ¿Cómo se atrevía?, definitivamente estaba loco y no se iba a quedar así, nadie le hablaba así, y un Dios no sería la excepción-escúchame bien a mí me respetas, tú no tienes derecho sobre mí. Vienes a la tierra, me llevas a tu casa para obligarme a estar contigo y más encima pretendes que te de un hijo en contra de mi voluntad. Ni siquiera me tratas bien ¿y quieres eso de mí? No tienes derecho ni el poder para…-en eso el Dios namek se abalanza poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y sometiéndolo otra vez contra la pared pero esta vez quedo su cara pegada en la misma-si tengo el derecho … también tengo el poder… ¿y sabes porque? Porque soy un Dios, tú Dios y es hora de castigarte por tu insolencia-sus palabras fueron claras y siniestras, piccolo intento voltearse y liberarse pero su agarre era muy fuerte.

-¿Qué me harás?-

-tranquilo no te embarazare, aún. Tendrás que dejar que te bese el tiempo que yo quiera, quizás así aprendas a respetarme-

-¿Por qué me castigas de esa forma tan extraña?-

-porque sé que no te gusta-el Dios namek lo voltea y con su mano libre toma su barbilla para besarlo, piccolo evita por completo el tacto labial hasta el punto de escupir su cara. Dorakyu lo mira un poco molesto pero sonríe, tenía un plan para hacerlo ceder-si no haces lo que te digo…- apunta con su dedo hacia el teléfono soltando una pequeña volita de energía, lista para estallar, el namek ya sabía lo que iba hacer.

-destruiré el teléfono, que triste debe ser para tu amigo no poder escucharte, se le nota tan enamorado-

-no lo destruyas-

-no lo haré, si me obedeces-piccolo mira sus ojos, esos ojos totalmente amarillos que mostraban destrucción y furia, si era capaz de hacer eso y… si no hacia lo que le pedía, no volvería hablar con gohan hasta dentro de una semana y lo peor no iba a poder avisarle para que lo fuera a buscar si el plan que tenía llegase a salir mal, iba a estar solo con ese tipo… tenía que hacerlo, por más asco que le dé… otra vez tenía que sacrificarse-está bien-el namek deja de forcejear y el Dios lo suelta-ves que así es mejor, así ninguno sale lastimado, ahora… solo déjate llevar, no te preocupes, no te tocaré, lo prometo-Dorakyu empieza su cruel castigo.

Moviéndose más adelante, pegando cuerpo con cuerpo, pone su mano detrás de él un poco más abajo, pero si tocar el trasero, lo acerca con cuidado teniéndolo ahora en su poder

-pon las manos alrededor de mi cuello-

-¿Por qué….?-

-sin hablar, o si no….-el namek otra vez vuelve a callarse, se sentía inútil, como una princesa, como un debilucho, se sentía horrible, no podía creer que iba hacer eso. Sin más palabras hace lo que le pide y Dorakyu sonríe.

Lo empieza a besar directamente con lengua y violento tanto así que el namek regresa a la pared, cada beso y tacto era el peor castigo del mundo, no le gustaba este sujeto, para nada, era un completo abusador, por ser un Dios no le tenía el derecho de ser así. Piccolo siente otra cosa que lo incomoda mucho, sus entre piernas se juntaron, estaban muy pegados, casi podía sentir su…

-dijiste que no me…-

-y no lo haré, yo cumplo mis promesas, ahora silencio-el Dios namek vuelve a profundizar en el beso, piccolo se sentía mal, muy mal, se sentía sucio, se estaba dejando besar por un completo patán, piccolo se aferra más a su cuello, sentía que se iba a caer, no podía creer que lo estaba complaciendo, esto era irreal, era como una pesadilla.

Dorakyu lo levanta de los muslos y lo lleva al sofá, sentándolo en su regazo, eso rompe el beso, piccolo se encontraba violeta y jadeando, necesitaba aire, el Dios namek se ríe un poco

-¿Qué, ya te cansaste?-

-¿terminaste?-

-no, aún mereces más-Dorakyu otra vez lo toma de la cintura y lo acomoda un poco para que su entre pierna se sentara en la de él, piccolo lo aleja pero su agarra se hizo más fuerte-no me sueltes el cuello o iré más allá-el namek de nuevo vuelve a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quería que este castigo acabara, ya no soportaba sus lenguas juntas, estaba harto… y… además… su ser se estaba calentando, el tacto de sus cuerpos juntos más sus… partes tan cerca una de la otra, se estaba volviendo demasiado para su cuerpo. El Dios namek muerde su labio muy fuerte e Inconscientemente piccolo suelta un pequeño gemido y Dorakyu se detiene nada más para mirarlo con una sonrisa de victoria-ja, y no querías hacerlo conmigo-piccolo se soba el labio con los dedos y lo mira más que molesto, lo hizo gemir, ¡maldito!.

-tú eres el que está haciéndome esto, yo no te quiero-

-¿de verdad?... tu feminidad no dice lo mismo-piccolo no entendía a que se refería hasta que miro hacia abajo mirando como su vagina se había mojado, rápidamente se tapa con las manos y Dorakyu se ríe a carcajadas-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunta violeta de vergüenza-nada…-el sujeto se aparta del namek dejándolo en el sofá, ya se había complacido lo suficiente y él ya había sido castigado.

-espero que ahora me obedezcas si no quieres que la próxima meta mano-

-no te atreverías-

-solo rétame-y se va de la casa usando su tele transportación.

Piccolo pone sus manos en su rostro tapándose de vergüenza y rabia al no poder hacer nada, quería irse, marcharse, evaporarse, disolverse, lo que sea con tal de no tener que ver a ese sujeto, en este momento se sentía sucio, se sentía como toda una puta… si eso, él amaba a gohan pero si no hacia lo que le pedía estaría incomunicado con la única persona que movería cielo y tierra para sacarlo de allí, no tuvo opción.

Rápidamente toma el teléfono para llamarlo pero por alguna razón no contesta, ¡rayos! Enserio necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba explicarle lo que paso y hablar de una posible huida, no quería estar más aquí, cada día que pasaba iba más lejos-gohan por favor responde.

* * *

¿QUEEEEEEEE?-se escuchó en toda la casa un grito tan fuerte que hiso temblar la casa por completo ¿y de quien era el grito?, pues de nada más y nada menos que milk por escuchar la noticia del divorcio de su hijo, obvio no estaba feliz.

-gohan ¿Por qué te quieres divorciar? ¿Ella te fue infiel? O ¿tú fuiste infiel?-

-mama tu sabes muy bien porque… tú y mr. Satán organizaron esta boda, ninguno de los dos nos amábamos-

-lo hicimos por…-

-no lo hicieron por mi bien, fue por conveniencia, ella tiene dinero y eso te conviene, además mama, tengo al que decirte… soy gay-ante eso su madre cae al piso desmayada y goku la atrapa-creo que no despertara ahora-

-no importa papa, ya le dije lo que tenía que decir-gohan se va a la sala para respirar un poco mientras su padre trata de despertar a milk y nota que el teléfono estaba sonando como loco-“¿será el sr. Piccolo?”-enseguida toma el teléfono y contesta la llamada.

-sr. ¿es usted?-

-¿porque te tardaste tanto? Me tenías al borde de un colapso-su tono de voz era molesto pero triste, casi con la voz quebradiza, eso no era buena señal, había pasado algo.

-sr. ¿qué paso?-

-que no paso es la pregunta… estoy harto de estar aquí, en estos momentos solo quiero poder tele transportarme…-

-sr piccolo está muy alterado por favor ¿dígame que paso?-

-ese tipo… lo hizo otra vez… y no pude hacer nada… lo siento-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (he escrito esta parte como 3 veces por culpa del Internet t-t) espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido.


	5. El plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión se verá a gohan ideando un plan, con ayuda de vegeta, para ir a buscar a piccolo, a su vez en el capítulo gohan y piccolo tienen una conversación bastante interesante acerca de la biología hermafrodita de piccolo.

¿De verdad le hizo eso? No puedo creerlo. Ese sujeto es un sucio-gohan por teléfono escucha la horrible historia que su amor tenia para contarle, no podía creer que ese sujeto hiciera algo tan atroz y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que gohan no estaba allí para defenderlo, sentía impotencia y un nudo en el estómago en tal solo pensar que iría más allá, si eso llegase a pasar nunca se lo perdonaría, él era su mundo y el hecho de no poder defenderlo lo lastimaba mucho. Piccolo solo podía hablar por teléfono con su ahora amante pero no era suficiente con solo hablar quería poder decírselo en persona, quería salir de este lugar e ir a la tierra y estar con sus amigos, no podía soportar estar con ese sujeto, era muy inestable, al momento es feliz y amigable pero si hace algo mal o dice algo que no le gusta, se sale de control, se vuelve loco, un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-estoy harto de estar aquí, quiero ir a la tierra-

-lo sé amor, yo también quisiera que estuvieras aquí y no con ese sujeto pervertido, de verdad siento ganas de matarlo en este momento-

-pero no puedes gohan, estas muy lejos y él es un Dios, muy fuerte para nosotros-

-si pero de igual forma en cuanto lo vea lo golpeare a tu nombre-

-gracias por eso. Hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero recordar más esa experiencia. ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre y el tema del divorcio?-el joven pone una mano en su nuca y voltea a donde estaba su madre, aún desmayada en el sofá y goku echándole aire para que reaccionara.

-nada bien, se desmayó en cuanto le dije-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste? No le contaste sobre nosotros ¿o sí?-

-mmm… digamos que no, le dije que era gay-

-¿gay?-el namek no estaba muy familiarizado con ciertas palabras de los terrícolas y gay era una de ellas, no había escuchado a nadie decirlo hasta ahora, con cierta curiosidad pregunto-¿Qué es ser gay?-gohan parpadea un par de veces para luego sonreír, le encantaba cuando piccolo hacía preguntas tan simple, lo hacía lucir tierno e inocente, con un tono de voz divertido le aclara la duda-una persona que gusta del mismo sexo-el namek procesa la información en su mente y gira la cabeza, ¿mismo sexo? ¿Pero si él era hermafrodita?.

-sabes que soy hermafrodita ¿verdad?-

-si pero mi madre no lo sabe, por eso dije que era gay… por cierto… quería preguntarle algo que desde que comenzamos la conversación tenía que preguntar-

-¿¿es con respecto a lo que pasó con Dorakyu?-

-sí. Usted menciono que… ese sujeto lo hizo mojarse, pues tenía esa duda… de como… bueno…-

-¿cómo funciono internamente?-

-sí. Lamento si lo incomodo-

-no importa, mereces saber después de todo-el namek voltea para ver si Dorakyu había regresado pero aún no llegaba, y una vez que confirmo que no estaba comenzó la explicación.

-mis partes, ambas, están escondidas en mí interior, así como los insectos en tu planeta gohan, no están al descubierto como ustedes… solo están al descubierto al momento de reproducción o algo similar, sin embargo no salen ambas, solo una de ellas… ¿si me entiendes?-

-creo que sí ¿a qué se refiere con decir una de ellas?

-digo que solo una de mis partes sale dependiendo de la situación y la pareja por supuesto. Si mi pareja es hombre, como tú, por ende yo tengo que ser la mujer-

-pero Dorakyu también es hermafrodita, ¿Cómo decidió tú puesto en la relación?-

-su carácter dominante lo hizo… me hizo ver a mí cual era su puesto, era el macho, mi cuerpo capto esa señal, lo que significa que mi puesto entonces sería la hembra, así funciona-

-wo… es algo complejo-

-no es difícil de entender ¿algo más que quieras saber?-

-sí… ¿eso significa que en un futuro nosotros podemos tener hijos?-el namek abre los ojos conmovido por esa pregunta, no pensó que gohan le iba a proponer tal cosa, se sintió bien al saber que iba enserio.

-sí gohan, si podemos-el semi sayayin suspira de alivio, su amor estaba de acuerdo con él, en tener una familia, tantos años de matrimonio infeliz iban a ser recompensados muy pronto, estaba emocionado de que fueran algo oficial.

-no puedo esperar por verlo otra vez, solo quiero abrazarlo y besarlo. No quiero que ese tipo lo toque-

-yo tampoco lo quiero-el namek siente que el ki de Dorakyu se aproxima y rápidamente se despide de gohan.

-me tengo que ir, ya llego, hablamos luego-

-está bien, te amo sr. piccolo-

-yo también te amo gohan-cuelga la llamada y justo a tiempo, Dorakyu regresa de su lugar habitual y saluda a su huésped de manera amistosa-¿Cómo estas linda?-le quita su turbante y acaricia su cabeza tocando sus antenas y después mejilla, el namek se encoje de hombros ante el tacto extraño, este tipo sí que era bipolar, no se sentía cómodo con el cerca, piccolo aleja su cabeza y se coloca su turbante con una mueca de desagrado en su dirección.

-¿aun sigues molesto?-

-tu qué crees, por supuesto que si-

-vamos solo fueron unos besos. Además te traje algo-el Dios namek saca unas frutas extrañas de su bolsillo ofreciéndoselas a su invitado, piccolo levanta una ceja, ¿enserio esto era lo mejor que tenía para disculparse? Ja, que tonto y se hace llamar Dios.

-no quiero tus frutas-

-no están envenenadas si eso piensas-

-igual no las…-el Dios namek toma su muñeca con mucha fuerza y lo jala a él mirándolo de manera siniestra-no te estoy preguntando si las quieres, las vas a tomar porque yo digo… además recuerda que tienes que portarte bien si no quieres que…-su mano se desliza hacia abajo tocando un poco su entre pierna, incitando a su feminidad, el namek siente como un dedo curiosamente se movía, rozando la costura del pantalón con su parte intima, tenía que detener esto, no iba a poder reprimir el gemido por más tiempo.

-no, espera…-el namek con su otra mano toma una de las frutas que le habían ofrecido mordiendo una de ellas para que así el sujeto lo dejara de tocar, Dorakyu ve la acción y lo suelta, sonriendo ante su victoria.

-ves que cuando me obedeces todo sale mejor-el namek no dice nada solo gruñe y sigue mordiendo la fruta para evitar gemir, aún la sensación recorría su cuerpo, era horrible, ¡como odiaba en verdad a ese sujeto!.

* * *

Papa ¿ya despertó mama?-gohan le pregunta su padre que se encontraba con su ella en el sofá, pero para su mala suerte aún seguía desmayada.

-aun no, creo que mejor la llevo a casa-dice goku mientras la cargaba para llevársela a casa, gohan le hace el favor y abre la puerta pero antes de que se vayan le hace una pregunta a su padre.

-¿sabes si bulma puede rastrear las súper esferas del dragón?-

-amm… si puede, con ese aparato extraño gigante, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-tengo el presentimiento de que si las encuentro también puedo encontrar al sr. piccolo-gohan muerde su dedo gordo mientras piensa en esa posible opción, podía ser que Dorakyu las escondiera en un lugar cerca de su casa, y si eso era cierto entonces piccolo debía estar allí con él, era lo más lógico ¿no?.

-creo que puede funcionar-

-¿estás seguro hijo?-

-¿eh?-

-bueno, lo digo porque quizás no sea así-

-¿y porque no lo sería papa? Que mejor lugar para esconder las esferas que en un lugar donde las puedas vigilar-

-está bien puede que tengas razón, pero hay otra cosa… ¿Cómo iras a buscarlas? Una nave común no creo que funcione-el semi sayayin chasquea sus dedos, ¡demonios como no se le ocurrió!, con una nave común le duraría toda la vida y 3 reencarnaciones en llegar, maldición-rayos no había pensado en eso.

Goku deja a su esposa en el sofá un tiempo más mientras se sientan discutiendo el tema, en cómo ir a buscar a piccolo si la situación sale mal y en cómo enfrentar a ese Dios si se requería, el tipo era muy fuerte pero más que el sr. Bills no, así que no sería difícil ¿verdad?. Pasan tiempo hablando, alrededor de 2 horas y Sin darse cuenta la mujer se despierta lentamente sobándose la cabeza, estaba mareada y por un momento olvido lo sucedido, claro no fue hasta que vio a su hijo, ahí fue donde recordó todo, un calor entro en su pecho sintiendo la necesidad de gritarles a ambos, y así fue, se levantó de golpe y caminando hacia ellos comienza su oleada de gritos perturbadores.

-USTEDES DOS… ESTAN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS- ambos sujetos se levantan del sofá y miran a la mujer toda histérica y molesta, tenía razones para estarlo, goku intento calmarla pero la rabia no se concentraba en él, sino en su hijo, milk se acerca a su hijo mirándolo muy molesta ¿Cómo que era gay? Había tenido una niña hermosa y un matrimonio feliz a sus ojos, ¿Por qué de repente se divorcia y declara gay?, no tenía sentido para ella, estaba en shock total. Gohan respira hondo y se enfrenta a su madre, ya era adulto y sus regaños no lo intimidarían esta vez-madre, escúchame, tu más que nadie sabes que todo esto del matrimonio fue arreglado, ni siquiera le gusto a videl lo suficiente como para seguir casada conmigo, es más ella también pidió el divorcio-la mujer solo ve a su hijo estupefacta, ¿también videl?, pero ¿Qué les pasaba? Iban a cometer un error.

-esto es… indignante-

-No. Indignante es lo que tú hiciste con nosotros… lo siento madre pero ya fue suficiente-

-pero hijo…-el semi sayayin pone la mano enfrente de ella, señal de que la conversación había llegado a su fin, la mujer no le quedo de otra que callar y bajando la cabeza suspira derrotada, la farsa había llegado a su fin.

Gohan se retira de su casa para buscar a bulma y contarle su idea, quizás ella si tenga una buena solución, mientras que su madre y padre se quedan en silencio, goku no tenía nada que decir, él estaba de acuerdo con su hijo en todo, lo apoyaría además el creía muy firmemente que ellos hacían buena pareja, pero su madre no pensaba igual; suspirando mira a su marido y pregunta con ojos algo triste-me imagino que sabes quién es el chico ¿no?-goku asiente encogiéndose de hombros, no creía que fuera buena idea decirlo pero ya su hijo no estaba así que no iba a poder gritarle a él, tomando mucho aire se acerca a su esposa y le susurra el nombre de la persona, consiguiendo solamente otro desmayo y uno largo.

* * *

El semi sayayin se dirigía volando a toda velocidad a casa de bulma en busca de una posible solución o mejor dicho un plan, quizás una mente brillante como su amiga científico lo podía ayudar.

Mientras volaba solo podía pensar en una cosa-“tengo que sacar el sr. Piccolo de allí”-no había espacio para otro pensamiento solo ese, en verdad quería liberarlo, tan solo pensar en que ese tal Dorakyu podía hacerle, le hervía la sangre por completo, no podía permitir que ese tipo se llevara lo más preciado de su amor… su virginidad… podrá sonar egoísta pero eso le pertenecía a él, solo a él, y no a ese Dios namek.

Entre tanto pensamiento, gohan no notó que había llegado más rápido de lo normal, y después de aterrizar en el patio de bulma, empieza a buscarla por los alrededores-Bulma, ¿estás aquí?-la llama varias veces pero no obtiene respuestas, ¡oh bueno debe de estar adentro de la casa!, el semi sayayin se dirige hacia la puerta pero esta se abre sola, teniendo a la vista al príncipe sayayin vegeta, ambos se miran por un rato hasta que el príncipe decidió hablar-entonces… te gusta el namek ¿no es así?-gohan se sorprende un poco por lo que dice, hasta donde sabía solo su padre poseía esa información, ¿compartió eso con vegeta? ¿Por qué?, no es como si a vegeta le fuera a importar ¿verdad? El semi sayayin lo mira intrigado en saber cómo lo supo, así que pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-no fue tan difícil de deducir, tu padre ayudo un poco en darme cuenta-

-ya veo… ¿sabes dónde está bulma? Es que necesito con urgencia su ayuda-

-lastimosamente no está, pero si quieres la puedes esperar en la sala-el príncipe lo invita a pasar acción un poco extraña para el semi sayayin, pero no se quejó, le gustaba la actitud amable de vegeta en este momento.

* * *

Una vez adentro ambos se sientan en unos sofás muy cómodos y lujosos, claro que se podía esperar de la casa de bulma; hubo silencio largo por un tiempo hasta que vegeta decide romper el hielo.

-y bien… ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-¿mi plan?-

-sí tu plan, tu plan para ir a buscar al namek-

De nuevo, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Qué acaso es síquico? Gohan lo mira otra vez con la misma cara de antes, el príncipe suspira y lo mira esperando la respuesta.

-¿y bien? ¿El plan?-

-¿mi padre te dijo algo acerca de eso?-

-no, pero supuse que para eso venias, ¿o me equivoco?-

-no lo haces, de hecho si viene para eso-

-lo sabía, mocoso a veces eres demasiado obvio-

El príncipe sonríe un poco burlonamente ganando algunas risas de parte del semi sayayin. Gohan con gusto le explica el “plan” que tenía, realmente no tenía nada bien estructurado pero algo es algo ¿no?, vegeta escucha con atención procesando en su mente las posibles opciones, no era mala la idea, pero le faltaba realidad, era un poco ficticia, en especial la parte de la nave, no poseían una tan avanzada como para hacer tal viaje, a no ser…

-bueno eso es lo que tengo… ¿crees que funcione?-

-si te soy sincero… sí, si lo creo-

-¿de verdad? Oh por kamisama…-

-pero espera, sigue habiendo un problema-

-¿la nave verdad?-

El príncipe asiente; lo sabía, no todo era de color de rosa, siempre tenía que haber algo negativo en cada plan, la frustración de gohan estaba llegando a niveles un poco altos, incluso pensó en tirar el plan por la borda y crear otro, pero no fue hasta que vegeta hablo, dándole una luz de esperanza enorme al semi sayayin.

-aunque creo que se cómo llegar sin necesidad de construir una nave-

-¿enserio? Entonces dime-

-¿en dónde se fueron ellos? Ósea el namek y ese Dios namek-

-en un cubo parecido al del sr. Bills-

-podemos pedírselo a Wis y tal vez eso nos lleve a dónde está el namek-

Gohan por un momento vio la luz, pero que plan tan increíble, era perfecto, y pensar que vegeta sería su salvación, nunca pensó en eso ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños; el semi sayayin suspira de alivio y se recuesta en el sofá, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-“muy pronto lo sacaré de allí amor, ya verás”.

* * *

A ver y ¿Qué quieres de beber?-Dorakyu le pregunta a su invitado que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, el namek no le dirige la palabra, estaba molesto con él por haberlo manosearlo así y causado esa sensación en su cuerpo, ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo deja en paz y se busca a un namek que lo quiera? ¿Porque él? ¡Maldición!, piccolo mira al Dios namek con el ceño fruncido y le responde, desgraciadamente tenía que hacerlo, si no quería que no violara-no quiero nada-vuelve su mirada a la pared transparente observando la vista, no podía negar que eso era lo único bonito que tenía el lugar. Dorakyu se acerca al sofá con el namek sentándose a una distancia aceptable para ambos, mirando a donde él lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué miras exactamente?-

-nada en específico-

-ya veo… ven a meditar conmigo. Conozco un sitio-

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir?-

-oh bueno… ya sabes muy bien lo que pasa si me desobedeces-

-entonces no tengo opción-

Dorakyu se levanta y le extiende la mano invitándolo a ir con él a su lugar favorito, si le gustaba meditar entonces le encantaría el sitio. El Dios namek toma su mano y por suerte si agarre era gentil está vez, el mismo se prepara para tele transportarse junto a su invitado, pero antes de eso le pregunta.

-¿has tenido experiencia con la tele transportación?-

-sí, uno de mis amigos lo hace-

-entonces está bien. Prepárate-

Ambos nameks desaparecen de la habitación llegando después a un árbol, era bastante lindo, hojas verdes oscuros y flores moradas, de un tono un poco más claro, el mismo estaba encerrado en un domo transparente, con una vista igual de maravillosa del espacio, la casa no se veía, se notaba que quedaba alejado, solo se podían ver las esferas y sin embargo lucían pequeñas, el namek se suelta del sujeto y camina hacía el árbol viendo muy detalladamente los detalles de las flores, el lugar, el tronco, el suelo, el césped, era increíble en cierta parte que creciera estando en este lugar.

Dorakyu lo ve sonriente, sabía que le gustaría, quien no le encantaría este lugar, era pequeño pero hermoso para los que saben apreciarlo, y para la meditación era ideal, no había ruido externo solo paz y silencio, el Dios namek se sienta en los pies del tronco e invita con una mano a piccolo hacerlo mismo, este gira los ojos pero obedece, no podía negar que necesitaba meditar, al sentarse se prepara en su típica posición de loto y comienza una meditación ligera, no quería bajar la guardia y menos con Dorakyu al lado.

* * *

Pasaron horas meditando, sin ninguna interrupción afortunadamente, Dorakyu abre los ojos un momento viendo al namek y su postura, le gusto su forma de meditar, tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, sin duda un excelente partido para procrear, que lastima que era muy terco, fuera más fácil si solo se dejara llevar pero creo que su carácter...no era malo después de todo, necesitaba herederos fuertes y fríos, no sentimentales-escogí bien-el namek escucha eso y abre los ojos observando que su mirada estaba fija en él, ¿lo estaba observando desde cuándo?

-¿desde cuándo…?-

-solo por unos segundos, me imagino que escuchaste lo que dije-

-si lo escuche y te agradecería que no dijeras eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no me siento incomodo-

-¿Por qué? Sabes porque estás aquí y sabes lo que quiero hacer contigo así que ¿Por qué te incomodas?-

-porque es raro-

Dorakyu se ríe a carcajadas ante esa respuesta, ¿raro? ¿Qué edad tenía 10 años?, el namek frunce el ceño y gruñe ante esa risita, ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Es un tonto.

-lamento por reírme pero en verdad no pude evitarlo-

-no le veo lo gracioso-

-pues yo si-

Después de una serie de risas el Dios se le acerca un poco más, oliendo su aroma fresco y terrenal, acción que claro incomoda a piccolo, este se aleja disimuladamente mientras lo veía con una ceja levantada.

-puedes dejar de hacer eso-

-¿hacer que?-

-acercarte de esa manera, me incomodas-

-lo siento pero yo no recibo órdenes, a mí me tienes que decir por favor o suplicar-

-eres molesto-

-lo sé-

* * *

Bulma que bueno que llegaste, necesitaba un favor-gohan rápidamente va donde estaba la científica y con cierta emoción le pide el radar del dragón versión súper esferas del dragón.

-oh claro que te lo presto, ¿para que lo quieres exactamente?-

-tengo un plan para liberar al sr. Piccolo de ese tipo malo-

-el Dios namek ¿cierto?, me entere de eso por Wis, pobrecito espero que lo rescates gohan, por lo que me contaron piccolo no parecía feliz con ese hombre-

-claro que no lo está, si supieras las cosas que le hace. Solo quiero sacarlo de allí, no está a salvo con él-

-en ese caso toma, espero te sirva-

-gracias, te debo un favor-

-no me debes nada, para eso están los amigos-

El semi sayayin se retira después de claro despedirse de su amiga científica; con gran rapidez se dirige a la sala en donde vegeta se encontraba esperándolo y al llegar juntos probaron el radar del dragón, esperando que las pueda localizar-“por favor que funcione”-piensa gohan mientras lo enciende, al principio no vio rastros de ninguna esfera pero al aumentar la intensidad pudo ver un destellos en la pantalla, ¡podrá ser…!.

Los ojos de gohan brillaban como dos par de estrellas al ver en la pantalla las 7 esferas del dragón, todas en un mismo sitio, la felicidad que sintió en ese momento fue inexplicable, sentía que estaba más cerca de salvarlo por cada día que pasaba, y si lo estaba, pronto el sufrimiento de su amor iba acabar. Ambos sujetos se miran las caras, gohan sonriente y vegeta aunque no era muy expresivo, en sus rasgos se notaba que al igual que gohan estaba un poco feliz, gohan vuelve a mirar el radar soltando una risita y diciendo, con un tono alegre pero bajo.

-ahí están… ahí están vegeta… las súper esferas del dragón… las encontramos-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cualquier pregunta que tengan me la pueden hacer, yo contesto rápido XD


	6. Juego de Manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este ocasión veremos una situación algo más intima entre Piccolo y Dorakyu... ¿pista?... ya no serán solo besos... los dejo con el suspenso.

Gohan salta de alegría llegando al techo, no pudo evitarlo, desde que vio el resultado había querido hacerlo, vegeta lo mira con los brazos cruzados y girando los ojos, todavía no podía celebrar, ni siquiera sabían si su teoría era cierta, necesitaban comprobarla primero antes de actuar. Gohan se sienta en el sofá jadeando de cansancio emocional, la felicidad que tenía exploto en ese preciso momento; suspirando para calmarse mira a vegeta que lo ve con cierta mueca burlona ¡esto no había acabado apenas empezaba!

-creo que es muy pronto para celebrar mocoso-

-lo sé, pero es que no podía evitarlo-

-ya veo-

El semi sayayin mira al teléfono recordando a su amor, él era la siguiente parte del plan, si alguien podía decir en donde estaban exactamente las esferas era él, ósea, estaba al lado del Dios namek, Dorakyu, de seguro sabía su ubicación y si estaban cerca de donde estaba su amor era mucho mejor.

Con gran entusiasmo y rapidez gohan se va volando a toda velocidad a su casa, a esperar a que su amado lo llame y preguntar por las esferas, era importante saber en dónde estaban para poder irlo a buscar y mientras el semi sayayin volaba recordó brevemente que su madre aún seguía en su casa, ¡demonios no lo iba a dejar hacer la llamada en paz!

-rayos tendré que decirle a papa que…-

-gohaaan, aquí estoy-

Escucha la voz de su padre no muy lejos y se detiene para localizarlo mejor, ve a todos lados pero aún no se veía a la vista hasta que ve una silueta acercándose, en definitiva era su padre y al parecer venía solo, ¡perfecto!. Su hijo se acerca a él y le pregunta por su madre, como no venía con ella supuso entonces que estaría en casa.

-tu madre… se volvió a desmayar y la tuve que llevar a la casa de nosotros, te vengo a buscar porque que el teléfono sonó desde hace un tiempo y era el sujeto del programa del divorcio, quiere que ustedes vayan a una cita hoy-

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy?-

Esto era increíble, justo cuando todo parecía ir bien, ahora tenía una cita de última hora con él abogado, ¿por kamisama que más faltaba? El semi sayayin suspira estresado mientras se pasa toda la mano por la cara, estirándosela a la vez.

-¿Videl sabe que hay cita?-

-no la he visto, me imagino que está allá-

-no puede ser, esto es un problema-

-¿Por qué lo es? ¿Qué acaso no querías divorciarte?-

-sí, por supuesto que sí, pero hoy no, ya encontramos las súper esferas pero antes de saltar al siguiente paso necesito hablar con él sr. Piccolo-

-si quieres yo hablo con él, puedo explicar que estas ocupado-

-¿lo harías? Gracias padre de verdad-

-no te preocupes, ahora ve y termina de divorciarte-

Gohan asiente con una sonrisa y vuela a la dirección del departamento de su abogado, ya sabía en donde vivía, al última vez que fue, fue a recoger los papales que videl firmo, y ahora va otra vez a cerrar el trato, creo que de todos los divorcios que puedan existir el de ellos en definitiva fue el más tranquilo, debería estar en el libro de records, porque lo era.

* * *

Los nameks aún meditaban en el árbol, realmente era tranquilo el sitio, pero piccolo desde hace un tiempo ya se quería ir, quería llamar a gohan para preguntar ¿cómo está? ¿Qué paso con su madre y la noticia?... De muchas cosas en general quería hablar, escuchar su voz y sus bromas eran divertidas, sus historias locas con su madre, su vida cotidiana… estaba divagando… solo quería hablar con él, de lo que sea. El namek suspira mirando a la dirección de la casa, acción que no pasa desapercibido por Dorakyu, que abre los ojos y voltea a ver a su invitado.

-¿te quieres ir?-

El namek asiente al sujeto y se levanta esperando que el Dios lo lleve a la casa, Dorakyu sonríe y también hace lo mismo, pero antes… un pequeño beso no estaba demás, Dorakyu toma de su mano rápidamente jalándolo a su dirección y con la otra libre toma su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y lo besa igual de profundo y violento, piccolo no podía hacer nada en esta vez, y con un gran grado de asquerosidad se deja besar por él tipo, pero… esto no era suficiente para el Dios…

-tú también tienes que besar, estoy haciendo todo el trabajo-

El namek pone los ojos en blanco, ¿Cómo que el también? No lo iba hacer, se estaba dejando besar y ahora quiere… ¿Qué también colabore con el beso?, de ninguna manera lo haría, piccolo se aleja del sujeto negando con la cabeza firmemente, diciendo un punto valido en su defensa.

-me estoy dejando besar por ti, en contra de mi voluntad, ¿Por qué necesitas que yo contribuya en mi propia profanación?-

-porque de nada sirve un beso si ambos no colaboramos en el… solo será unos segundos, si quieres los cuentas-

-estas locos si crees…-

Dorakyu sin previo aviso lo somete contra el domo transparente poniendo su cara en él y manos atadas a su espalda, piccolo intenta voltearse pero el Dios no lo dejaría ver su movida… lo que estaba por hacer sería una advertencia para recordar porque debía obedecerlo… una advertencia que no olvidara.

-sabes… me molestan las personas que no entienden las reglas. No me gusta repetir las cosas así que esta será la última vez que te lo voy a decir…-

Dorakyu con la mano que estaba en la cabeza del namek, lentamente recorre su espalda llegando a la parte baja de la misma, luego este pone su mano en su vientre y empuja su trasero a su parte intima, sintiendo piccolo su escroto. Piccolo a estas alturas no sabía ni podía hacer nada, era más fuerte que él y era capaz de violarlo, ahora solo le quedaba rogar porque no metiera nada y solo sea un juego de manos tonto… no quería perder su virginidad con ese violador. Dorakyu con su mano desenreda la cinta dejando al descubierto su feminidad y parte de su trasero, el namek se sentía avergonzado, ni siquiera podía mover los brazos, estaban por completo atadas, ¡maldición! Dorakyu se acerca a él susurrándole por última vez lo que le pasaría.

-… a mí me obedeces… todo lo que yo quiera hacer lo tienes que cumplir sin quejas ni comentarios… porque a la próxima, no será castigo o advertencia… sino acción-

-¿Qué me harás ahora?-

-ya lo verás-

Dorakyu mete en su feminidad un dedo, pero no adentro de ella, más bien tocando con la yema su clítoris, haciendo movimientos circulares y lentos al principio, piccolo se retuerce ante la acción moviéndose para tratar de salir pero no funciona, su agarre solo se hizo más fuerte y por ende su dedo se movió más rápido haciendo círculos más grandes. Piccolo no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, el calor que emitía su ser más su feminidad toda humedecida y goteando, lo estaba volviendo loco; se sentía avergonzado, estaba ahí, de pie frente a un domo transparente a la vista del espacio, todo ruborizado, babeando, chorreando y manchando su pantalón de fluidos vaginas, los dedos de sus pies se estaban curvando, su cadera se movía involuntariamente y un gemido estaba a punto de salir, uno que no controlaría por más que pudiera. Dorakyu vio la cara de su invitado, estaba babeando y jadeando, suspirando de placer, casi llegaría al clímax, solo un poco más y terminaría con este juego.

Dorakyu suelta sus brazos que estaban atadas, ya a estos niveles de excitación no iba a poder defenderse, piccolo por instinto coloca sus manos en el domo apoyándolas y arañando el mismo, Dorakyu sonríe vigorosamente y antes de terminar toca su trasero para sentir lo carnoso y firme que era… un excelente partido en físico, muy sexy y bien formado en caderas, cintura, músculos, piernas, manos… todo sencillamente perfecto, el Dios también se estaba excitando por tanta belleza pero lo controlo, prometió esperar una semana, y por desgracia no rompe una promesa.

Piccolo no aguanto más, sentía que iba a explotar si no lo soltaba, cantidades de suspiros salían de su boca, uno cada vez más fuerte que el otro; ya no pudo más…. después de retenerlo por mucho tiempo al final suelta un gran gemido, acompañado de un chorro de fluidos vaginales. La mano de Dorakyu estaba empapada y pegajosa, ya había sido suficiente castigo por hoy. Piccolo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, el namek mira hacia abajo observando como gotas y gotas caían de su feminidad, y como su pantalón se había llenado de eso, se sentía miserable, ese tipo lo había tocado... lo había hecho mojarse y llegar al clímax, lo había hecho gemir, y todo ¿porque? no hay una razón... solo es un enfermo sádico !maldito Dorakyu!; ahí se dio cuenta… si tenía que sobrevivir ….por más que no le gustara la idea u odiara al tipo, tenía que hacer todo lo que él quería, obedecerlo sin importar que… sin importa lo que sienta, no quería pasar por esto otra vez.

Dorakyu se aleja y seca su mano con su ropa mirando como el namek se desploma de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos y su cuerpo con la capa, al Dios namek en cierta parte le dio lastima lo que hizo así que vuelve acercarse y tocando su hombro lo tele transporta a su habitación para que se cambiara y bañara si deseaba.

-ya llegamos… espero que después de esto me obedezcas. Odio tener que ser el malo en la relación-

Y con eso se va de la habitación, dejando al namek desolado, avergonzado y miserable.

* * *

Goku aún se encontraba en la casa de su hijo, había estado allí por horas y aún no recibía la llamada de piccolo que su hijo quería que atendiera, al principio le pareció extraño que lo llamara, es decir, ¿acaso en el espacio hay teléfonos? … De todos modos lo preguntaría después, ahora no podía moverse, le prometió a su hijo estar allí sin moverse y eso haría.

* * *

Muy bien dama y caballero… esto no lo digo mucho pero solo para ustedes… me complace decir que están oficialmente divorciados-

El sujeto le entrega los papeles sellados y firmados por ambos, convirtiéndose los dos en divorciados. Gohan estaba súper feliz, al fin iba a ser hombre libre y su ex esposa iba a ser mujer libre, ambos podían amar a quien se les diera la gana, después de muchos años iba a ser felices. Gohan abraza su ex esposa videl y con los ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría le da un último beso en su mejilla pero no romántico, más bien uno de gratitud.

-estoy feliz por nosotros-

-yo igual gohan, de verdad lo estoy-

* * *

Piccolo en el baño de la habitación golpea la pared con fuerza, haciendo que la misma tiemble del impacto, se sentía horrible, como un juguete, era espantoso estar allí, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que estaba más cerca de ser violado, primero fueron besos, y ahora… no lo fueron, lo toco mucho, demasiado… Dorakyu lo manoseo, ¡desgraciado!, quería irse a casa, con gohan, con sus amigos, no soportaba esta tortura, pensó que podía superarlo y aguantar por todos como siempre, pero no esta vez, esto era peor que morir, ser torturado de esa forma era mil veces peor que cualquier otra cosa, todo el tiempo se sacrificaba por los demás y eso en cierta parte se volvió costumbre pero esto… esto es muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, definitivamente el sacrificio más grande y desagradable que alguna vez había hecho o que hubiera existido. 

Al salir del baño vestido y listo para descansar y olvidar lo que pasó con Dorakyu, recuerda a gohan y enseguida revisa la sala para ver si el sujeto estaba, afortunadamente no estaba en casa… perfecto. Piccolo con gran rapidez se dirige al teléfono y llama a casa de gohan esperando que el primero en contestar fuera él.

* * *

Gohan ya había llegado a casa viendo a su padre dormido en la silla con una burbuja de moco, el semi sayayin decide no despertarlo y se va para su cuarto hasta que escucha la llamada que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo. El semi sayayin corre atender como siempre teniendo buenas noticias y posibilidades de rescate para él.

-amor, ¿eres tú?-

-sí gohan…-

Su tono era bajo y quebradizo, ¿había pasado algo malo? Pues claro que sí, con ese tipo que cosa buena pasaría.

-amor, ¿Qué paso? Cuénteme todo-

-gohan, de verdad quisiera salir de aquí, no soporto este lugar y yo no aguanto más… me toco gohan… puso su mano en mí…-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué le toco?-

-mi intimidad…-

* * *

Ambos amantes se quedaron hablando de lo acontecido, piccolo contándole a detalle a gohan como lo toco, como lo hizo mojarse, como lo sometió... todo, incluido la aparte del ...gemido, que si gohan pudiera ver la cara de su amor, vería un violeta intenso. Piccolo le incomodo decirle a gohan como ese tipo prácticamente lo violo, se sentía sucio pero más que eso se sentía inútil, después de pelear con miles de enemigos más fuertes que él, aquí… en este lugar… se sentía débil, se supone que esto no hacia diferencia, se supone que debería poder actuar, de pelear, pero no podía, simplemente el tipo sabía cómo intimidar a sus víctimas, sabía cómo manipularlo, lo sabía todo… ese tipo tuvo un gran efecto en él, uno malo... solo quería salir e ir a la tierra.

Gohan mientras más escuchaba el relato más ganas tenia de salir de la casa y volar hacía el espacio para matar al sujeto, no por ser un Dios tenía el derecho de hacer eso, simplemente era un patán de primera… no, eso es muy leve, era un maldito… si eso un maldito. El semi sayayin se le llena el corazón de rabia e impotencia, no podía hacer nada más que escuchar, ni siquiera estaba allí para darle un abrazo o consolarlo, estaba en el espacio allí solo, con un enemigo en casa y gohan no podía hacer un coño, una mierda, toda era una mierda.

-enserio no sabes las ganas que tengo de matar a ese Dorakyu de verdad creo que voy… a explotar-

-Gohan no gastes tu energía en enojarte, no estás aquí y solo harás con eso un desperdicio inmenso de tu energía-

-¿y a quien le importa? Eso no se compara con lo que le paso-

-es cierto pero no quiero que te molestes por no poder hacer nada, realmente no podrás-

-sí podre y lo golpeare tan fuerte que va a tener que pedirte disculpas de rodillas-

-gracias por eso, si quiero verlo de rodillas, ese bastardo asqueroso-

-y lo verás amor… ¿las esferas están cercas de donde estás?-

-sí lo están, de hecho la casa queda al lado de ellas, las puedo ver desde la pared transparente-

-perfecto. No se preocupe pronto lo iré a buscar-

-¿a buscar? Gohan sabes que eso no será…-

-si es posible amor, ahora no le puedo decir hasta tener todo listo pero necesito que confíes en mi ¿lo harás?-

-lo hago todo el tiempo gohan-

* * *

Duraron 3 horas hablando seguido sin pausas tanto que la hora se les fue volando, para ellos 3 horas era poco, gohan ve el reloj marcando casi las 7:00pm hora en la que su ex esposa videl preparaba la cena, bueno, ahora no sabía si era adecuado que ella se la hiciera ya que no estaban casados, pero igual tenía hambre, así que se haría un emparedado por ahora. Con un puchero acompañado de un suspiro, decide cortar la llamada, pero claro esta no iba hacer la última vez que lo llamaba.

-amor, tengo que irme, creo que tengo que hacer la cena si videl no llega o si no quiere hacerlo para mí-

-¿sabes cocinar?-

-realmente no pero un emparedado lo hace cualquiera-

-está bien, nos vemos entonces-

-lo amo amor-

-yo igual gohan-

Finaliza la llama y el semi sayayin se sienta en su sofá de cuero, mirando hacia el techo por enésima vez en el día, estaba en el fondo feliz porque las esferas estuvieran allí pero aún seguía molesto con Dorakyu, aún quería matarlo a golpes, definitivamente en cuanto pise esa casa lo primero será buscarlo y poner en su lugar a ese Dios namek.

* * *

Pasaron las horas en casa del semi sayayin y aún no veía a su ex esposa llegar con su hija, no era que le importara ella, ya era libre y ella podía irse si quisiera pero aun así, la casa es de ambos, no quería correrla, además ya no le gustaba vivir aquí, ahora que estaba comprometido con otra persona, le gustaría empezar de cero y comenzar en un lugar nuevo, no en este lugar, aquí sería incómodo para ambos. Algo preocupado decide llamar a Videl para preguntarle si vendrá pero la llamada no le he contestada, eso era raro, ¡ella nunca ignora una llamada!, vuelve a marcar y por fortuna contesta.

-hey videl ¿en dónde estás?-

-en casa de mi padre, le conté lo sucedido y digamos que no está muy feliz con la noticia-

-¿quiere hablar conmigo o algo?-

-no, no es contigo, solo está algo… disgustado. Pan está conmigo así que no te preocupes la custodia se discutirá después-

-está bien, por cierto necesito hablar sobre la casa… no me quiero quedarme aquí, necesito un nuevo comienzo… así que puedes quedarte con ella si quieres-

-¿seguro? Mi padre tiene mucho dinero y puede comprarme…-

-si pero aun así, no quiero la casa, ¿si entiendes verdad?-

-está bien gohan hablare con mi padre sobre eso mañana, buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

Ambos cuelgan la llamada casi al unísono y el semi sayayin respira aliviado, al menos entendió, pensaba que iba a insistir más pero no fue así, creo que después de todo el universo si estaba a su favor… le gustaría decir lo mismo de piccolo, su vida ahora era un caos con ese tipo acosador y pervertido, solo quería a su amor para reproducción y solo eso, después que eso pase ¿Qué hará? ¿Lo va a dejar? ¿Se hará cargo del bebe si acaso? ¿Colaborara en cuidarlo durante el embarazo o algo así? No tenía idea de que iba a pasar pero si sabía que sea lo que sea iba a poner un alto a todo.

* * *

Piccolo se encontraba meditando en la cama, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido o al menos pensar en otra cosa pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esa imagen mental, desde distintos puntos de vista, desde su punto, el suyo y como un espectador, inclusive por abajo, era horrible, sentía una gran rabia interna por el mismo y por el sujeto que solo hacía de su estadía aquí más horrible. Ni siquiera podía meditar como antes, ya no podía hacer eso, su mente solo veía esa escena, solo proyectaba eso nada más, era estresante y frustrante tener que vivir con eso, tener que pensarlo cada minuto que cerraba los ojos… acaba de pasar claro, y no sería tan fácil de olvidar pero aun así mientras no lo haga, su mente estaría perturbaba constantemente. Gruñe muy fuerte y abre los ojos, mira la habitación buscando con que distraer su mente hasta que ve la puerta abrirse. Dorakyu se presenta con algo de tela en las manos, al parecer ropa, ¿Qué pretendía con eso?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-es mi habitación, además te traje algo-

-ya estoy vestido-

-si pero esto se te verá mejor-

Extiende el atuendo nuevo en la cama para que lo vea, no era algo vulgar ni mostró… ¡qué alivio! Pero era un atuendo muy parecido al suyo, como una bata de baño o algo así, el namek de la tierra mira con una ceja levantada el sujeto, ¿Qué pretendía que se vistiera como él?

-¿quieres que luzca como tú o algo así?-

-lucir como yo nunca… pero si quieres intentarlo, adelante-

El namek mira el atuendo otra vez, tenía que ponérselo o sí no iba a ser peor, suspirando pesadamente toma violentamente la ropa de la cama y se encamina al baño pero la voz de Dorakyu lo detiene… no le trajo eso para que se cambiara en el baño.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-a cambiarme, eso es lo que quieres ¿no?-

-sí pero no en el baño-

El Dios namek se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas poniendo su codo en su rodilla apoyando su mentón en su mano y la otra mano descansando en su muslo, lo mira sonriente esperando a que capte la indirecta y para su suerte lo hace. Piccolo lo mira horrorizado, ¡perfecto lo que me faltaba!

-¿Por qué quieres verme? ¿No fue suficiente castigo por un día?-

-oye sé que lo que te hice estuvo mal pero a veces eres estresante. Solo tienes que hacerme caso, ¿es tan difícil hacer eso?-

-sí lo es-

El namek de la tierra gira los ojos y empieza a quitarse la camisa rápidamente mientras más rápido lo haga mejor saldrá de esto, Dorakyu sonríe pero una vez más lo interrumpe… estaba siendo muy rápido, ¿en dónde estaba lo sensual si lo hacía así?

-oye cálmate, vas muy rápido, tiene que ser lento y sensual-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-porque te lo estoy pidiendo-

-…eres… un estúpido… -

Piccolo gruñe fuerte y aprieta sus puños, las ganas que tenía de darle un golpe estaban por salirse; el tipo era increíble, primero lo toca, y ahora quiera que se desvista sensual ante él, ¿qué coño le pasaba?, esto no podía seguir así, necesitaba pararlo pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo por kamisama?

-¿Qué tanto piensas? Vamos que no tengo todo el tiempo del espacio-

Dorakyu descruza las piernas y se pone de brazos cruzados haciéndole señas al namek de lo que pasaría si no lo obedecería.

Piccolo ya estaba en un camino sin salida, era eso o ser violado… ¡maldición ¿porque?! Sin más charlas ni interrupciones el namek de la tierra empieza a quitarse lo que quedaba de su ropa, los zapatos y pantalones, cada vez que se quitaba una prenda gruñía de la rabia, era increíble que estuviera haciendo esto. Dorakyu ve atentamente su trasero bien formado y caderas anchas, figura de reloj de área, una forma bastante atractiva y poco común, pies hermosos y piernas… uff…era un verdadero espectáculo, su miembro empezaba a excitarse pero no demasiado, no podía empezar aquí, además no estaba ovulando aún, dentro de poco lo haría pero en estos momentos no podía tocarlo, si lo hacía no lo embarazaría, sería útil.

Piccolo ya estaba vestido con el atuendo solo faltaban los pantalones y zapatos, pero justo cuando los iba a tomar el Dios namek se los quita de su alcance, decidiendo que se veía bien con solo eso, un atuendo cubierto, decente y sexy, dejando ver un poco el pecho, los brazos y por supuesto las piernas desde la rodilla hasta abajo.

-te ves mejor así-

-prácticamente estoy desnudo-

-no lo estás deja de exagerar. Iré hacer un té, te llamo enseguida esté listo-

Al irse de la habitación piccolo enseguida se vio en un espejo, observando de pies a cabeza como lucía, el baño tenía uno grande así que no había problema, en verdad parecía una bata de baño de color azul marino, tenía una cinta que cerraba la camisa para que no se viera por completo desnudo, a tras tenía una especie de capucha que podía cubrirlo… se veía muy… ni siquiera podía decirlo… este tipo amaba torturarlo… necesitaba ejecutar su plan ahora y no podía esperar un minuto más, tenía que salir de aquí.

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado ( y entendido), por favor dejen kudos.


	7. Rozar sin penetrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... bueno por el titulo ya saben lo que va a pasar... disfruten

Dorakyu sirve el té a su invitado sentándose enfrente de piccolo, la vista era hermosa para él he incómoda para piccolo, se sentía como un objeto sexual, un rehén, un prisionero… se sentía inútil, nunca se había visto en una situación así o similar, ser un rehén es algo que nunca había experimentado antes, era una sensación horrible. Dorakyu lo ve un poco molesto, no estaba tomando su té, eso lo hizo hervir un poco la sangre, golpea la mesa con su palma haciendo que el namek se espante ante ese golpe tan repentino, ¿Qué coño hizo mal ahora? Este tipo era muy inestable.

-no estas tomando tu té-

-¿por eso golpeaste la mesa? No puedes obligarme a beber si no quiero-

-de hecho si puedo, recuerda que soy…-

-un Dios lo sé. No sabes cómo tratar a tus invitados-

El namek a regaña dientes toma la taza de té para evitar problemas y sorbe un poco de su líquido, solo por complacer al sujeto, no es que le gustara hacerlo, pero en estos momentos ¿Qué opción tenía? El tipo era más fuerte que él y eso estaba más que claro, así que por los momentos trataría de ser un “buen rehén” aunque su orgullo se estuviera quemando y su dignidad evaporando era lo mejor para sobrevivir y tener intacta su virginidad, él no iba a ser el hombre que se la quitara… sería gohan de eso estaba seguro.

Dorakyu sonríe al ver que estaba obedeciendo, ser manso aquí le convenía bastante, con esa actitud ruda solo lograría enfadarlo y hacer que perdiera los estribos, y si eso pasa no habría manera de pararlo.

Piccolo y Dorakyu se quedan un rato tomando el té en silencio, sin ninguna palabra en la casa, todo callado… muy callado diría yo, piccolo no entendía porque ese sujeto lo miraba tanto, tenía rato mirándolo, su mirada fija en piccolo ¿que acaso tiene algo en la cara o qué?, decidiendo que no le gustaba ser observado de esa manera tan extraña deja la taza en la mesita y pregunta.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-¿te molesta?-

-sí me molesta-

-lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, te ves realmente comestible-

-¿comestible?-

-sí, tienes unas piernas muy bonitas y pies también, creo que te verás mejor con unos lindos zapatos-

Dorakyu con su ki crea unos zapatos bastantes… muy… ¿sexys? Bueno creo que esa era la palabra, eran azules igual que el traje que estaba usando y tenía una especie de plataforma en la parte del talón, como un mini tacón, además de eso era abierto por la parte de arriba menos en los dedos, ahí estaba cubierto y más encima tenía unas tiras que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas… su concepto de zapatos era muy extraño. Piccolo mira el artículo de arriba abajo, no podía creer que tenía que ponerse eso, era demasiado provocativo y estando en este departamento no era adecuado lucir sexy y menos con ese sujeto al asecho.

Dorakyu le acerca los zapatos en la cara y se los deja enfrente de él, quería ver como lucía con ellos puestos y no aceptaba un ¡no! como respuesta.

-vamos que esperas ¿no te los quieres poner por tu cuenta?-

-son muy… inapropiados-

-oh vamos son geniales. Está bien si no te lo quieres poner solos, yo puedo hacerlo-

Dorakyu se abalanza hacía el tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo al sofá, el namek cae acostado viendo al Dios namek ahora encima de él, ¡rayos! Exclama internamente mientras veía como Dorakyu se acercaba a él.

Dorakyu acaricia una pierna con los dedos muy lentamente para luego alzarla, ¡por los Dioses este namek era realmente sexy!, las piernas eran su debilidad, no podía evitar verlas, y los pies… con la otra mano acaricia el pie llegando desde el talón hasta la punta de sus afiladas garras, todo sobre él era muy atractivo, siendo un namek poderoso con un buen físico, debería de estar más complacido por ser pareja de él, era un privilegio ser pareja de un Dios y más encima cuando el Dios ha sido tan amable con él… simplemente no entendía porque lo evitaba, ellos hacían una pareja perfecta, los dos nameks más poderosos de todos los universos, sin mencionar que Dorakyu sabía cómo complacer sexualmente ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

Piccolo ante la acción se contrae un poco, era incómodo, toda su piel se estaba erizando por el tacto tan delicado contra su piel, sus manos acariciaban su pierna y pie muy lentamente como si estuviera jugando con su comida antes del atacar, antes de comérselo entero… ¡por favor que no llegue más de allí!, solo en eso podía pensar piccolo, cada vez que lo tocaba así o lo besaba y se acercaba, temía por que está fuera la última vez que tendría virginidad.

El namek decidió acabar con esto, ya era demasiado, el tipo era un enfermo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

El namek pregunta de forma molesta y con la voz alzada, lo suficiente como para que Dorakyu salga de su trance. El Dios sonríe y con la otra mano agarra los zapatos que estaban en el suelo, se los muestra mientras los balanceaba y miraba con una sonrisa algo pervertida… piccolo a estas altura ya sabía lo que quería y frunce el ceño.

-por tu cara ya sabes lo que quiero hacer-

-estas demente-

-lo sé-

Piccolo gruñe por enésima vez en este día y, por más coraje y rabia que tenga en su interior, afloja su cuerpo y deja caer sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, casi como entregándose en cuerpo y alma a Dorakyu, en estos momentos de desesperación no tenía más opción que dejarse poner esos horribles zapatos, si ponía resistencia sería peor para él, además solo era poner zapatos, hasta ahora no había hecho nada para que lo castigara, así que respira hondo y cierra sus ojos, mostrándole a Dorakyu que no se resistirá ante lo que haga.

El Dios ve con orgullo como su invitado lo estaba obedeciendo, al fin había entendido, era mejor actuar pasivamente… sin mencionar que así se veía mejor, ¡si solo actuara así más seguido!.

Dorakyu toma una pierna y la levanta a la altura de su hombro, la olfatea casi toda, solo llega hasta la rodilla ya que no quería excitarse demasiado, ya de por si era sexy esta situación, seguir ocasionaría sexo seguro; recuperando la cordura el Dios namek toma un zapato y se lo pone en su pie de manera delicada, como si fuera una princesa, luego las tiras largas las amarra alrededor de su pierna en forma cruzada llegando por debajo de la rodilla… simplemente sexy, con el otro zapato hace el mismo procedimiento, terminando de poner ambos en sus respectivas piernas. Aleja un poco el torso y observa como lucían, gira la cabeza varias veces viendo lo atractivo que se veía… sus piernas semi cerradas eran la mejor pose de la historia, rodillas juntas y piernas separadas, más los pies metidos hacia dentro… uff, simplemente sexy, sexy, muy sexy.

Piccolo abre los ojos y ve al sujeto mirándolo de manera hambrienta, como si estuviera a punto de comérselo entero, traga saliva mientras se sienta. Duran unos segundos en silencio hasta que el namek ve algo extraño en la entre pierna del sujeto, un bulto en poco más grande de lo normal estaba algo crecido y supuso que era su miembro excitado, se alarma un poco pero ve con asombro como baja y vuelve a su estado normal, vaya que el tipo tenía autocontrol, agradeció eso en el fondo.

-¿pensaste que no lo podía controlar?-

-por un momento lo creí-

-ja, por favor, yo tengo autocontrol sobre esto, además de que sería un desperdicio de tiempo hacerlo ahora, no quedaras embarazado porque no estas ovulando y eso sería un desperdicio-

-espera… ¿Cómo sabes cuándo…?-

-yo lo sé todo, eso y que tu cuerpo la vez que… te toque, tu liquido tenía una textura que indicaba que pronto estarías en celo, tu olor también ayudo, ese líquido olía en verdad deseable-

-que asqueroso eres-

-me imagino que tú sabes cuándo ovulas ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto que sé-

Piccolo si sabía su momento de ovulación, le llegaba cada 4 meses y justo cuando el sujeto llego a la tierra estaba por venir su celo, ¡llego en un momento tan oportuno!, naturalmente cuando le viene sus feromonas son un poco más fuertes, atrayendo al sexo masculino, Dende en el templo olía esas feromonas pero como son solo amigos no le hacen efecto, solo pasa con una persona que se sienta atraído hacían él. Piccolo cuando le venía solía aislarse hasta que su ovulación terminara, aproximadamente de 4 a 5 días su tiempo de ovulación se acaba, Dende también le llegaba así que ambos nameks se ayudaban en esos momentos.

-¿Qué sientes cuando te viene?-

-¿no que lo sabias todo?-

-si pero quiero saber que sabes tú-

El namek realmente no sentía nada mala o notorio en su cuerpo, solo sabía que al momento de llegarle su feminidad botaba un poco de líquido mucho más pegajoso y espeso que antes, pero solo unas gotas, eso era una clara señal de su ovulación.

-no siento nada raro solo las gotas de siempre-

-eso es porque no tienes pareja. Cuando la tienes la ovulación tiene otro síntoma y es el deseo sexual, que lastima que tu novio semi sayayin no está para complacerte, lo tendré que hacer yo-

-no lo permitiré-

-mejor ni te resistas, gózalo, es mejor eso a ser violado-

Dorakyu se sienta en la mesita del suelo encima de su cojín, sorbiendo su té lentamente, tenía que ser paciente… muy paciente, si lo hacía ahora, quizás dentro de 1 semana sería más complicado convencerlo para una segunda ronda, quizás hasta imposible, así que esperar era lo mejor. Piccolo estaba asqueado de como el tipo se expresaba, pero que asqueroso era, ¿así verá a todos? ¿Cómo inferiores? ¿Cómo juguetes sexuales? ¿Acaso ya tenía experiencia?, no sabía si lo último era cierto pero por su comportamiento debía saber algo, por lo menos lo básico ¿no?, piccolo por otro lado no sabía casi o nada acerca de ese asunto, solo sabía que las parejas se unían para formar una familia y descendientes, lo que todo el mundo sabe, cosas sexuales explicitas sobre ¿Cómo se hace? O juguetes, o incluso ¿Qué hacer? Era algo que su mente no poseía, nameks en general no necesitaban eso debido a que se podían reproducir asexualmente, pero también poseía ese don de hacerlo de manera sexual, en caso de claro una situación que lo requiera, son una raza muy capacitada y diseñada para enfrentar cualquier situación que se les presente, aparte de poseer poderes mágicos y de lucha, son capaces de sobrevivir con solo agua, pueden crear su propia vestimenta entre otras cosas ¿Qué otra raza haría eso? Nada más ellos. Dorakyu era una clase de namek que sabía más sobre ese tema que de lo que aparenta, así que era de esperarse que tuviera experiencia aunque sea conceptual de ese tema en específico.

-tu pareces saber mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas-

-oh ¿sobre la reproducción sexual? Si sé de ese tema, pero ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos conocimos, al igual que tu soy virgen, solo sé de manare teórica ¿te intimido con mi conocimiento?-

-pff, claro que no-

-bien, entonces ven a terminar de tomar el té conmigo, dentro de unos minutos me tendré que ir-

El namek hace lo que le pide, si con eso se iba de la casa lo haría con gusto, tener la casa sola para él era la oportunidad que tenía para hablar con gohan, su voz era lo mejor que podía escuchar en medio de este caos, alrededor de este tipo corría peligro de ser profanada a cualquier hora y momento, no se sentía a salvo aquí, esperaba con ansias que el plan de gohan funcionara, sea lo que sea.

* * *

El día siguiente había llegado a la tierra, el sol alumbraba toda la tierra y la casa del semi sayayin, que se encontraba en el sofá durmiendo al lado del teléfono en donde su amor siempre llamaba, había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo sacarlo e incluso soñaba con hacerlo, se imaginaba que estaba aquí en la tierra con él y ambos se daban su primer beso como pareja oficial, después de tanto tiempo de miseria, la calma llega a sus vidas, sus pensamientos felices fueron interrumpidos por un teléfono sonando fuertemente haciendo que el semi sayayin se asuste y caiga del sofá. Gohan se levanta y rápidamente va a tender la llamada, pero por desgracia no era su amor si no su padre.

-hijo necesito te prepares tu madre quiere hablar contigo-

Suspira agotado de este asunto con su mama, ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo y ya? Se supone que a las mamas les gusta ver a sus hijos felices, pero creo que su visión de su felicidad era diferente, gohan era feliz con alguien más y no con la pareja que su madre esperaba.

-¿a qué hora tengo que estar allí?-

-bueno no aquí, tu madre va para allá-

-bien la espero entonces-

Gohan se sienta en la mesa de brazos cruzados y con su mirada más sería, estaba harto de que lo manipulara su madre para que tomara decisiones, de pequeño por un tiempo fue rudo, no se dejaba mucho por su madre pero se ablando en el camino… pero eso acababa hoy, era hora de crecer como adulto que era, su madre no podía contra su palabra.

-“vamos madre estoy listo”

* * *

-Milk creo que mejor te relajas un poco-

-cómo quieres que me relaje si mi hijo esta con esa bestia, no tendrá futuro con él-

-eso piensas tu pero…-

-¿ah ósea que tú estás de acuerdo?-

-bueno…-

El sayayin se soba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa y asiente levemente en señal de apoyar a su hijo, claro que eso no le gusto a milk en lo absoluto, ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿Cómo apoyar esa relación sin futuro?, en su mente pensaba así pero a goku le parecía una relación no solo con futuro si no muy estable, ellos se llevaban bien desde hace mucho tiempo, se conoce a la perfección y se quieren mucho, además de que piccolo era hermafrodita así por los niños no se debía preocupar.

-¿sabías que piccolo es hermafrodita?-

-¿es que?-

-si así es, también es una chica y eso significa que puede tener hijos de gohan, ¿ves como si tiene futuro?-

La mujer enseguida escucha eso solo tiene dos reacción, impacto y enojo, una combinación explosiva y peligrosa, ¡perfecto ahora tenían un futuro como pareja con hijos! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Milk exclama en su mente furiosa de escuchar semejante información, ahora su hijo tenía una excusa para callarla, con los nietos.

-¿Cómo esa cosa puede ser mujer?-

-no lo sé, tendría que preguntarle, así es su raza-

-esto no puede ser…-

-¿y porque no? Es bueno para ti, así podrás tener nietos, ¿no quería que gohan tuviera hijos?-

La mujer se queda callada, con eso no podía competir, si quería ese futuro para gohan pero con una persona normal, una vida normal no con esa criatura y menos con hijos “fenómenos”. Goku la sujeta del hombro para que lo vea, tenía que calmarse, atacar a su hijo no era opción lo que hará con eso será aislarlo y eso no estaba bien, los padres tienen que apoyar a sus hijos y eso es lo que ellos harían le guste o no.

-por favor no lo ataques-

* * *

Dorakyu se despide de su invitado luego de tomar el té, claro que su despedida fue con un beso, por ahora no lo obligaría a que él también lo besará, tenía un poco de prisa, cosas de Dioses, en cuanto llegará él también tenía que besarle y bien. Piccolo se queda quieto ante el beso asqueroso de ese sujeto, se alegró un poco que por ahora no tenía que besarle también pero sabía que en cualquier momento tenía que hacerlo… ¡qué asco!.

-regresare pronto, no me extrañes tanto-

-no lo haré-

El Dios se tele transporta como siempre dejando la casa otra vez sola con piccolo, era su oportunidad para llamar a gohan, un poco de conversación agradable le caería bien en estos momentos; con rapidez toma el teléfono y llama a su novio de la tierra esperando que está vez contestará rápido.

* * *

Gohan se encontraba en la mesa aun esperando a su madre, hasta tenía el discurso que le iba a decir, todo estaba arreglado, no había forma de que su madre lo convenciera y tampoco manera de que ella ganara, está batalla la iba a perder. El teléfono de la casa suena como loco y enseguida el semi sayayin se levanta para atender, siempre que sonaba su corazón latía tan rápido como un tambor, una sensación que le gustaba sentir y una que nunca sintió mientras estuvo casado con Videl, en definitiva solo lo podía sentir con piccolo. El semi sayayin toma rápido el teléfono y contesta la llamada que había esperado.

-¿amor como estas? aquí en la tierra ya es de día-

-bien ahora que Dorakyu se fue. buenos días por cierto... ¿Y tú cómo estás?-

-fantástico, todo está saliendo de maravilla y le puedo decir que pronto lo iré a buscar, júrelo-

-¿me vas a contar por fin cual es tu plan?-

-aún no puedo, me gustaría pero aún no está seguro. ¿Dorakyu te trato mal?-

-hasta ahora no me ha vuelto a tocar, pero me hizo ponerme ropa… inapropiada, me siento un juguete-

-ese estúpido, ¿Qué le hizo hacer con esa ropa?-

-solo contemplarme, pero… hizo algo más… me puso… unos zapatos muy sensuales… el mismo me los coloco y… me toco mucho las piernas. Gohan te juro que cada vez que ese tipo Dorakyu se me acerca me dan ganas de golpearlo pero no puedo, corro el riego de… ya sabes que-

-lo entiendo amor, pero no se preocupe yo lo golpearé por ti, lo verás-

Ambos novios se quedan hablando por un largo tiempo como siempre lo hacían cada vez que llamaban o tenían un tiempo para hacerlo, escucharse era algo que necesitaban cada día más, era increíble la necesidad y la desesperación por tenerse cerca, por estar lado a lado, por ser uno… la sensación de esperar y tenerse lejos era horrible, tan solo pensar en que sería la última llamada los aterraba a ambos, gohan temía que ese tipo se lo llevara lejos y nunca pudiera ver a su amor… y piccolo temía por lo mismo, ser llevado lejos y no poder ver a su novio, los temores eran algo que no los dejaba dormir bien en especial al namek que desde su experiencia tan cercana con Dorakyu en ese domo, ni meditar podía, ya no podía hacerlo como antes, relajarse y respirar profundo era algo complicado ahora, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esa imagen o sentía que el sujeto lo observaba, ¡por kamisama me estoy volviendo loco!, el namek incluso pensó que necesitaba ayuda psicológica o psiquiátrica.

Gohan no podía hacer nada por su amor ahora, solo hablar y levantarle los ánimos era lo que podía hacer, quisiera poder darle una abrazo y decirle ¡todo estará bien! Pero no era posible, en teléfono no se sentía igual que en persona, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era consolarlo mediante llamadas, él era el único que lo podía llamar, su teléfono no tiene esa mega señal que tiene el de Dorakyu así que llamar desde la tierra hasta el espacio era imposible para él.

Duraron está vez 2 horas al teléfono por desgracia la madre de gohan había llegado y ellos tenían que hablar sobre el tema de su relación nueva, esperaba que todo saliera bien, todo el universo estaba ayudando bastante con respecto al tema del divorcio y el plan para sacer a su amor de allí… solo faltaba su madre, era la última que faltaba en entenderlo, todos lo habían hecho ¿Por qué ella no?.

-amor tengo que colgar, mi madre llego y es momento de enfrentarla-

-bueno está bien, te llamo después. Te amo-

-yo igual amor-

* * *

Gohan regresa a la sala viendo a su madre en la mesa de brazos cruzados, lista para atacar con garras y dientes filosos... específicamente con palabras iba atacar, esas eran sus armas más letales, podía hacer que hasta el más fuerte se sintiera mal, pero eso no pasaría con gohan, él estaba listo para lo que sea. Con un rebote se sienta en la silla rápidamente viéndose ambos, madre e hijo cara a cara con miradas entrecerrados, casi se podían ver chispas salir de allí, en definitiva un ambiente de guerra. Milk decidió romper el silencio… comenzando así la conversación.

-hijo, sé lo de tu nueva relación y no te sorprenderá escuchar de mi parte que no estoy de acuerdo-

-lo sé madre, pero ya soy un hombre y nada de lo que me digas a va hacer que cambie de opinión-

-comprendo eso, solo vine a preguntar unas cosas, antes de decir lo que pienso quiero saber más sobre todo-

-¿Qué quieres saber madre?-

-primero ¿Videl sabe algo de esto? ¿Sabe por quién la cambiaste?-

-si lo sabe, y no está para nada molesta, además ella también tiene a su amor secreto-

-… ¿ahora que están divorciados que van hacer con la custodia de Pan?-

-se discutirá después, por ahora se queda con su madre-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?-

-empezar a vivirla… madre desde que me arreglaste todo esto del matrimonio mi vida fue infeliz, si me gusta trabajar y amo mi trabajo pero no la vida de casados que me diste a mí mama, Videl también piensa igual-

-¿estás seguro que quieres esto?-

-totalmente madre… ¿eso es todo o hay algo más que quieres saber? Como por ejemplo nietos…-

-tu padre ya me aclaro que piccolo es mitad mujer así que no tengo más preguntas acerca de eso gohan-

La mujer no tenía nada más que preguntar, no podía negarle verlo, no pudo de pequeño menos podía hacerlo de grande, nunca estuvo de acuerdo al 100% con esa amistad pero era su hijo y si estaba feliz con esa criatura, no pudo negarle el derecho a verlo en su niñez, ahora que se había casado tenía la esperanza que olvidara a su mejor amigo un poco y se desapegara pero no fue así, más bien intensifico la relación sin darse cuenta. Milk suspira y pone los codos en la mesa, ahora iba a decir lo que opinaba de todo esto, gohan estaba listo para contar atacar, ninguna cosa que le dijera sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

-hijo… mi opinión de esto sabes cuál es, no estoy de acuerdo “del todo” con esto. Amo verte feliz como cualquier madre, pero tengo que ser sincera que esto no me convence-

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para convencerte?-

-… no lo sé, tú sabrás como-

Milk se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta para salir, quería gritar pero no pudo, su hijo actuó muy educado con ella así que sería injusto hacerle eso, además… él era su hijo, sin importa que, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente así que no lo obligaría, que tomara su camino y si eso lo hacía feliz pues está bien.

Gohan al verla irse de la casa se sorprende un poco por su actitud calmada, sin gritos no regaños, creo que se dio cuenta que o podía ganar contra él, gohan si quería algo lo obtenía, así consiguió ir a namekusejin a pesar de los gritos de su madre diciendo que no a todo, pero lo logro, la venció y ahora lo volvió hacer… el universo si estaba a su favor, ¡amor espero que el universo conspire por ti también! Su amor de todos la estaba pasando de mal en peor, con ese sujeto al lado acosándolo todos los días era imposible vivir en paz, hasta arruino lo único que lo tenía relajado y en paz, su meditación, ahora no podía hacerlo, todo por Dorakyu, ¡desgraciado!, ¿Por qué no busca a otro namek?, piccolo no lo quiere a él, quiere a gohan y gohan quiere a piccolo, ¿Por qué no entendía eso Dorakyu? ¿Por qué insistir? ¿Por qué?, era tonto y egoísta, además de enfermizo, ahora tenía un fetiche con los zapatos sexys y eso era asqueroso, muy asqueroso, la forma en como lo describió y como le toco las piernas fue horrible, además su voz era pausada y baja, entendía la vergüenza pero gohan quería saber que le hizo a piccolo con detalle… enserio lo mataría en seguida llegase.

Gohan se levanta de la mesa y llama al teléfono de la casa de bulma para discutir el plan con vegeta, era ahora o nunca, necesitaban hacerlo antes de que la semana pasara… no iba a permitir que ese tipo se llevara su virginidad.

-Dorakyu él es mío… y te lo demostrare-

* * *

Vegeta en la sala descansando de tan arduo entrenamiento escucha el teléfono sonar y con un poco molesto va a contestar, ¿Quién rayos era a estas horas?.

-¿Quién es?-

-vegeta soy gohan. Lamento si te molesto pero necesito hablar del plan con urgencia-

-está bien, ¿a qué hora vienes mocoso?-

-enseguida-

* * *

piccolo se queda meditando un poco durante un rato pero no como solía hacerlo, estaba aún algo traumado de cómo lo tocó, eso fue algo que no le gusto… para nada, se sentía sucio y profanado… y lo peor de todo, no podía hacer nada, nuca se sintió más inútil como ahora.

Dorakyu regresa a la casa viendo al namek en el sofá meditando pero era obvio, incluso para él, que no se sentía cómodo, se veía perturbado, y como no estarlo con tal recuerdo de su profanación, debería darle vergüenza, siendo un Dios muy poderoso se aprovecha de sus invitado o mejor dicho de su víctimas, porque eso era, una víctima. El Dios lo ve de cerca y se ríe un poco acción que claro hace que el namek abra los ojos y lo mire con una ceja levantada.

-¿de qué te ríes?-

\- ¿de verdad te afecto tanto? Parecías disfrutarlo, hasta te solté las manos, pensaba que me ibas a golpear pero en vez de eso te apoyaste del domo-

-grr, no tenía fuerzas para golpearte estúpido, ¿tú crees que si tuviera la oportunidad no lo haría?-

-supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, ahora que llegue recuerdo haberte dicho lo que haría-

El namek gira los ojos, por supuesto que sabía, tenía que besarlo también, ¡qué asco! Dorakyu se acerca y lo levanta del sofá sujetando delicadamente su muñeca, piccolo se encuentra pegado a él y muy cerca, casi podía sentir sus partes íntimas justas, pero hizo lo posible para apartarlas, eso era una sensación incómoda en su cuerpo, fuera diferente si estuviera con gohan, quizás hasta se entregaría pero con este tipo no era así, este tipo era un sucio manipulador y perverso, además de sádico y enfermo. Piccolo siente repentinamente como sus labios son reclamados por Dorakyu y muy violentamente, el Dios con su mano le abre la boca y empuja su lengua hacía atrás, casi asfixiándolo con su saliva, el namek lo empuja un poco para respirar escuchando mientras se recuperaba a Dorakyu cerca de su oído.

-también tienes que besar ¿recuerdas?-

Piccolo gruñe y cerrándolos ojos para no verlo, lo besa también, el Dios se sorprende un poco pero no se quejó, se alegró de que al fin haya comprendido lo que es mejor para él. Ambos nameks se besan violentamente con lengua, y mordiscos de parte de Dorakyu, la sensación de esos besos eran algo delicioso para uno pero para el otro un infierno total, Dorakyu decidió llevar esto un poco más lejos, cargando al namek de los muslos y llevándolo a la pared, eso rompió el beso. Piccolo lo mira un poco molesto, esto no era lo que él dijo que haría.

-me dijiste que…-

-tranquilo… no lo haré aun contigo, solo gózalo quieres-

Dorakyu vuelve a reclamar sus labios apretando los muslos con sus dedos y parte de su trasero al descubierto, la sensación de su carne en sus manos eran simplemente una delicia, esperaba con ansias el día en que ese namek sea suyo de una vez por todas y pueda tocarlo como es debido, sentirlo mejor, sentirlo por dentro, escucharlo gemir… esperaba con locura ese día, el gran día. Piccolo ya se estaba sintiendo cada vez más caliente, esos tactos eran demasiados para su cuerpos, y eran tan excitantes también, era increíble como este tipo sabía cómo tocarlo, sus lenguas entrelazadas no daban espacio para el aire, y sus manos no hallaban de donde aferrarse, teniéndolas a los lados de su cabeza. La situación se tornaba más excitante y Dorakyu lo sabía, fue tanto así que pudo sentir unas gotas de su propio semen correr por su pantalón; las piernas de piccolo estaban atadas a su cuerpo aferrándose para no caerse pero a la vez ese tacto de su entre pierna con su cuerpo se sentía rico, e inconscientemente subió y bajo repetidas veces sintiendo los fluidos de su vagina correr por sus muslos y caer en gotas al piso. Dorakyu ve con felicidad como su invitado estaba excitado por completo que ni cuenta se daba de lo que hacía… así que ¿Por qué no jugar con eso?

El Dios namek lo llevo al sofá y acostándolo empieza a subir un poco su bata viendo como su vagina estaba a punto de clímax, ¡perfecto!

-ni te… atrevas… asqueroso de mierda-

-dije que lo gozaras, además no haré lo que piensas-

El Dios namek acerca su entre pierna, viendo el namek el gran bulto en su pantalón que estaba por rozarlo, una vez cerca de su entre pierna gime involuntariamente tapándose la boca rápidamente y con una expresión molesta le grita para que se aleje, había ido demasiado lejos.

-tu estúpido… Esto no era… lo que dijiste que harías-

-es cierto no lo dije pero tú tampoco te negaste-

Y con eso calla al namek, lo que dijo era verdad, el no trato de empujarlo pero no porque le gustara él… la sensación que sentía iba más allá de la voluntad de su cerebro, era obvio que lo odiaba a muerte pero no podía negar que el tacto era excitantemente rico… si trato de alejarlo pero no pudo, este tipo sabía a la perfección que en este estado de excitación piccolo no podía hacer nada ni si quiera hablar, y eso es aprovecharse.

Dorakyu empieza a rozar y rozar repetidas veces contra su feminidad al descubierto, soltando más y más de ese líquido pegajoso, el namek se tapaba la boca con fuerza y mordía los labios tanto que empezó a sangrar, todo con tal de no gemir, no le daría el gusto a Dorakyu de verlo así. El Dios namek toma sus piernas y las pone en sus caderas para que las enrolle.

-vamos sé que quieras gemir… hazlo nadie te ve-

“nadie te ve” ¡claro solo todo el puto universo! Estaban en la sala donde había paredes transparentes, ¿y dice que nadie los ve? Que sucio bastardo, ¡maldito Dorakyu! Piccolo ya no podía más, le dolía sus labios de las mordeduras que el mismo se causaba tratando de no gemir pero ya no pudo más, sus manos las pone en el sofá arañando el mismo y soltando un gemido más alto que la última vez, casi parecía un orgasmo, y a la vez que hizo eso Dorakyu también gimió depositando en su pantalón el semen que pronto estaría dentro de su invitado. Piccolo sintió en sus muslos sus fluidos pegajosos y cada vez salían más, más encima sintió ese líquido caliente de Dorakyu, se encontraba en su pantalón y goteaba encima de él. Piccolo enseguida lo quitó de encima empujándolo y jadeando, todo violeta de la excitación y la vergüenza, ¡lo hizo otra vez!

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-yo no, tú eres el que…-

-¡yo nada, tu provocaste todo esto! ES TU CULPA-

Piccolo se levanta del sofá y se va caminando rápidamente al cuarto cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente, haciendo que la casa se agite un poco, el Dios namek solo gira los ojos, él no había hecho nada malo, además él lo disfruto, no vio que se quejara ni se resistiera, así que no entendía porque el drama. Decidiendo que no era tan importante seguir pensando en eso se sienta en el sofá aun húmedo de sus fluidos, vaya que había hecho un desastre, estaba todo el sofá empapado de lo que su invitado desprendió sin control, parecía una cascada hasta su ropa tenía eso… definitivamente el namek más sexy de todos.

* * *

Piccolo en el cuarto de Dorakyu se quita la ropa y esos tontos zapatos que le obligaron a ponerse y se dirige hacia el baño para bañarse a profundidad y quitarse la esencia de ese sujeto que tanto odiaba, era un estúpido desgraciado, lo hizo con le otra vez, lo tomo y peor que antes, ya ni sabía si era virgen con eso que le hizo, todo fue tan rápido y tan excitante para su cuerpo que no pudo resistirse, aunque quisiera. Golpea la pared varias veces de la rabia e impotencia que sentía, inclusive unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… estaba molesto, quería hacer algo pero… ¿Qué hacer? Ni si quiera podía opinar sin que ese tipo lo castigara por desobediente, tampoco podía portarse bien porque hacía lo mismo, entonces ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué demonios hacer?

-gohan si tan solo estuvieras aquí-

* * *

¿Y qué dijo Vegeta?-pregunta gohan al escuchar la gran noticia que su amigo tenia para ofrecerle, habían conseguido un transporte para ir a buscar a piccolo, por fin un poco de luz en esta oscuridad, vegeta cruza los brazos y termina de explicar la situación.

-el Wis dijo que estaba bien, que nos prestaría el cubo para viajar hacía donde se encuentra Dorakyu-

-wo… es lo mejor que he escuchado en todo el día, de verdad muchas gracias-

-de nada mocoso ¿iras solo?-

-hasta ahora sí pero con ayuda de usted y mi padre será menos peligroso-

-entonces ¿Qué esperas? Dile al namek que pronto iremos por él-

-claro que lo haré-

* * *

Dorakyu entra para la habitación en donde se encontraba el namek, había escuchado esos golpes y por un minuto pensó que se iba a escapar, pero no fue así, él estaba en una esquina con su ropa normal capa y turbante, estaba sentado con la cabeza en las rodillas y… se podía escuchar sollozos… ¿estaba llorando? Una punzada en el pecho de Dorakyu apareció de repente sintiendo dolor por él, ¿Por qué sintió esto? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido? Fue extraño sentirse arrepentido por algo, él nunca se equivocaba, pero creo que para todo hay una primera vez. El Dios se acerca para intentar ver su cara pero piccolo la levanta sin necesidad de que se acercara, el namek lo ve con ojos llorosos pero con una expresión de enfado que causaba miedo, podía ver el odio y dolor en sus ojos, Dorakyu al verlo sintió más su arrepentimiento, hizo llorar a un namek muy hermoso… y le dolió.

-¿Qué MAS QUIERES DE MI?-

-que dejes de llorar… por favor no me gusta… verte así-

Eso sorprendió y enfado más a piccolo ¿ahora actuaba tierno con él? ¿Por qué era así? Lo estaba volviendo loco, piccolo se levanta y se dirige rápido hacia él, dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo que la cara del Dios se volteara a un lado, al namek no le importaba lo que sucediera, estaba molesto y las ganas de darle un golpe no las pudo esconder por más tiempo.

-¿Qué no te gusta verme llorar? ¿!Qué tienes en la cabeza!¡? ¿ACASO ERES BIPOLAR?-

-no lo…-

-CALLATE…ERES UNA MALA PERSONA, TE DETESTO DORAKYU. ¡TE ODIO!... ¿Por qué NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?

Las lágrimas se salen de su ojos involuntariamente, estaba harto de todo esto, él tenía ya a alguien a quien amaba y este tipo no lo entendía, lo tenía atrapado en su casa, sin comunicación con nadie de sus amigos ni otras formas de vida, lo toca en contra de su voluntad, lo besa obligado, y más encima se atreve a lucir arrepentido por lo que le hizo… un ser despreciable. El Dios ve como sus actos hicieron consecuencias, Dorakyu si le gustaba ese namek por muchas razones, era fuerte, carácter duro, actitud pasiva pero fría, personalidad calmada y calculador, espíritu equilibrado con absoluta paz, aparte de su físico que lo volvía loco cada vez que lo veía… ¡por los Dioses lo he tratado pésimo! El Dios se acerca más a él mirándolo serio y piccolo estaba listo para lo que sea pero lo que paso no se lo espero. El Dios lo abraza muy fuertemente y susurra en el oído algo que deja sorprendido a piccolo.

-hermosa lo lamento… eres demasiado linda para llorar-

El Dios namek besa una de sus lágrimas y luego sus manos. Piccolo no entendía lo que pasaba ¿Acaso el tipo estaba arrepentido? Imposible de que alguien como él sintiera un sentimiento como ese.

-no puedes estar hablando enserio…-

Se arrodilla apoyado de una pierna mientras besaba su mano derecha, si estaba dolido por lo que hizo, el namek lo había encantado, ninguno tuvo ese efecto en él, ninguno lo hizo sentir arrepentido… para ser más específicos ninguno era digno de un Dios… pero él sí.

-lo digo enserio… tu eres muy hermosa piccolo. He metido la pata y lo arreglaré-

-¿Cómo?-

-… no te volveré a tocar ni besar de esa manera mientras no pasé la semana. Lo prometo y está vez lo cumpliré, además te trataré bien-

-¿tú crees que con eso me vas a convencer? Aun me quieres embarazar-

-lo sé, y no te negare que hacerme cambiar de opinión será imposible, pero al menos confórmate con saber que no volveré a tocarte inapropiadamente hasta que llegue el día-

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero que me embaraces?-

-no te mentiré, tendré que usar la fuerza. Te quiero pero… mi deseo de tener herederos tuyos son más grande que mi propia voluntad-

El Dios se levanta y le acaricia la cara, si era cierto lo que decía, de todos los nameks que vio él era el único digno de dar a luz a su heredero, sin mencionar que era una hermosura, definitivamente un buen partido para ser su pareja.

-sé que tienes novio piccolo y también sé que no le va a gustar la idea de que te embarace pero como dije antes, eso no lo vas a poder detener-

-lo sé…-

Piccolo no dice más, sus palabras no le conmovieron pero estaba hablando enserio así que esta era su oportunidad para aprovecharse de su arrepentimiento y escapar con gohan lo antes posible… así que seguir el juego era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-acepto tus nuevas condiciones y espero que las cumplas-

-lo que digas linda-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pobre piccolo de todos los universos es el único namek digno de Dorakyu XD 
> 
> espero les haya gustado y entendido. dejen kudos gracias


	8. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan por fin consigue una forma para ir a buscar a Piccolo y liberarlo de las garras de Dorakyu, pero su plan se verá frustrado, a lo que Piccolo opta por tener un plan B.

Gohan pone los ojos en blanco del asombro al escuchar semejante historia, ese Dios lo había tocado más de lo debido, hizo que su amor se mojara otra vez y ahora… ¿estaba arrepentido? ¿Qué le pasaba en la cabeza? Por un momento no le pudo creer a su amor lo que decía, es que era tan irreal que no podía ser cierto, como un tipo así puede sentir eso hacía él después de lo que hizo.

-amor discúlpame si me cuesta creerte eso-

-lo sé gohan pero es la verdad inclusive me dejo solo en la casa para que pudiera hablar contigo-

-Dorakyu es un ser muy extraño. ¿Por qué actúa así?-

-te molestará lo que te diré pero yo el gusto y tal vez por eso actúa así, para hacerme “feliz” aunque creo que su concepto de mi felicidad no lo tiene muy claro-

-¿Dorakyu enamorado de usted? Por favor, si en verdad te amara no te haría eso-

-eso pensé, pero si me busco desde un principio es por algo-

-pues por que más va a ser, para embarazarlo, ¿sabe si quiera si va a cuidar al bebe bien o a usted?-

-tienes razón pero por ahora tengo que aprovechar de que está en ese estado de arrepentimiento, eso no lo consigues todos los días con una persona así-

-está bien, tengo que admitir que también tienes razón-

Gohan se muerde el dedo algo preocupado por la seguridad y virginidad de su amor, ese sujeto no era de fiar, era una mala persona y de seguro lo lastimaría si llegase a tener la oportunidad, de eso estaba claro; pensar en que su amor de todo la vida estaba en ese lugar solo e indefenso lo hacía sentir culpable por no ser valiente desde un principio y decirle que lo amaba, quizás si eso hubiese pasado las cosas no fueran así, quizás su vida hubiese sido mejor que ahora… mucho mejor. Gohan suspira un poco y decide no seguir pensando en el pasado, la misma palabra lo decía “pasado”, ya no tenía reparación pero el presente sí, y está vez lucharía por tener a su amor a su lado… como quiso desde el inicio.

El semi sayayin aprovecho el tiempo que tenía al teléfono con él, para hablarle por fin sobre el plan para irlo a buscar de una vez. Piccolo escucha atentamente y en el fondo se sitio aliviado, hasta suspiro alegremente sintiendo una paz en su corazón que no había experimentado desde que estaba en casa de Dorakyu, su novio lo iba a buscar pronto y estaba agradecido por eso, y pensar que por un momento creyó que tenía que darle hijos a Dorakyu… ¡que tonto!.

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso gohan, no sabes lo molesto e incómodo que es estar en este lugar-

-me imagino que debe ser un infierno total, pero no se preocupe pronto lo sacaremos de allí. ¿Qué día crees mejor para irlo a buscar?-

-lo antes posible-

-entonces así será-

-pero espera. ¿Cómo evitarán que Dorakyu se enteré? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo van a detener si llega a enterarse?

-bueno, mi padre y vegeta son muy fuertes y creo que pueden con él, yo por otro lado lo protegeré a usted-

-Dorakyu es muy fuerte, esos dos no van a poder mantenerlo por mucho tiempo-

-confíe en mi amor, todo estará bien-

-… a estas alturas no lo sé…-

Piccolo si confiaba en gohan pero Dorakyu era muy listo, incluso más de lo que aparentaba, a primera vista parecía calmado y poco informado de ciertas cosas, además de al inicio actuar cortes y educado con sus invitados, pero no era así, era pervertido, enfermo, asqueroso, personalidad muy inestable e increíblemente listo y manipulador, con todas esas cualidades era lógico no estar preocupado o dudar acerca del plan, dos sayayines no serían suficientes para detenerlo, el sujeto cuando quiere algo lo obtiene y se lo ha demostrado incontables veces… Dorakyu no permitiría que se lo llevaran así de fácil, además el plan le faltaba algo importante, ¿Qué hacer después de estar en la tierra?, Dorakyu de seguro lo iría a buscar, era más que obvio, y de seguro estaría molesto, ¡demonios esto es más complicado de lo que pensé!

Gohan no veía todo del lado negativo, pero tampoco lo veía del lado realista, por así decirlo, a gohan solo le importaba tenerlo a su lado, él lo protegería de ese Dios namek cueste lo que cueste… pero… no tenía un plan por si Dorakyu lo llegase a buscarlo otra vez, solo sacarlo de su casa, nunca planeo que haría después, pero tampoco lo preocupaba, pensaría en algo después, además el tipo podrá ser un Dios pero no creo que pueda con 3 sayayines, y los más fuertes del universo.

Piccolo se quedó hablando con gohan acerca de los detalles del plan, todo tenía que salir a la perfección, incluso pidió a gohan traer un silbato muy agudo, como de perro, así aturdiría a Dorakyu por un tiempo para que goku y vegeta hicieran su trabajo y escapar mucho más rápido y seguro, claro que estando en la tierra igual debían tener un plan por si regresaba por él.

-¿el silbato no lo aturdirá a usted también?-

-recuerda que puedo arrancarme las orejas, además necesito con que defenderme mientras ustedes se preparan para atacarlo-

-me encanta como piensas en todo-

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no lo crees?-

-supongo que si-

…

* * *

…

-Con que un plan para escapar ¿eh?-

…

* * *

Ambos novios se quedan pegados como siempre al teléfono discutiendo de otras cosas muy interesantes y divertidas, hasta de la conversación que gohan tuvo con su madre, fue bastante relajada la charla con su madre, esperaba gritos pero creo que su padre hizo bien al hablar primero con ella, hubiese sido un dolor de cabeza que viniera atacarlo. Piccolo se sorprendió también por lo que dijo gohan, ¿su madre hablando civilizadamente? Eso era nuevo, creo que las cosas estaban a su favor de todos modos, claro que aún la madre de gohan no aprueba su relación pero al menos no hubo más hostilidad, incluso dio puerta abierta a que gohan la convenciera, otra cosa muy fascinante.

-todo está yendo de maravilla entonces-

-sí. Me alegraría poder decir lo mismo de usted, la estás pasando pésimo amor-

-creo que pésimo es muy pequeño… un horrible está más adecuado-

-pues creo que…-

Gohan escucha la puerta sonar un poco más fuerte y rápido de lo que una persona normal lo haría, quien sea que estaba tocando estaba molesto o apurado por alguna razón. Gohan suspira molesto al tener que colgar la llamada para atender a su invitado, que supuso que debía ser su madre, ósea ¿Quién más podría ser?

-amor tengo que colgar pero prométame llamarme-

-siempre te llamo-

-es cierto, bueno nos vemos. Te amo-

-yo igual gohan-

Gohan tranca la llamada y se levanta de la silla para abrirle la puerta a su invitado pero este la patea de imprevisto, no era su madre era… ¿Mr. Satán? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Más atrás de él estaba videl con su hija con una expresión molesta, su padre actuó de manera impulsiva y eso la hizo molestar en cierto punto. Gohan ve al padre de videl acercarse a él pero no de manera agresiva si no algo curioso y un poco agitado, entendía que quisiera una explicación de su parte y no tenía ningún problema en dárselo.

-sr. Sé que está aquí por una explicación y…-

-ya mi hija me lo explico todo y vine a ofrecerle a los dos mis más sincera disculpas-

Se inclina con las manos atrás de la espalda mostrando su arrepentimiento por el matrimonio arreglado, su hija lo había regañado en casa por acomodar esto a su beneficio, ni siquiera le pregunto y le hizo ver su error. Videl gira los ojos poniéndose de espaldas para no ver a su padre, estaba algo molesta por la conversación que tuvieron anoche.

Gohan se sorprende ante eso, pensó por un momento que lo iba a matar por divorciarse pero no fue así, incluso se disculpó, hasta él sabía el error que había cometido… faltaba su madre. Mr. Satán se endereza y mira a su hija aun molesta por lo de anoche y lo entendía, su charla no fue la más cómoda para ninguno.

-¿para eso me hiciste venir?-

-quería disculparme con los dos en persona-

-bien ya lo hiciste-

La mujer se va de la casa cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente, dejando a ambos hombres solos y en un ambiente incómodo, gohan no entendía la actitud de su ex pero supuso que discutió con su padre acerca de un tema.

-disculpa a mi hija pero no está muy feliz con lo que le dije-

-¿Qué le dijo?-

El hombre mira hacia arriba recordando exactamente lo sucedido, para él no era mala idea pero creo que se lo tomo a pecho…

* * *

-¿Qué quieres que haga que?-

-hija, este tipo es buen partido, tiene dinero, un trabajo con mucho más de nivel, es guapo… además ya estas divorciada…-

Videl lo empuja con sus manos hacia una silla sentándolo de golpe, ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer eso otra vez? Ya había pasado un matrimonio infeliz y ¿quiere que pasará otro igual? ¿Qué clase de padre era?

\- no me volveré a casar con alguien que tu escojas padre, además ya tengo a mi novio por si no sabías-

-pero hija…-

-que no padre-

La chica se va de la sala con su bebe en brazos ignorando la estúpida petición de su padre, ¡cómo se atrevía!…Hace años no pudo hacer nada, pero ahora sí, ya era adulta y decidiera su destino al igual que gohan lo hizo… debieron haber sido más fuertes en aquel entonces pero creo que los adolescentes son más fáciles de manipular.

* * *

-Digamos que no fui un padre en esa conversación pero solo quiero lo mejor para ella-

-si lo quiere entonces déjala escoger, no hay nada mejor que decidir lo que quieres en la vida-

El hombre asiente y le da la mano a gohan, él era un buen tipo y se sintió mal en cierta parte por arreglar algo que ninguno de ellos decidió… aunque en el fondo le gustaba la idea de su hija con él como pareja, si no se gustaban no los obligaría a estar juntos, eso no estaba bien… y no lo estuvo hace años.

* * *

Piccolo en casa de Dorakyu estaba en la cocina preparándose un té, no podía negar que sabía exquisito, quizás al llegar a la tierra prepararía más pero de otro sabor, el líquido caliente era muy adictivo, si mencionar que era relajante, pensó que esto quizás lo ayude a meditar… le hacía mucha falta meditar y urgente.

Tomando el té sentando en el mostrador de la cocina observa un poco el espacio a través de las paredes transparentes, era lindo la vista, parecida a cuando ganaron el torneo contra el universo 6 y Bills pidió el deseo, la vista del espacio al aparecer el dragón dorado fue un espectáculo que nunca olvidaría, claro prefería mil veces observar esto con gohan a su lado, pero en estos momentos no era posible. Piccolo cada vez que Dorakyu lo dejaba solo se preguntaba a veces ¿adónde irá ese sujeto?, le daba en cierta parte curiosidad, ¿estará meditando? ¿Qué clases de cosas de dioses hace? ¿Lo estará observando? Muchas preguntas en su mente que no tenían respuestas ahora… quizás preguntaría pero… no… mejor lo dejaba así, se sentía cómodo solo en la casa y quizás si preguntaba el pesaría que lo extrañaba mucho o algo así, y optaría por quedarse más tiempo con él, cosa que no quería.

Pone la taza en el mostrador y se levanta para dirigirse a la habitación para descansar, estaba algo estresado de no poder relajarse meditando como solía hacerlo y lo estaba desequilibrando a niveles alarmantes incluso le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Estando en la puerta, antes de abrirla llega Dorakyu con su tele transportación a la casa y piccolo suspira desanimado al verlo.

-hola linda, ¿me extrañaste?-

-para nada-

El sujeto se acerca a él para darle algo… un… ¿ramo de flores?... ¡Que cursi y tonto! ¿Por qué le da esto? Piccolo lo mira con una ceja levantada y brazos cruzados, esperando que el explicara el porqué de esta acción tan estúpida y cliché.

-dije que sería bueno contigo a partir de ahora-

-¿y piensas que dándome eso me vas a convencer?-

-sé que no será fácil pero tengo que intentar. Acéptalas, no recibo ¡no! Como respuesta-

El namek gruñe y toma el ramo a regaña dientes, ni sabía qué hacer con esto, le parecía algo tan estúpido de su parte regalar un ramo de flores, ¡por favor! ¿Quería lucir “romántico” y buena persona con este gesto? Si ese es el caso no funcionaría, él no era romántico ni mucho menos buena persona, él era un perverso y actuar así lo hace ver más perverso.

-no escucho las gracias-

-grr, gracias-

-de nada-

El hombre se acerca y le acaricia las antenas, acción que eriza un poco a piccolo, eso no le gustaba y con su mano lo aparta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-no me gusta-

-está bien linda no lo haré entonces-

El Dios namek lo deja mientras él se dirigía a recostarse en el sofá, quizás para dormir un poco. Piccolo por otro lado termina de entrar en el cuarto de Dorakyu poniendo las flores en un mesita cerca de la cama, para finalmente acostarse boca abajo, estaba cansado mentalmente, le dolía la cabeza por no poder meditar en paz, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo veía lo que ese tipo le hizo y con esto que acababa de pasar menos iba a poder meditar, si antes era difícil ahora iba a ser imposible… y necesitaba relajarse.

Intento dormir, para tratar de descansar su mente pero tampoco funcionaba. Se movía a todos los lados de la cama intentando buscar una posición cómoda para dormir, pero simplemente no podía relajarse, eso lo estreso, lo estreso mucho; gruñía de rabia por no poder siquiera descansar, no solo su mente lo tenía despierto si no el miedo de que Dorakyu en cualquier momento lo tomaría, su guardia estaba más alta que nunca, aparte físicamente… se sentía agotado, esa estimulación que su cuerpo recibió fue demasiado para él, se sentía agotado pero no conciliaba el sueño por el mismo miedo, tan solo pensar en que Dorakyu entrarse por la puerta y decidiera tomarlo lo aterraba, por muchas razones temía: sabía sus puntos débiles, sabía en qué momento atacar, como atacar, con que atacar y manipularlo, lo sabía todo… además de su fuerza, todo señalaba a ser violado con éxito, por eso no podía dormir, ni quisiera meditar ¡maldición!

Piccolo muerde la almohada logrando que algunas lágrimas de la rabia salieran acariciar sus mejillas. Se sentía tonto al llorar por algo así, pero de verdad estaba afectado, sin mencionar que se sentía… sucio, sentía que estaba traicionando a gohan por cada minuto que pasaba en casa de Dorakyu, claro que si tuviera la oportunidad de escapar lo haría pero ¿tenía opción? ¿Si quiera tenía salida? No, no tenía nada. Lágrimas salen de sus ojos involuntariamente sintiendo dolor por dentro y emociones que no podía controlar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

Escucha la voz de Dorakyu a un lado de la cama viendo al sujeto observándolo con expresión confundida, piccolo solo voltea la cara para no ser visto, no le daría el gusto de ver su sufrimiento.

-que te importa-

Responde con algo de voz quebradiza pero potente y firme; Dorakyu acerca su mano a su cabeza sintiendo lo caliente que estaba… ¿se sentía mal? El Dios aparta su mano. Piccolo siguió mordiendo la almohada para calmar su rabia interna, era el único medio que tenía para desahogarse en ese momento.

-¿te duele algo?-

-déjame en paz-

-no puedo hasta que me digas que tienes-

El Dios se levanta para ponerse al otro extremo de la cama para verlo de frente y a los ojos, al hacerlo ve que estaba mordiendo la almohada que, en cierta parte, le parecía excitante pero lo controlo, como prometió no lo tocaría y sería bueno con él. Toca su frente sintiendo aún más lo caliente que estaba, inclusive pudo sentir unas punzadas... ¡dolor de cabeza eh!

-te duele la cabeza ¿no es cierto? Eso significa que no has podido dormir bien-

-ni meditar… todo por tu culpa-

-lo sé… tengo algo para ese dolor y para el sueño-

-no quiero nada que me des-

-lo necesitas-

El sujeto saca de su bolsillo una caja de capsulas, al parecer con un contenido adentro, Dorakyu se las da, para que tome una de ellas, eso lo haría sentir mejor pero era de esperarse que piccolo no confiara en él, quien sabe que le esté dando en realidad, ¿y si eran pastillas para drogarlo y así violarlo más fácilmente? ¿Quién le aseguraba que eran buenas? Nadie, solo contaba con su palabra, el namek lo mira de reojo con una ceja levantada, como diciendo ¡¿crees que soy tonto?!, el sujeto suspira y toma una de las pastillas.

-no es nada malo, me puedo tomar una si quieres-

-sería justo-

-está bien, sin con eso me crees-

El Dios namek se traga la pastilla y luego le da otra a piccolo en la mano para que hiciera lo mismo, pero igual no confiaba.

-quieres que se te quita el dolor y puedas dormir ¿verdad?-

Le hace señas para que se lo trague igual como él lo hizo, piccolo ya a estas alturas estaba desesperado, no podía conciliar el sueño y tampoco quitarse el dolor de cabeza por su cuenta así que se traga la pastilla, esperando que al despertar aun conserve su virginidad.

-los efectos son rápidos y efectivos, muy pronto ambos estaremos en un sueño muy relajante por un par de horas-

-entonces será mejor que te vayas para dormir en el sofá-

-no es muy cómodo allí, además está es mi cama-

-entonces yo me iré para allá-

El namek listo para irse se levanta para retirarse pero rápidamente empieza a sentir los efectos de la pastilla, sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar y su vista a ponerse borrosa, sus piernas temblaban del cansancio y su cuerpo se sentía como plomo ¿Qué rayos le había dado? No paso mucho para que se cayera, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, Dorakyu se levanta y lo carga para la cama, a él los efectos no le hacían efecto tan rápido, ya las había tomado así que sabía controlarse, una vez lo coloca en la cama él se acuesta con él, viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-

-nada, te ofrecí el placer de dormir, a mi pronto me harán efecto así que no te preocupes no te tocaré-

Dorakyu aprovecho un poco su estado debido a los efectos de las pastillas y lo abraza poniendo las manos en su cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo, luego pone las manos y brazos de piccolo alrededor de su cuello para que lo abrazara también, no había nada más lindo que dormir abrazados y cómodos en una cama acolchada y ambiente frío. Piccolo ya a estas alturas no sabía que estaba pasado, se sentía cansado y por instinto abraza fuerte el cuello de Dorakyu creyendo que era una almohada y pega su rostro a su pecho, para luego quedarse dormido. Dorakyu casi se excita por esa acción tan tierna de su invitado pero los efectos lo agarraron, cayendo dormido ambos nameks.

* * *

En la tierra ya se estaba oscureciendo y gohan se encontraba en la casa de sus padres hablando un poco sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer con su nueva relación y futuro con él, sobre la visita inesperada de mr. Satán que su madre milk, al escuchar lo que dijo, pego un brinco de su silla y grito un enorme ¡¿Qué?!; y obviamente también contó sobre el plan que tenía para rescatar a piccolo, pero eso último solo a su padre, su madre se había perdido en la conversación, retirándose a ver televisión.

-me parece una gran idea gohan ¿Cuándo iremos a buscarlo?-

-no lo sé aun, pero estaba pensando en mañana, no es seguro pero el sr. Piccolo dijo que mientras más pronto mejor-

-oh bueno, tendremos que ver si vegeta puede-

-ojala que pueda mañana, necesito buscarlo-

Ya gohan estaba emocionado y desesperado por tenerlo cerca, quería abrazarlo y besarlo tanto como sea posible, solo para quitarle a ese sujeto de su mente y de su esencia, de seguro en cuanto llegara olería a él, pero no por mucho ya que pensaba en tomarlo y marcarlo como suyo, sí eso haría, así le demostraría a Dorakyu de una vez por todas a quien le pertenecía piccolo.

-voy a buscar a vegeta para hablar sobre esto, tu mejor quédate-

-¿Por qué?

-porque… tu madre se ve algo triste. Mira-

Goku le hace señas para que viera disimuladamente a su madre, estaba sentada con la vista hacía el televisor pero era obvio que no le estaba prestando atención, parecía inversa en su mente, además de tener una expresión que reflejaba tristeza o quizás algo más profundo… ¿culpa quizás? No sabía lo que era, pero como hijo al ver a su madre así, se vio en la obligación de preguntar. Lo más lógico era que estuviera aun en negación por la noticia sobre su divorcio, era claro que no fue la mejor de todas las noticias para su madre, para ella era una tragedia, pero gohan no lo veía así… y quería que su madre viera lo que él ve, una vida perfecta.

Gohan asiente a su padre y él se retira dejándolos solos en la casa, gohan se sienta al lado de su madre viéndola de frente, ella no hace lo mismo, se queda viendo a la televisión sin mirar a su hijo, gohan suspira y se acerca más. Milk lo ve de reojo pero ella no quería hablar ahora, al escuchar lo que dijo mr. Satán se sintió mal, él se disculpó… el padre de videl le ofreció disculpas a ambos por lo del matrimonio, y eso la hizo sentir mal, mal como persona, ¿en verdad era la única que pensaba que el divorcio era mala idea? ¿En verdad ella era la única? ¿Ni si quiera el padre de videl pensaba como ella? Goku estaba feliz por gohan, goten también, vegeta y bulma hasta lo sabían, ¿Por qué no podía ver el lado bueno ella también?

-madre sé que estás molesta con todo esto pero… ¿tú quieres verme feliz verdad?-

-por supuesto gohan-

-entonces… ¿Qué pasa?-

-quizás no lo conozco tanto como los demás…gohan… yo quiero que seas feliz -

-y lo soy madre, con esta nueva vida lo soy, y quiero que tú lo veas y me apoyes, no puedo vivir pensando en que mi madre no aprueba mi relación… me duele eso madre-

Gohan abraza a su madre muy fuertemente logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su mama, ella también lo abraza, enterrando su cara en su pecho ahora todo varonil y adulto, su hijo siempre fue más inteligente que todos en esta casa y confiaba en su juicio, si era feliz no podía negarle entonces esa felicidad… Aunque igual necesitaba tiempo, no lo digeriría tan rápido.

-está bien, si apoyo es lo que quieres entonces te lo daré… pero tienes que entender que me llevará tiempo aceptarlo-

-¿cómo cuánto?-

-no tanto, si es lo que te preocupa-

-está bien madre, lo entiendo. gracias mama-

* * *

-¿mañana?-

Pregunta vegeta recién salido de su entrenamiento en la capsula de gravedad, con unos shorts zapatos y toalla alrededor de su cuello, sin camisa; goku asiente enérgicamente con la sonrisa infantil que siempre tenía.

-sí mañana, ¿qué pasa vegeta? ¿Acaso te da miedo Dorakyu? -

-silencio insecto, no es eso. Tengo entrenamiento con Wis-

-¿enserio? …Yo voy ¿verdad?-

El sayayin se acerca a su compañero poniendo sus manos juntas, en forma de súplica y con una sonrisa para complementar, vegeta gruñe un poco, a veces su comportamiento era insoportable, pero no podía negar que el entrenamiento sin él sería aburrido… pero no le haría ver eso.

-por desgracia-

Responde cruzando los brazos y viendo al hombre saltar de emoción, ¡que tonto!

-increíble… pero espera… ¿Qué hay de piccolo?-

Vegeta pone una manos en su barbilla pensando en si ir a entrenar mañana o buscar al namek, la primera opción era más productiva y le gustaba más al príncipe, entrenar siempre sería mejor que cualquier cosa pero… también tenía que admitir que el namek era parte esencial del equipo z, por su estrategia y planeación calculada, además de ser, al igual que goku, un buen oponente para las peleas.

-no me molesta faltar para ir a buscar al namek, de todos modos puedo ir todos los días que quiera a entrenar, pero necesitamos un plan-

-tranquilo gohan ya pensó en algo-

-no me sorprende. Ese mocoso tuyo lo ama demasiado-

-sí, ¿verdad que forman buena pareja? Yo si lo creo-

-no empieces, mejor concentrémonos en el plan ¿Qué te dijo el mocoso?-

-bueno…-

* * *

Gohan ya se encontraba en su casa, sentado en sofá cerca del teléfono, era raro que no llamara a estas horas, y que no aparecieran llamadas perdidas, había pasado mucho tiempo y él no llamaba, ¿habrá pasado algo? Era obvio que sí, que cosa no pasaría con ese tipo a su lado.

A estas alturas gohan se estaba preocupando, ¡si tan solo pudiese llamar yo también!, pero no podía, su teléfono no era intergaláctico como el de Dorakyu, solo recibe sus llamadas… pasaría toda la noche en vigilia si era necesario con tal de escuchar su voz decirle ¡estoy bien! O simplemente ¡hola!... lo que sea estaba bien, necesitaba saber si estaba a salvo.

Decidiendo pensar que tal vez solo estaba cansado o quería meditar, se va para su habitación para pensar en otra cosa e imaginarse que está bien, que nada le paso y que solo eran locuras de novio que tiene en su cabeza, aunque esas locuras tenían razones de ser, ósea estaba con un tipo malo ¿Cómo no preocuparse? Quien sabe que cosas esté planeando hacer con piccolo. Gohan respira hondo y se acuestas en su cama listo para dormir y preparase para mañana, esperaba contar con vegeta y su padre para que el plan funcionara, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

* * *

Piccolo durmió al igual que Dorakyu por un par de horas, aproximadamente 5 horas, el tiempo suficiente que necesitaba cualquier persona para sentirse mejor al despertar, y así fue. Piccolo poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, notando que estaba demasiado pegado a un cuerpo cálido, por un momento pensó que era una de las almohadas grandes que estaban en la cama, pero el sentir una respiración levanta la mirada, ¡mierda! Era Dorakyu, había estado abrazándolo mientras dormía, y Dorakyu no perdió tiempo, él también lo estaba abrazando y muy cerca, ¿estará despierto? El namek lentamente intenta alejarse pero el agarre solo se intensifico, acercando su cuerpo otra vez.

Dorakyu abre los ojos viendo a su invitado ya despierto, sonríe mientras le pasa una mano por las orejas, el namek se contrae y se aleja un poco.

-hola, ¿te sientes mejor?-

Piccolo no responde, no tenía que hacerlo, Dorakyu vuelve a preguntar pero está vez pasa su mano por su mejilla y pegando un poco su cara, piccolo de nuevo se aleja, no importaba que tan amable sea ahora nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo. El namek decide responder, pero solo para que dejara de preguntar y lo soltará.

-sí-

-me alegra escuchar eso-

El sujeto se sienta en la cama y lo ve por un rato hasta que el namek decide sentarse también, piccolo se sentía mejor, al menos había descansado, tenía que admitir que estaba exhausto, todo su ser requería de un poco de descanso, no le gustó la idea de que Dorakyu se acostara con él pero de nuevo ¿Qué opción tenía? Ninguna, en este lugar su opinión valía menos de cero. Dorakyu no paraba de observarlo, estaban los dos en la misma cama… el ambiente se prestaba para sexo, pero no… prometió ser amable y ni siquiera besarlo, además no estaba en celo, tenía que esperar, y… en cuanto llegara el día… Dorakyu lo iba a destrozar sin piedad, todo su ser iba a ser profanado, no habrá cavidad de él que no sea penetrada.

Piccolo se cansó un poco de que lo estuviera observando y pregunto como siempre ¿¡que me ves!? Alo que recibió la misma respuesta.

-eres linda, no me puedo resistir-

-no me digas así-

-¿Qué, linda? ¿Por qué no quieres que…?-

-porque no me gusta y punto, tengo nombre-

-lo sé pero yo quiero llamarte linda-

-¿y si yo no quiera que me llames así?-

-lastima, te tendrás que acostumbrar-

El Dios namek se levanta de la cama y se retira de la habitación para sentarse en su sofá, mientras que el namek se queda en su cuarto, aún sentado en su cama y un poco mareado por las pastillas, era increíble que funcionaran así de rápido, sus efectos eran increíblemente efectivos, ¿Por qué Dorakyu tendría esto? ¿Las compro para él o las tenía reservadas para algo más? Piccolo pensó que tal vez Dorakyu las usaría para violarlo sin que se diera cuenta, lo cual era una opción bastante obvia para él, es decir, ¿para qué otra cosa las tendría?, dudaba que tuviera problemas de sueño.

Piccolo recordó vagamente la voz de gohan, y eso lo hiso recordar otra cosa importante… debía llamarlo, el namek se levanta rápido para abrir la puerta pero allá afuera estaba Dorakyu, ¡rayos! El namek sale de la habitación tragando saliva y esperando que lo dejara hablar con gohan a solas como hace un momento.

Dorakyu lo ve salir y acercarse a él, piccolo fue directo, odiaba pedirle cosas a este tipo, pero la necesidad obliga.

-quiero hablar con gohan a solas ¿te puedes ir Dorakyu?-

-¿Qué le quieres decir que no puede esperar hasta que me vaya por mi cuenta?

-cosas que no te incumben-

-oh vamos, creo que tengo derecho a saber, es mi teléfono el cual estas usando-

-solo quiero hablar con él, hay cosas que necesito decirle que…-

-¿Por qué no se las dices en persona mañana?-

-¿eh? ¿Mañana?-

-claro, prometí ser amable contigo y si tanto lo quieres ver pues, dile que venga mañana-

El namek pone lo ojos en blanco ante esa propuesta, ¿ese tipo estaba hablando enserio? Por un momento pensó que eran efectos de las pastillas, quizás alucinar estaba en los efectos secundario.

-¿lo dices… enserio?-

-claro que sí, me he portado mal contigo y quiero compensártelo así que aquí está mi gentil regalo. Llámalo y dile que venga, cualquier hora está bien-

El sujeto se va para dejarlo hablar solo con su novio de la tierra, pero antes de irse hace un comentario algo tonto e infantil, no tenía razón de ser pero quería hacerlo molestar un poco.

-por cierto, si tu novio viene, procuren no hacer nada raro-

Hablan un con tono casi cantado solo para recibir de piccolo un gruñido.

-nosotros no somos tu Dorakyu-

-solo se los advierto, a veces los novios hacen cosas estando a solas-

-¿así como cuáles?-

-escapar por ejemplo-

-¿Qué?-

En eso el Dios namek se va de la casa con su tele transportación dejando al namek boca abierto y con la duda ¿sabe del plan? ¿Cómo en primero lugar?, el namek estaba solo en la casa cuando Dorakyu lo dejo hablar con gohan, a no ser que lo haya estado vigilando... ¡rayos nos escuchó! Dorakyu había escuchado el plan que gohan y el tenían, por supuesto, ¿Por qué razón haría ese cometario? “escapar”, era obvio que sabía, estaba más que claro… su oportunidad de escape se arruino, ahora necesitaba en plan B.

* * *

El teléfono de gohan suena a la madrugada y el semi sayayin dormido como un piedra, ni se inmuta, gohan se encontraba ahora en un sueño profundo que ningún despertador o teléfono le arruinaría el sueño, aparte su sueño era muy placentero como para querer despertar, gohan estaba teniendo un sueño humedad con su novio namek, inclusive sonreía de lo excitante que era el sueño, definitivamente no despertaría ahora.

Piccolo se estreso un poco por eso, ¿Por qué rayos no contestaba? Entendía que quizás era de noche en la tierra o tal vez no estaba en su casa pero era necesario que contestara.

-vamos gohan contesta-

El namek marca varias veces, casi 10 veces, pero no le sirvió de nada, piccolo piensa rápido en que hacer, y recuerda que en los teléfono también se puede dejar mensajes de voz, así que eso haría, dejaría un mensaje de voz para lo escuchara.

En casa del semi sayayin la contestadora suena informando que tenía un mensaje de voz, sonando la grabación de piccolo.

-… gohan Dorakyu sabe de nuestro plan, no sé como pero lo sabe. Pero no solo te llame por eso… él permitió que tu vinieras a la casa mañana. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones realmente así que ten cuidado…y… si puedes venir sería genial… me haces falta gohan. Buenas noches-

El namek envía el mensaje de voz y cuelga la llamada, se sentía un poco tonto al decirle esas cosas a gohan como “me haces falta” o “ te extraño” pero… no le importaba realmente, se lo diría hasta en persona, solo que… esto era nuevo para él, nunca había dicho ese tipo de cosas, gohan era el que siempre se expresaba y decía cosas como esa, incluso después de casarse siempre tenía algo lindo que decirle, pero piccolo nunca dijo algo como eso, principalmente porque no le veía adecuado, antes eran solo mejores amigos y decir ese tipo de cosas para él no era correcto, pero ahora que gohan era su novio, se sentía cómodo decirlo, hasta liberador, y que gohan le dijera linda se sentía bien, Dorakyu por más veces que le diga linda, no tendrá el mismo efecto que cuando gohan se lo dice. El namek se muerde el dedo sonriendo, pensar en verlo mañana lo hacía feliz, quería recibir un beso de su parte, uno que nunca olvidaría… uno que no fuera de Dorakyu.

Pensar en que sus labios se juntaran por primera vez, desde que se hicieron novios por teléfono, esa idea lo volvía loco y deseoso, pensar en que gohan lo tomaría en cualquier momento lo hacía erizarse pero de buena manera, una que si le gustaba, pensar en él simplemente le encantaba y excitaba, inconscientemente se muerde la garra del dedo índice mientras miraba hacia arriba, pensando en todo la que gohan le haría cuando todo esto acabara, inclusive se moja un poco.

Dorakyu llega a la casa viendo namek sonriendo y mirando al techo, ¿en que estará pensando? El Dios mira por un momento su feminidad notando que estaba algo mojada, creo que ya sabía en qué pensaba… su cara lucia graciosa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado, piccolo incluso hasta se ríe entre dientes. Dorakyu se tapa la boca para no reírse tan fuerte, en verdad se veía gracioso y muy sexy, sus piernas inclusive estaban más pegadas de lo normal meneándose para no dejar escapar tanto fluido de su pantalón, el Dios cruza los brazos sonriendo y comenta en voz alta haciendo que piccolo salga de su trance.

-¿Qué piensas, en tu novio?-

Piccolo enseguida escucha su voz sale de su cabeza y mira rápidamente hacia enfrente, viendo al Dios riéndose un poco de él, el namek se pone violeta de la vergüenza, había sido visto por Dorakyu todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. El Dios se acerca a él y ve hacia abajo.

-te mojaste, que sexy-

-deja… de verme-

Piccolo se cubre con las manos mostrando cierta molestia por ser observado sin permiso, el Dios namek solo se ríe un poco más fuerte, vaya que era gracioso a veces, y con ese sonrojo se veía aún más gracioso.

-ya te he visto así y de otras formas-

Dice refiriéndose a los momentos excitantes que tuvieron, piccolo gira los ojos antes ese comentario tonto, por favor creía que lo había visto todo de él, pero gohan ha visto más y de seguro gohan no solo lo haría mojarse, haría orinarse por completo, acompañado de múltiples gemidos y orgasmos, sí, eso de seguro le esperaba con gohan.

-eso crees tú-

-oh ¿piensas que tu novio lo hace mejor que yo?-

-no lo pienso… es un hecho, gohan lo hace mejor que tú-

-ja, eres gracioso-

Dorakyu se sienta en su sofá riéndose aun de su comentario, ¿Qué lo hacía mejor que él? Por favor, ni si quiera se habían tocado ¿Cómo afirmar tal cosa? El amor definitivamente vuelve a la gente loca. Piccolo gira los ojos y se dirige otra vez a la habitación de Dorakyu pero este rápidamente lo detiene.

-hey linda, tienes que quedarte aquí, vamos a tomar el té-

-ya tome mientras no estabas. Quiero descansar-

-está bien, descansa, si quieres puedes tomar las…-

-no gracias, no confío en ti-

Y con eso piccolo dejando al Dios con la palabra en la boca, igual no le iba hacer nada, no tenía sentido hacer ahora, aunque él quisiera no era correcto. El Dios se pone en posición meditativa y empieza una meditación profunda, estaría hacía hasta que el novio de su invitado llegase a la casa, ya que no podía tomar el té con él ni entablar una conversación o meditar, entonces esperaría a que la visita llegará… sería una escena bastante interesante estar ambos en una misma habitación, mirándose cara a cara y ambos hambrientos por el namek, ¿Quién lo tomaría primero?...

-que la competencia empiece…-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿se imaginan ese enfrentamiento cara a cara de Dorakyu y Gohan por Piccolo? ... brutal


	9. Guerrera de alfas Cap.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquí habrá (después de algunos capítulos) contacto entre gohan y piccolo... contacto delicioso 7u7.... muérete de envidia Dorakyu jjeje

-¡!!PAPA!!-grita el semi sayayin en la casa de sus padres buscando a goku lo antes posible, había escuchado el mensaje de su amor al despertar, era increíble que su plan se haya arruinado pero al menos iba a poder verlo, lo cual era lo único bueno. Goku va a la sala en donde su hijo lo llamaba y pregunta algo soñoliento el ¿por qué lo llamaba tan temprano? Gohan mira le reloj y luego a su padre.

-papa apenas son las 8:00am-

-eso es muy temprano para mí-

El sayayin se estira y se sienta después en una silla para saber que pasaba, gohan también se sienta con su padre y explica el motivo de su visita y por qué lo necesitaba ahora.

-Dorakyu dijo que podíamos ir a su casa hoy-

-¿de verdad? Eso es inesperado-

-y sospechoso, por eso necesito que tú y el sr. Vegeta vengan conmigo, si pasa algo debemos salir-

-entiendo, ¿ya le dijiste a vegeta?-

-sí él se enteró enseguida escuche el mensaje, ya está encamino con el cubo con el que se fueron al torneo contra el universo 6-

-bueno entonces déjame comer algo y podemos irnos-

Goku se dirige a la cocina para ver que había de nuevo en la nevera, mientras que gohan piensa en su amor, estaba emocionado pero a la vez nervioso, no sabía que les esperaba en ese lugar, ni siquiera sabía si el cubo podía llevarlos tan lejos, además no soportaría ver a ese tipo haciendo de las suyas con él, besándolo y tocándolo en su cara, solo pensar en eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pero se controlaría, por su amor no iba a cometer nada estúpido.

* * *

En el espacio aún se encontraba Dorakyu meditando, esperando con ansias la llegada de ese tal Gohan, solo para pelear por el namek y por ¿Quién lo tomaría primero? Ja, obvio sería él, Dorakyu tenía muchísima más ventaja, gohan ¿Qué tenía? Nada, estaba lejos de piccolo así que no podía ni siquiera tocarle el hombro, en cambio él tenía derecho y acceso a todo piccolo.

Aún no entendía exactamente porque el namek no estaba feliz con él, ósea, era un Dios muy poderoso y creador de las súper esferas del dragón, el debería estar agradecido de que haya sido elegido por él, teniendo a Dorakyu de pareja podía pedirle lo que sea, y él se lo cumpliría, estaba dispuesto a complacerlo y a tener quizás algo serio, aunque en realidad solo quiera herederos, quizás si las cosas llegasen a funcionar bien, podía incluso casarse con él. Pero el namek no lo quería, y eso le importaba menos, igual se lo cogería a como dé lugar… no se iba a escapar tan fácil.

* * *

-gohan ¿Cuándo vas a llegar?-

El namek se pregunta eso mismo desde que hizo la llamada, estando en el espacio era difícil saber cuándo era de día o de noche y el hecho de tener que esperar era estresante, quería verlo ahora, quería saber de él y verlo ahora mismo, tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo… sonaba cursi pero eso es lo que quería, en este departamento se sentía mal y solo, no tenía contacto con nadie que no fuese Dorakyu, una tortura total.

El namek no había salido por nada en el mundo, no hasta que llegara gohan, no sabía que cosas podía pasarle si se atrevía a salir, quizás él se volvería loco y lo trataría de tocar otra vez solo para que gohan se pusiera celoso o para reforzar su olor en él, solo para molestar a gohan. De todos modos igual si él y gohan tenían un momento a solas estaba seguro que en cualquier momento gohan lo tomaría como suyo, así fuese con un beso o con un mordisco, no importaba lo que pasara con tal que gohan le quitara ese olor y esencia de Dorakyu de encima sería feliz.

La puerta del cuarto se abre mostrando a Dorakyu que se acerca a la cama y se sienta, el namek lo ve de reojo y trata de alejarse un poco de su alcanza, por si acaso pasaba algo, en esta habitación era inesperado lo que pudiese pasar, y con ese sujeto no se sabía nunca que haría después. El Dios namek le sonríe como siempre y toma de improviso su brazo, no con intenciones de obligarlo a besarlo, si no para que saliera de la habitación, los invitados estaban por llegar y quería causar “buena impresión” con ellos, en especial con el novio del namek, quería ver su cara en cuanto lo tuviera agarrado de manos, no podía besarlo pero una agarrada de manos no era algo malo ¿verdad? Piccolo intenta zafarse pero no funciona, el Dios namek lo jala para que se levante y luego lo suelta. Piccolo no le gusto para nada ese trato y por ende se queja.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te dije que me…-

-lo lamento, está bien. Por los dioses, la visita vendrá pronto y necesito que salgas de aquí para recibirlos-

-¿gohan ya está aquí?-

-aún no, pero vendrá, lo sé, así que acompáñame a tomar el té quieres-

Dorakyu camina a la puerta esperando que el namek lo siguiera pero piccolo se queda por un momento pensando en si ir o no, no confiaba en Dorakyu pero desobedecerlo era una sentencia de muerte segura, así que gruñendo como siempre lo sigue hacía afuera, se sentía como un perrito faldero al lado de él, casi no podía hacer nada sin que ese tipo le diera el permiso ¡qué molesto! Pero pronto acabaría, gohan vendría y eso sería lo único bueno que saldría de esto… verlo valdría la pena; el namek sonríe esperando con ansias la llegada de su amor gohan.

* * *

Los 3 sayayines se preparan para irse a buscar al namek, repasando el plan varias veces para que quedara más que claro lo que se iba a ser en caso de una emergencia, gohan de todos era el que más veces había repasado el plan en su cabeza, estaba listo para lo que fuese y listo para reclamar por lo suyo, no iba a permitir que Dorakyu lo tomará más, él era suyo y lo tomaría aún en su cara si era posible así le demostraría quien era el alfa del namek.

Vegeta se monta en el cubo y luego le sigue goku y gohan que observan como vegeta da las coordenadas para ir a donde el Dios namek, goku por curiosidad pregunta ¿Cómo sabe el lugar en donde tiene que ir? A lo que recibe una levantada de ceja y un gruñido.

-Wis me enseño como usarlo, tonto-

El príncipe termina de decir las órdenes al cubo y automáticamente este los lleva en un viaje calmado al lugar en donde Dorakyu se encontraba, gohan estaba inquieto, ya quería verlo, había pasado poco tiempo desde que se hicieron novios, pero parecía que fueron semanas sin verse, ¿con que así se siente cuando estas lejos del amor de tu vida eh?- por teléfono era insuficiente hablar, quería hacerlo de frente, cara a cara, no se quejaba de las llamadas claro pero aun así no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, creo que no sería el único que esperaba la visita con ansias.

* * *

Dorakyu siente como varios ki se aproximan y supuso que eran sus amigos más su novio, ¡bueno a prepararse! El Dios mira al namek de arriba abajo sin que se diera cuenta, lucía emocionado aunque no fuera tan expresivo, se veía e su ki y en su mirada, ¿en qué pensará? ¿Qué su amado lo rescatara? Ja, iluso, eso no iba a pasar en su guardián, no dejaría que se lo llevarán así de fácil. Dorakyu piensa en ¿Qué hacer cuando lleguen?, quería demostrarles que él era suyo y más a ese novio semi sayayin, quería que viera lo contaminado que está el cuerpo del namek de su presencia de arriba abajo, en todas partes externas estaba Dorakyu escrito, menos claro en su interior, aun no lograba obtener su preciada virginidad pero la obtendría tarde o temprano.

Piccolo se acerca a Dorakyu para pedirle que se retirara, no quería interrupciones mientras estaba con su novio gohan, el Dios ve como el cubo se acerca a la casa y sonríe… ¡hora del juego!, Dorakyu se tele transporta un poco más cerca del namek y mete un poco su pie en el camino del mismo de forma rápida y táctica, piccolo al enredarse su pierna con la del Dios namek cae en sus brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando muy fuertemente, con sus abrazos alrededor de su cuello. El namek se molesta un poco y apunto de reclamar nota como la mirada de Dorakyu estaba a un lado de la habitación ¿Qué estaba viendo? Piccolo voltea y ve a sus amigos y a gohan con caras algo incomodas y sorprendidas ¡mierda!

-hola chicos, bienvenidos, lamento que tuviera que ver esto pero mi invitado quería hacerlo conmigo-

Dorakyu quita sus manos de la cintura de piccolo y lo aleja gentilmente, como si fuera el novio más delicado del mundo ¡hipócrita! Luego de esto mira el Dios mira a Gohan con rostro sonriente haciéndole un gesto asqueroso con las manos, que daba a entender ¡él ya fue penetrado por mí! Gesto que a gohan le hirvió la sangre.

El Dios se acerca a sus nuevos invitados y le da paso a los sofás mientras el hacía un poco de té, claro que después se iría para darles privacidad, no pensaba que fueran tan tontos como para escaparse, eso sería una sentencia para todos.

Gohan se sienta molesto por el gesto que hizo, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era un asqueroso, todo lo que su amor decía acerca de Dorakyu ahora cobraba vida en sus ojos viendo la persona que es en realidad, un enfermo, tal como su amor le dijo. Piccolo se pone al lado de gohan pero sin mirarle la cara, estaba avergonzado que hubiera visto esa escena malinterpretada, él no se abalanzo a sus brazos porque lo ama, lo hizo caerse… suena estúpido pero es la verdad. Gohan ve a su amor de reojo, se notaba vergüenza en su cara, ¿y cómo no estarlo?, con tal impresión a primera vista ¿Qué no se puede malinterpretar? Pero gohan no estaba molesto, de hecho estaba feliz de verlo, estar en el mismo sofá cerca uno del otro lo hacía latir el corazón, claro que el departamento no era el adecuado para ser románticos… pero quería besar a su amor y quitarle ese olor molesto de su cuerpo, ese olor que no debía estar allí, tenía que hacerlo ya.

Vegeta desde hace un tiempo estaba observando al chico viendo su desesperación por tomarlo y demostrarle a ese Dorakyu quien era su dueño… era de esperarse, los sayayines son muy territoriales y posesivos con ese tema, animales al fin ¿no? Vegeta disimuladamente le susurra a goku en el oído una idea para dejarlos solos, no es que le importara pero prefiere mil veces estar en otra parte sin hacer nada, a arriesgar a que gohan se saliera de control y lo tomará enfrente de ellos, eso sería desagradable.

-vegeta ¿tú crees que funcione?-

-hay que intentarlo, no quiero quedarme aquí y ver esa cursilería y pena que tienen esos tortolos-

Goku con curiosidad voltea a donde estaba su hijo y piccolo, notando que ninguno se había hablado; gohan estaba agitado, moviendo su pierna mientras tocaba el tacón de su zapato en el suelo varias veces, piccolo estaba con la cabeza baja, al parecer triste… no era el más expresivo pero sus orejas abajo y su mirada decían más que mil palabras, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que ambos necesitaban un tiempo… y goku con mucho gusto se los daría, se lo merecían después de todo.

Dorakyu llega con él té a la mesita y los sirve a sus invitados con una sonrisa, una bastante inquietante, gohan lo ve molesto, no se iba a tragar el cuento de que su amor quería hacerlo con él, nunca lo haría con un violador, porque eso era un violador que se aprovechaba de su puesto como Dios, ¿quién le dio el derecho para tratar a las personas así?, como objetos, más encima tiene el descaro de lucir el mejor anfitrión de todos ¡que ser tan despreciable!

Dorakyu se ríe un poco entre dientes al ver la cara enojada del novio de piccolo, que triste que no podía hacer nada, si lo intentará todos saben quién quedaría afectado. El Dios se sirve su taza y empieza a beber de ella, los demás siguen la acción algo inseguro e incomodos, no sabían que hacer, esto parecía sospechosamente tranquilo.

Un gran silencio recorrió la habitación, un silencio incómodo, los guerreros tomaban el té con inseguridad, todos menos piccolo, que solo se quedó viendo el mismo, no quería beber ahora, se sentía mal, su amor gohan lo había visto en una situación mal interpretada con ese violador, sabía que gohan no creía una sola palabra de Dorakyu pero igual el sentimiento seguía, no pudo evitar sentirse como un promiscuo. Dorakyu ve un poco con el ceño fruncido a piccolo, no le gustaba que despreciara su té de esa manera, todos debía probarlo así no les gustará; él Dios pone la taza de golpe en la mesita haciendo exaltar a todos, piccolo no mueve ni un musculo, sabía que iba a ser eso. El Dios se levanta y se acerca a su invitado namek y le susurra en el oído lo que pasaría si no tomaba el té.

-recuerda que me tienes que obedecer…-

-dijiste que no me harías nada, que serías bueno-

-y lo estoy haciendo pero igual me tienes que obedecer-

El Dios se separa de él y se vuelve a sentar cruzando los brazos, piccolo suspira desanimado y toma el té sin gruñir ni quejas, gohan ve esto y solo hace que su corazón lata con fuerza y furioso, nunca había visto a su amor así de sometido, así de sumiso ante un enemigo, él no era así, Dorakyu sabía cómo controlarlo y como inculcarle temor, una palabra que no esperaba usar en su amor. Gohan pone la taza algo fuerte en la mesa y mira a Dorakyu dominante, goku y vegeta se miran las caras y ambos se levantan, alejándose de la escena, esto se iba a poner algo tenso.

Dorakyu sonríe y también pone la taza en la mesita y lo mira con los dedos en su barbilla. Piccolo mira a los con nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar, esperaba que no empezaran una pelea, no quería eso ahora; gohan levanta la mirada y gruñe un poco mostrando un poco sus dientes, hambrientos por destrozarlo y marcar lo que era suyo, Dorakyu hace lo mismo, cambiando a la vez el color de sus ojos a rojo puro, piccolo lo mira continuamente respirando algo rápido mientras rogaba que no pelearan, si lo hacen, era muy probable que perdieran o que a él se lo violaran, dos cosas que no quería que pasaran.

Ambos sujetos dejan de gruñir, quedándose en un silencio sepulcral; Dorakyu decide hablar o mejor dicho, aclararle de quien era el namek ahora, su esencia estaba en todo su ser y eso era clara señal de que le pertenecía.

-sabes que tu novio es mío ¿verdad Gohan? Tiene mi olor en él eso lo hace mío-

-no es tuyo, crees que lo es-

-¿Qué lo creo? Ja… Porque mejor no lo ves por ti mismo-

Dorakyu ve al namek y abre enlace telepático mandándole mensajes e indicaciones de lo que tiene que hacer.

-“acércate a mí”-

-“¿Qué?”-

-“tienes que hacerlo, ahora siéntate a mí lado enseguida de llame, si no lo haces… te toma delante de todos ahora mismo”-

-“¿eso es ser bueno?... dijiste que no me harías…”-

-“sé lo que dije y lo cumpliré, odio verte llorar… pero las reglas son las misma, o me obedeces o te hago mío delante de tu novio”-

Piccolo estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué hacer, mira para abrir enlace telepático también y contarle lo que va a hacer con Dorakyu pero enseguida el Dios vuelve a conectarse con él.

-“ni creas que le contaras, yo te escuchare de todos modos, así que ni te atrevas, o si no…”-

Ahora no tenía salida, miraba a gohan desesperado y con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro que hace a su novio acercarse un poco a él para darle consuelo, gohan toma de su rostro y pregunta ¿Qué pasa? Pero piccolo no podía responder, Dorakyu en este momento era su dueño y no podía hacer nada.

-ven para acá piccolo-

Le hace señas con el dedo para que venga a sentarse con él, piccolo traga saliva y obedece viendo a gohan en todo momento, para que no creyera que esto era a su voluntad, gohan observa a su amor y ve cómo se va a sentar con ese violador, sabía que no era porque quería sino porque estaba obligado hacerlo, pero igual verlo así le rompía el corazón. Piccolo termina de sentarse con él y respira desanimado, se sentía horrible y sucio, esperaba que con esta visita estuviera con gohan a solas pero al parecer ese no eran los planes de Dorakyu ¡que tonto pensar en eso!

-lo ves gohan, hasta él sabe quién es su dueño-

-lo estás obligando, déjalo en paz no tienes derecho sobre él-

-claro que lo tengo, es mío ahora pero… tienes suerte, como soy un Dios amable, estaré de acuerdo en compartirlo-

-¿Qué?-

-así los dos estaremos felices, ¿no crees que es buena idea? Es un acuerdo razonable-

-es enfermizo, no estoy de acuerdo. Él no es un objeto es un ser que al igual que todas merecen ser respetadas y amadas, no tratadas como objetos. Tu no lo mereces Dorakyu, no eres digno de él-

-¿Qué no soy digno yo? Por favor…-

-es cierto, él es amable, tranquilo, pacifico, maravilloso, calculador, estratégico, inteligente, hermosa, linda y tengo más para decir pero creo que te intimidaría con todo lo que sé-

Piccolo se toca el corazón sintiéndose conmovido con lo que su amor Gohan dijo sobre él, nunca pensó que lo viera de esa manera tan linda, hizo que todos sus sentidos se volvieran locos y quisieran todos a la vez abrazarlo y besarlo sin parar, solo eso quería en ese momento. Dorakyu se ríe a carcajadas, ¡pero qué cursi!, ¿de verdad pensaba todo eso de él? Es cierto que era un ser bastante interesante, y muy linda también, pero llegar a ese nivel de expresarlo no, si tenía algo que decirle lo haría en privado, no de esa manera tan expuesta.

Goku y Vegeta se miran las caras pensando en ¿Cómo terminara esto? ¿Pelearan? O ¿Solo hablaran? No sabían pero lo que si sabían era que lo que sea que pase entre estos dos alfas, no iba a terminar bien.

-vegeta, ¿ahora qué?-

-a ejecutar el plan goku, no quiero quedarme a ver esto-

-pero gohan estará solo-

-no lo estará, tú sígueme la corriente-

Dorakyu para de reírse un rato y mira al namek todo sonrojado y sonriendo un poco a dirección a gohan, ¿de verdad lo conmovió? Que tonto, pero al menos obedeció, esperaba que se mantuviera así para su siguiente movida.

-no te mentiré que este namek es muy linda y bastante sexy también-

Le toca la cara a piccolo y mientras miraba a gohan, el semi sayayin lo ve molesto y apretándose las manos para no salirse de control.

-tan solo lo vieras cuando se lo estoy haciendo, gime como loco y se retuerce también… en pocas palabras es una perra en acción-

-¡!NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE PERRA EN MI CARA!!-

Gohan golpea la mesa haciendo que todo tiemble, esto iba a terminar mal y goku y vegeta lo sabían, el príncipe se acerca a la escena e interrumpe su conversa.

-oye tu Dios namek, vinimos aquí para acompañar a este mocoso para que se encontrara con este namek y tú no les estas dando un tiempo a solas, no tenemos todo el tiempo del espacio, así que mejor déjalos, de todos modos tú te quedarás con él al irnos-

Dorakyu mira al sujeto de arriba abajo y sonríe de manera siniestra, un poco, al fin alguien decía algo coherente. El Dios se levanta y se acerca al hombre que tiene al frente mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

-¿quieres que los deje solos?-

Gohan asiente con el ceño fruncido y también de brazos cruzados, sacando pecho y con hombros cuadrados haciéndose lucir más musculoso y alto.

-bien, entonces estarán solos, pero no se escapen, ya que si lo hacen ustedes tres no saldrán heridos si no piccolo-

-entendemos. ¿Oye tu no tendrás un lugar en donde entrenar? No me quedaré viendo como estos dos se besan-

Dorakyu asiente en dirección a los sayayines puros y les señala un domo que queda cerca de donde ellos estaban, un lugar de entrenamiento en donde ellos pueden pasar el rato mientras los novios hablaban.

-síganme caballeros-

Los sujetos se dirigen al cubo pero antes de eso Dorakyu les da un último mensaje a los novios, no aceptaría que este semi sayayin lo tomará primero que él.

-una cosa antes de irme, no hagan cosas raras... o el namek lo pagará-

Y con eso se van los tres del lugar, ambos novios se quedan mirándose las caras por un tiempo hasta que gohan decidió dar el primer paso y romper el hielo.

-amor, sé que él te obligo a que te sentarás a su lado así que no te preocupes por eso-

-sé que sabías eso gohan, pero igual me da vergüenza que me veas así, en ese estado tan estúpido-

-no es estúpido, tú no lo eres-

-me siente inútil, con ese tipo me siento débil y no puedo hace nada para cambiar eso sin que me toque-

-lo sé amor y por eso vine, a darte consuelo y a quitare ese apestoso aroma de tú ser, de verdad te extrañaba mucho-

-yo también gohan, ¿Cómo piensas quitarme su escencia?-

-te lo mostraré-

Gohan se acerca velozmente a su cuerpo y lo empuja así el sillón, lleno de almohadas gordas y cómodas para dos personas, Piccolo traga saliva, estaba algo nervioso, la última vez que estuvo en esa posición fue con Dorakyu y al volverlo a estar recordaba a ese violador y lo que le hizo; involuntariamente empieza a temblar acción que gohan nota y rápidamente se aleja un poco, creo que empezó algo agresivo, ¡por supuesto que está asustado! Ha vivido con ese tipo unos días y comenzar así no era lo mejor del mundo, considerando las cosas que tuvo que pasar fue estúpido de su parte lanzarse así encima de él.

-amor lo siento si te incomode, no debí…-

-no te… preocupes gohan, de tu parte me gusta-

-¿enserio?-

-sí pero, ahora no es el momento para empezar algo tan profundo, Dorakyu dijo…-

-sé lo que dijo y no lo haré aquí, estoy consiente lo que le puede hacer y por eso solo lo besaré-

Y así como lo dijo así fue gohan lo beso solamente, aún encima de él, tocándolo de la cintura y tomando un poco su cara, gentilmente, sin agresividad, sin apresurarse, solo dulzura y amabilidad. El namek estaba feliz de por fin recibir un gesto tan delicado como ese, con Dorakyu era pura agresividad pero con gohan era amor y ternura, un tacto tan gentil que parecía una mariposa, lo que necesitaba, un beso de su amor. El semi sayayin lo sigue besando y besando con amor y delicadeza, no quería empezar con algo violento aún pero en el fondo quería morderlo un poco, Dorakyu no dijo que eso no estaba permitido, así que ¿Por qué mejor no marcarlo?, gohan antes de atacar le susurra a su amor en el oído lo que haría recibiendo un gesto de asentimiento de parte piccolo pero aquí no era el escenario perfecto, estaban a la vista del universo mejor en la habitación, era mejor.

El namek lleva a gohan con algo de timidez al cuarto oscuro de Dorakyu y se acuesta algo inseguro si una mordida era permitido, no quería ser violado por ese tipo, pero confiaba en gohan y además no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo morder, eso era legal ¿no? Además dijo que no le molestaba compartir así que él mismo se perjudico.

-será solo un poco, no quiero causarle problemas-

-está bien, confió en ti-

Gohan se prepara para morderlo pero antes le sostiene las manos para que se apoye de algo, sin mencionar que le encantaba sus preciosas manos, tocarlas era como seda para las suyas, eran tan delicadas, y sus garras eran otra belleza, largas y afiladas, tenerlo abajo era como un sueño hecho realidad, era lo que siempre soñó y ahora era el momento, lo iba a marcar y eso haría, lo marcaría como suyo.

-aquí voy-

El semi sayayin encaja sus dientes lentamente para después encajarse más pero no tanto, no quería problemas para él, solo un poco bastaba para quitarle su esencia de su cuerpo. Piccolo se retuerce un poco ante la acción, tomando de las manos a gohan para aferrarse a algo, hasta los dedos de sus pies se curvaban ante la acción, sus respiraciones se agitan y el calor empieza a llegar a ellos, ambos querían seguir pero no sabían que no era posible, un paso más y terminarían en sexo. Gohan deja de morder y se aleja un poco viendo lo violeta y agitado que estaba su amor, de verdad se veían sexy, casi no podía controlarse pero al recordar lo que ese tipo le haría si se pasaba de la raya lo hacía entrar en razón.

Piccolo ve como Gohan se sienta a un lado de la cama mirando al suelo, el namek algo confundido pregunta en un tono excitado ¡¿Qué pasa?! Acercándose a gatas como una gata, gohan hace lo posible para no verlo, su mirada era tan linda que lo hacía sentir que podía salirse de control en cualquier momento; con dolor pone la mano ante él para se detenga y suspira.

-quiero hacerlo con usted pero ese tipo le hará daño si lo haces aquí, sabes que no quiero eso-

-lo sé, pero… existen otros métodos-

-¿Cuáles?-

El namek quita su mano de enfrente y se acerca susurrándole a gohan la idea de manosear, lo cual pone al semi sayayin pelos de punta, gira la cabeza enérgico hacía su amor viendo lo violeta que estaba en estos momentos ¿acaso hablaba enserio? No estaba seguro de esa idea pero su amor necesitaba su atención con urgencia.

-¿te parece?-

-bueno, no mentiré, si me gusta la idea pero no estoy seguro aún-

El namek gruñe un poco y tomando su mano la pone en su feminidad para que sintiera lo humedad que estaba, acción que claro lo hace gemir un poco, gohan mira sorprendido de cómo se estaba entregando a él, se notaba que quería demostrarle a ese tipo que él no le pertenecía. El semi sayayin siente en su mano como esa abertura estaba mojada e inconscientemente mete un poco más sus dedos para sentirlo por dentro, el namek arquea su espalda un poco y se acuesta de golpe en la cama con brazos a los lados de su cabeza listo para que gohan empezara.

Gohan traga algo de saliva y comienza la acción; se pone encima de él y mete su mano por debajo del pantalón metiendo sus dedos uno a la vez para que sintiera el placer que gohan tenía que ofrecerle, el namek se retuerce debajo de gohan y aferrándose de las sabanas y almohadas que había en la habitación, jadeando y gimiendo de placer, uno que si le gustaba y que no era de Dorakyu. El semi sayayin se estaba poniendo duro, su miembro empieza a crecer, lo que gohan temía, ahora ¿Qué hacer con su erección? Piccolo ve como la erección de gohan crece, esperaba que gohan n se saliera de control pero sabía que no iba a ser así, él confiaba en gohan.

El semi sayayin saca su mano de su pantalón y retrocede, necesitaba atender esto, gohan va algo rápido al baño de la habitación pero es detenido por la oz de su amor.

-no es necesario que lo atiendas allí-

-¿Qué otra opción tengo?-

El namek le hace señas para que se siente y el obedece, al estar otra vez sentado el namek rápidamente se sienta en sus piernas muy cerca de su entre pierna sintiendo es a erección rozando contra su pantalón y su feminidad, vaya que era grande… ¡me gusta!, empieza a menearse lentamente haciendo que gohan gruña ante la excitación, wo… su amor era bastante sexy en estos momentos, esperaba con ansias poder llevárselo a casa para que pudieran hacerlo juntos como era debido. El semi sayayin saca su erección para acabar afuera y no en sus pantalones mientras que su amor se seguía meneando cada vez más rápido y sexy, subiendo y bajando también, ambos excitados al tope. Piccolo gime al sentir el miembro de gohan rozar cada vez más por la costura de su pantalón casi pareciera como si quiera meterse, se aferra de los hombros de su amor y entierra su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo mientras gemía de placer, Gohan también lo abraza aferrado de su cintura y muslos, apretándolos de manera que causo un suspiro a su amor.

-ya voy… acabar-

-hazlo… ah-

Gohan acaba llenando el pantalón de su amor con ese líquido caliente y soltando un gemido masculino, Piccolo también gime al sentir esa sustancia en su ser, se sentía muy bien, ¿cómo se sentirá estando en su interior? El namek se acuesta otra ve jadeando y descansando un poco, mientras que gohan limpiaba lo que había hecho, no quería malos entendidos con Dorakyu.

-amor creo que es mejor que se cambie-

-aun no… quiero sentir esto un poco más-

-lo podrá sentir con mejor penetración después pero ahora es necesario-

El namek asiente y se va para el baño a cambiarse no sin antes jugar un poco, el namek se quita la ropa quedándose en capa y turbante, gohan voltea pensando que estaba vestido pero al verlo así, se eriza… ¡por kamisama que sexy! El semi sayayin mira hacia abajo notando su pequeña abertura, su vagina, el namek se ríe pero termina de hacer cuando siente que su trasero es tomado y apretado, gohan se había acercado veloz mente y con un idea algo raro le dice.

-¿se puede poner contra la pared?-

-… ¿para qué?-

-quiero ver su… trasero en mejor ángulo, si no le molesta claro-

El namek asiente algo sonrojado y pone sus manos en la pared, curvando un poco su espalda y sacando trasero para que lo viera, gohan traga saliva y lo toca un poco, no quería excitarse mucho pero necesitaba verlo en esa pose.

-¿así gohan?-

-así amor. Gracias por esto, creo por hoy terminamos-

-aun no me has besado bien-

-tienes razón-

El semi sayayin se acerca y toma de su cintura besándolo esta vez profundo, con lengua hasta el fondo, el namek de nuevo se empieza a excitar cayendo al suelo unas gotas de su fluido vaginal, gohan no se detiene hasta que viera una cascada salir de sus partes, y en efecto salió, un chorro pegajoso salió de su vagina acompañado de un gemido. Gohan lo deja de besar y sonríe.

-ahora sí terminamos por hoy-

* * *

Los invitados se fueron de la casa una vez culminada la visita, el namek aún se quedó Dorakyu, no podía salir a menos que tuviera un plan real y tenía el presentimiento de que lo tenían, solo había que esperar. Gohan se despide de él con un beso en la boca enfrente de Dorakyu mirándolo en todo momento, el sujeto sonríe pero en el fondo solo quería tomar a ese namek como suyo, debió haber violado enseguida llego a este lugar, en vez de hacer promesas estúpidas.

Los invitados al fin de fueron dejando al namek solo con su “dueño”, por favor, el Dios se acerca a él tocándole el hombro y oliendo en él el aroma bien marcado de su novio, vaya que los sayayines sabían cómo marca su terreno bien, eso lo molesto un poco pero no le dio tanta importancia, igual su virginidad no sería suya… y hablando de eso…

-no te toco ¿verdad?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-tú sabes, ¿sigue siendo virgen?-

-aun lo soy, no porque quiera si no porque no quiero que me desvirgues tú-

-aun así lo haré te guste o no-

-ya lo veremos-

Piccolo se va a la habitación de Dorakyu para meditar, ahora se sentía mejor para hacerlo, había pasado un bonito tiempo con gohan, tanto conversando como sexual, estaba feliz de su visita y ansiaba cada día más que lo sacara de aquí, n imaginaba un hijo de Dorakyu, pero de gohan sí.

* * *

-Hijo estas muy feliz ¿Qué paso?-

-padre, que no paso es la pregunta, me alegro mucho verlo. Hay que hacer un nuevo plan de inmediato-

-tranquilízate mocoso, espera a que lleguemos para planificar-

Vegeta intervine recostándose en el cubo y mirando al espacio, por lo que pudo observar estando con Dorakyu en ese domo es que el sujeto no era lo que parecía. No habían peleado con él pero su presencia con ellos mientras goku y vegeta entrenaban era suficiente como para analizarlo un poco, era un ser bastante intimidante y misterioso, podía sonreír fingidamente pero la maldad en su cara no se podía corregir, también observo que los veía muy detalladamente, al parecer vegeta no era el único que analizaba a sus oponentes… de cualquier modo no creía que perderían contra él, la fuerza sayayin era más allá que cualquier Dios.

-lo siento vegeta pero estoy inquieto pero sacarlo de allí-

-y lo sacaras mocoso pero con esa actitud no, tienes que ser paciente aún tenemos tiempo-

-pero se estaba acabando-

Gohan vuelve a mirar al espacio en dirección a su amor y con el puño cerrado promete mentalmente liberarlo de las garras de ese violador, así tenga que pelear para hacerlo… él era su pertenencia y nadie se lo quitaría.

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado y entendido (como siempre) hasta la proxima


	10. El dolor de no poder hacer nada Cap.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... sin comentarios está vez solo lean y sufran, digo, disfruten :3

Comiendo en la casa Son, la mujer se encontraba sirviéndoles la comida a sus hombres, que eran sus hijos y su padre, goten casi no estaba en la casa porque se la pasaba más con trunks jugando y entrenando, goku… bueno él siempre estaba con ella y gohan ahora vivía con ellos, la casa que Videl le había dejado la rechazo, con la excusa de “crear recuerdo nuevos” por eso es que ahora vivía temporalmente con su madre, goten ya sabía de la noticia de su hermano y no le impacto tanto, su amistad con el sr. Piccolo era muy cercana para ser solo amigos, además con su ex esposa videl no se la llevaba bien que digamos. Goku como siempre termina primero que todos y se levanta para dirigirse a la sala a descansar la comida, gohan aún no terminaba, todavía estaba pensativo con su amor, era lo que más amaba en este mundo y el hecho de que ahora esté en manos de ese tipo le causaba rabia interna, goten observa a su hermano adulto y como todo hermano adolecente pregunta ¡¿Qué pasa?! A lo que gohan responde con desanimo la situación en la que se encontraba.

-wow… pobre piccolo, no quiero ser pesimista pero ese tipo tiene mucha oportunidad para violárselo-

-lo sé goten, no quiero que eso pase, si lo embaraza va a ser peor para él, tendrá que cargar con un bebe que no quiere y quién sabe si después el tipo decida llevárselo ahora que es el padre de ese bebe-

Gohan suspira y deja caer su cabeza en la mesa, su madre lo ve girando los ojos, siguiendo secando los platos, le parecía algo tonto que se preocupara por él, Piccolo era fuerte ¿no? El estaría bien.

-hijo deja de frustrarte él está bien-

-me gustaría pensar que el sr. Piccolo está bien madre pero no es cierto… él me ha contado como ese tipo… lo ha tocado inapropiadamente-

-¿de verdad hermano?-

Milk al escuchar gira la cabeza para poner más atención a lo que decía. Gohan empieza a contar a su madre y hermano lo que Piccolo pasaba con ese tipo en la casa, sufría acoso y violación a cada hora del día, tenía que obedecerlo a toda costa porque si no lo hacía amenazaba con violarlo, también el tipo Dorakyu manoseaba sus partes íntimas y lo hacía mojarse constantemente, y él no podía hacer nada, milk al escuchar se horroriza no sabía por lo que estaba pasando el amor de la vida de gohan, no pensó que era tan grave, por un momento sintió lastima por él, una violación era la peor experiencia para una mujer, en todo sentido lo era.

Goten escucha asombrado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar piccolo en esa casa, era muy valiente, cualquier persona en su posición se hubiera suicidado o algo así, pero él seguía firme ante todo, impresionante.

-pobre, ¿mama estás escuchando eso?-

-sí hijo y es algo horrible, ¿porque él no se defiende? ¿Le gusta acaso?-

-no madre, jamás, solo que no puede, él está sometido en estos momentos-

Gohan se levanta de la mesa y se va para el sofá, listo para descansar y quizás hablar del plan con su padre, pero Goten curioso como siempre pregunta algo que hace que los ojos de milk se abran como platos.

-¿ustedes ya se besaron o qué?-

Gohan voltea y se sonroja un poco ante el comentario de su hermano, claro que lo había besado y no solo eso también tuvo la oportunidad de tocar ese cuerpo esmeralda que en sus sueños deseo tener y ahora era suyo… piccolo era de gohan por completo; con gusto le responde a su hermano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordar ese beso lo hacía calentarse, porque no solo fue un beso, fue todo…

-sí nos besamos hermano-

-¿Qué sentiste?-

-tranquilidad, paz, amor de verdad, algo que en mis años de matrimonio no había experimentado-

Gohan se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos imaginándose como sería su vida si se llegasen a casar, sería perfecta de seguro, creo que el matrimonio más feliz de los tiempo. Su madre al escuchar eso siente cierta culpa al causarle todo lo opuesto de lo que ella quería a su hijo, ella no quería una vida infeliz para su bebe y sin darse cuenta se la otorgo. ¡¿qué clase de madre soy?!

-eso es muy romántico hermano, oye ¿piccolo puede embarazarse como las mujeres de aquí?-

-sí puede Goten-

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno su raza posee un gran don que es ser hermafroditas, no solo tienen hijos de forma asexual sino que también se manera sexual. Como soy un hombre y a piccolo le gusto yo, eso significa que está actuando su lado femenino y por ende el sexo que predomina en él es hembra, así que eso lo hace mujer biológicamente, funciona como los caracoles Goten-

-ooooh, eso es fascinante, y ¿cómo luce su feminidad?-

-bueno, igual que una vagina normal-

-ajaaa, ¿cómo lo sabes hermano?-

Gohan se da cuenta del engaño de su travieso hermanito y se levanta del sofá sonrojado y mirando a Goten con una mirada molesta pero aún con la pena en su rostro.

-oye eso no se hace-

Todos en la habitación se ríen ante eso inclusive milk que se toca el corazón sintiendo una punzada de culpa al causarle tanta infelicidad a su primogénito, y por mucho tiempo, está vez trataría de hacerlo bien, pero como dijo antes tomaría un tiempo terminar de aceptarlo… igual estaba feliz por su hijo, al fin iba a tener la vida que siempre quiso, la vida que desde un principio debió tener y si por más en desacuerdo que ella esté lo dejaría ser feliz, se lo merecía de todos modos.

* * *

En casa de Dorakyu, Piccolo aún permanecía en su habitación, le había puesto perfume antes al lugar para que así no oliera tanto a gohan... no quería ser castigado. Piensa en la habitación en gohan y en el momento que tuvieron a solas, fue mágico cuando Gohan lo toco y beso de esa forma… que hacía que su cuerpo se calentara y deseará más de él, quería que siguiera en ese momento, quería ver hasta donde podían llegar… pero no podían, Dorakyu estaba en sus manos y cualquier paso en falso haría que él se lo violara, ¡¿Cuándo acabara está tortura?! Esperaba que pronto, al menos no todo estaba perdido, aún conservaba algo especial que gohan le había dejado en su cuello, su marca, ahora era oficial, gohan era su dueño… “dueño” ¿quién iba a imaginar que algún día tendría algo así? Gohan era perfecto y ambos se complementaban uno al otro, no había cavidad de ruptura en su relación, todo parecía indicar que iban a ser felices juntos... en cuanto saliera de este sitio se entregaría a gohan de inmediato, solo para quitarse la suciedad y el nombre de Dorakyu de su cuerpo.

El namek aun divagando en sus pensamientos no noto que Dorakyu silenciosamente se había tele transportado y sentado a un lado de la cama y lo veía sonriente, estaba ansioso por poder tomarlo, y eso sería muy pronto. El Dios ve algo que le llama la atención y se fija más en ese punto, al parecer en su cuello había una pequeña marca… ¡con que lo marco un poco ¿eh?! Eso no era suficiente para que el namek le perteneciera por completo, ni siquiera había sangre en esa marca, solo un mordisco pequeño, ¡que decepción!

-al menos fue inteligente-

La voz de Dorakyu hace que Piccolo salga de su trance y lo vea algo molesto, ¿porque entraba sin permiso? Está era su habitación pero igual, si alguien estaba allí debía preguntar o por lo menos tocar la puerta, para eso se hicieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-nada, solo observándote, también mirando esa marca patética que tienes en tu cuello-

El namek se toca el cuello y gruñe a su dirección, su marca no era patética era perfecta y especial solo por el hecho de que lo hizo gohan con amor para él, además ni que el fuera una experto, de seguro no sabe el significado de una marca de verdad, una marca de amor hacía tu pareja. Piccolo voltea la cabeza para no verlo y responde con voz baja y molesta.

-no es patético, tú si lo eres-

-¿de verdad? Ouch-

Se ríe ante su “insulto” para luego acercarse y susurrarle el en oído ¡mi mordida te quitará esa marca insignificante! Claro que no sería ahora pero el namek igual se exalta ante eso que dijo, ¿que su mordida se lo quitará? Por favor, podrá ser más grande y más profunda que está, por ahora, pero nunca será igual la sensación ni el significado, una marca es mucho más significativo que solo “este me pertenece no lo toquen” solo los ignorantes verían ese lado nada más, una marca era el lazo especial que tenían dos individuos y que hace el alfa para así mostrarle a su pareja su inmenso amor y su lealtad hacía ella por siempre, sin mencionar que también está advirtiendo a los demás que ya tiene a alguien especial y que no está interesado en buscar otro.

-tu mordida nunca será como está, además si por mi fuese, yo le hubiera pedido que siguiera marcando, pero el si me respeta y lo dejo así, solo para no buscarme problemas contigo-

-que bondadoso. ¿Eres así todo el tiempo?-

-¿así como?-

-así de ruda, no eres fácil de conquistar y eso es muy atractivo pero… estás cometiendo un error si piensas que ese semi sayayin es mejor partido que yo… dime ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-solo curiosidad-

El namek se cruza de brazos y mira hacía el techo, quizás contarle todo lo que Dorakyu no es y echarle en cara todo lo que gohan tiene que él nunca tendrá, quizás era buena idea, además tenía ganas de presumir un poco a su amor, quería que viera lo mucho que lo amaba y que por más insistente que sea, nunca podrá hacerle competencia a gohan, nunca. Piccolo se voltea con una sonrisa maliciosa y empieza.

-él es todo lo que no eres tú. Amble, cariñoso, leal, considerado, respetuoso, inteligente, protector... no es un abusivo controlador ni impulsivo maniático por el sexo y tampoco es un sádico asqueroso que no le interesa los sentimientos de lo demás. A él le importan las personas a su alrededor y hace lo posible para protegerlas, y por eso y más es mejor que tú-

-wow… suena como un príncipe azul-

-y lo es, tu nuca llegarás ni a sus talones y tampoco lograras conquistarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no te quiero, ni lo haré nunca-

-¿y si te obligo?-

-lograrías que te odiara más-

El namek se para de la cama y se va para él baño solo para alejarse de ese tipo pero es detenido y sometido contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces?-

-dije que sería bueno contigo pero a veces lo haces difícil linda-

-suéltame-

-lo haré pero ahora va hacer bajo mis términos-

Se acerca a su oído y le susurra lo que tiene que hacer, no era sexual pero era igual de malo que todas sus ideas, ¿tenía que comportarse dócil para él? ¿Por qué? Piccolo lo ve indignado de su propuesta empujándolo para que se alejara de él.

-no soy un perro faldero Dorakyu-

-vamos solo necesito que seas menos… agresivo, quiero demostrarte mi amor hacia ti, últimamente no he podido besarte por mi promesa y no te mentiré, me estoy arrepintiendo, pero yo cumplo lo que digo, así que para no explotar de las ganas es mejor que me cumplas este capricho o me convertiré en carnívoro-

El sujeto hace un gesto con sus dientes como si estuviera mordiendo algo y luego pasa su lengua por sus labios, saboreando la sangre ficticia, piccolo gruñe muy fuerte ante la idea de ser un perrito dócil con él, ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!

-no puedes estar hablando enserio-

-tienes 5 segundos para decidirte o si no… sabes lo que pasará… 5…-

El namek piensa ahora en ¿Qué hacer? Si no hacía caso se arriesgaba a ser violado, pero si hacía caso corría el mismo riesgo, ¿Qué camino tomar? En estos momentos solo quería golpearlo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y desaparecerlo, estaba harto y no sabía que hacer…

-…4…-

¿Por qué era tan difícil convivir con este tipo? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como una persona normal y ser bueno? ¿Por qué él sobre todos los nameks? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ser feliz con gohan?...

-…3…-

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir con esto, estaba harto de ser tratado así, como una basura, como un prisionero, como una prostituta, esto no era vida, nada lo era, estar aquí pasando todo esto era lo peor que pudo pasarle, ni las veces que murió por el bien de todos se compara con esto…

-…3…-

Lo torturaba constantemente, psicológicamente estaba mal, se estaba volviendo loco, no quería hacerlo con él pero tampoco quería rebajarse al nivel de obedecerlo, se sentía mal al hacerlo, él no era así, él no era dócil con los villanos, él mandaba a todos a la mierda, los destruía sin importa qué, pero… Dorakyu no era como ellos, era manipulador, sabía cómo meterse en su mente, sabía cómo afectarlo, lo sabía todo de él… ¿Cómo competir con eso?...

-…2…-

El tiempo se estaba cavando y su corazón latía como loco y desesperado por saber que hacer ahora, por salir de ese lugar, porque este sufrimiento acabara y estar con gohan aunque sea hablando como siempre lo hacían a estas horas… ¡gohan! Nunc a pensó depender de alguien en su vida, nunca pensó necesitar a alguien para ser específicos, nunca pensó necesitar tanto a gohan como ahora, él era su pareja y el hecho de que no estuviera aquí le dolía… pero más él hecho de que tuviera que estás en brazos de otro hombre…

-…1…-

… y tener que entregarse a él.

Piccolo cae al suelo con manos y rodillas en el piso, sorprendiendo a Dorakyu un poco, ¿acaso se decidió por obedecerlo? Pues fue buena la decisión, sonriendo descruza sus brazos y se prepara para ordenarle pero su voz quebradiza lo hace mirarlo.

-… no comprendo… no comprendo nada… ¿así es como tratas a tus parejas? ¿Así las haces sentir?... vaya forma de querer…-

El namek deja caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, sintiéndose atrapado, nunca se sintió así, sin saber que hacer o que decir, nuca se sintió… indefensa.

-no sé cómo hacerte entender que no te amo… sabes que amo a otro hombre y aun así no me dejas en paz, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

Dorakyu se levanta de la cama respirando algo rápido, estaba impactado de como este namek era capaz de hacerlo sentir mal, de hacerlo sentir lastima y compasión, ¿Qué clase de maldito hechizo uso en él? Cada lágrima que caía era una punzada de dolor en su corazón… un sentimiento horrible… que no le gustaba para nada.

-de… deja de llorar… por favor-

-estoy casando de pelear contigo… ya no tengo fuerza… ya no puedo con esto…-

-¿pero qué estás diciendo? por favor levántate y deja de…-

-… HAZLO QUE QUIERAS...-

Dorakyu se echa para atrás impactado por lo que escucho ¿Qué acaso es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿Lo está manipulando?... ¡detente namek!

-… ¿qué?...-

-ya no… quiero pelear más, estoy cansado, te exijo que acabes con esto de una vez… y después de esto quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida-

El namek se levanta del suelo aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se acuesta en la cama sin más fuerza en su cuerpo y cierra los ojos, mientras continuaba cayendo lágrimas rozando su mejilla y sintiendo un dolor al tener que entregar su virginidad a este ser repugnante que tanto daño le hizo… pero… ya no podía más… ¡gohan…!

Dorakyu ve como él namek se entrega a él… lo que él quería ¿no?, debía estar feliz ¿verdad?, entonces porque se sentía tan mal, porque sentía un dolor en su corazón, ¿Por qué este namek tenía ese poder en él? El Dios se abalanza hacía él pero no para violarlo si no para consolarlo, sus palabras lo había conmovido… y sus lágrimas lo habían lastimado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal de ser el causante de ese dolor, no podía cambiar su forma de ser ni tampoco la idea de tener un heredero pero… al menos podía intentar ser mejor persona ¿verdad?

Seca sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-deja de llorar… no te voy a tocar estando en ese estado, no lo haré-

-igual me tocaras en cualquier momento, dentro de unos días estaré en ovulación y me embarazaras de todas formas-

Piccolo se da la media vuelta en la cama y se acuesta de lado aún con lágrimas cayendo pero ya no tanto como antes, Dorakyu suspira y se acuesta detrás de él abrazándolo fuerte pero sin intenciones de tocarlo, solo mostrando su lado amable y dulce. Piccolo siente como su cintura es tomada y cierra los ojos pensado en lo peor pero Dorakyu no hace nada, solo habla.

-oye, no quiero tocarte estando así, me lastima verte llorar… por favor para-

-estoy cansado…-

-duerme entonces. Olvida lo que te dije, no me obedezcas quédate aquí y descansa todo lo que quieras… me iré hacer unas cosas así que puedes hablar con tu novio si gustas-

Dorakyu se va de la habitación mirando con algo de tristeza al namek que estaba con él, sabía que no había sido el mejor pero el deseo que tenía de poseer al namek era más fuerte que él, no permitiría que alguien más lo tomará, así fuese el amor de la vida de su invitado, Dorakyu quería ser el primero en tenerlo, sonaba egoísta pero era la verdad, sin mencionar que era bastante lindo, todo de él lo era, se parecían un poco y quizás eso le atrajo de él…. en cuanto al embarazarlo… bueno, no podía negar que si quería un hijo de él, siempre pensó en la idea de tener a alguien a quien cederle el puesto en cuanto su tiempo terminara pero nadie había sido digno, viajo por un tiempo en busca de un namek capaz de ser el elegido para conceder hijos, quizás como pareja no, ya que esa idea no le atraía, pero con un hijo de otro namek igual de fuerte y capaz como él, iba a ser muy poderoso, incluso más que uno que él mismo creara… pero este namek no solo era digno de ser el que de vida a su generación, sino también de ser su pareja, nunca pensó en eso como posible pero hizo que sintiera cosas que nunca pensó si quiera tener en él, para ser sinceros nuca pensó tener algún tipo de sentimiento, piccolo le demostró que se equivocó.

Piccolo ve a Dorakyu irse de la habitación, quedando otra vez solo en la misma, a veces no entendía su bipolaridad, era tan inestable, un día era tierno y amable, considerado y todo lo bueno… y el mismo día cambia totalmente a un ser agresivo, posesivo, manipulador y controlador, ¿Cómo entenderlo? No se veía en una relaciona así, era algo toxico, además apenas lo conocía, mejor dicho, no lo conocía en lo absoluto, para él seguía siendo un desconocido violador.

El namek de la tierra se asegura que el Dios se allá ido, revisando por una esquina de la puerta a ver si estaba, por fortuna se había ido, lo que le dio mucho alivio, así podría hablar con gohan y preguntarle sobre el plan, ya faltaba poco para que ese tipo se saliera de control y lo tomará, tan solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir mal, no quería que el fuera el que le quitara la virginidad, tenía que ser gohan, quería que fuera gohan… solo él tenía acceso a su cuerpo.

Suspirando marca el número de la casa de gohan esperando que este presente.

* * *

El teléfono suena y suena pero nadie atiende, ahora gohan no vivía en esa casa, se encontraba con su madre aun discutiendo el plan, gohan no se percató que piccolo aun lo estaría llamando, él no sabía que estaba viviendo con su madre ahora y tampoco sabía el número de la casa Son. Piccolo vuelve a marcar ya algo desesperado porque Gohan no atiende.

-vamos, contesta-

De nuevo la contestadora aparece, dejando al namek desilusionado, estos momentos lo hacían poner inquieto, necesitaba hablar con alguien, específicamente gohan, y él no contesta, ¡perfecto!, sabía que piccolo no era en lo único que pensaba gohan y también sabía que tenía otros problemas que resolver pero igual necesitaba aunque sea escuchar ¡estoy ocupado, llame más tarde!... estaba siendo un tonto, por supuesto que gohan tenía cosas más importante que hacer, no solo era piccolo el mundo de gohan. El namek suspira y deja como último recurso un mensaje de voz… contándole lo que paso.

-…gohan… sé que estas ocupado y que probablemente te cueste a veces atenderme y quizás pienses que estoy siendo algo molesto al llamarte tanto pero necesitaba contarte algo que pasó con Dorakyu…-

El namek cuenta a detalle lo que paso en la habitación con ese violador, cuenta como le obligo a que fuera dócil solo para que él se aprovechara, y de nuevo si desobedecía lo iba a tomar…

-…estaba cansado de someterme a sus órdenes, estoy cansado de hacerle caso, así que… me rendí… deje que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo para que me dejara en paz pero… no lo hizo… no entiendo porque, me está volviendo loco, y ya no… sé que hacer…-

Tranca la llamada quebrado y sin energías, era increíble como todas sus fuerzas y energías de vida con tan solo pensar, ya estaba harto, solo quería descansar… quería que el sufrimiento acabara.

* * *

Dorakyu se encontraba en el árbol que siempre visitaba para meditar, pero esta vez no meditaba, estaba caminando e círculos alrededor del árbol pensado en ¿qué hacer ahora con su invitado? Se sentía frustrado con él tema, cada día que pasaba y se acercaba más y más al momento que esperaba, en vez de sentirse bien se sentía… ¿mal?, no, creo que… ¿triste?, mm, tampoco… ¿preocupado? Tal vez… ¿lastima? Cerca pero no… ¿compasión?... ¡rayos piccolo! Dorakyu para de caminar y se sienta en los pies del árbol viendo en dirección a su casa y pensando un poco en su invitado, su linda invitado y el momento en que piccolo le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, que lo violara allí mismo para terminar con él sufrimiento desde la raíz, ese momento fue tan conmovedor ¿Por qué dijo que no? ¿Por qué no lo tomo? Era lo que estaba esperando pero había mucho que no estaba bien en ese momento, una de las cosas era que no estaba ovulando así que no iba a quedar embarazado, y la otra era su estado, no podía verlo llorar de esa manera, se sentía mal y no le gustaba para nada tener esa imagen en su mente mientras lo hacía con él, ¡espero que no llore cuando llegue el día que sea mío!

El Dios se toca el corazón y suspira, había sido un mal anfitrión y lo sabía, pero el namek era difícil de tolerar a veces, casi siempre lo sacaba de quicio, por ende se comportaba así con él, para darle una lección pero, no parecía entender ni tampoco parecía respetarlo o amarlo más, solo empeoraba las cosas hasta el punto de esto… lágrimas, muchas lágrimas, este namek sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mal ¿acaso ese era su plan? ¿Qué clase de influencia tenia? ¿Cómo hace para hacerlo sentir compasión a él y rebajarse a complacerlo? ¿Cómo? Definitivamente tenía algo y sabía que era.

* * *

Piccolo se queda en el mueble durmiendo muy cansado de tanto pensar, estaba agotado y ahora solo quería por un momento sentir tranquilidad, y si el sueño se lo otorgaría entonces no queda de otra.

En un profundo sueño no se dio cuenta que Dorakyu había llegado y no vino sin nada, trajo cosas lindas que podían gustarle al namek, entre esas cosas unas flores y algo de ropa, la que estaba usando estaba algo sucia, también trajo algo… sexual para un día usar en él namek, trajo una especia de control remoto con algo pequeño acompañado, como una especia de tampón… era obvio lo que era un juguete sexual a control remoto, el control envía señales eléctricas a ese pequeño tampón haciendo que vibre, Dorakyu pensaba en ponérselo al namek en su vagina pero aun no, quizás después lo usaría, un día antes del evento para jugar con él un poco… no le iba a gustar la idea de seguro pero tenía que intentar.

Pone las cosas en la mesita y se queda sentado en el suelo viéndolo fijamente, era linda cuando dormía y esa vista era lo mejor del mundo, ¡no despiertes aun! Inconscientemente pasa su mano por su cabeza y antenas acariciándolo gentilmente, un tacto tan delicado que parecía de mariposa.

Se quedó un rato acariciándolo y observándolo, hasta que el namek, después de 2 horas despertó; ve a su alrededor y nota que Dorakyu estaba sentado en el suelo muy cerca de él, ¿lo había estado mirando? ¿Desde cuándo? Piccolo se sienta ignorando al sujeto, no quería buscar peleas, había despertado de un descanso muy relajante y no quería arruinar su paz con discusiones y posibles abusos, por hoy lo dejaría pasar. Dorakyu se levanta y se acerca al namek con las cosas que estaban en la mesita, como un acto de buena voluntad y en cierta parte de disculpa, piccolo mira levantando una ceja los obsequios, eran tan cliché que daban ganas de vomitar, las flores eran diferentes está vez y la ropa… ¿para que la ropa? Esperaba que no pensara en ponerle algo sexy.

Dorakyu mira como el namek ve un poco más la ropa que las flores, con una expresión de confusión e inseguridad, creo que pensaba que lo iba a poner sexy otra vez, pero no era así, era un ropa cómoda, para ser más precisos, era la misma que tenía puesta pero con diferente color, en vez de ser morado era blanco, y la tela era de diferente textura, algo más suave y ligera que la que tenía puesta, sin capa ni turbante, y por supuesto si zapatos.

-no te preocupes es ropa normal-

-¿y los zapatos?-

-no tiene, y tampoco quiero que los uses, tus pies son muy lindos sin ellos-

-¿las flores porque?-

-una muestra de mis disculpas, creo-

Piccolo observa al sujeto y gira los ojos, era tan patético; toma las flores rápido para acabar con esta humillación innecesaria y toma la ropa, dirigiéndose después a la habitación. El Dios suspira y se queda sentado en el sofá mirando la puerta de su cuarto, era más fácil entrar y tomarlo de una vez que estar complaciéndolo y esperar, sabía que sin la ovulación no iba a quedar embarazado pero a estas alturas solo quería tomarlo aun así no estuviera ovulando, después lo volvería hacer, así de fácil ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo hace simplemente y ya? ¿Por qué tiene que esperarlo? Pero más aún ¿Por qué tiene que complacerlo? Él era más fuerte que piccolo y fácilmente podía someterlo para cogérselo, así como lo sometió para manosearlo así puede hacerlo para tomarlo, no entendía porque simplemente no entraba y lo violaba de una vez.

-“rayos namek, lograste encantarme demasiado”-

* * *

En la tierra ya había oscurecido y gohan se encontraba e casa de bulma discutiendo con vegeta sobre el plan, necesitaban uno ahora, no podía esperar más, dentro de poco sería la ejecución de su amor y no quería ser el culpable de su violación, vegeta calma al mocoso ya que estaban algunas personas dormidas, lo padres de bulma, cerca de donde ellos se encontraban hablando, el príncipe lleva a gohan a la sala, sentándolo de golpe en el sofá y algo molesto por venir a estas horas.

-sr. Vegeta sé que es tarde pero…-

-shss, no quiero escucharte mocoso. No podemos armar un plan así como así-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Qué acaso estas tonto, o qué? Piccolo es el que está en esa casa, él debe decirnos cuando poder acceder y como vencerlo, eso y más detalles ¿ahora entiendes?-

-lo entiendo p…-

-entonces habla con él namek sobre eso, ¿te ha llamado verdad?-

En eso gohan recuerda que había estado todo el día en la casa de su madre y no había visitado su ex casa, por los Dioses de seguro piccolo lo llamo.

-el sr. Piccolo… la llamada… el teléfono. Me tengo que ir-

El semi sayayin se retira lo más rápido posible de corp. Caps. A su casa, rogando porque piccolo lo volviera a llamar.

Mientras volaba se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano, como castigándose así mismo por no estar pendiente con eso, de seguro le pasó algo y piccolo quería decírselo, ¡rayos que descuidado he sido! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así? Es decir, era algo tan importante, ¿Cómo? los deberes y problemas de su vida lo mantenían ocupado, es verdad pero, aun así debió darle espacio a eso igual o incluso más importante en su vida, a su amor, que estaba pasando por una situación horrible… un descuido total de su parte.

* * *

Gohan llega a casa y observa a su alrededor buscando el teléfono en la oscura casa inhabitada, tras manosear las paredes encuentra el interruptor y lo enciende, viendo primero que nada el teléfono en frete de él y una luz roja que señalaba que era un mensaje de voz. Rápidamente va a tender y escucha lo que su amor tenía para decirle en ese momento, rompiéndose el corazón un poco de la rabia e impotencia, y en cierta parte culpa ¡debí habérmelo llevado en cuanto lo vi!

-…gohan… sé que estas ocupado y que probablemente te cueste a veces atenderme y quizás pienses que estoy siendo algo molesto al llamarte tanto pero necesitaba contarte algo que pasó con Dorakyu…-

Gohan escucha atentamente, sentado en una silla enfrente del teléfono, mordiéndose los labios de la rabia y con sus manos rompiendo la madera de la silla lentamente, mientras escucha a su amor narrando lo más horrible que pudo haber escuchado.

-…estaba cansado de someterme a sus órdenes, estoy cansado de hacerle caso, así que… me rendí… deje que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo para que me dejara en paz pero… no lo hizo… no entiendo porque, me está volviendo loco, y ya no… sé que hacer…-

El mensaje termina y gohan se levanta y tira la silla hacía la pared, molesto consigo mismo por no llevárselo antes, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Había oportunidad, había mucha oportunidad, si Dorakyu lo venía a buscar que importaba, lo iba a destrozar en cuanto lo viera de todas formas, así que ¿Por qué no se lo llevo?

-maldita sea, Dorakyu-

Gohan camina por la habitación estresado y ansioso porque su amor llamase ahora, no sabía si lo iba a ser, quizás ya no lo haría más, quizás piensa que es mejor así y que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, quizás piensa que no es importante en su vida, coño no ¡si tan solo pudiera llamar! Si él fuera el que llamara sería más fácil, lo estaría llamando todo el tiempo pero no tiene nada para comunicarse.

-esto apesta-

* * *

Dorakyu y Piccolo se encontraban tomando el té, como siempre lo hacían, era la única actividad que no tenía riesgo de violación y la única que mantenía a Dorakyu en la raya con piccolo, creo que era para él la hora sagrada, hasta había silencio. Piccolo termina primero que Dorakyu poniéndose en posición meditativa para relajarse a través de la meditación, en los cómodos cojines del suelo en los que estaba sentado, el Dios lo ve girando su cabeza un poco, creo que no capto el principio lo quería hacer pero después vio su posición y supo que era, no le importó que lo hiciera en la hora del té, era una actividad relajante y no molestaba para nada el momento, además le gustaba admirarlo, con su nuevo atuendo lucia genial y sus pies eran tan bonitos… creo que tenía un fetiche con eso, y quién no, eran perfectos; suspira algo fuerte haciendo que la atención del namek fuera hacia él, Dorakyu le sonríe pero no recibe el mismo gesto.

-no me mires-

-¿y porque no?-

-no me gusta-

-pero a mí si-

Piccolo gruñe un poco y Dorakyu gira los ojos levantándose para irse a su cuarto, si no quería ser observado está bien, de todos modos no quería ni tenía ganas de pelear, así que lo deja solo.

-como quieras linda-

Piccolo suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos pensando en algo lindo o lo que sea, con tal no fuera Dorakyu estaba bien, en uno de esos pensamientos le viene el recuerdo de gohan y abre los ojos, ¡¿y si lo llamo?! Podía contestar ahora ¿verdad? No podía creer que estaba tan ansioso por escucharlo, pero eso era bueno… con él todo lo era, pensó por un momento en ¿Por qué no se lo llevo cuando vino? Pero después recuerda la situación en la que estaban y lo malo que sería en ese momento y lo olvida, gohan si lo rescataría pero aun no, no sabía cuándo pero en cualquier momento estarían juntos otra vez.

Mirando hacia los lados toma el teléfono y llama a gohan.

* * *

Gohan estaba frotándose los ojos, con los dedos pulgar e índice, del estrés que cargaba encima, estaba que iba por piccolo solo, no importa si muere en el intento al menos si está a salvo valía la pena. El teléfono suena y rápidamente sale corriendo atender la llamada.

-amor lamento no poder atender antes pero estuve en casa de mi madre y…-

-no importa gohan, no te guardo rencor por eso-

-pero aun así me quiero disculpar, debía decirte que ahora vivo con mi madre-

-¿y porque esa decisión?-

-después le cuento con más calma, ahora quiero saber más a fondo lo que paso en esa habitación-

-… ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Por qué te rendiste?-

Piccolo suspira y comienza a contar con algo de incomodidad lo que pasó, si se rindió pero es porque ya de verdad no podía más, el daño psicológico que había causado, el miedo de hacer cualquier cosa mal, tener que cohibirse de ciertas cosas, o mejor dicho de todo, tener que ser dócil, tener que rebajarse al nivel de obedecerlo… era algo que no podía soportar más.

-…gohan estoy cansado, esto no es fácil, no es tolerable, no es vida… odio esto, ya no puedo y si entregarme a él era la salida de mi sufrimiento entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo?-

-¿amor te estás oyendo?-

-si gohan, ¿sueno loco verdad? Pero ya no sé qué hacer…-

Se detiene y con su mano libre se agarra la cabeza, una punzada de dolor le había llegado, algo molesto para el namek.

-¿amor estás bien?-

-no gohan…-

-me duele que digas eso-

-pero es la verdad, no me siento bien-

-hablemos de otra cosa, no debía mencionar el tema-

Gohan y Piccolo se quedando hablando de todo y nada a la vez, cosas cotidianas y temas de conversación bastante interesantes… todo tranquilo en la sala pero dentro de la habitación de Dorakyu…

…

No estaba tranquilo… y pronto iba a explotar…

* * *

El Dios suda, gruñe y aprieta sus dientes de la rabia, el perfume se había disipado... olía no solo la esencia de gohan en su habitación, si no también gotas secas, pequeñas pero presentes, de semen, su semen, fluidos vaginales también se encontraban allí, y en el piso cerca del baño se veía, ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Acaso ya no era virgen? ¿Mintió? Estaba lleno de irá, se sentía un tonto al actuar tan amable con él y él lo haya recompensado con esto, les dijo que no hicieran nada raro, no que tuvieran relaciones… ahora pagara por su desobediencia y promiscuidad, pensó en tomarlo pero…de nuevo no estaba en ovulación, ¿Cómo castigarle entonces? Tenía que darle algo… ¡espera un momento! Dorakyu sonríe.

* * *

-amor no se preocupe lo sacare pronto y amor te amo-

-espero gohan… yo también te…-

Dorakyu sale de la habitación enojado pero sonriente, mostrando su lado más sínico y sádico, detrás de él tenía algo pequeño, lo que había comprado para Piccolo en una ocasión especial… no pensó estrenarlo ahora pero dada las circunstancias… ¡prepárate namek!

-gohan tengo que…-

Dorakyu le quita el teléfono y lo pone a un lado de la mesita, separando al namek de él mismo para que no lo tocara, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

-gohan cuelga ahora…-

Dorakyu rápidamente lo calla sometiéndolo contra la pared, y con un movimiento casi a la velocidad e la luz, mete el pequeño objeto que vibra en su feminidad y se aleja con el control en la mano y señalando, piccolo no entendía porque estaba apuntándolo con ese aparato pero ahora no era importante para él, gohan aún estaba al teléfono y no quería que oyera lo que iba a pasar.

-GOHAN DIJE QUE CUELGUES-

-¿y porque? Que escuche, así verá quien es el verdadero alfa-

Gohan escucha la risa de Dorakyu y a su amor exigiéndole colgar pero no podía hacer eso, estaba a punto de pasar algo y si gohan podía retrasarlo o detenerlo lo haría, así estuviera solo al teléfono.

-Dorakyu suéltelo ahora-

-no lo haré, merece ser castigado-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho para…?-

-ustedes dos estuvieron haciendo cosas en mi habitación, cuando estrictamente dije que no lo hicieran-

Piccolo se enoja por lo que dijo, haciendo que gruña muy fuertemente y rechinen sus dientes, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Él dijo que no le importaba compartir, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? Además no tuvieron relaciones sexuales, gohan solo lo manoseo, en ningún momento hubo penetración, así que oficialmente seguida siendo virgen.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Dorakyu? Dijiste que no te importaba compartir, además sigo siendo virgen, ya te lo dije-

-… no solo te marco ¿verdad? ¿Qué hicieron con exactitud?-

Era el turno de gohan de intervenir, esos detalles que le pedía a piccolo no eran de su incumbencia, ellos no desobedecieron a Dorakyu… no hicieron nada malo y… eran novios por amor a kamisama, estaba en su derecho.

-no tenemos que darte ningún detalle, confórmate con saber que no hicimos nada-

-¿enserio? Y los fluidos de ustedes ¿Qué? ¿Salieron de la nada? no me hagan reír-

-no cometimos acto sexual, admito que lo manosee pero eso es todo, déjalo en paz-

Dorakyu mira al namek esperando que sea la misma historia y por su suerte asiente, gohan decía la verdad, no cometieron acto sexual y eso era lo que el Dios quería saber; estaba más calmado ahora, pero igual recibiría castigo, esto no podía quedarse así, se había portado bien con él inclusive le trajo cosas y ¿el viene hacer cosas, sean o no sexuales, en su habitación?... definitivamente un castigo le sentaría bien.

-muy bien… pero eso no quita tu castigo-

-¿Qué dices?-

Gohan se pega más al teléfono escuchando atentamente lo que Dorakyu decía, ¿Cómo que castigo? Ya le dijeron que no cometieron nada malo, ¿Por qué castigarlo?

-gohan por favor cuelga-

-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga linda? Él debe escuchar, después de todo gracias a él te castigare-

-DEJALO EN PAZ-

Gohan grita un poco más fuerte, golpeando la mesa de su casa y molesto hasta el tope, no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo a su amada.

-si te atreves a tocar…-

-¿Qué me harás? No estás aquí, además no te enteraste lo que intento hacer la puta de tu novio, se ofreció a mí, hasta se acostó en la cama esperando a que lo tomara, ¿no te lo dijo?-

-él no tenía opción, NO TENIA DE OTRA-

-Eso crees tú. Ahora escucharas como se somete ante mí-

Dorakyu apunta de nuevo al namek con el control y enciende lentamente le primer nivel, Piccolo siente una corriente pasar por su feminidad, una placentera, ¿Qué demonios había hecho?, el namek se retuerce hasta caer en el piso en cuatro, su cuerpo se sentía caliente sin que Dorakyu lo estuviera tocando, ¿Qué magia era está?

-¿Qué me hiciste?-

-te puse rápidamente un pequeño aparato en tu feminidad que da señales de vibraciones cuando presiono este control, apenas estas en el nivel uno-

Gohan escucha sobre ese artefacto sabiendo enseguida lo que era, lo había visto antes en tiendes y si mal no recuerda, había visto a su ex esposa con eso en una bolsa de compras… y ahora ese sujeto lo estaba usando en su amor ¡pervertido!

-déjalo… ASQUEROSO-

-se lo merece… me alegra que estés escuchando eso, así podrás ver como se retuerce ante el placer que le doy, si tan solo pudieras verlo, es excitante-

Se ríe a carcajadas mientras sube de nivel, ocasionándole al namek múltiples gemidos incontrolados y un violeta en sus mejillas intenso, sus fluidos vaginales salían de su pantalón goteando y derramándose en el suelo, Dorakyu se estaba excitando pero no era el momento, no aún. Acercándose a él lo toma de la barbilla, toda babeada y lo besa a profundidad, gohan escucha el espectáculo que estaba pasando en esa casa, ganas no le quedaron de golpearlo y matar a Dorakyu con sus propias manos. Escuchar a su amor gemir así por culpa de ese sujeto lo podía mal y más saber que parte de su castigo era su culpa… aunque a pesar de todo se escuchaba tan sexy cuando gemía, ¡si tan solo pudiera ser yo quien le diera ese placer!

-ggohaaan, cuelga yaaaa, ahha-

El namek no quería ser escuchado por su amor, este sufrimiento no podía ser escuchado por gohan, no podía, era humillante y se sentía una puta de verdad, este de todo los castigos fue el más cruel que Dorakyu pudo a ver inventado, uno que nunca olvidaría.

El Dios lo levanta y lo pone en su regazo, apretando sus muslos y a la vez poniendo el control a su máximo nivel… se venía un orgasmo seguro.

-¿escuchas gohan? Disfruta más conmigo que contigo, y eso que es un juguete ¿Cómo será cuando conozca mi… miembro? Ja, de seguro me pedirá segunda ronda-

-ASQUEROSO DE MIERDA, SUELTALO AHORAAA-

-Shss, te perderás la mejor parte… aquí viene-

El namek ya no pudo más, retenerlo era imposible, ni con sus manos pudo… ¡gohan lo siento! Sus manos de su boca se aferra en de los hombros de Dorakyu con garras filosas, y suelta el orgasmo que tenía retenido… el que no quería que escuchara gohan, pero ya no pudo oprimirlo, al soltarlo sienta como su cabeza es jalada por las antenas hacia atrás, un punto sensible, causándole más placer. Gohan escucha como su amor gemía sintiendo dolor por él y rabia que no podía controlar, estaba que explotaba de la rabia, quería tele transportarse para allá quería ir a matarlo de una vez y hacerlo pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a su amor. Apunto de gritar molesto a Dorakyu y amenazarlo de muerte, escucha los sollozos de su amor, ¿estaba llorando? ¡Maldito!

-amor ¿estás…?-

-dije… que colgaras… gohan…te lo dije-

Piccolo pone sus manos en su rostro cubriéndose por la humillación que acababa de pasar, aun estando en el regazo de Dorakyu y sintiendo no solo la poca vibración que restaba sino también el miembro creciendo debajo del pantalón de Dorakyu, una sensación horrible… y monstruosamente grande. El namek llora ya un poco más fuerte pero aun con su mano tapando su cara y boca para no ser escuchado más, Dorakyu aprovecha su estado de debilidad y lo toma de la cintura y nuca para acercarlo a su pecho, Piccolo sigue la acción, quedando con Dorakyu apoyado, casi como un abrazo que le estaba dando el Dios, como si fuera de consuelo.

-shss… ya no llores Piccolo, a la próxima seré más gentil-

Piccolo aun mirando el teléfono le ruega a Gohan que colgara, no quería ser escuchado más, llamaría a gohan después pero para disculparse por su promiscuidad, porque así se sentía, como un promiscuo, una prostituta, una perra… Dorakyu tenía razón sobre él.

-gohan cuelga ya-

Dice con voz baja y quebradiza y gohan con todo el dolor de su alma le hace caso no sin antes advertirle que lo llame y por supuesto consolándolo por teléfono, él era una persona especial y debía hacérselo saber… lo especial que era a pesar de todo.

-amor está bien, colgare pero prométame llamarme, no quiero que te sientas mal, yo te amo y se lo que ese tipo te está haciendo, no te preocupes ya por nada, yo haré pagar al sujeto por lo que te hizo y si es posible lo matare… deja de llorar, él no lo vale, no merece ver ni siquiera tus lágrimas, no puede verte en ese estado, tu eres fuerte, él no te merece… te amo y nos vemos… amor-

La llamada es cortada de inmediato y Dorakyu aleja al namek de su regazo algo rápido, su miembro se estaba excitando y no quería cogérselo ahora, menos por lo que hizo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-eres una puta ¿lo sabías?-

Piccolo no dice nada solo se acuesta en el sofá mirando hacia el espacio pensando en las bonitas palabras de gohan, fue lo único que lo hizo sentir mejor, pero aun así… el pensamiento de creerse una perra no se le quitaba de la cabeza, quizás dejaría eso de lado después pero por ahora era una perra.

El namek mira como Dorakyu se va para a habitación dispuesto limpiar la esenia que ellos dos de la misma, mientras que piccolo con su mano saca el tampón vibrante de él, viendo como aun en su mano emitía una pequeña vibración, al tenerlo enfrente lo quema con su ki y bota las cenizas al suelo.

-te odio Dorakyu-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo sé lo sé... sé que Dorakyu se paso de la raya pero era lógico un castigo.


	11. Perra Cap.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno el titulo dice más que mil palabras... (pobre piccolo -san)

Pasó un día desde el acontecimiento y Gohan estaba molesto y lamentándose por el no habérselo llevado antes, era tan fácil, solo tómalo y llévalo al cubo, si Dorakyu los descubre no importa después encontrarían la forma de vencerlo, pero lo importante era que su amor estuviera lejos de él, pero no lo hizo, solo le busco problemas con ese sujeto, con ese violador, debió haberlo pensado antes de dejarse llevar por el calor de la situación… pero ya para que iba a pensar, se había pasado de la raya y no había vuelta atrás, solo queda esperar a que su amor resistiera hasta que ellos llegara, que por cierto debía también preguntarle a su amor sobre eso, el plan dependía de él.

El semi sayayin se levanta de su mueble y se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara, estaba exhausto, no había podido dormir, no solo de la rabia si no de la triste, hasta lloro por varias horas, 2 horas duro llorando por su amor y sus ojeras estaban a millón, escuchar los llantos de Piccolo a Gohan lo hizo sentir mal… muy mal, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero no podía, solo escucharlo, escuchar su tortura y como el tipo lo torturaba.

Eran las 9:00am y gohan aun esperaba la llamada de su amor, había estaba esperándola desde que colgó pero el sueño lo estaba matando, el descargue emocional que experimento lo dejo agotado, como si acabase de pelear, por ende decidió dormir, de nada servía que llamara y él no pudiera hablar de sueño así que una siesta caería más que bien en su sistema. Gohan se acuesta en el sofá otra vez cerca del teléfono y comienza a dormir.

* * *

-ah ah ah… ya… ¡detente!-

Dice piccolo que se encontraba en cuatro con un bozal y una correa en su cuello de metal, mientras era manoseado por el trasero por nada más y nada menos que Dorakyu, el Dios lo jalaba con la correa muy fuerte para que se acercara más a sus dedos, dedos juguetones que se introducían en su cavidad anal uno por uno, haciendo movimientos de adentro hacia afuera.

-esto es lo que les pasa a las perras… son castigadas por su promiscuidad-

Desde que Gohan colgó la llamada Dorakyu se fue a la habitación a limpiar el olor de ellos de ese lugar, paso horas limpiando de distintas maneras, inclusive duro un día pero por alguna razón no se quitaba con perfumes ni limpiado normalmente, lo cual lo enfado mucho… quizás necesitaba un olor que le hiciera competencia para hacía desaparecerlo, y que más olor que él suyo, así que Dorakyu fue a buscar al namek y lo obligo a limpiar su desastre ¡tú ocasionaste esto tú lo arreglas! Fueron las palabras que le dijo a Piccolo mientras que ataba la correa a su cuello y el bozal a su boca, piccolo intento liberarse incluso lo golpeo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos, recibiendo él como respuesta a sus intentos de liberarse ¡¿te gusta ser perra? Pues te tratare como una!

Y ahí estaban en la habitación de Dorakyu en la cama, el namek en cuatro sin pantalones, sin zapatos y sin turbante, solo con su camisa y su capa, y Dorakyu penetrándole sus dedos en su cavidad anal, el namek tenía los brazos cansados, había estado así por muchos minutos y estaba agotado, ¿Cuándo va a terminar? Piccolo sin resistencia deja de apoyarse de sus brazos y cae de cara a la almohada sosteniendo la misma y mordiéndola. Dorakyu revisa su estado de dilatación sacando sus dedos, al parecer estaba suficientemente dilatado como para el siguiente nivel y como no estaba en ovulación no lo penetraría por su vagina… pero analmente… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Se merecía un castigo después de lo que hizo y eso él lo sabía... sin mencionar que estaba excitado por la posición en la que estaba su invitado. Piccolo respira un poco jadeando de cansancio y con las piernas temblando del agotamiento físico que estaba experimentando, pensó que esto había terminado pero no fue hasta que sintió algo más grande entrar en su trasero, causándole más dolor que placer, el namek grita y araña la cabecera de la cama ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso metió la mano entera? El namek no quería voltear pero necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba y al mirar hacia atrás ve lo que lo estaba penetrando, era el miembro de Dorakyu, ¡maldito! El namek intenta separase pero no podía la correa lo jalaba hacía atrás, piccolo no podía moverse estaba totalmente incapacitado solo le quedo llorar del dolor… porque en verdad dolía.

-espero que esto te enseñe a no ser una perra-

-ya déjame…. Idiota ahaaa-

-ahora la mitad de tu virginidad es mía-

El Dios namek acaba a dentro de él soltando un orgasmo masculino; el namek al sentir ese líquido caliente entrar y chorrear por sus piernas, rápidamente separa su trasero de su miembro y lo baja quedando ahora acostado en la cama boca abajo y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, el dolor que sintió fue uno que nunca había experimentado, dolor con placer era una combinación peligrosa en la persona equivocada. Dorakyu se baja de la cama y hule el ambiente ahora, su olor había ganado gran parte de la esencia del semi sayayin pero aún seguía, gruño un poco, este olor era más difícil de quitar de lo que pensó.

-para la próxima te lo voy hacer tragar-

Dice tomándolo de las antenas; lo suelta y se va de la habitación para mediar en el árbol espacial, necesitaba un respiro estaba molesto y frustrado, este namek podrá ser muy linda pero vaya que era una perra desobediente y eso no lo iba a tolerar… ¡no en mi casa!, se tele transporta evitando ver su cara triste, ya que eso lo haría ceder y hacerlo sentir mal.

Una vez que se fue de la casa el namek se sienta muy adolorido y cansado, no iba a llorar más, ya ni fuerzas tenía para el llanto, solo quería a gohan, un abrazo de él le caería bien. El namek con mucho dolor físico se levantó y camino así como estaba, sin pantalones y con semen a un goteando de su trasero, como era la primera vez que alguien lo penetraba analmente era lógico que sangrara. Quería hablar con gohan por teléfono, aun así fuera por unos minutos necesitaba disculparse, no era su culpa pero se sentía mal… se sentía una perra ¿Qué podía hacer?; dejo de caminar cuando llego a la puerta ya que el dolor era algo insoportable en estos momentos, decidió crearse con su ki una especie de ropa interior negra para así no manchar sus piernas si el piso, la necesidad de llamar a su novio era más grande que su dolor.

* * *

Gohan dormía placentero en su mueble, tanto tiempo sin dormir lo estaba afectando en el área de salud, así ni tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero al menos una siesta repone un poco ¿no? Gohan escucha en su cabeza algo sonar varias veces, un sonido irritante y familiar, el sonido de un teléfono, gohan se despierta lento y calmado, observa a su alrededor y al ver el teléfono abre los ojos con sus ojeras a millón y se levanta muy rápido para atender.

-amor ¿eres tú?-

-… gohan… lo siento mucho no quería que escucharas como Dorakyu abusaba de mí… lo lamento tanto-

El namek se quiebra por un momento pero rápidamente recupera el aliento y continúa.

-… solo vine a pedirte perdón… Dorakyu tenía razón… soy un perra-

-…amor no llores, deja de denigrarte así, tú no eres una perra… y no tienes por qué disculparte… tú no hiciste nada malo, yo fui el que te metió en esto-

-no gohan, yo insistí… tú no tienes la culpa de esto-

-y usted tampoco... quisiera poder darte un abrazo-

-y a mí encantaría recibirlo… ah-

El namek se agacha debido a que sintió una punzada de dolor en su parte anal, estar parado era algo difícil en estos momentos, su piernas temblaban incluso, gohan escucha ese gemido de dolor y se alarma, pensó que ese tipo lo estaba haciendo otra vez con su amor.

-sr. Piccolo…-

-lo siento es que… me duele mucho mi trasero-

-¿Qué?...-

Gohan casi deja caer el teléfono al escuchar eso, ¿le dolía el trasero? ¿Lo violo? Gohan se sienta de golpe en una silla con la cara estupefacta ¡no lo pude salvar!

-¿Qué LE HIZO ESE TIPO?!-

Pregunta molesto y rechinando sus dientes de la furia, piccolo estaba algo dudoso de si contarlo a detalle o ser corto pero sea como sea que le cuente algún día se enterara, así que era mejor que se enterara de una vez. El namek respira hondo y empieza con el cuento de terror que experimento en esa habitación.

…

* * *

Piccolo comienza con el relato contando a detalle lo que ese tipo le acababa de hacer, contó sobre las correas y el bozal, el cómo lo jalo y como lo dilato para luego penetrarlo analmente… y cómo dolió, incluso estaba sangrado, el namek quería bañarse después de esto pero sus piernas y el dolor no le daban para más, ni siquiera podía crearse una nueva ropa con el poco ki que tenía, se creó la ropa interior para no mancharse las piernas, que sin embargo goteaba un poco, pero para caminar y bañarse iba a ser una tortura total, creo que descansar era mejor por ahora… al menos gohan lo hacía sentir mejor, él lo trataba como una rey pero Dorakyu solo lo denigraba y lo trataba como una perra cualquiera, ansiaba el día de poder irse.

Gohan no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba atónito, ese tipo le quito su virginidad anal de una forma horrible, ¿sangrar, de verdad? Como se notaba que no consideraba a sus parejas cualquiera tomaría en cuenta el dolor y pararía por lógica o por amor, si es que en verdad lo amas, pero Dorakyu… era un bastardo.

-…sr piccolo lo sacare de allí así tenga que ir yo solo por usted-

-espero vengas gohan-

-claro que iré, pero para hacerlo necesito que me digas unas cosas, el plan no estará completo sin ti-

-está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-todo…-

* * *

Dorakyu en el árbol, no podía meditar, estaba estresado y molesto por lo que su invitado hizo pero a la vez se sentía culpable por haberle causado ese dolor, él no quería violarlo todavía y menos de esa forma, se supone que él también lo disfrutara no que sufriera, su cara de dolor y lagrimeando era un imagen mental muy triste, lo hacía sentir un monstruo… pero se lo merecía, si, él había actuado como toda una puta y eso aquí lo no iba a tolerar. Pensó en irse a su casa, quizás a pedir disculpas o a tratar de sanar un poco su dolor, con tan poco ki sus poderes sanadores no iban a funcionar.

El Dios listo para tele transportarse se detiene un segundo a pensar… ¡posiblemente esté hablando con gohan! siempre lo hacía cuando él se iba a meditar u hacer cosas de Dioses, ¡rayos! Iba hacer un poco desagradable encontrarlo hablando con él, ya que podía entrar en crisis y por ende se molestaría y atacaría de nuevo… sin mencionar que lo acababa de castigar. Para no entrar en ese estado de crisis decide quedarse un poco más y esperar un tiempo, calculando más o menos la hora de su despedida.

* * *

En la casa los novios ya habían cuadrado el plan, sería un día antes del acontecimiento, ese mismo día piccolo le diría a Dorakyu que hablaría con gohan y por ende él se iría a meditar, el cubo tarda 1 hora en llegar al lugar, el tiempo suficiente como para que gohan y piccolo se fueran sin ningún problema, en el mayor de los casos pelearían pero eso era lo de menos, el plan como iba, era perfecto, no había falla alguno en él.

-amor ¿estás seguro que un día antes? ¿Y si se adelanta?-

-es muy probable pero es la única opción, Dorakyu está muy molesto conmigo y necesito compensarlo, necesito que vuelva a ser tierno conmigo, si no, él no me dejará hablar contigo-

-odio que tenga que ser dócil… me llena de ira-

-a mí también, pero no tengo opción ahora. Gohan… ¿Qué pasa si nos persigue? Me refiero hacia llega a la tierra-

-lo mataré-

-hablo enserio gohan-

-te estoy diciendo la verdad, lo voy a matar y no solo yo, mi papa y el sr. Vegeta también lo harán, todos estamos de tú lado amor-

-gracias… tengo que colgar, necesito bañarme-

-está bien amor, cuando te vea te cuidaré como lo mereces-

-gracias, nos vemos gohan te amo-

-yo igual amor-

El namek cuelga la llamada con gohan y suspira un poco más aliviado, incluso sonríe, no importa lo que haya pasado con Dorakyu, el simple hecho de hablar con gohan lo ponía feliz y con más ganas de salir de aquí para estar a su lado, no podía esperar el día en donde ambos estén cara a cara como esa vez en la habitación de Dorakyu… iba a ser un momento mágico.

Sus pensamientos felices son interrumpidos por el ki de Dorakyu que se estaba aproximando a la casa; el namek rápidamente empieza a pensar en ¿Qué hacer para complacerlo? Sabía que en parte quería… sexo, pero eso no se lo iba a dar, tenía que haber otra forma de complacerlo que no fuera…!lo tengo!

Dorakyu llega a la casa y observa al namek parado viéndolo de brazos cruzados y aun con su ropa sucia y todo adolorido, el Dios observa que se hizo con su ki una ropa interior negra pero eso no fue en lo que más se fijó sino en el sangrado… al parecer todavía estaban presentes una gotas, en el fondo le dolió verlo así pero igual no quitaba el hecho de que se lo merecía. Apunto de proponerle sanarlo el namek empieza su movida.

-está bien-

Dorakyu se extraña de la respuesta repentina y confusa ¿está bien qué? No había dicho nada, intrigado pregunta a su invitado ¡¿está bien…qué?! Con un tono algo frustrado y muy confundido, Piccolo traga saliva y responde.

-seré dócil y haré lo que quieras-

-¿Qué?-

-eres una mierda como ser vivo y te odio, pero entendí que no puedo sobrevivir si no te obedezco y ya no quiero que me castigues así que… me portaré bien el resto que queda de los días-

Dorakyu estaba impactado, no sabía que decir, ¿cómo de un momento a otro toma esa decisión? No creía que fuera del todo cierto, había algo mal en esa propuesta, el Dios cruza los brazos y lo mira con una ceja levantada, no se iba a comer ese cuento tan fácilmente.

-a ver a ver, ¿esto es una broma?-

-no lo es, estoy harto de ser castigado-

-si claro, desde que llegaste has estado actuado altanero, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro decides esto? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-los castigos, este más el otro que me hiciste enfrente de mi novio fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión, pero que te quede claro, no te quiero-

-¿y cómo sé que hablas enserio?-

En ese momento Piccolo piensa por unos minutos, ¿Cómo demostrarle? Había muchas maneras pero ninguna le gustaba, todas involucraban sexo además que si se ponía un traje sexy no iba a ser suficiente, tenía que demostrarle que iba enserio, aunque fuese mentira. Descruzando los brazos traga saliva y camina hacia él, una vez estando frente a frete gruñe un poco internamente… lo que iba hacer no le iba a gustar para nada ¡pagaras por esto Dorakyu! El namek de golpe se aferra a su cuello con los brazos y lo besa igual de profundo y violento que como lo hace él, el Dios namek abre los ojos como platos, no podía creer que lo estaba besando por voluntad, esto era increíble. Sus sentidos son desequilibrados al tope cuando siente que es empujado al mueble, Dorakyu se queda impactado al ver que Piccolo se ponía voluntariamente en se regazo sentado y meneándose de un lado a otro rozando su vagina con su miembro, el namek se pone violeta pero de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo llego a esto? Esto si lo hacía sentir una perra.

Dorakyu gruñe de excitación mirándolo sonriente al ver que él también lo deseaba; el Dios se acomoda quedando sentado y sosteniéndolo de la cintura para que no se despegará.

-eso es… sigue así-

El namek continua sintiéndose repugnante, gohan ya sabía lo que iba hacer pero igual se sentía mal, se sentía horrible, se sentía infiel, sacude su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y sintiendo el miembro de Dorakyu un poco más grande se baja, no quería sentir eso, el Dios lo ve y pregunta.

-¿Por qué te bajas? ¿Acaso te intimida mi…?-

-no es eso, solo no quiero mojarme más-

-entonces ¿cómo planeas arreglar esto?-

El Dios señala su miembro erecto y esperando a que piccolo hiciera algo para complacerlo, el namek gruñe ante eso y solo se le ocurrió la idea de… metérselo a la boca, era el único lugar en donde no iba a dolor ni le iba a quitar su virginidad.

-puedo… ponerlo aquí-

Dice molesto y señalando su boca, Dorakyu sonríe y se sienta enfrente de él para que prosiguiera, el namek se agacha y destapa el miembro erecto de Dorakyu viendo lo grande que era, eso le iba a quitar su virginidad, ¡qué miedo! El namek sin pensarlo toma con sus manos y lame la punta, enviando una señal de electricidad en el cuerpo de Dorakyu. El Dios gruñe y tomándolo de las antenas hace que se meta un poco más la punta en su boca, el namek casi toce ante esta acción pero continua lamiendo y succionando… ¡qué asco!

El Dios sin avisarle acaba en él, en su boca, piccolo escupe ese líquido que Dorakyu había depositado y se limpia la boca.

-wo… buen trabajo pero creo que tu no estas satisfecho-

El namek frunce el ceño y se levanta para irse pero Dorakyu lo detiene con la voz.

-¿y si te hago lo que te hice en el domo?-

El namek se detiene y voltea esperando que no pensara en tocarlo de esa manera otra vez.

-no tengo ganas-

-no parece, aun goteas-

-ya te complací…-

-pero dijiste que me obedecerías así que…-

Le hace señas para que viniera al sofá, piccolo gruñe un poco más fuerte y golpea la pared haciendo que temblara la casa, ¡otra vez no! El namek respira hondo y mira a su violador.

-como quieras pero no enfrente del espacio-

-en mi habitación entonces-

Ambos se dirigen a la misma y piccolo fue el primero en acostarse, puso sus manos en su feminidad cubriéndola por ahora mientras que él Dios se acercaba a él, piccolo traga saliva y cierra los ojos.

Dorakyu empieza a quitar la ropa interior, lentamente, después quita sus manos y luego toca con su dedo su clítoris, esta sensación hace que el namek se retuerza y ponga sus manos en la boca para evitar gemir, Dorakyu ve está acción y comienza hacer lo mismo que en el domo del árbol.

-aha aha mmm…-

-y dijiste que no querías-

Dorakyu mira su feminidad y se detiene por un momento, creo que meter unos dedos iba a ser más placentero, al hacer esta acción el namek gime más fuerte y sus piernas las mueve empujando las sabanas de la cama con sus talones.

-vaya que eres una perra, pero en el buen sentido está vez-

-sssi… lencio ha-

Dorakyu mete dos dedos esta vez, los cuales fueron suficientes para que el namek gritara de placer y llegara al clímax. Estaba agotado, se sentía sucio y mojado, quería bañarse ahora, lo necesitaba. Dorakyu vuelve a ver sus manos con este líquido y lo lame, sabía bien, creo que ahora le estaba empezando a creer sobre ser dócil, merecía un premio por su obediencia.

-muy bien piccolo, ahora te mereces un premio-

-¿Qué premio?-

-te curare esas heridas inclusive el dolor anal-

-tienes que hacerlo, me causaste mucho dolor-

El Dios asiente feliz y empieza acariciarlo pero con ki de color azul en sus manos, era una técnica de sanación más lenta pero muchísimo más efectiva y relajante, sin mencionar que así se gasta menos ki, mientras pasaba las manos por su cuerpo el namek sentía como se iba curando poco a poco y mejorando las heridas ocasionadas por la correa y el bozal, al menos lo estaba curando el colmo sería que lo dejará así. Dorakyu termina y se aleja para ver ahora como lucía, afortunadamente estaba mejor y lucía bien, ya no se notaban las heridas y al parecer el dolor había cesado, piccolo se sienta de rodillas y mira Dorakyu, el Dios se cruza de brazos sonriéndole.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-un poco-

-es lógico el dolor sexual no se quita así de fácil, pero al menos te lo alivie-

-…gracias-

No es que quería decirle “gracias” pero tenía que ser lo más dócil para que su plan no se echará a perder, nada podía salir mal; el Dios ríe un poco ante lo que dijo ¿gracias… de verdad? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Vaya que si estaba desesperado por no ser castigado, Dorakyu se acerca y toca su rostro diciéndole ¡así me gusta! El namek no separa su rostro como otras ocasiones solo se queda allí, con las ganas de poder meterle una cachetada y alejarse.

-sabes… si hubieras hecho esto desde el principio, quizás ni te hubiera tocado-

-mhuj, me hubieras tocado de alguna u otra forma igual-

-tal vez tengas razón-

El Dios se aleja pero antes de eso lo toma gentilmente de la mano y lo levanta para que vaya a tomar el té, está vez en un lugar diferente, ahora que era dócil tenía ganas de presumirlo a sus otros compañeros Dioses y a el planeta en donde ellos iban a reunirse, el namek se suelta por un momento y cubre sus partes, aún no estaba vestido, solo estaba en camisa y capa, no podía tomar el té así, sin mencionar que quería bañarse.

-me quiero bañar-

-está bien, pero rápido dentro de un rato vamos a salir-

-¿para dónde?-

-ya verás-

* * *

En casa de los Son, en la tierra, gohan comía algo rápido y molesto, como si estuviera apunto d entrar en crisis, su madre y su hermoso lo ven preocupado, su aspecto no lucía muy saludable que digamos y su cara expresaba cansancio, insomnio, estrés… ojeras, su cabello despeinado y casi casi se podía ver una cana en uno de sus mechones, su hermano goten se acerca a él y le quita esa cana, gohan al sentir el tirón de su pelo mira a goten.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

-hermano mira, ya de tanto estrés te salió una cana. Deberías descansar, aún estás joven-

-lo sé, pero con tantos problemas ha sido difícil dormir-

-¿y qué tal si sales? Ya sabes a caminar-

Gohan mira hacía la ventana de la sala y toma en su mente en cuenta esa consideración, quizás era buena idea, últimamente no ha salido afuera y creo que en estos momentos le caería bien, pero… el teléfono, podía sonar en cualquier momento.

-me encantaría salir goten pero si lo hago la llamada de sr. Piccolo no la podré contestar-

-mmm… oh y que tal si hablas con Wis, quizás tenga un teléfono intergaláctico así en vez de él llamare seas tú quien lo haga-

El semi sayayin se levanta de golpe y mira a su hermano con ojos brillosos y cara estupefacta, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Abraza a su hermano por haberle dado la idea y sale de la casa para irse rápidamente a corp. Caps. Su madre lo ve irse y gira los ojos un poco, estaba tan embobado por ese amigo suyo… mejor dicho “novio” que ya ni se preocupa por su apariencia ni salud, goten mira a su mama y se acerca a ella, viéndola un poco confuso y por ende pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes? No te vez feliz con la idea que propuse ¿es mala?-

-no es eso goten, solo me preocupa mi hijo eso es todo-

-no deberías… ya es feliz-

Y con eso se siente en el sofá con su padre a ver la televisión dejando a su madre pensativa.

* * *

Gohan volaba por los cielos a gran velocidad, sin prestarle atención a nada más que en su objetivo pero una voz conocida lo hace mirar hacia atrás, al parecer era videl, y lo estaba persiguiendo volando mucho más lento que él y con la bebe encima, gohan se detiene para saber porque estaba siguiéndolo y porque estaba volando con pan. La ex una vez cerca empieza hablar.

-aquí están los papales de la custodia-

Dice casi sin aliento, gohan lo toma y los observa, no había nada malo en ellos, todo era normal, le agradeció a videl por habérselos llevado y estar pendiente.

-gracias, por cierto se me había olvidado que podías volar-

-a mí también. Oh casi se me olvida tienes que cuidar a pan por mí hoy, tengo cosas hacer-

-está bien, nos vemos-

Videl se va del lugar dejando a Gohan con la bebe a su cuidado, no le molestaba para nada tenerla, era su hija después de todo y la cuidaría sin ningún problema.

-a ver… ¿quieres ayudar a papi a llamar al amor de su vida?-

* * *

El Dios namek y Piccolo se encontraban abordando el cubo para irse a una supuesta “cita” según Dorakyu, era extraño para piccolo ósea, ¿con que intenciones quiere presentarlo ante sus amigos dioses? No creía que fuese solo por conocer, tenía que haber algo más, pero aún no encontraba la verdadera razón, Dorakyu da las coordenadas y una vez hecho esto golpe al suelo suevamente con la punta de su cetro, activándose el cubo y viajando igual de veloz que siempre. Ambos guardan silencio por unos minutos hasta que el Dios decide entablar una conversación amigable, advirtiéndole un poco sobre sus amigos.

-mis amigos no son muy amigables con las personas que se creen más o se comportan más rudos que ellos, así que te recomiendo ser lo más dócil posible, a menos claro que quieras problemas-

-lo que me pides no lo haré, puedo ser dócil enfrente de ti por obligación pero enfrente de ellos no tengo porque hacerlo-

-está bien… ah, y una cosa más… sé buena pareja, ellos tampoco son amigables con las personas que se meten con sus amigos-

El namek solo gira los ojos, ¡ay por favor! ¿Buena pareja?! Si claro, él no tenía por qué serlo, Dorakyu no fue el mejor anfitrión de todos así que se merecía que piccolo le hiciera pasar pena con sus amigos… pero… si así es él y lo que dice es verdad, entonces sus amigos son peores que él. Aunque no le gustará la idea de fingir no ser rudo ni directo en sus palabras, tenía que hacerlo, ser dócil totalmente no era su fuerte además si lo sería, dócil, solo iba hacerlo con una solo persona, con gohan, él era el único con en que no le molestaba ser dócil ya que su trato nunca es agresivo ni controlador.

Paso un rato hasta que llegaron al sitio, era un planeta algo extraño, mitad apocalíptico y mitad con ida en él, era como si el mundo se hubiera destruido de un solo lado mientras que el otro permaneció intacto, un lugar muy extraño; en el fondo de la mitad destruida se escuchaban gritos de batalla y golpes fuertes, más el sonido de algunos relámpagos cayendo al suelo, el namek mira a Dorakyu buscando una definición más a detalle sobre este lugar tan… peculiar.

-¿Qué pasa no te gusta?-

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-oh bueno… este lugar ya estaba así cuando llegamos, según la historia el planeta se autodestruyo de un solo lado, dejando solo la mitad con más vida y en mejores condiciones intacta, ¿es algo loco verdad? En fin no todo es malo, el lugar destruido tiene las condiciones perfectas para un entrenamiento riguroso, uno muy avanzado. Eso que escuchas son mis amigos entrenando entre ello… cuando lleguen pelearemos también-

-¿pelear?-

-sí pelear, tengo que mostrarles que tan fuerte es mi linda invitada-

Dice acariciando su cara y sonriendo igual de siniestro que siempre, eso de sonreír amigablemente no era su fuerte. Piccolo mira hacia arriba notando que se acercaban unos dioses, poco a poco van aterrizando y acercándose a Dorakyu.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-

-muy bien, hace tiempo que no te veíamos, casi un siglo-

Dice uno de ellos, era un Dios bastante corpulento per de baja estatura, con cabello largo gris y barba, aspecto de un anciano, en su cuello colgaba una medalla con espadas entre cruzadas y en sus brazos tenía cadenas gruesas enrolladas alrededor, ¿Qué tipo de Dios era? Supuso por su aspecto que debía ser un Dios de guerra o de lucha.

Dorakyu toma de la mano a su invitado mientras contesta a su compañero Dios.

-sí, estuve un poco ocupado el último siglo-

Uno de los dioses ve la agarrada de manos y grita exaltado por la noticia, tanto que el namek pensó que era un grito de guerra para iniciar una pelea.

-es increíble que hayas conseguido a un adversario, digo, a una pareja que cumpliera tus requisitos tan exclusivos-

-lo sé, hasta pensé que no había un namek en todos los universos que fuese digno de mí pero este, se ganó el premio mayor-

Piccolo observa al otro Dios, era algo más joven que el resto, de piel azul con dibujos de espirales blanco brillante girando lentamente en sus brazos y piernas, contextura delgada y cara infante, aspecto a primera vista de un niño no mayor de 14 años, sus cabellos era otro tono de azul, uno más oscuro con puntos blancos que parecía brillantina, lucía como si tuviera el espacio en su cabeza, con respecto a ropa… solo pantalones llevaba puesto ¿Dios de las estrellas?

-el chico se acercó a él y lo ve curioso de saber cuánto era su poder, por algo Dorakyu lo eligió.

-a ver a ver, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres, namek?-

Piccolo no respondió y se cruzó de brazos, un acto que le desagrado a él pequeño Dios, ¡que altanero!

-tu compañero es algo grosero-

-lo lamento, pero así es su actitud, muy ruda-

-mm… bien, que esperas para presentarnos-

Dice el Dios azul mientras levitaba haciendo lucirse un poco más grande que el resto, Dorakyu asiente y se inclina un poco para señalarle a su invitado a los otros dioses y quienes eran, quizás así aprendiera a comportarse.

-mira linda este señor con la medalla se es el Dios de la guerra, o también de la discordia, tiene mucha influencia en los combatientes más fuertes y malvados, ocasionado muchas guerras con él control sobre sus títeres-

El anciano se arrodilla como caballero y se presenta ante el nuevo compañero de su amigo Dios.

-ese otro Dios que está allí no es un niño, parece pero no lo es, de hecho tiene más años que el mismo viento, se ve más joven debido a que mantiene oculta su verdadera forma… linda te presento al Dios de las galaxias y estrellas-

-estoy algo confundido, ¿seno sama no era el Dios de todo el universo?-

-sí lo es pero él lo destruye, para hacerlo hay dioses espeificos-

Dorakyu luego señala a los otros 3 restantes, claro que había más dioses pero ellos eran los más cercanos a él. El Dios namek señala a un Dios con capucha y bata negra, con un cetro, neblina a su alrededor y sin calzado, su piel era como gris, y su cara no se distinguía de tanta neblina, solo los dientes y ojos blancos puros… no me digas ¿la muerte?

-¿esa persona es algo así como, la muerte?-

-vaya que eres observador, sí, él es la muerte o Dios de la miseria, todo que pasa por su camino su vida se convierte en desgracia absoluta-

Dos personas, los últimos dioses tocen para que ahora sean presentadas ellas. El Dios namek ahora señala a la diosas, altas y aspecto de señora mayor, no anciano pero tampoco joven por completo, tenían un aspecto similar, podía decirse que son hermanas, su ropa muy cubierta, solo podía verse su cara, el resto de su cuerpo era tapada por la tela, una de ellas tenia ropa negra y la otra blanca, polos opuesto al parecer, ¿luz y oscuridad?

-¿la oscuridad y la luz?-

-que listo eres linda… te presento a las Diosas de la luz y oscuridad, ellas son las que mantienen el brillo en el universo y a la vez lo oscuro del mismo, podría decirse que es día y noche. Van de la mano que el Dios de las galaxias y estrellas-

-¿Por qué?-

-ellas crearon los distintos soles y las distintas lunas, sabes luz y…-

-ya entendí-

El Dios namek se calla y se vuelve a enderezar para ahora presentar a su pareja.

-compañeros dioses aquí está mi linda invitada, se llama Piccolo Daimaku Jr. Tiene antecedentes y familia villana, de hecho es parte de la familia del mal solo que ahora decidió ser bueno, de todos los nameks es el más fuerte y capacitado para ser el que dé a luz a mi próximo heredero y si las cosas van bien puede que hasta sea una relación oficial-

-oh nos alegramos por eso-

Dice las hermanas Diosas al unísono, los demás también dan sus felicitaciones pero aun mirando al namek de manera rara, para ellos su actitud y su cara de seriedad era algo ofensivo, ellos estaba acostumbrados a inculcar miedo y este namek no les temía, eso era algo nuevo para ellos.

Dorakyu propone a sus compañeros una pelea corta, solo por diversión y claro para probarle que tan fuerte era su amor, claro que no les haría daño grave a esos dioses pero al menos daría un excelente calentamiento. Todos se miran las caras y asienten felices de poder darle un golpe y quitarle esa expresión seria y actitud altanera que tenía el compañero de su amigo.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-

* * *

-¿Qué quieres que haga que?-

Dice vegeta ante la solicitud de gohan sobre hablar con Wis para que le dé un medio de comunicación para su amor del otro lado del espacio, ¿Qué acaso gohan se volvió loco o qué? Ni siquiera sabía si Wis tenía esa especie de aparato y ¿viene este a decirle y más encima a pedirle hablar el con Wis? Un loco de verdad.

-no haré eso-

-¿Por qué no sr. Vegeta?-

-porque es una estupidez-

-oh vamos ayúdame-

-si quiera hablaste con él namek sobre…-

-ya hable y lo buscaremos un días antes-

-entonces ¿para que necesitas…?-

-lo necesito para comunicarme y que el mismo me diga cuándo se va y cuando viene Dorakyu-

El plan de gohan con el teléfono no era exactamente ese, solo quería poder llamarlo él las veces que quisiera, vegeta levanta una ceja mirándolo muy serio, él había sus intenciones pero lo que dijo lo convenció un poco, además si así se quitaba al mocoso de encima entonces hablaría con Wis.

-está bien, ¿Qué paso con tu hi…?-

-se la di a bulma mientras…-

-no me interrumpas mocoso-

-lo siento-

-siéntate aquí, voy a ver si de casualidad está en una de esas tiendas de comida-

Vegeta se va a buscar a Wis dejando al mocoso solo en la sala y algo ansioso, quería llamarlo pero si se iba y Wis llegaba entonces no le iba a dar el teléfono, le toca esperar ¡aww ojala llegue rápido! Gohan mira al techo, fijándose en una grieta del mismo mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué estará haciendo su amor? o ¿Qué estará pasando allá al lado de El Dios Dorakyu?

-ay amor, espero que no te esté haciendo daño-

* * *

De un golpe muy rápido y fuerte piccolo es golpeado en la cara mandándolo a una ruina a metros de distancia de donde estaba la batalla, estrellándose contra ella, se toma un tiempo para recuperarse antes de seguir en la batalla.

Había estado peleando por más de 20 horas y parecía que estos dioses nunca se cansaban, tenían tanto ki que no parecían normales… eran unos monstruos totales. Dorakyu lo ve con admiración desde muy alto, era tan persistente y terco que no aceptaba una derrota como esta y eso era sexy para él; el namek nota como la mirada de Dorakyu estaba clavado en él y por ende se molesta un poco pero no era el momento para eso, tenía que demostrar que no solo los sayayines son la raza más fuerte del universo.

Piccolo se eleva muy alto casi a la altura de Dorakyu y empieza con su típica técnica, el makankosapo, el Dios namek lo ve curioso pero al distraerse casi el golpeado por el Dios de las estrellas, que lo ve con una sonrisa infante y muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa que le hagamos daño?-

-ja, por supuesto que no-

-entonces no te molestará que le dé un pequeño golpe ¿verdad?-

-con tal y no lo toques inapropiadamente está bien-

-tranquilo, seré amable-

El Dios de las estrellas baja hacía donde estaba el namek lentamente mostrando su cara de infante y sonrisa divertida, como si esto fuera un juego más, el namek lo ignora pero era inevitable, su presencia era algo intrigante, tanto poder en un cuerpo tan pequeño, el chico se le acerca y le susurra en el oído.

-tu novio me dio permiso de golpearte-

-no es mí…-

-¿uh? ¿No es qué? Oh ya veo te trajo en contra de tu voluntad ¿verdad? Me lo imagine-

El namek gruñe un poco fuerte al tener a este niño tan cerca de su oreja, no podía concentrarse con el distrayéndolo, el chico ve la técnica extraña que intenta hacer y pregunta solo por fastidiar.

-¿Qué haces? Eso te deja muchos puntos débiles-

El namek aprovecha su cercanía y lo golpea con el codo alejándolo un poco de su alcance, el chico se soba la nariz y ríe un poco a la vez, esto ere divertido para él, su poca paciencia y su temperamento eran algo muy divertido para hacerlo estallar de la rabia.

-eres algo arisco ¿verdad? Pero tengo que admitir que el golpe fue fuerte-

Dorakyu ve desde arriba como su invitado preparaba la técnica, no sabía para que o para quien era ese ataque pero era algo fascinante ver su concentración, a pesar de tener al Dios fastidiándolo constantemente, aunque no todo era perfecto su tenía muchos puntos débiles y eso era de riesgo.

El namek estaba punto de lanzar su técnica pero no sabía a quién lanzársela, pensó en el pequeño Dios pero era muy obvio, los otros dioses estaba muy lejos pero… Dorakyu estaba distraído, lo estaba viendo más no le prestaba atención del todo, solo observaba descaradamente su físico, ¡asqueroso! Mira al pequeño Dios con ojos rojos lanzándole una mirada laser haciendo que el mismo se aparte, eso no lo esperaba; el namek al ver que Dorakyu estaba ahora mirando al pequeño Dios lanzo su makankosapo a él, rápido y directo, una técnica poderos si se sabe usar.

Dorakyu tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que el ataque venía hacia él, ya estaba muy cerca y tratar de esquivarlo sería inútil, así que lo intenta desviar pero en vez de lograr desviarlo lo que consigue es que el rayo le corte el brazo entero y más encima dañe su cara, el rayo sigue su dirección y cae cerca de unos dioses que peleaban lejos de ellos, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver la magnitud de ese ataque, el compañero de Dorakyu no era un debilucho después de todo. Se regenera rápidamente para continuar con la pelea.

El Dios namek mira el daño causado por el rayo de su invitado a su alrededor y a él mismo… se alegró, de hecho hasta sonrió en su dirección, como siempre su sonrisa no era muy amable que digamos, el namek por un momento pensó que había sido mala idea haberlo hecho, pero sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe muy fuerte de parte del chico Dios que lo manda al suelo enseguida, quedando en un estado algo debilitado debido a su reciente técnica.

El Dios chico va para abajo para darle un último golpe pero es detenido por Dorakyu que lo eleva de una mano.

-¿Qué haces?-

-ya fue suficiente-

-pero…-

-dije basta. Está cansado-

El Dios se acerca a piccolo y ve lo grave que esta y decide llevárselo cargado hasta el lugar lindo del planeta, así no le gustará que lo cargara. Todos lo demás dioses se reúne en la escena viendo a Dorakyu con su compañero en brazos.

-¿qué le paso?-

Pregunta el Dios de aspecto anciano.

-nada solo está cansado. Creo que mejor lo curo-

-pues si esta mejor para entonces, que siga peleando con nosotros tiene buen poder-

Dorakyu asiente feliz de que vieran su talento y se va volando hacia el otro lado del planeta.

* * *

El namek en el camino se había desmayado pero recupero la conciencia enseguida fue curado viendo a su alrededor el bonito paisaje que tenía, creo que este lado del planeta era mejor que el otro… demasiado apocalíptico.

-¿estás bien? Hiciste un buen trabajo allá afuera, hasta me dañaste, ¿ese era tu objetivo?-

-sí, tú me haces daño creo que es justo que te lo causara yo también-

-mi daño es justificado, te portas mal ¿sabes?-

-porque tú me tratas mal-

-en fin… no quiero pelear, solo quiero felicitarte, fuiste un gran combatiente-

-no esperas las gracias de mi parte-

El namek se levanta y se aleja un poco de la presencia de Dorakyu, solo para observar más a detalle el lugar, parecía el paraíso, era un lugar tranquilo para meditar quizás un buen rato; su momento de paz es arruinado por Dorakyu que se acerca tocándole el hombro, eso hizo que corriera una señal de electricidad en su cuerpo y lo alertara, rápidamente quita su hombro y lo ve con el ceño fruncido.

-tranquilo enfrente de mis compañeros no lo haré-

Se acerca a él y le susurra en el oído algo inquietante y muy alarmante.

-por eso nos traje aquí-

Lo toma de la cintura para luego tirarlo al suelo y someterlo en el mismo, el namek rápidamente se voltea para intentar escapar pero solo logra que Dorakyu se pegue más, ahora sintiendo en su trasero su miembro… ¡oh no!

-espera… tus amigos…-

-ellos se han ido, les dije que regresaran dentro de 1 hora ya que tenía que curarte, y ahora que lo hice creo que merezco un premio-

-suéltame asqueroso-

-no lo haré, vas a ser mío otra vez, que lastima que no puedo empezar aún con la parte más deseada-

Dice haciendo referencia a su feminidad, y moviendo su mano solo para tocarlo con el dedo y luego retirarlo.

-…pero esto es igual de delicioso-

Con su otra mano baja con cuidado la pantalones para empezar a dilatar su parte anal, el namek se mueve de manera descontrolada para intentar liberarse pero no logra nada, más bien los movimientos bruscos hacen que los dedos de Dorakyu se adentren más.

-no te muevas si te mueves te dolerá-

-ya lo hiciste conmigo allá en la casa, ¿Por qué hacerlo aquí?-

-¿y porque no? Adema dijiste que ibas a ser una perra dócil… así que no te muevas linda-

Ríe un poco y vuelve a meta rotor dedo haciendo movimiento de tijera para abrir la abertura, el namek se queda quieto ante la acción, se sentía mal por estar expuesto ante ahora un planeta entero, no había habitantes pero igual era horrible… ¿Qué hacer para para esto?... ¡espera un momento…!

Dorakyu listo para penetrar como era debido escucha antes como un sollozo… ¡maldición! Piccolo ya sabía con qué chantajear a Dorakyu, a él no le gusta verlo llorar… fingir llanto era una buena manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-¿porque lloras?-

-porque me está doliendo-

-¿Qué dices pero si no he empezado?-

-no quiero esto… ya detente-

-no, tu detente, me estas manipulando y eso no va a servir-

El Dios mirándolo algo dolido mete un poco su punta causando un grito de súplica de parte de piccolo, claro que él estaba actuando pero Dorakyu no lo sabía.

-AAHAA NOOO, POR FAVOR DETENTE-

-ssile...cio-

-AAHAA-

Dorakyu ve esto y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, odiaba ver a este namek llorar así y por su culpa, quizás sus gritos eran algo exagerados pero él estaba ingenuo de lo que en verdad quería hacer… sus lágrimas lo conmovían y hacía sentir mal, no paso por su cabeza la idea de que lo estuviera manipulando.

El Dios namek saca rápido su miembro y le sube los pantalones rápidamente, luego de eso lo sostiene y abraza cerca de su pecho disculpándose por lo que hizo, el namek en el fondo quería sonreír por la victoria pero la actuación tenía que seguir hasta el final, así que también lo abraza fuerte, pero no por quererlo, solo por el arte de actuar… casi se ríe entre dientes porque este tipo se lo estaba creyendo pero no podía echarlo a perder.

-lo siento linda, pídeme lo que quieras pero deja de…-

-quiero ir a casa-

-está bien-

El Dios lo carga pero el namek niega con la cabeza, él no era una princesa además con lo que hizo no es correcto que lo cargue así, el Dios asiente y lo baja yéndose juntos en dirección a la casa.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres un teléfono intergaláctico?-

Pregunta Wis al ver al semi sayayin algo ansioso porque dijera que sí.

-lo necesito-

-oh bueno creo que tengo uno-

-¿enserio?-

-por supuesto, te lo haré llegar con vegeta en la noche-

-gracias de verdad-

Gohan lo abraza muy fuerte, inclusive lo levanta y Wis solo ni se inmuta, solo se queda quieto y con una expresión de sorpresa, creo que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos.

-muy chico me puedes soltar-

Dice en tono amigable y Gohan lo suelta, terminando de agradecerlo con un apretón de manos.

-esto es fantástico ahora el plan estará más que listo-

Gohan se despide de los muchachos para dirigirse a su casa y esperar ansioso la llegada de ese aparato que le servirá para llamar a su amor las veces que quiera. Antes de irse se lleva a su hija y busca a su madre para dársela mientras hacía unas cosas de negocios, de todos modos el estará en la casa, así que está haciendo lo que videl dijo, cuidarla, solo que ahora estará resolviendo cosas de adultos y su madre estará un poco más pendiente que él.

-amor espero hablar contigo muy pronto-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorakyu es un desgraciado pero así lo queremos wuw


	12. 2 Dueños y un Deseo Cap.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno un nuevo capitulo señoras y señores. En está ocasión verán como piccolo ahora es pertenencia oficial no solo de gohan si no de Dorakyu... misterio 0_0

En la antigua casa de Gohan como ex esposo, está sentado aun esperando la llamada de su amor, su hijita estaba con él ya que quería que saludara, su amado había sido un excelente niñero tanto con él como, con su hermano y su bebe… sería una grande madre en cuanto lo embarazara, de seguro sería la mejor de todas, hasta se pondría celoso de lo bien que los cuidará, ansiaba de verdad el día en que ambos estuvieran otra vez juntos.

Había pasado ya 1 hora, y era de noche, específicamente las 8:00pm, estaba algo cansado de esperar y no solo de la ansiedad sino también por falta de sueño, la angustia no lo dejaba dormir bien, pero cuando escuchaba la voz de su amor decir que todo está bien, él se calmaba y dormía bien por unas horas, aunque… debía dormir más, eso lo afectaba en su trabajo, ahora que era el empleado del mes en su centro de investigación, tenía que cuidar su imagen, su cara decía ¡me quiero morir! No expresaba tranquilidad y en cierta parte a sus compañeros de oficina les empezó a preocupar.

-quizás será mejor pedir vacaciones-

Dice en voz alta mirando al techo e imaginándose unas vacaciones en la playa o en un bosque de campamento solo ellos dos, pero todavía no podía planear nada, solo lo iba a cansar más mentalmente. Decidiendo que estaba muy cansado de tanto esperar se acostó en su mueble mientras su bebe estaba en el corral jugando tranquilamente; cierra sus ojos y cae en un sueño ligero.

* * *

-¿te siente mejor?-

-pregunta Dorakyu a su invitado mientras le servía té de un diferente sabor, el namek acepta el té y lo sorbe mientras miraba al sujeto con una ceja levantada, ¿de verdad el té era lo único que tenía para ofrecer? Que malo era recompensando sus errores, un té no quitaba lo que le hizo, por kamisama ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos?

-no confundas ser dócil con hacer lo que quieras conmigo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tus amigos vienen?-

-posiblemente nada, a ellos no les importa eso además no soy el único del grupo que hace eso-

-¿tus amigos también son pervertidos?-

-sí, bueno no tanto como yo pero tienen su toque, por ejemplo el chico azul, el parece tierno pero es una bestia enferma, yo he visto como domina a la perfección a seres más grandes que él, inclusive en su forma inofensiva de chico lindo, ¿te imaginas en su forma original? Que miedo-

-¿Cómo es su forma original?-

-es aterradoramente genial, no es más alto que yo claro pero vaya que es intimidante-

-¿te asusta?-

-por supuesto que no-

Se ríe un poco fuerte ante ese comentario, ¿temer él? ¡Por favor! Un Dios no le teme a nada, eso es de mediocres.

-ay linda eres tan graciosa-

Le toca la cabeza y le da palmadas en la misma como si fuera un perrito, el namek gruñe un poco pero se deja, aunque el orgullo se lo estuviera comiendo por dentro, tenía que comportarse, los castigos eran demasiados fuertes y ya no quería sufrir otra penetración anal proveniente de Dorakyu, eran doloras. El Dios se va para el mostrador de la cocina y se queda observando un poco al namek discretamente; su olor era delicioso, muy pronto estaría en celo y lo violaría sin piedad, no se iba a detener hasta que lo embarazara por completo, cada gota de su liquido tiene que entrar en su sistema, nada se podía desperdiciar, el momento se estaba acercando e iba a ser delicioso.

Piccolo siente como lo ve de esa manera otra vez, con hambre y pervertida mente, era incomodo aunque ya a estas alturas no sentida casi nada de incomodidad pero rabia si… cada vez que lo veía así sentía las ganas de matarlo a golpes, algún día lo haría, algún día lo haría besar sus pies y pedir mil veces perdón, no, más que eso, lo mataría. El namek deja su taza de té en la mesita y cruza los brazos cerrando los ojos para evitar el contacto visual con su violador.

-deja de verme así, no me gusta-

-lo siento pero son mis ojos y si quieren verte no los puedo detener-

Dice de manera cursi, como si eso lo hiciera lucir tierno, pues no, lo hacía lucir estúpido.

-no sabes lo mal actor que eres Dorakyu-

-¿a ver y porque?-

-tu “coqueteo” no funciona conmigo-

-de palabras lo admito, eres dura de complacer pero… en acción me pides más. Ese coqueteo sin funciona contigo ¿no lo crees?-

-tú me violas ¿lo olvidas?-

-mmm realmente no lo recuerdo así-

Se acerca a su invitado para besarlo en la boca gentilmente está vez, por ahora no podía empezar a besarlo como era debido ya que por desgracia, al dejar a sus amigos esperándolo, sus compañeros estaban algo molestos, así que Dorakyu tenía que irse para darles una explicación y disculpas, será un sádico pero era educado y asumía su irrespeto hacia sus compañeros.

El Dios se despide de su invitado explicándole la situación y que volvería pronto, el namek solo gira los ojos y no contesta, por él que se perdiera para siempre. Una vez que Dorakyu se fue con su tele transportación el teléfono sonó después de unos segundos, a Piccolo le extraño ¿quién podía estar llamando? No pensó que fuera Gohan ya que para él era imposible que pudiera llamar de aquí pero entonces ¿quién era? No sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de atender, quizás era importante.

El namek se acerca de manera tranquila y sin apuros, no esperaba que fuera para él de todos modos, al levantar el teléfono escucha la voz de Gohan y enseguida se exalta, casi era como un brinco del susto, ¿Cómo llamo?

-¿Gohan de verdad eres tú?-

-si amor soy yo, y no vengo solo estoy con mi hijita. A ver di hola amor-

-hola piccoyo-

-hola pan me da gusto escucharlos a ambos en especial a ti Gohan ¿Cómo hiciste para llamar?-

-digamos que tengo contactos-

Gohan baja a su bebe y la deja gatear por la casa mientras que él hablaba con su amor de la vida.

-a ver ¿Cómo te fue?-

-aw, horrible, odie cada segundo en los que tuve que ser dócil-

-no lo hagas más amor, tengo que admitir que me pone celoso-

-sabes que lo hago por el bien de ambos, yo quiero salir de aquí y tú quieres que yo me vaya-

-lo sé pero de esa manera es horrible, es un sacrificio muy grande-

-lo sé. No creo que me llamaste para decirme solo eso ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, también llame para saber de ti y hablar como siempre lo hacemos-

-esperaba que dijeras eso-

* * *

Dorakyu se encontraba con sus compañeros explicando ¿Por qué se fue y no regreso? El chico de azul no le importaba tanto ya que estaba pensado en lo que había dicho su supuesta pareja... ¡con que no es su novio oficial ¿eh?! Piensa mientras mira al pervertido de su amigo Dorakyu… y según él pensaba embarazarlo, ja, ¿Cómo planea hacer eso? Y ¿Cómo planea mantenerlos a los dos? Es posible que incluso el namek se escape a la fuga y se retire con todo y bebe, ¿Qué hará Dorakyu ahora? No lo sabemos, pero tenía que pensar en un plan se quería mantenerlos a su lado.

-chicos les prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-más te vale. Porque fue una falta de respeto-

-chicos saben cómo soy yo, solo estaba preocupado por la salud de mi pareja eso todo-

-que por cierto es muy fuerte, al parecer cumpliste con tus expectativas caras Dorakyu-

Dice el Dios de la guerra hacía su amigo, el namek que había escogido era perfecto para un Dios como él. Dorakyu sonríe ampliamente al ver que sus amigos reconocieron a su invitado.

-siempre procuro buscar lo mejor-

El chico Dios se queda viéndolo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de ¿¡enserio!? Él ya sabía su secreto, el namek ese no lo quería… y como todo amigo curioso quería saber porque no lo amaba.

Los demás dioses terminan y se despiden de él, claro que el Dios de apariencia joven se quedó con Dorakyu; al Dios namek no le extraño su presencia con él, desde que llego lo ha estado viendo con ganas de decirle algo así que mejor que hable de una vez, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿me querías decir algo?-

-de hecho sí. He visto que tú y ese namek se llevan algo pesado ¿o me equivoco Dorakyu?-

-tienes razón tenemos diferencias ¿eso era todo?-

-mmm, no. Tú lo tienes retenido Dorakyu, él no te ama-

-eres muy listo, sí, lo tengo como mi invitado. Lo quiero embarazar ¿sabes?-

-¿Por qué la prisa?-

-quiero herederos chico, así como tú también ¿verdad? Te he visto, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes-

-tienes razón…-

El chico se acerca a su oído susurrándole algo que al Dios namek lo eriza de la rabia y lo carga de energía.

-pero al menos yo busco parejas limpias, la tuya ya tiene una marca… dudo que ese mordisco te pertenezca-

El Dios chico se va tan rápido como dijo eso, esfumándose como polvo de estrellas enfrente de sus ojos y regándose por todo el espacio. Dorakyu mira al suelo, no podía creer que esa marca lo haya visto, eso era malo, hablaba muy mal de su imagen como Dios, se supone que un Dios debe de tener cosas de su pertenencia y el namek, por más veces que lo haya intentado, aún no le pertenecía, el namek no era suyo totalmente, y temía que aún en el momento de tomarlo por completo… siga siendo de alguien más, claro que ese miedo era tonto, pero para Dorakyu era algo grave, el namek no lo amaba y mientras más lo tenía en su poder más lo odiaría ¡¿y si lo dejo ir?!

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarlo ir? No lo haré-

Se sacude la cabeza tras ese pensamiento y se va para su casa listo para marcar una mordida en él, no le quitaría la que ya tenía eso era difícil cuando el amor si es real, pero creo que una marca en el otro lado de su cuello será suficientemente grande como para que ante los demás él se vea como su pertenencia y no como una cualquiera que un Dios decidió tomar.

* * *

Gohan seguía al teléfono hablando con su amor sin parar la lengua un ningún momento, el namek feliz de escucharlo todo el día, Gohan siempre le subía los ánimos, aun estando a miles de años luz, era increíble como lo hacía sentir mejor. Su hijita se había ido con su mama, videl había llegado a la casa para llevarse unas cosas y aprovecho y se llevó a su bebe, así Gohan podría hablar con más tranquilidad con su nuevo amor de la vida, o mejor dicho, con su único amor de la vida.

Piccolo le contaba a Gohan como había sido el entrenamiento con los dioses y como dio todo de él para patearle el trasero Dorakyu, hasta le voló un brazo entero, se sentía orgulloso de ese logro, Gohan también estaba feliz de escuchar eso, dentro de poco a él también le tocaría golpearlo, y no solo le rompería un brazo si no también la cara, por abusivo.

-estoy feliz por ti, ¿no abuso verdad?-

-todos los días lo hace Gohan-

-¿Qué hizo el desgraciado está vez?-

-intento tocarme en el lado lindo del planeta pero no lo hizo porque… tuve que fingir llanto-

-¿llanto?-

-si, a él no le gusta verme llorar así que use eso en su contra-

-pero ¿lo toco?-

-un poco, pero no como las otras veces-

-está bien, odio este plan amor no me gusta que seas dócil para él-

-a mí tampoco pero no tengo opción por los momentos-

-bueno amor, espero ahora estés esperando mis llamadas todo el tiempo porque llamaré casi a cada hora-

-está bien, estoy feliz de escuchar eso-

-bueno amor tengo que colgar, no he dormido muy bien y me estoy cayendo del sueño-

-gohan necesitas dormir, ya deja de preocuparte estoy bien-

-ahora lo estás porque no está Dorakyu pero en cuanto llegue…-

-me las arreglare, tranquilo descansa, por favor-

-está bien, nos vemos amor-

-nos vemos gohan-

Tranca la llamada y el semi sayayin se acuesta en el sofá a respirar hondo y tranquilo por ya tener un medio de comunicación, para hablar con su amor.

* * *

El namek se sienta en la sofá y respira feliz de que ahora gohan lo podría llamar a diario, era bueno pero… en eso el namek abre los ojos y se levanta rápidamente, se acordó de Dorakyu, si gohan lo llamaba mientras él estaba aquí de seguro se armaría un problema, creo que decirle antes del desastre era mejor opción pero… ¿y si rompía el teléfono? ¿Qué iba hacer ahora si él llega hacer eso?

El ki de Dorakyu se aproxima a gran velocidad y el namek se prepara para arriesgar todo por hablar con gohan, esperaba que valiera la pena.

Dorakyu llega algo agitado y enseguida ve al namek se abalanza para tomarlo de los hombros, no lo iba a besar, ahora solo quería marcarlo pero antes le dice su idea.

-quiero marcarte-

-¿Qué?-

-necesito hacerlo, o todos pensaran que eres una cualquiera-

-yo no te importo, te importa tu imagen-

-si pero eso no quita el hecho de que te quiera morderte-

-eres un bastardo-

El namek se suelta por un momento y piensa, si se dejaba morder por Dorakyu ¿Qué ganaba él? Nada en absoluto, entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo? Dijo que iba a ser dócil pero hace un rato se pasó de la raya y no lo iba a complacer por eso, sin mencionar que no quería.

-fuiste grosero conmigo allá en ese planeta, ¿y ahora quieres que me deje morder sin llevar algo a cambio?-

-está bien, tu ganas ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

El namek toma mucho aire y lanza la bomba a Dorakyu sin cobertura de azúcar, todo directo al plato fuerte.

-gohan consiguió la manera de llamar hasta acá así que si quieres morderme entonces deja que me llame-

Dorakyu rechina sus dientes ante eso que escucho ¿Qué? ¿Qué ese semi sayayin consiguió llamar? ¿Cómo?, el Dios respira algo rápido y sonríe tratando de disimular su rabia interna.

-¿de… verdad?-

Piccolo asiente mientras traga saliva, su expresión no era para nada feliz era de terror y de rabia… mucha rabia, casi pensó que había sido mala idea ¡por kamisama me va a violar! Pensó mientras retrocedía un poco por su seguridad. Dorakyu no lo iba a tocar, estaba ahora en un estado de shock, meditando las cosas en su mente y que pensar de eso… si aceptaba se dejaría morder pero si no, no lo dejaría hacerlo aunque por un momento pensó, ¡soy un Dios, y lo he violado incontables veces ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?!...

-y si no quiero dejar que te llame ¿qué pasa?-

-lo que pasara será que dejare de ser dócil y el día que este ovulando júralo que haré todo lo que está a mis manos para que no me embaraces-

-¿y cómo lo harás?-

Ríe muy fuertemente, ¡¿él hacer algo?! No sería capaz, risas y risas salen de su boca totalmente ciego e ignorando el hecho de que el namek ya tenía un plan de emergencia, esto lo había meditado hace unos días atrás, cuando lo toco en el domo por primera vez… era un plan muy cobarde y egoísta pero en situaciones desesperadas, se requieren medidas desesperadas. El namek sonríe y dice con un tono de voz ligero y fácilmente…

-me suicido-

Obviamente no lo iba hacer, dejaba mucho atrás, dejaba a gohan y él se podría muy triste si se mataba, era egoísta de su parte no apreciar el esfuerzo que hace gohan por él, así que no lo haría pero… hacer creer a Dorakyu lo contrario sería muy divertido.

El Dios deja de reír y lo ve con ojos de asombro ¿de verdad era capaz de hacer eso? ¿De quitarse la vida por no cumplirle ese capricho? Que locuras estaba diciendo, que acaso era suicida o que.

-no eres capaz-

-si soy capaz, ya he muerto antes por mis amigos, en especial por gohan y ¿sabes? No le temo a la muerte-

Dice acercándose a su clavícula y tocando la misma con su dedo, como diciendo ¡ponte en tu lugar! El Dios retrocede y lo ve de arriba abajo, aun no creía que fuera capaz de eso… y no lo creería hasta vero con sus propios ojos.

Dorakyu crea que su ki una especie de cuchillo largo muy afilado, con bordes puntiagudos y sobre salientes… si era capaz de quitarse la vida entonces que lo demuestre.

-¿enserio eres capaz?-

-sí, ¿dudas?-

-por supuesto, no creo que seas capaz de ni siquiera auto lesi...-

El namek rápidamente se acerca, casi como una tele transportación y roza su cara con el cuchillo, cerca de donde estaba su ojo, cortándolo un poco profundo, Dorakyu mira con asombro la acción mientras sostenía aun el cuchillo. Piccolo sonríe mientras pone su dedo en el cuchillo.

-cómo puedes ver soy perfectamente capaz…-

Se acerca al Dios y lame el cuchillo con su lengua afincando y rompiéndose un poco la misma, dejando sangre en el cuchillo y en el piso, Dorakyu aun mira impresionado, era muy valiente y arriesgado, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?

-no me das miedo con ese artefacto-

Dice mientras lo toma de la parte filosa, apretando su mano haciendo que esta se encaje y perfore la misma. Dorakyu le quita el cuchillo de sus manos y lo acerca viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Era increíblemente sexy en estos momentos no podía lo que acababa de ver… ¡este namek cada día me sorprende más! Dorakyu se acerca a su oído rápidamente y le susurra.

-cada día me encantas más-

Y sin previo aviso le clava un beso feroz en su boca, el namek sigue la corriente, ya había ganado la batalla y había hecho que Dorakyu cayera como un tonto, ahora solo falta seguir jugando este juego hasta el final el cual también ganaría.

El namek es sometido en la pared y este se aferra a su cuello también besándolo, aunque claro no porque quiere, sino porque debe.

Dorakyu le aprieta el trasero con ambas manos mientras le susurra al oído ¡me encanta las masoquistas! Continuando en su acto de beso, antes de iniciar con la mordida definitiva. El namek aun esperaba la mordida, besarlo por tanto tiempo le resultaba algo asqueroso, tanta saliva no deseada entrando en su boca era desagradable, así que se separa.

-¿y bien?-

Dice jadeando un poco.

-¿bien qué?-

-la mordida, hazlo de una vez y recuerda al acuerdo que llegamos-

-lo tengo en cuenta linda-

Dorakyu se acerca y sin empezar con mordisquitos, penetra sus dientes en especial sus colmillos y perfora la piel clavándola profundamente. El namek grita un poco de dolor, pero rápidamente se tapa la boca. El Dios sigue mordiendo hasta que siente que ya fue suficiente, la sangre que salía de su cuello era bastante considerable para que esa marca le quedara para toda la vida.

Lo suelta y lo mira feliz de haber logrado su cometido aunque por desgracia no era de a gratis. El namek se soba el cuello y se lo tapa con un poco de dolor, pero por fortuna valió la pena… gohan lo podía llamar y por él haría lo que sea.

-ya está, ahora también soy tu pertenecía-

-siempre lo has sido-

-no, siempre he sido de gohan-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado y si... se que a gohan no le gustara ver a su amor con otra marca pero relájense, piccolo no lo ama, así que la marca no tendrá el mismo efecto de una marca si fue hecha con amor.
> 
> se acerca se acerca el celo de piccolo
> 
> ¿que creen que pase? 
> 
> -¿lo violan?  
-o ¿lo salvan? ... cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn


	13. El tiempo se acaba Cap.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el tiempo corre muy rápido... ¿serán capaz gohan y los demás llegar a tiempo?

Ya había culminado la semana, una semana de torturas y violaciones repetitivas y constantes, sin mencionar el abuso psicológico, el peor de todos, era increíble como al pasar los días su integridad y equilibrio se vieron afectados, inclusive pensó en escapar, sin rumbo, sin plan solo irse… no tenía sentido pero era lo que quería hacer, el sujeto sabía cómo dominarle a la perfección, y no solo eso sino también como afectarlo y de alguna u otra forma hacerlo ceder, era un manipulador y un maldito mal nacido, ¿Cómo un Dios puede ser así?. Por fortuna el sufrimiento pronto acabaría, en pocas horas gohan lo vendría a buscar y él se salvaría... pero tenía que ser rápido, tenía que venir ahora… cada segundo contaba.

Dorakyu no se encontraba en la casa, de hecho desde hace dos días, calculando piccolo en su mente tomando en cuenta las horas ya que no había día ni noche en el espacio; gracias a su ausencia podía hablar con gohan todo lo que quisiera y eso lo hizo muy feliz durante esos dos días… pero eso no iba a durar mucho, Dorakyu podía llegar en cualquier momento y eso le aterraba así que el plan debía ejecutarse ahora.

* * *

En la tierra gohan y goku preparaban todo para irse mientras vegeta daba las coordenadas para irse hacía la casa de Dorakyu lo más rápido posible. Gohan mira a su padre preocupado pero mostrando una sonrisa positiva, sabía que era arriesgado pero todo lo valía con tal de salvarlo, goku le devuelve la sonrisa y le toca el hombro ¡todo estará bien! Eso fue lo único que escucho salir de su boca antes de entrar al cubo, listos para partir.

Estando adentro gohan llama a piccolo para avisarle que iban en camino, tardaría 1 hora en llegar así que no creían que nada saldría mal, todo era perfecto, ¿Qué podría pasar en 1 hora?.

…

* * *

Piccolo camina de un lado a otro pensado en la llegada de Dorakyu y en como retrasarlo si gohan no llegaba a tiempo, sabía que podía detenerlo pero no por mucho, él era muy inteligente por desgracia, un plan simple no serviría para nada, tenía que ser uno complejo y convincente, muy difícil de detectar a la primera. Su tiempo se acaba el reloj mental de su cabeza daba tik tak cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, casi podía escuchar la campana final.

-¿Dónde estás Dorakyu?-

Quería saber su ubicación, siempre que se iba decía a donde pero esta vez no y eso le aterraba, podía estar viéndolo justo ahora y el ingenuo de su plan, era estresante vivir así, con angustia y miedo, miedo de no saber por dónde atacar y miedo de no saber qué hacer, era como si tuviera una venda en los ojos en un lugar hostil sin saber qué hacer ni por donde atacar, sensación: de terror.

El ki de Dorakyu se aproxima a la casa y para su sorpresa se dirigía lento hacía el, ¿Por qué? El siempre venía rápido o a veces llegaba de improviso con su tele transportación, ¿Por qué tomarse el tiempo ahora que estaba en su ovulación? ¿Qué planea hacer? Eso le aterro al máximo, ahora sí estaba asustado, este tipo con solo su presencia puede hacerlo poner nervioso, y como no ponerlo así, estuvo encerrado una semana en su casa y sometido a maltrato ¿Cómo sí quiera no temerle? Era imposible, claro que miedo no era lo que sentía totalmente, había más cosas que sentía hacía él mucho más que miedo, odio por ejemplo, su odio era mayor que el miedo.

Piccolo después de pensar levanta la cabeza con una idea en mente, la hora del té era una actividad sagrada para él, podía usar eso como retraso, sin mencionar que estos días se ha portado bien y no ha hecho nada que lo desagrade, así que podía aceptar el té sin problemas y ponerle algo para dormir, como esas pastillas que le dio la última vez, podía funcionar, así gohan ni los demás se tendría que enfrentar con él, solo irlo a buscar y listo, la tortura habría acabado.

Dorakyu llega a la casa y observa al namek en la cocina preparando un poco de té, oliendo el olor de las hojas de té caer y hervir con el agua, pero no solo olio eso… su celo había llegado por fin, era la hora de empezar. Se acerca lentamente para abrazarlo por detrás pero el namek gira rápido con una taza de té en las manos esperando que lo tomara y se distraiga con eso, y claro que se durmiera después, Dorakyu huele la taza y sonríe a su invitado.

-que agradable encontrarme con esto al llegar, estas siendo muy obediente ¿Por qué será?-

-para que no me violes-

-de igual forma lo haré, estas en ovulación y te diré que me estoy conteniendo solo porque me ofreciste té. ¿Vienes?-

El namek asiente algo nervioso de si el plan funcionará o no, tampoco quería ser negativo pero era poco probable que Dorakyu se durmiera sin antes hacer algo al respecto, el tipo era fuerte e inteligente y no dejaba eso de lado, sabía con que se enfrentaba. Dorakyu observa el comportamiento extraño de piccolo y le pregunta curioso.

-¿estás bien? Te ves asustado-

-estoy en mi ovulación y tú estás aquí, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?-

-feliz porque serás el primero en concebir un hijo mío, de un Dios-

-acosta de violación y abuso-

-vamos no arruines la hora del té con eso-

El Dios antes de tomar el té lo ve un poco con rareza, y podía decir que algo no estaba bien, su olor era diferente y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Dorakyu sonríe de manera siniestra y deja la taza en la mesita, piccolo lo ve nerviosos y tragando salía se atreve a preguntar.

-¿no te lo vas a tomar?

-este té tiene algo que me impide tomármelo, ¿sabes qué es?-

El namek siente como su corazón late fuertemente y a gran velocidad, ¿acaso lo había descubierto? ¡rayos! Piccolo baja la cabeza y niega con la misma, Dorakyu se acerca y le susurra al oído.

-te falto azúcar-

Esa simple palabra hizo que piccolo lo viera a los ojos para ver si no había un rastro de sarcasmo o algo que le dijera que era una broma lo que decía pero al parecer no era una broma. Dorakyu se levanta y se lleva las dos tazas para ponerles azúcar, piccolo respira hondo de alivio, ¡estuvo cerca! Piensa mientras lo veía poner azúcar en el té, suspira de alivio y vuelve su mirada a la pared transparente sintiendo que gohan llegaría pronto a salarlo; sonríe al pensar en él. El Dios no tarda mucho en verter la azúcar, solo una cucharada bastaba, además, no quería tomar algo dulce por ahora, lo mejor estaba por venir y lo gozaría hasta el final.

El namek respira algo nervioso, confiaba en el plan pero Dorakyu era muy astuto y eso lo preocupaba, el Dios se acerca con las tazas de té lista para ser tomadas y el namek fue el primero en probar un sorbo de la taza, mientras que Dorakyu lo veía sonriente ¿Por qué será?

-¿vas a tomarlo si o no?-

-por supuesto, solo que me quede admirando lo que va hacer mío después de esto-

El namek se queda callado, no quería dar pistas acerca del plan, y, a falta de su respuesta el Dios gira la cabeza confundido, ¡el siempre responde! Piensa mientras lo mira penetrante, claro sin quitar su sonrisa aterradora.

-¿Qué me ves?-

-¿Por qué no respondiste? Me parece extraño que no te hayas quejado o…-

-solo toma el té ¿quieres?-

-está bien linda-

Dorakyu por fin toma un sorbo de él y una grande, casi deja la taza por la mitad, el namek sonríe disimuladamente y ambos siguen tomando el té… sin percatarse de lo que pasaría a continuación.

…

* * *

Los sayayines estaban ya en el cubo en camino hacía la casa del violador, los 3 preparados para la acción pero gohan estaba más preocupado que seguro, sentía que algo no iba a salir bien, lo cual en su mente no tenía sentido, el plan estaba saliendo como debía ser, su amor estaba distrayendo a Dorakyu y ellos iban en camino, así que ¿en dónde había fallas? Aun no sabía que era lo malo que tenía el plan, pero igual se aferró a él… no importa que pase su amor estará a salvo.

Goku mira a su hijo preocupado y le pregunta curioso.

-¿hijo que pasa?-

-no lo sé, siento que algo malo va a pasar pero aún no sé qué es-

-no pienses en eso gohan, piensa mejor en que lo salaremos y mataremos a Dorakyu-

Gohan asiente sin mirarlo a la cara, no quería ser pesimista pero era difícil ser positivo cuando hay un enemigo cerca de tu amor. Suspira y mira hacia el horizonte del espacio rogando que llegue a tiempo.

* * *

Ambos terminan de tomar el té y la hora de Dorakyu había empezado, el namek estaba confiado, aunque algo cansado, ¿Por qué? Bueno eso no era importante ahora, Dorakyu se lo había tomado todo el té pero… al ver que se levanta y cruza los brazos se pregunta así mismo ¿Por qué no cae desmayado? ¿Acaso fue muy poca la dosis? Pensó mientras también se levantaba con algo de dificultad. Dorakyu no se acerca, más bien se ríe un poco y luego se sienta en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y mirando al su invitado fijamente.

-ay linda, eres muy inteligente y tengo que admitir que casi caí pero… para la próxima considera primero echar la azúcar para disimular el olor-

El namek abre los ojos como platos y cierra el puño de la rabia, ¡no puede ser! El plan se había arruinado, apunto de seguir con el plan b, atacar, siente como su cuerpo cae como plomo al suelo, ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Cómo lo hice, quisiste decir? Bueno, el olor a esas pastillas se nota cuando no hay azúcar, no intercambie la taza ya que te darías cuenta, así que puse en la tuya otra clase de pastillas, un paralizante muscular, en mi taza, solo bote el té y lo intercambie por agua caliente, justo en el momento en el que te volteaste pensando en tu novio-

El Dios se ríe a carcajadas mientras ve al namek arrastrándose a sus pies, tratando de tomarlo del tobillo para detenerlo o en su defecto suplicar que no lo haga. Dorakyu lo ve en el suelo con expresión molesta y algo de ojos llorosos, pero esta vez no iba a funcionar, su deseo de embarazarlo era más grande que su piedad.

El namek lo ve pero no llora ya fue suficiente humillación por una semana. Estando en el piso le clava sus garras, en su tobillo mientras lo mira con rabia. El Dios se inclina y besa su mejilla, era linda y bastante persistente, sin mencionar que también era astuto pero… él lo era más.

-la próxima que quieras escapar con tú novio procura que nadie te escuche linda-

-me estabas… espiando…-

-no no, bueno si… te escuche planear con tu novio hace tiempo y te diré que el plan era perfecto pero no tanto-

Piccolo ya no sabía qué hacer, el plan se había arruinado ¿Cómo avisarle a gohan? ¿Cómo impedir que venga y enfrentarlo? ¡Maldición! Si los demás se enfrentaban era probable que perderían, por amor a kamisama Dorakyu era un maldito Dios, tenía el poder sobre todo y pensar que esto empezó siendo solo una visita ¿Quién imaginaria que esto pasaría?

-sabes… es gracioso, gracioso que aceptaras venir conmigo solo para evitar que destruyera las esferas del mundo, y me da curiosidad saber ¿Por qué?-

-si destruías las esferas eso implicaba que nadie podría ser revivido si quisiéramos devolverlo, eso incluye al planeta y sus seres vivos-

-ay que tierno, estás acostumbrado a sacrificarte ¿no es así?…dime si tú te sacrificas por todos ¿Quién lo hace por ti?-

-tú sabes quién-

-¿gohan? Ja, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-él me ha apoyado y querido, ha sido un amigo y ahora mi novio… te pateará el trasero en cuanto aparezca-

-sé que es un amigo y novio y bla bla pero... ¿ha dado la vida por ti?-

-sí…-

En eso recuerda las veces que, desde pequeño, ha tratado de vengarlo y lo ha protegido, como esa vez que Garlix jr. Volvió a la tierra, él se atravesó en su camino para protegerlo e incluso creo un domo para él y krillin, para no ser absorbidos por el agujero, lo ha ayudado cuando quedo inconsciente en el planeta namek, contra Majin boo, y contra más, no ha muerto por él… pero… eso no hace falta, él siempre está allí para defenderlo y protegerlo. El namek sonríe con el poco ki que tenía y contesta.

-no ha muerto por mi… pero si ha puesto su vida en juego para salvarme-

El namek deja de forcejear y cae, no inconsciente pero si inmovilizado, las pastillas hicieron efecto, estaba consiente pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro le ordenaba, era como si estuviera paralitico. El Dios se levanta y lo cargar pero antes de si quiera llevarlo a la habitación escucha el teléfono sonar, supuso que era su novio así decide contestar solo para hacerlo sufrir.

-amo ya estamos llegando…-

-lo siento, tu amor no puede contestar ahora-

-… ¿Dorakyu?-

Gohan se alarma al escuchar su voz ultratumba, y su risa chocante pero siniestra, ¿Por qué contesto él y no su amor?

-¿en dónde está piccolo?-

Grita algo preocupado e histérico haciendo que su padre y vegeta se volteen.

-está en buenas manos… tranquilo lo cuidare bien-

Traca la llamada rápidamente y observa al espacio, sintiendo el ki de los 3 sayayines en camino, durarían probablemente 30 minutos en llegar, el tiempo suficiente como para embarazarlo y quizás hacer 3 rondas seguidas, no llegarían a tiempo.

El Dios toma a su víctima y se la lleva a la habitación listo para empezar y destrozarlo por completo.

* * *

Gohan deja caer el teléfono dándose cuenta que el tiempo no era suficiente, y que probablemente no llegaría a tiempo, había decepcionado a su amor; deja caer unas lágrimas siendo vistas por goku que se acerca para tratar de animarlo pero los 3 sabían lo que pasaría y no podían evitarlo.

-hijo si no llegamos para salvarlo al menos estaremos allí para patearle el trasero a Dorakyu-

-no planeo golpearlo… ¡planeo matarlo!-

* * *

En la habitación el namek lo quitarse la camisa, dejando solo los pantalones puestos, luego fue el turno del namek quien estando inmovilizado, el Dios lo ayuda quitándole la ropa suave mente, disfrutando el momento y poniéndose ansioso por probarlo por fin, al namek lo deja sin ropa total, claro dejando solo la capa y turbantes puestos, se veía bien con solo eso.

-bueno estamos aquí…-

-no lo hagas-

-tengo que hacerlo-

Se acerca a él tocando su cuerpo con las manos y el namek se retuerce de incomodidad. Su cara viéndolo fijamente y saboreando sus labios con su lengua, era horrible, verlo arriba de él, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, era lo más horrible del mundo y si iba a ser violado… al menos que le tapara los ojos, no quería ver su rostro.

-si me vas hacer esto, ten la decencia al menos de cumplir mi voluntad-

-suena justo ¿Qué quieres linda?-

-2 cosas. La primera tápame los ojos, no quiero ver tu horrible cara-

-está bien como quieras-

-lo segundo, déjame hablar con gohan, sé que no podrá venir a tiempo pero aun así quiero hablar con él-

El Dios asiente y trae el teléfono más una menda negra para taparle los ojos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ante la situación.

Mientras el Dios busca las cosas, el namek pone sus manos en su cara y comienza a llorar un poco, de tristeza, de rabia, de dolor… era increíble como en estos días sus sentimientos y emociones explotaban y salían descontroladamente, tanto que no parecía él ¿Cómo este sujeto causaba tal impacto en él de manera negativa? Incluso gohan le causaba impacto, solo que de manera positiva. Estaba colapsando, quería que gohan viniera pronto pero sabía a la vez que eso no pasaría, solo unos segundos con ese tipo y su plan se habría cumplido… pero al menos llamarlo y decirle ¡todo está bien! Aunque no lo estuviera, era lo que necesitaba decirle, él no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaría y también quería que supiera eso.

Dorakyu llega a la habitación con el teléfono y la venda por supuesto, y al estar cerca se pone de rodillas cerca de él, inclinándose le da el teléfono para que marque y poco a poco empieza la cuenta regresiva.

-tienes 30 segundos para hablar-

El namek ni siquiera responde y solo marca a gohan esperando que atienda rápido.

* * *

Gohan senado en la esquina del cubo frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, recibe la llamada de su amor, enseguida la contesta muy exaltado y nervioso de si lo violaron o aún había tiempo.

-amor estas…-

Dorakyu solo para causar tención empieza la cuenta regresiva con los dedos, bajándolos uno por uno…

-gohan no hay tiempo y solo vine a decirte que… estaré bien-

-¿a qué te refieres sr. Piccolo?-

-gohan… solo quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa… yo debía retrasarlo y falle-

Él Dios mientras los dedos van bajando, se va acercando poco a poco y colocando la venda en sus ojos…

-sr… amor….-

-no quiero que te sientas mal, hiciste lo que pudiste gohan y lo aprecio, nadie más haría esto por mí-

Dorakyu empieza lentamente a quitar un poco el pantalón dejando ver solo su miembro, su objetivo no era estar desnudo completamente; el namek al sentir que algo carnoso estaba cerca de su intimidad, suspira…

-si voy a llegar amor...-

-no podrás… y no importa, no me molesta…te amo gohan-

Y el namek cuelga la llamada antes de que terminen los 30 segundos, no quería seguir hablando y seguir escuchando su voz triste y quebradiza de su novio, odiaba que llorara y más que llorara por él.

-“lo siento gohan”-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento :( ... pero aun hay chance de salvarlo ¿verdad? (gohan llega rápido)


	14. Dolor y placer Cap.14

Ambos nameks se encontraban en la cama, Dorakyu admirando la vista ante él. Piccolo por otro lado estaba tieso y sin esperanzas; no tenía intenciones de intentar dialogar y menos de intentar escapar, sus planes se habían arruinado por completo y lo último que quería era más maltrato al intentar escapar, porque eso le esperaba si lo hacía, más dolor y sufrimiento, nada serviría a estas alturas, solo... dejarse.

Dorakyu lo ve muy tranquilo y tenso, por un momento pensó que era una especie de truco para luego escapar pero al parecer no lo era, no veía señales de un intento de si quiera hablar, solo tieso como una piedra. Dorakyu se acerca con su miembro afuera y le susurra a su víctima ¡estás tenso! A lo que piccolo se enfada y responde con en voz alta.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Solo empieza de una vez-

-ese es mi plan-

-¿y bien?-

\- …solo decía porque si estas tenso te...-

-como si te importara lo que siento, hipócrita...¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿hacer qué?-

-eso… intentas actuar amable como si yo te importara, pero no es cierto solo eres un bastardo asqueroso... te ves estupido-

Dorakyu suspira y se inclina a su cuerpo viéndolo fijamente con la venda aun puesta y con esa maldita sonrisa de terror, piccolo aun esperaba su respuesta, una que lo convenciera de todo esto, no entendía porque era así, al llegar intento ser tierno pero a medida que los días iban pasando su verdadera personalidad enferma e inestable salía a la luz, una actitud de mierda que no podía tolerar, era espantoso, es como si estuviera viviendo con un monstro disfrazado. Dorakyu antes de responderle se ríe un poco.

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-de nada… es algo gracioso que me veas así-

-¿así como?-

-como si yo no te quisiera-

-es la verdad, tu no me amas ni me respetas solo me usas y torturas hasta este punto, causando solo pánico en mi mente, te encanta hacer esto con tus victimas ¿verdad? torturarlas hasta el día de la ejecución…-

-no he tenido más “victimas” solo tú ¿ya olvidaste lo que te dije el primer día que nos…?-

-¿Por qué?... solo dime-

-¿te digo que?-

-…todo-

El Dios suspira y asiente lentamente pero no iba a perder el tiempo solo hablando, los minutos eran oro, Dorakyu se sienta y se acomoda para empezar con el acto en forma vertical, una vez listo levanta a piccolo de los hombros algo brusco y le susurra.

-yo soy algo difícil y creo que algo loco… pero contigo estoy el doble de todo-

-¿qué estás…?-

Piccolo siente como ya lentamente es bajado hasta donde está su pene, siente la punta muy cerca de sus labios vaginales y eso lo eriza por completo.

-eres muy linda y me gustas a pesar de tu actitud de mierda y carácter temperamental, de tu actitud mal agradecida y desobediencia… que… me hace molestar… me enoja… me enoja mucho-

Dorakyu lo baja un poco más ahora con un poco más de fuerza, era algo difícil que encajara cuando estaba tenso y cerrado, pero como estaba en ovulación era cuestión de tiempo para que sus instintos hicieran el trabajo y se abriera solo; estimula su clítoris al introducirlo y hace gemir un poco a piccolo.

-pero a pesar de todo yo si te amo, intento ser amable pero tú desprecias mi humilde trato llevándome a castigarte… pero ¿sabes?… eres el elegido y el que me dará un hijo, no puedo enojarme tanto con la futura madre de mi heredero ¿verdad?-

Se ríe después de decir esas palabras mientras veía a su invitado soltarse un poco más.

-¿… porque torturarme hasta este punto…? ¿Por qué no hacerlo antes?... Ahhag-

Lo baja más está vez de golpe logrando que entrara todo, piccolo ante eso grita mientras caía algo de baba de las esquinas de su boca, ya excitado.

-¿Y Por qué adelantarme al postre? … -

Se ríe un poco entre dientes y acercándose a su oído le susurra en voz baja y aterradora.

-además, ¿te imaginas la cara de tu novio y la desesperación que debe sentir al saber que no puede llegar a tiempo y al saber que mientras está en camino te lo estoy haciendo como nunca antes?-

Piccolo escucho cada detalle, cada palabra, y solo le quedo pensar después de todo lo que escucho ¡eres un monstro!. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan sádico y malvado? 

Dorakyu lo sujeta de la cintura y empieza a subir y bajar al namek, piccolo al tener sus brazos sujetados por Dorakyu no podía aferrarse de nada, ni siquiera de su cara así que rápidamente se libera de su agarre para aferrarse a la espalda de Dorakyu, clavándole las garras a Dorakyu tan fuertes que logro sangrar un poco. Dorakyu gime ante la acción pero sonríe a la vez, esto era mejor de lo que se imaginaba, nunca pensó que el momento sería tan perfecto, y su invitado sería tan sexy al hacerlo, la ovulación hace milagros.

Piccolo estaba ciego, y no solo por la venda si no mentalmente, la excitación era impresionante y lo volvía loco, sus instintos más primitivos tenían al control ¿qué pasaba? ; no sabía porque actuaba así pero tampoco tenía el razonamiento suficiente como para parar, estaba al tope, en la cima y no pudo bajar. El namek en un momento de excitación se quitó el mismo la venda viendo a Dorakyu frente a frente, con ojos vidriosos y morado intenso en sus mejillas, el Dios Dorakyu no pensó en que iba hacer algo y fue por eso que lo que hizo lo toma por sorpresa, pero aun así no se negó.

El namek lo besa, ¿lo besa? Sí, Lo estaba besando, Dorakyu estaba más que feliz por esto, sus instintos primitivos estaban tomando el control de una manera impresionante, piccolo aún no captaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero un momento, pequeño, de razonamiento vio lo que estaba haciendo; piccolo se separa rápidamente de sus labios y el sujeto se ríe, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? el namek se seca la saliva de los labios mientras gime sin control.

-está es otra de las razones por la cual espere tanto-

-…¿Qué…?…ahag-

Dorakyu se cansa de estar sentado y se pone encima de él, ambos acostados uno arriba del otro, Dorakyu lo ve desde abajo mientras se movía velozmente penetrando rápido y duro, piccolo gemía y gritaba de placer, lo que sentía era algo que nunca se imaginó, era excitante y ¿placentero? Pero ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

-aahh… Grhraa, mma-

-tu ovulación está tomando el control de tu mente ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace días atrás?-

* * *

…

_-… la ovulación tiene otro síntoma y es el deseo sexual, que lastima que tu novio semi sayayin no está para complacerte, lo tendré que hacer yo-_

…

* * *

Piccolo recuerda las palabras que le dijo tomando ahora algo de sentido en su mente, con razón actuaba así… gohan no estaba para él en ese momento y como lo dijo Dorakyu el sería el primero en hacerlo, y así fue… por desgracia él fue quien le quito su virginidad, pero más que eso le quito la oportunidad de estar con la persona quien realmente amaba, la oportunidad de escapar, la esperanza, su orgullo, su dignidad, su equilibro e integridad, su autoestima, todo se lo llevo en tan solo días… en tan solo una semana.

\- …linda… ahora prepárate, voy con todo-

Dorakyu sigue penetrando excitándose cada vez más hasta el punto de morder otra vez a su invitado, dejando una marca más grande en su hombro, piccolo lo arañaba como podía pero la excitación era tanta que no podía ni siquiera insultarlo, de su boca salían gemidos y por un momento salió el horrible nombre de Dorakyu, que al escuchar su nombre proveniente de su invitado lo ve sonriente.

Piccolo ya quería que esto acabara no se sentía bien, el dolor y culpa que sentía al hacerlo con él lo hacían sentir mal moralmente, pensar en que gohan vendría y lo encontraría en esta situación tan embarazosa y expuesta, pensar en que gohan lo vería disfrutando el placer que Dorakyu le daba, pensar en él simplemente le hacía daño. Unas lágrimas, solo pocas, de tristeza salen de sus ojos pero fácilmente cesaron al sentir otra embestida de parte de Dorakyu quien como loco mordía, penetraba y más, de manera brusca, torpe y poco cuidadosa, lo que dijo antes de “ser virgen” empezaba a tomar forma en el acto.

Dorakyu ve a su invitado, que ya no lo sería dentro de poco, desde arriba ve como jadeaba y babeaba, incluso tenía los ojos hacia arriba, con un manchado de color violeta en su cara hasta las orejas, ¡que atractivo! Dorakyu sigue en su acto sin parar hasta que acabara y se asegurada de que todo entrara. Piccolo enrolla sus piernas inconscientemente en su cintura muy fuertemente, logrando solo más penetración y gemidos con el nombre de Dorakyu, cosa que ya ha estas alturas no podía controlar.

-AAHggmma…-

...

* * *

-Gohan ya vamos a llegar-

El semi sayayin asiente en dirección a su padre pero ya no tenía caso, de seguro ya lo habían hecho y su amor estaba embarazado de ese tipo, cosa que le dolía, le lastimaba no poder estar allí para él, no poder salvarlo y tener que llegar tarde a su salvación, que ya no sería salvación si no rescate de una tragedia. Suspira y se sienta en una esquina del cubo con las piernas estiradas y los brazos caídos.

Vegeta y goku se ven fijamente antes de volver su mira al espacio, no podían hacer nada para animarlo y tampoco sabían cómo hacerlo, su padre ya había hecho lo que podía para tratar de ayudarlo con respecto a la situación pero nada parecía hacerlo sentir mejor, nada en lo absoluto, vegeta por otro lado trata de ignorar al hijo de kakaroto para no ver esa cara de perdedor, no todo estaba perdido, aún podía matar o golpear al sujeto, aún podía hacer algo, el no poder evitar el acto sexual no significa que hayamos perdido.

El principio sayayin gruñe algo fuerte haciendo que goku lo vea, pero antes de preguntar ¿Qué pasaba? Vegeta se acerca al mocoso y lo levanta del suelo.

-¿Qué ya te rendiste?-

-¿ah? ¿A qué se refiere? Si no pudimos…-

-aún podemos hacer algo, aún puedes mocoso ¿vas a dejar esto así?-

-no pero…-

-pero nada, escúchame tonto, más te vale pararte del suelo y pensar en un plan para patearle el trasero a Dorakyu y demostrar quién es el alfa, no permitiré que dejes mal a mi raza ¿oíste?-

El semi sayayin le brillan los ojos de la sorpresa, nunca espero esto de parte de vegeta que lo ayudara, ¿el ayudarlo? Wo, simplemente wo. Gohan asiente como si fuera un saldado acompañado de un ¡si sr. Vegeta! Lo que decía era cierto, tenía que hacer algo y lo haría ya.

* * *

-mmm… dorakyu… ahaa-

Dorakyu estaba por terminar casi iba acabar justo para embarazarlo, no pensó en lo que haría después de que lo embarazara, bueno...un poco, pero ahora no era el momento, después lo sería y se estaba acercando la hora de acabar.

-aquí voy-

Sin previo aviso eyacula en su interior logrando a la vez un orgasmo final de parte de su ahora pareja oficial, estaba feliz de haber hecho esto ahora tendría un heredero quien enseñarle todos los secretos de las esferas, quien tome su lugar mientras él descansa y quien sea igual o más fuerte que él para asumir el cargo y trono del guardián de las súper esferas del dragón.

Dorakyu se acerca a piccolo besándolo en la mejilla varias veces.

-ahora eres mío-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un minuto de silencio por nuestro guerrero caído...


	15. Misión fallida Cap.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya era hora gohan... >:v

Gohan y todos los demás al lugar, muy explosivos y listos para pelear, los 3 con su transformación de súper sayayin al máximo, gohan busca con la mira en la sala a su enemigo pero no lo ve en ningún lado, y tampoco a su amado ¿En dónde están? Se pregunta, hasta que escucha un sonido de té sirviéndose en la cocina, gohan y los demás voltean rápido para ver quién era y por supuesto que era Dorakyu, qué se convirtió y vestido tomando té, gohan enseguida lo ve se abalanza él mismo listo para matarlo pero el dedo del dios lo detiene con un toque sutil. Ambos se ven fijamente uno con sonrisa y el otro mostrando los dientes y gruñendo.

-que hiciste con el sr. Piccolo monstro-

-lo que hace las parejas, obvio-

-violar no es algo que hagan las parejas ¡Y MENOS MALTRATARLAS! -

-oye baja la voz, está dormido-

-¿Que?-

Gohan enseguida escucha eso se acerca más elevándose más alto que él, cuadrando los hombros y mostrando pecho dominante, eso es Dorakyu no le intimidaba, era un enano para él, pero cualquier persona con esa pose que tenía gohan y sus carácter alfa, a cualquiera le hubiera dado hasta miedo, pero Dorakyu solo sonrió.

-¿En dónde está? -

-en la habitación, ya te lo puede llevar si quieres, en vista de que no quiere estar conmigo-

-¿Quién quisiera estar con un ser como tu Dorakyu? -

-¿Y quién no? -

El sujeto se va tele transportando diciendo antes que iba a volver dentro de un rato, gohan aún no lo golpearía, primero estaba su amor, vegeta y goku solo ven al dios namek con asco y rabia, ellos tampoco harían nada, por ahora, primero debían ver como estaba su amigo y por supuesto sacarlo de ese lugar; estaban en territorio de Dorakyu y si era peleaban era probable que piccolo saliera perdiendo. Gohan traga saliva antes de retomar el paso para dirigirse a la puerta en donde estaba su amor, no sabían con qué se encontraría pero estaría listo para ayudarlo a superar esto, y para cuidarlo si lo requería.

Cuando puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, pudo oler las feromonas que estaban allí venían, eso fue lleno de coraje y que pudo oler la esencia de Dorakyu en ese cuarto. Gohan antes de entrar mira a su padre ya vegeta, sin decir nada solo mira, esperaba que entendieran que él quería entrar solo en estos momentos, lo que perfectamente captaron los guerreros, dejaron un gohan entrar sin ellos.

El semi sayayin respira hondo y abre la puerta un poco, logrando entrar en contacto y cerrándola detrás de él, quedando la habitación oscura total, sin controlar nada, solo una silueta en la cama sentada de rodillas y con sabanas cubriéndolo, supo de inmediato quien era , y como si su vida dependiera de ello corre y se abalanza haca esa silueta abrazándola con fuerza.

-lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, de verdad lo lamento ... perdóname amor-

Piccolo no dice nada solo se queda callado mientras su mano se encuentra con la de gohan, apretándola para que no se fuera, gohan ve la acción y se acomoda sentándose en la cama al lado de su amor uniendo más su mano y viéndolo ahora un poco mejor. Su amor estaba cubierto con sabanas desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no se dejaba ver en lo absoluto lo cual era entendible.

-amor ... te voy a sacar de aquí-

-es lo que quiero-

Piccolo por fin habla dejando ver su cara ante gohan, que por su puesto sonríe al verlo.

-amor no sabes lo feliz que me siento al ver su cara otra vez-

-yo también gohan ... -

-¿Pasa algo? -

\- ... ya fui tomado y ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que dé una luz al hijo de Dorakyu ... nunca pensé que esto terminaría así y ... tampoco pensé que nuestro encuentro fuera de esta manera tan vergonzosa ... me siento horrible-

Gohan suspira y le toma la otra mano para que ambos se vean de frente, no sabía que decirle para que se sintiera mejor y que nada de lo que dijera comenzara lo que paso, nada en lo absoluto, pero ... tenía que intentarlo, aunque sea subirle un poco el ánimo o hacerlo reír, era lo menos que podría hacer. Se acerca quedando ambos frente y se quita los lentes.

-sr. Piccolo, sé que nada de lo que diré cambiara lo que paso pero ... -

-gohan está bien, esto ... -

-no, esto no está bien amor, yo podría estar allí para usted y caer, caer como un tonto y merezco su desprecio, pero sé que no lo haré aunque tengamos merecido ... -

-no voy a despreciarte por esto, yo no me percaté de que Dorakyu nos escuchaba desde hace tiempo ... fue mi descuido y por lo tanto fue mi culpa-

-no fue su culpa, ¿quién iba a saber que esto pasaría? -

-y es por eso que tampoco es tu culpa-

Separa un momento sus manos para tocar la cara y besar su frente, él ya no importaba lo que había pasado, lo importante era que estaba con gohan y todo lo que era mejor si estaba a su lado. Gohan votaciones algunas lagrimas pero rápidamente se las seca, admiraba a su amor en todo momento, como asumí todo aún así no he sido su culpa y como lo sentí mejor ... eso lo conmovía.

-esas hijo las cosas que me hacen hacen amarlo más. Amor ... aunque no pude detener esto, voy a vengarlo de todos los modos ... y lo cuidare también, nunca nadie, mientras este conmigo, lo volverá a lastimar ... es una promesa-

Sin previo aviso lo besa gentilmente esperando ser correspondido y para su suerte lo fue, ambos se besaron gentilmente, solo dulzura en sus mentes, sin nada invasivo o sexual, solo amor y dulzura.

* * *

Goku y vegeta estaba sentado en los sofás de Dorakyu admirando la vista al mismo tiempo planeando una estrategia para pelear con él, vio lo que era fuerte y intentó probar su fuerza con él.

-sería interesante combatir bien con ese tipo-

-sabes que mi hijo va a quererlo primero para matarlo vegeta-

-lo sé, pero quiero darle una paliza también, ese tipo me cae pesado, se cree poderoso por ser el creador de las súper esferas del dragón, no sabemos el poder que tenemos nosotros los sayayines-

-sí, tienes razón-

Ambos se quedando en un silencio cómodo mientras esperan a gohan y piccolo para irse de una vez, lo cual pasa casi de inmediato.

No esperaron mucho a los chicos ya que ellos mismos salieron de la habitación, Gohan tomando de la mano con piccolo y el namek vestido como siempre pero aun con una sábana más pequeña cubriéndole el rostro y parte del cuerpo, entendía que le diera vergüenza con ellos pero debería salir en algún momento ¿verdad? Gohan le aprieta la mano para que lo viera a los ojos, él estaba seguro aquí no había nada que temer, piccolo entendió el mensaje con la mirada aflojándose un poco ... estaba tenso ya la defensa al salir.

-hola piccolo ¿Cómo estás? -

Goku se acerca algo rápido pretendiendo tocar su hombro a lo cual el namek rápidamente eleva su ki para que no se acercara, goku al verlo retrocede sonriendo nerviosamente y sobándose la nuca.

-lo siento por eso piccolo-

-papa puedes entender que no quien que lo toquen por ahora-

-lo sé hijo-

Vegeta se acerca peor lentamente y lo ve, ¿Por qué carajos la sabana? se veía tan infantil.

-Dorakyu se fue namek, ya puede quitarte eso-

-No-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -

-no estoy en condiciones físicas ... ni mentales para ser visto por ustedes-

Vegeta por un momento no entendía a qué se refería pero al ver de reojo una mordida grande en su cuello más otras en su hombro y marcas en su piel de… al parecer moretones y arañazos aun por sanar, entendió a la perfección por qué no quería que lo vieran, así que solo asintió y se fue al cubo que estaba esperando desde que llegaron. Goku sigue a vegeta dejando a los novios solos otra vez.

Ambos miran lo mismo, el cubo, su salida de este lugar tan infernal y su boleto a la felicidad y tranquilidad, por fin después de tanto tiempo iban a estar juntos... ya no más sufrimiento.

-amor ... ¿Qué pasará con el ... bebe? -

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

-digo, Dorakyu dijo que ahora te deja ir así que él, bebe ¿te lo dejo a ti solo?

-por poco tiempo ... -

¿Poco tiempo? eso ultimo enredo algo a gohan, ¿a que se refería?.

-no entiendo-

-era de esperarse, ¿qué ves siendo padre de un bebe o cuidándome? ... él solo me usa para este fin y ... es probable que ... -

El namek baja un poco la cabeza y suspira al pensar que lo que iba a hacer Dorakyu después de que naciera y creciera era lo más lógico. Gohan lo ve fijamente y pregunta ¡¿Qué es probable ?! Sorprendiéndose ya la vez enojándose aún más con la respuesta de su amor.

-que me lo bastante al tiempo de haber nacido-

**Continuara ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin se lo llevan... ya no más sufrimiento ¿verdad?


	16. De regreso a la tierra Cap.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno sé que tarde pero es porque estos fueron uno de los capítulos que más tiempo me llevo hacer, los 4 que publicare a continuación son hasta ahora, los más importantes en la serie. Desde mi punto de vista es así, espero les gusten.

Los guerreros aterrizaron, después de 1 hora en el cubo, en corp. Caps. Bulma los ve de lejos y los recibe con brazos abiertos y puertas abiertas para que pasaran a sentarse pero… al parecer no estaban ninguno de humor, todos lucían infelices, insatisfecho, triste y molestos también, hasta vegeta lucía su mueca de desagrado, ¿Qué había pasado? La científica antes de que pudiera decir algo ve a gohan y piccolo alejarse del grupo, con las cabezas bajas.

-hey chico ¿A dónde van?-

Su pregunta no fue respondida y solo pudo ver como se alejaban del resto. Goku y vegeta solo los dejaron, con todo lo que paso necesitaban hablar, y derrotados entraron a la casa de bulma, pero aún con la mente abierta a un posible enfrentamiento con Dorakyu, piccolo era su amigo y lo que le hizo fue asqueroso y horrible… merecía ser destruido.

* * *

Los novios caminan sin rumbo alguno, sin dirección, solo caminar por hacerlo, realmente lo que paso los había afectado de formas diferentes, gohan por un lado se sentía el peor amante del mundo, ¿Cómo pudo permitir eso? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Su amor sufría por dentro, se veía en su mirada, y aunque no era el más expresivo, sus ojos lo decían todo, expresaba sin saber tristeza, dolor, vergüenza y más, verlo así le partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

El semi sayayin se agarra el pecho con su mano mientras gruñía un poco de la rabia… ¡soy una mierda! Piensa mientras ve como su amor se detiene.

El namek decide que fue suficiente caminar y se sienta en el suelo con la mirada abajo, viendo sus manos y el césped debajo de él, el jardín rodeado de flores hermosas y aire de libertad, intenta sonreír pero no pudo, a pesar de que estaba en casa, aún se sentía mal, sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado, su dolor seguía presente y su vergüenza también, no se habían ido, y lo peor, eran más fuertes que nunca. Sabía que no sería fácil superar lo que paso, pero al menos hubiera sido menos complicado si hubiera hecho algo, pero nada… no pudo hacer nada, el sujeto sabía cómo afectarlo y manipularlo a su antojo, haciéndolo hacer cosas que nunca haría, ¿Cuándo en su vida se ha dejado someter por un enemigo? ¿Cuándo en su vida no supo qué hacer? ¿Cuándo en su vida había sido dócil? … DÓCIL, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inútil y débil como en ese lugar… definitivamente un cambio en su vida que nunca olvidara.

El namek en el suelo se toca el vientre recordando cómo fue concebido, recuerdo que lo atormenta cada vez que mira el resultado en su interior, era una pesadilla viviente, era un terror psicológico y una tortura.

Gohan igual se sienta a su lado y lo abraza pegando su rostro de su pecho, estaba dolido por todo, estaba destruido, no pudo proteger al amor de su vida, nunca lo pudo hacer, ni cuando napa lo asesino, ni cuando maji boo lo absorbió, nunca pudo hacer nada por él, siempre había sido un cobarde y llorón… y aun así su amor lo amaba, cosa que sentía que no se merecía.

-soy una mierda-

-¿uh?-

-… amor se suponía que esto no debía pasar,…se suponía que lo debía salvar, pero no lo hice… lo eche a perder por completo… de veras cuanto lo siento-

Él semi sayayin llora un poco más fuerte y con voz quebradiza mostrando lagrimas salir a monto, y su abrazo se intensifico, apretando a su amor de manera protectora para que no le pasara nada malo, para que no lo lastimaran más… haría lo imposible para que esto no pasara de nuevo y si… pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría con tal de salvarlo. Piccolo siente las lágrimas en su pecho y pone su mano en su cabeza, mirándolo triste. Gohan para él lo era todo, él había sido un amigo excelente incluso cuando se casó, él todavía lo veía todos los días sin falta, gohan siempre estuvo ahí para él, acompañándolo y siendo lindo con él… y verlo llorar era algo que nunca le gusto, además… el no tenía toda la culpa…

-gohan… deja de llorar, no eres…-

-si lo soy y merezco morir por no haberlo defendido-

-si lo hacías en ese momento era probable que hubieras perdido al igual que todos, se necesita más que fuerza bruta para vencerlo y lo sabes… yo lo sé-

-igual debía hacer algo para evitar que esto pasara, no merezco estar contigo y tampoco la vida-

Gohan deja de abrazarlo para taparse la cara con las manos mientras pegaba la frente del suelo, había sido un completo inútil, un tonto, en cambio su amor, era tan sabio y controlado, calculador, estratégico, inteligente y más, un ser fantástico que, a pesar de todo lo amaba un ser que no merecía a una persona como él, un debilucho que no entrena pensando que no habrá consecuencias… pues si las hay y son caras. No merecía a una persona como su amor.

Piccolo por un momento se le quiebra la voz pero rápidamente vuelve a su compostura, la poca que le quedaba realmente, y acaricia a gohan en sus cabellos de manera gentil y amorosa, entendía que se sintiera culpable, ¿quién no se sentiría así? pero tampoco quería que se humillara de esa manera, él no era un perdedor, al menos para piccolo no lo era… era su novio y lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. No llego a tiempo, cierto, pero no fue su decisión, ya no había nada que se podía hacer, además piccolo pudo haber hecho algo también y no lo hizo… esto se escapaba de sus manos y también de las suyas. Piccolo mira a gohan de frente y pregunta.

-gohan… ¿tú le darás su merecido a ese sujeto?-

El semi sayayin ante la pregunta levanta la cabeza con algunas lágrimas y asiente firmemente.

-por supuesto que si-

-entonces no llores…No me importa en qué momento lo hagas sé que me vengaras por lo que me hizo Dorakyu…confió en ti gohan-

Le toca la cara dulcemente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, lo suficiente como para que gohan dejara de llorar un poco; el semi sayayin se endereza y seca lo que quedaba en su rostro admirando a su amor cada día más y el cómo se estaba tomando la situación… aunque por dentro sabía que pasaba algo más.

El namek aunque por fuera mostraba control y equilibrio, la verdad era otra, por dentro estaba destruido y casi loco, estaba mal y no podía olvidar lo sucedido, se sentía una perra, en especial por el efecto de su ovulación, parecía que lo estuviera disfrutando, pero no fue así, el no disfrutaba de eso, le dolía y lo odiaba… pero no pareciera y por eso se sintió mal, horrible, un asco y una puta cualquiera, verle la cara a gohan después de lo que paso era difícil… ver ese rostro preocupado y lleno de culpa, era algo que no podía ver por mucho tiempo sin recordar lo sucedido… tener que verlo a los ojos y tener que decirle lo que paso, era algo de lo cual no estaba preparado… tenía que arreglar sus problemas internos, necesitaba descansar, desde que estaba con Dorakyu se había sentido mal por no meditar ni poder dormir por unos minutos, su guardia nunca había estado tan alta, y por eso estaba exhausto, necesitaba con urgencia un descanso, un reposo, necesitaba superar esto y entenderlo todo y saber que hacer de ahora en adelante.

El semi sayayin se seca algunas lágrimas más aún seguía llorando y mira a su amor que estaba con la mirada baja y con vergüenza… era entendible, después de una experiencia así cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco o incluso hubiera muerto, pero su amor no, el seguía de pie mostrando por fuera calma, más sabía que por dentro se estaba marchitando, cosa que lo hacía admirarlo y amarlo más, era tan fuerte mentalmente que a veces pareciera que no tuviera emociones pero si las tiene, y las sabía controlar, no exponía su dolor fácilmente y tampoco se mostraba débil ante nadie, siempre había sido fuerte y aunque paso por esto, aún seguía siendo el mejor de todos.

El namek mira a gohan por un momento preparado para decirle lo que necesitaba, no era malo y quizás sea lo mejor para ambos en este momento,… un tiempo a solas… no podía verle la cara a gohan después de lo que paso en la habitación de Dorakyu con su ovulación, simplemente era difícil hablar del tema sin tener que recordar eso y ver a gohan al mismo tiempo… era vergonzoso y… simplemente tenía que pensar sobre eso.

-gohan… espero que entiendas que necesito pensar las cosas-

-¿uh?-

-necesito estar solo por un tiempo… no me siento bien, está experiencia fue algo que nunca pensé que viviría y… por ese motivo necesito… un respiro-

Claro que lo necesitaba, esto era algo que nunca pensó experimentar, ni en sus sueños lo pensó, y además… tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas y prepararse para decirle a gohan sobre que paso en esa habitación exactamente ya que, aunque gohan no lo diga, sabía que tenía dudas y quería respondérselas pero piccolo ni siquiera tenía la respuesta, al menos en estos momentos no la tenía… necesitaba encontrarle sentido a todo esto y solo después… contarle a gohan la historia… era necesario que supiera, era su pareja y tenía que saberlo todo, pero no ahora.

Gohan asiente lentamente mientras mira a su amor compasivo, estaba de acuerdo en lo que eligiera y si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para ser feliz entonces que lo haga, además gohan también necesitaba resolver ciertas cosas y una de ellas era patearle el culo a Dorakyu… entrenaría para eso hasta el cansancio.

Era de esperarse que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo, ya que seguir como si nada hubiera pasado sería incómodo para los dos. Gohan le toca la cara mientras lo mira a los ojos.

-Entiendo que necesites respirar y...te daré el espacio que me pides amor-

-gracias gohan-

El namek se levanta y se despide de gohan con un beso en la mejilla, realmente no iba a irse a ningún lado, solo al templo, necesitaba desahogarse con su meditación y recuperar su equilibrio, también dormir un poco; no quería hablar del tema por ahora, a menos que se sintiera listo de hacerlo, le incomodaba en cierta parte y esperaba que Dende no le preguntara acerca del tema. Antes de irse gohan se levanta y le pregunta, solo por curiosidad.

-¿qué harás estando solo?-

-pensar… pensar las cosas, dormir… y superar esto-

-¿y porque hacerlo solo?-

Gohan entendía que quisiera superar esto pero ¿solo? ¿Acaso no era mejor acompañado? No lo iba a obligar pero tenía esa duda en mente. El namek ante eso piensa por un momento las palabras correctas encontrando solo…

-porque… no quiero ser visto más así-

-¿así como?-

Pregunta gohan acercándose a su amor, piccolo gruñe y sin mirarlo solo dice una palabra, una palabra que describía el cómo se sentía por dentro y por fuera.

-débil -

Gohan se acerca a su amor abrazándolo gentilmente detrás de la espalda; mostrar los sentimientos o que algo te afecto no era de débiles, era algo normal por el cual todos pasan en su vida y mostrarse afectado por algo no era malo ni raro, era algo totalmente natural y tenía que saberlo. Su amor era fuerte mentalmente y capaz en todo momento… pero al ser quebrado de esta manera… comprendía que se sintiera así, y no es malo realmente, todos tenemos un punto de quiebre.

-amor sabes que los sentimientos son completamente normales, no te hace menos fuerte al tenerlas-

-no lo sé, estando con Dorakyu me sentía inútil y… ya no quiero sentirme así… y tampoco quiero ser visto así… solo tengo que pensar, eso es todo-

-¿puedo ir a visitarte un día de estos?-

El namek asiente y se separa de su abrazo, listo para coger vuelo pero antes gohan le dice algo que lo deja pensando.

-que no te de pena mostrar tus sentimientos en frente de mí… eres fuerte y lo sabes, no eres débil por eso… y yo no te juzgaré-

Y con eso el namek asiente rápidamente y se a volando al templo, aun con esas palabras en su cabeza… ¡sentimientos! Le iba a costar mostrarse ante gohan destruido, por teléfono era una cosa pero en persona, era algo de otro mundo y vergonzoso.

* * *

Gohan ve como su novio se va en dirección al templo, y como lentamente iba desapareciendo de su vista, lo iba a extrañar claro pero al menos sabe en dónde está y que puede ir a visitarlo mientras se recupera mentalmente, algo muy importante. Gohan respira hondo y mira hacia el cielo con una mueca de enojo profundo, esto no se iba a quedar así, Dorakyu lo iba a pagar caro.

Levantando el puño hacia arriba dice en voz alta y gruñendo.

-¡miserable… entrenare todos estos días para vencerte y te juro que te buscare y te haré sentir un infierno que no olvidaras… el infierno que le hiciste sentir al amor de mi vida!-

Y lo iba hacer, gohan estaba más decidido que nunca, estaba dispuesto hacerlo sufrir… lentamente como lo hizo con piccolo. Necesitaba entrenar para eso, sí, y lo lograría, lograría patearle el culo a Dorakyu, verlo humillándose ante él, verlo con miedo, desespero… verlo como cell en esa batalla… verlo así era lo que buscaba, y lo lograría.

* * *

Piccolo llega al templo cansado mental y físicamente… algo adolorido, solo quería reposar y relajarse de todo este desastre y por supuesto recuperar su compostura y equilibrio. Dende lo ve llegar, corriendo a recibirlo pero rápidamente se impacta al sentir una presencia de ki en su vientre ¿Dorakyu lo hizo? El pequeño guardián retrocede un poco viéndolo confundido y preocupado, ¿Qué paso?... El namek mayor suspira pesadamente y serio le pide a Dende no hacer comentarios sobre su estado, yéndose así del lugar sin decir más.

Una vez que llega a su habitación se sienta en su cama en posición de flor de loto listo para meditar un poco las cosas y tal vez pensar en ¿Qué rayos haría con él bebe? No era agradable tener algo producto de una violación en su vientre que le recuerde todos los días el acontecimiento horrible que vivió, no era para nada gustoso tener eso en su vientre… pero tampoco podía matarlo, era algo de estar entre la espada y la pared, un tema delicado.

En su estancia con ese namek, lo único que hizo fue ser dócil, una cosa que nunca había hecho ni pensaba hacer, era algo humillante y lo peor de todo, no hizo nada, solo se quedó así sujeto a sus órdenes que al final no sirvieron de nada, igual seguía maltratándolo y él aún seguía sin hacer nada, no sabía porque… quizás el …¿miedo?... que palabra tan rara, miedo era algo que nunca uso en sí mismo y de hecho nunca pensó sentirlo, era algo nuevo y molesto, tener esas emociones no era malo pero… tampoco le gustaba, ¿a quién le gusta sentir miedo? ¿A Quién le gusta sentirse débil? ¿A quién? A nadie… todos le huyen al miedo, nadie quiere ese sentimiento en su corazón, y ahora sabe porque… es una sensación horrible el no saber qué hacer, estar paralizado y tener que tomar medidas desesperadamente estúpidas para librarte pensado que todo irá bien… pero que sensación tan desagradable.

El namek gruñe de la rabia mientras piensa en las veces que se dejó someter por ese sujeto, las veces que lloro ¿el llorar en frente alguien como él? Por kamisama ¿Cuándo?... definitivamente una humillación total.

Y ahora… estaba embarazado de un violador, un recuerdo de él que jamás olvidara por más que lo intente, algo que dejara marca en su vida. No le pediría ayuda a gohan con respecto al bebe mientras lo tenga pequeño, sentía que sería incomodo que cuidara al bebe de ese sujeto sabiendo que gohan quería hijos con él ¿y si se parecía a Dorakyu? Sería peor tenerlo cerca, ¡por los dioses!... odiaba todo, odiaba está situación, odiaba este embarazo pero más que nada odiaba a Dorakyu.

* * *

Gohan llega a casa de su madre con la cara derrotada e infeliz, su mama lo recibe amorosamente preguntándole como siempre una madre lo hace ¡¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?! A lo que gohan solo la ve por unos segundos con ojos vidriosos, para luego irse a su antiguo cuarto de cuando era niño y allí mismo llorar hasta dormirse.

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí era de esperarse que se dieran un tiempo a solas, pues de tal experiencia no sería correcto seguir como si nada, además ambos internamente tiene cosas que resolver, no solo piccolo.  
Ellos si se visitaran no se preocupen, durante sus visitas hablaran como cualquier noviazgo, tendrán sus momentos románticos (sin nada de sexo obviamente) y sus momentos divertidos. Solo que ellos por ahora necesitan un descanso y un respiro, en especial piccolo ya que tiene que pensar en muchas cosas, como ¿Qué hacer con su embarazo? ¿Cómo decirle a gohan lo que paso con Dorakyu en esa habitación? ¿Cómo superar esto? Y obviamente entrenar para vencer a Dorakyu y demostrarle de lo que es capaz, Etc. Gohan por otro lado tiene que pensar en ¿Cómo hacer para matar a Dorakyu? ¿Cómo conseguir hacer sentir mejor a su amor? ¿Cómo hacer para ayudarlo? ¿Cómo encontrar a Dorakyu para asesinarlo? Etc. Así que por eso el tiempo a solas.


	17. Poner al tanto Cap.17

-¿Eso paso de verdad?-

Exclama milk casi gritando al escuchar lo sucedido de parte de su esposo, sabía que algo había salido mal pero no sabía a qué grado, la información que recibió fue muy fuerte e impactante. Goku asiente también desanimado y algo triste por ambos, se vieron demasiado afectados y era entendible. Tomando un vaso con agua de la mesa continúa.

-no pudimos llegar a tiempo y por desgracia eso fue lo que pasó-

-por los dioses pero que terrible, pobre-

Milk al decir eso ve de reojo como su marido sonríe ampliamente y algo malicioso, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? Goku ríe entre dientes y comenta.

-te estas acostumbrando a ellos y eso es bueno, a gohan le alegrara saber que ya los…-

-dije pobre porque es una experiencia espantosa, más aun no estoy del todo feliz con que ellos sean algo-

Y con eso milk voltea a otro lado con los brazos cruzados y pecho hacía afuera, ella aun no aceptaba del todo la relación, pero tampoco evitaría su unión… al parecer se quieren mucho y si intentaba hacer algo solo lograría el rechazo de su hijo, cosa que no quería.

Al principio pensó que casarlo con su amiga era la mejor opción por conveniencia, era una buena idea y podían llevarse bien… o al menos eso quiso creer, su hijo nunca fue feliz en ese matrimonio y se podía ver en su cara, pero milk simplemente pensó que era el trabajo, ella creí que estaba feliz; Incluso le parecía raro que no tuvieran hijos, tanto así que ella tomo medidas drásticas, embriagándolos y poniéndoles drogas para que se acostaran juntos… funciono claro, pero ni aun con una hija lo detuvo de divorciarse y buscar al amor de su vida… a su mejor amigo.

Milk suspira pesadamente al entender que esto era ahora la realidad y que no cambiaría ni lo intentaría, si ellos eran felices, si su hijo era feliz… entonces como madre lo apoyaría o trataría de hacerlo al menos… iba a tomar tiempo por supuesto pero ya dio un paso que era entenderlos, con eso era suficiente por ahora. Milk se acerca a su esposo y le comenta que gohan estaba en su habitación, goku asiente sabiendo lo que milk quería que hiciera.

-no me gusta ver a mi gohan en ese estado… por favor te pido verificar como está-

-está bien-

Goku se levanta de la mesa y se dirige lentamente a la habitación de su hijo mayor, no sabía qué hacer para animarlo más, nada de lo que diría cambiaria las cosas pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Al llegar a la puerta, sin pedir permiso antes, la abre viendo a su hijo casi dormido, goku se acerca y se sienta en la cama despertándolo de una manera casi brusca; el joven ante eso se despierta rápidamente, alerta y listo para lo que sea, casi de una forma militar en vigilia.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Dónde está Dorakyu?!-

-en su casa me imagino-

-¿papa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-tu mama me pidió venir a ver como estabas, lamento despertarte-

Dice rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, gohan suspira y se vuelve acostar, mirando hacia arriba ¿Cómo estaba? Pues muy mal, demasiando.

-es obvio que estoy mal padre y pensativo-

Gohan se pone la almohada en la cara y deja caer sus brazos, no estaba tan de humor para hablar del asunto, se sentía muy mal por todo esto y discutir sobre el tema solo lograría ponerlo triste y recordar lo inútil que fue ahí.

-¿en qué piensas?-

-tengo pensado entrenar para vencerlo-

Su padre se acerca feliz de que haya propuesto tal idea, él tenía un gran potencial incluso más que él y empezar a entrenarlo desde ahora estaba muy bien. Además goku también quería ayudar a piccolo, no son los mejores amigos pero es un miembro de la familia z y de ellos también así que entrenar para vengarlo era una buena idea.

-es excelente que piense así hijo, no lo has hecho desde hace tiempo-

-sí y por eso pasan estas cosas-

Pone sus manos en la almohada mientras la intenta romper, estaba estresado de ser así de inútil, todo esto prácticamente era su culpa, o mejor dicho literalmente era su culpa, si hubiera entrenado como su padre y vegeta el mismo día que Dorakyu los invito a quedarse, ese mismo día se lo hubiera llevado, sin pensarlo solo tomarlo y salvarlo, pero las cosas pasaron diferentes y los resultados no fueron los esperados.

Goku suspira mientras pone su dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa, ¡¿con que entrenar, eh?! Casi de inmediato toma de la muñeca a su hijo y lo levanta de la cama mientras lo lleva hacia la salida, gohan algo confundido mira a su padre el cual le dice muy entusiasmado.

-si quieres vencer a ese sujeto tendrás que empezar desde ahora. No lo vencerás llorando ¿o sí?-

Sus palabras fueron claras y sinceras, su expresión totalmente seria esperando a que su hijo de un sí… sabía que lo diría así que no se molestó en insistir, gohan amaba a piccolo y lo vengaría pase lo que pase.

Al semi sayayin le brillan los ojos mientras veía a su padre con alegría, estaba feliz de que él también quisiera ayudar a piccolo en esto y a él en entrenar, y si, estaba dispuesto a entrenar. Gohan asiente firmemente y juntos se van de la casa para empezar un entrenamiento como ante solían hacer.

* * *

En el templo piccolo se encontraba dormido profundamente, estaba exhausto y físicamente algo adolorido pero pronto sanaría, no le pedía a Dende curarlo por… vergüenza, realmente le daría pena tener que pedir eso sin mencionar que ya él sabe y lo estaría viendo raro todo el tiempo hasta que le diera una explicación, y no es que no quisiera dársela solo que… en estos momentos, no estaba listo para compartir esto, de por si con gohan le dio vergüenza contar algunas cosas, con Dende sería peor.

Paso un tiempo acostado cómodamente hasta que siente que alguien le toca el hombro, enseguida su guardia se alerta y despierta rápidamente… o eso creyó.

Al estar sentado lo primero que ve fue a ¿Nail? ¿Pero qué hacía aquí? ¿Acaso había salido de su cuerpo? ¿Qué pasa? El namek Nail lo saluda gentilmente con una sonrisa pero al ver su cara de confusión aclara las cosas antes de que haya malos entendidos… quizás no sabía que era un sueño.

-no estoy fuera de tu cuerpo-

-¿entonces en donde…?-

-estoy en tu cabeza, aún sigues dormido-

-no pensé que te vería otra vez-

-yo tampoco, pero al parecer no estás bien-

Piccolo suspira y gira los ojos a otro lado para no verlo, ¿enserio tenía que hablar con él? No veía necesario eso ¿Qué podía hacer Nail? Nail se acerca un poco más, solo para hablar más cómodamente pero esto causa algo de incomodidad en piccolo que rápidamente se aparta instintivamente.

-oh, lamento eso-

-te agradezco que no lo vuelvas hacer-

Nail asiente y vuelve a donde estaba esperando que su compañero se sienta algo más abierto con respecto al tema, para eso soñó esto ¿no? No apareció así de la nada solo para verse y ya, algo tenía que hacer aquí, algo tenía que aportar. Piccolo lo ve de reojo y se pregunta lo mismo ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Acaso va ayudar?... no creyó que le serviría de mucho su ayuda, y más si no sabía para qué.

-¿y bien?-

Piccolo pregunta y Nail se sorprende… ni él mismo sabía el porqué de su visita ¡qué raro!.

-¿Cómo, no sabes por qué estoy aquí?-

-es evidente que no-

-se supone que estoy aquí para algo-

Nail se cruza de brazos mientras el namek piensa en el motivo de su visita, no creía que solo estaba aquí para escuchar lo sucedido ¿verdad? Nail era parte de él así que ya sabía todo, ¿Por qué contárselo de nuevo?

-realmente no sé qué decirte-

-¿no tienes una pregunta si quiera o algo que quieras contarme?-

-Tsh ¿Cómo cuál?-

-no sé… sobre… tu embarazo, como te sientes, tu venganza, la ovulación…-

En eso a piccolo se le prende el foco y rápidamente lo detiene de enumerar.

-espera, ¿ovulación dijiste?-

-si lo dije-

-bien porque hay algo que quiero saber de eso-

Nail listo para explicar todo al pie de la letra se acomodó para mirar mejor a su compañero el cual al principio le costó soltar la sopa pero como era un sueño no importaría de todos modos.

-¿Por qué actué así?-

-bueno… eso es el instinto, cuando estamos en ovulación o “celo”, y tenemos una pareja con la que queremos reproducirnos, tenemos esa necesidad sexual y…-

-eso ya lo sé, me refería a ¿Por qué actué así con Dorakyu? Él no es mi pareja-

-pero gohan sí, y tú cuerpo lo sabía-

-¿y entonces porque…?-

-porque no estaba gohan y al no estar presente Dorakyu aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomarte, sabía que estabas en tu punto y que aun así no quisieras tu “celo” iba a tomar el control… pero tu actitud no fue tu culpa en lo absoluto, la ovulación namekusejin hace que nos comportemos así a veces sin darnos cuenta, más no significa que lo estabas disfrutando solo que la ovulación te hizo creer que si por las mismas hormonas-

Piccolo parecía entender las cosas un poco más, pero ni aun sabiendo la nueva información sobre la ovulación se sentía mejor, aun podía recordar los gritos estúpidos de él diciendo su nombre y su violador feliz de verlo y tenerlo como él quiso desde el inicio, que repugnante tan solo pensar en la escena y que vergonzoso a la vez tener que explicarle a gohan después lo que paso con Dorakyu. Para eso no estaba listo, se sentía mal por ese acontecimiento, sabía que esto se escapaba de sus manos pero aun así no era algo de lo cual era fácil olvidarse y ya, esto iba a costar más de lo que pensó.

Nail ve a su compañero y suspira un poco, él ya sabía lo que paso y kamisama también pero ellos, por más que quisieran, no podían hacer nada o decir nada que lo hiciera quitarse esa culpa u olvidar lo sucedido, fue una violación y eso no es fácil de olvidar… y menos lo es con un resultado final esperando por nacer.

-esto apesta ¿verdad?-

Piccolo lo ve a los ojos y asiente.

-no sabes lo horrible que es esta situación y el odio que tengo hacia mí y a Dorakyu-

-¿Por qué hacia ti?-

-¿no es obvio?…me puse dócil con él, no era yo en ese lugar, fui un completo inútil… no me defendí como era debido, no pensé con claridad y… este fue el resultado-

Piccolo ve hacia abajo viendo su vientre, era horrible tener algo que te recordara ese momento y que te recordara lo inútil que eras, lo mal que la pasaste, el dolor que sentiste y la oportunidad que perdiste de tener tu primer hijo con la persona al cual amabas, todo eso era una pesadilla viviente, algo que no se lo desearía a nadie… esto que sufre es en definitiva el castigo más cruel de todos.

-para todo hay una primera vez ¿no?-

Ante eso piccolo levanta la mirada a Nail el cual le sonríe buscando algo de empatía con él. ¿Qué rayos decía? Lo decía como si esto fuese normal… pues no lo es…

-¿primera vez?...-

Piccolo iba a continuar hablando pero insultándolo por su comentario estúpido y poco pensado, pero Nail lo detiene.

-no todos somos lo suficientemente fuertes o inteligentes en todo, siempre hay algo que nos hace sentir miedo, débiles, tontos, inseguros… y no por eso somos inútiles-

Piccolo rueda los ojos y gruñe, era fácil decir eso claro, de parte de terceros era súper fácil, ah pero cuando es uno el que lo sufre ¿acaso es lo mismo? No, en lo absoluto.

-lo dices porque no viviste eso…-

-es cierto y creo que si estuviera en tu lugar no sería capaz de si quiera moverme… eres único en nuestra raza piccolo y sé que superaras esto como un guerrero-

Lo halagos eran tontos sí, pero era lo que tenía para ofrecer, en vista de que no puede hacer nada más estado en su cabeza, además lo que decía era cierto, él era uno de los más fuertes de su raza y sabía que lo superaría y podría seguir adelante con su relación con gohan y poder después de un tiempo, por así decirlo, reírse del tema, metafóricamente claro. Nail ve como poco a poco se va desvaneciendo, avisando que el sueño se iba acabar… fue corto lo que pudo hacer pero esto de algo le tiene que servir… en algún momento.

Nail pega su cabeza con la de su compañero para despedirse, acción que a piccolo no le gusto pero como ya se iba y repito era un sueño, no tenía importancia las acciones que hacía aquí. Piccolo suspira un poco y comenta.

-¿enserio para esto te soñé?-

-al parecer sí ¿te ayude en algo?-

-no -

Nail despega su cabeza y se aleja de él lentamente, se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta pero claro no sin antes decirle a su compañero una información algo pequeña pero que tal vez lo ayude un poco.

-deberías contarle a Dende sobre esto-

Piccolo ve a Nail con una ceja levantada y expresión de “¿enserio?” Dende es pequeño todavía, no entendería esto ni aunque se lo explicaran con dibujos, el dolor y el sufrimiento mental era algo que un niño no entendería.

-¿para qué? ¿Qué puede hacer él?-

-créeme él te entenderá más que nadie-

Nail agita su mano para despedirse y cierra la puerta dejando al namek solo y con la intriga, ¿Dende entenderlo? Pero ¿Cómo?... su compañero era raro a veces.

Piccolo respira hondo y cierra sus ojos cayendo en su cama lentamente para así despertar de su sueño.

* * *

En el campo de batalla en unas montañas se encontraba goku y gohan entrenando, estaban golpeándose rigurosamente y lanzando bolas de plasmas y patadas poderosas, ambos transformados en súper sayayin. Habían estado entrenando peleando horas sin parar, el semi sayayin más que decidido a matar a Dorakyu, no lo pensaría al tenerlo de frente, ni un minuto, lo tomaría y lo mataría a sangre fría y de la forma más horrible de todas, haciéndolo sentir el mismo dolor, vergüenza, impotencia y miedo que inculco en su amor, no merecía vivir ni tampoco una segunda oportunidad, merecía quemarse en el infierno.

Gohan lanza muchos más golpes y patadas a su padre el cual intenta esquivarlos y bloquearlos, pero era rápido, a pesar de no haber entrenado su furia le saca siempre todo su potencial en el momento, convirtiéndolo en una maquina asesina sin pensamientos ni razonamiento… este potencial era el que tenía que explotar y controlar para así sacarlo todas las veces que quiera y no solo al enojarse, eso era una limitante grave. Goku al ver que su hijo por cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más agresivo y su ki empezaba a subir cada vez más, decidió activar el siguiente nivel convirtiéndose en súper sayayin 3.

Gohan ni siquiera presto atención ante la trasformación, estaba segado por la rabia. Gohan sigue dando golpes más rápidos y veloces que nunca pero esta vez su padre los bloqueaba, no hacía nada con solo golpear, necesitaba pensar y estar consciente de lo que pasaba, si seguía así lo que haría sería gastar su energía y perder… pero gohan no creía eso, a él no le faltaba energía, le sobraba y la usaría toda para matar.

Goku con un movimiento golpea a su hijo en la cara lanzándolo lejos, pero este reacciona rápido y vuelve atacar a su padre con golpes y patadas sin parar ni un momento, todo para vencerlo imaginándose que su padre era Dorakyu.

-hijo contrólate así gastaras tus energías-

-¿¡eso crees!?-

Gohan desaparece en sus narices y reaparece detrás de él dándole un golpe final en la espalda cayendo así al suelo pero goku antes de tocar el mismo, reúne suficiente ki para hacer un kame hame ha, lanzándolo a su hijo y enviándolo lejos del campo.

Ambos, padre e hijo se encontraba en el suelo aun transformados en súper sayayin pero cansados… gohan fue el primero en levantarse y decidir seguir peleando pero su padre lo detiene con la mano, no porque no quisiera pelear, si fuese por él durarían días en esto pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con su hijo, peleando así gastaría una cantidad de ki tremenda haciendo que en cualquier momento de la batalla caiga desmayado en el campo, y no creo que eso quisiera estando con Dorakyu.

-gohan ven acá-

Su hijo aun con la energía de la batalla se acerca a su padre, el mismo lo mira y le toca el hombro mirándolo serio.

-gohan estas gastando energía, si peleas con Dorakyu así te cansaras rápido-

-lo venceré en cuestión de segundos, no me tomara tanto…-

-hijo, tú lo viste en persona, sabes cómo es, y sabes también que él no usara todo su poder-

Con eso gohan se calma un poco y baja su ki, su padre tenía razón en algo, raramente, si peleaba así con Dorakyu perdería y no vengaría a su amor y ese no era el resultado que quería. Gohan baja su defensa y suspira desanimado.

-lo siento padre, no pude evitarlo-

-no te disculpes, deberías controlar tu poder mejor-

-¿Cómo?-

-no lo sé-

Goku le sonríe empático a su hijo, él no sabía la respuesta pero quizás alguien con más control sí. Gohan respira hondo mientras ve hacia el cielo, recordando a su amor y pensando en ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Debería verlo?... pensamientos pasajeros… no quería molestar hoy, quizás después, si, después lo vería… y le daría un gran abrazo.

Gohan pensó en tal vez comprarle algo como, algo quizás comestible o quizás algo material… ¿era una estupidez pensar en un regalo? Tal vez, pero quería darle algo bonito, algo que le gustara, sabía que no quitaría de su mente su experiencia pero si ayudaba aunque sea un poco, entones valdría la pena.

Goku ve a su hijo muy concentrado e ilusionado en algo, así que para sacarlo de su trance le toca el hombro viéndolo serio, el entrenamiento no había acabado, después quedara tiempo para pensar en su novio.

-hijo hay que seguir-

Gohan voltea a verlo asiente firmemente.

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí vemos como Nail a través de un sueño habla con piccolo y le cuenta lo de la ovulación, o también llamada celo, esta idea la tome de los mangas yaois del mundo Omega verse, ósea mundo en donde existen alfas, betas y omegas. Ahí los omegas en su celo se vuelve por así decirlo, locos en busca de un alfa que los tome, no importa quien, claro que no en todos funciona igual pero si en la mayoría que he visto funciona así, solo que yo aquí lo cambie.  
Piccolo no quería ser violado, solo que como estaba bajo ese efecto sus hormonas se hicieron cargo del resto e hicieron que perdiera el control en cierta parte, es como estar drogado o algo así. A lo que se refería Nail con, “para todo hay una primera vez” esto se refiere a que para todo esta una primera vez… una primera vez para sentir miedo o sentirse patético, o cualquier otra cosa, no todos somos de piedra, todos, inclusive los más fuertes tenemos un punto de quiebre o de debilidad, tenemos sentimientos, sentimos dolor, vergüenza, desespero, miedo entre otras… Así es mi manera de pensar de todos modos. :3


	18. Experiencias compartidas Cap.18

Dende había visto la pelea que habían tenido gohan y goku, era fantástico ver que tan decidido estaba gohan en matar a Dorakyu, era tan romántico que entrenara para vengar a su amor, se notaba lo enamorado en los ojos, estaba decidido y dispuesto asesinar a cualquiera que le hiciera daño… gohan actuando como siempre. En cuanto Dorakyu aparezca, no habrá rastro de vida en él.

Dende suspira de alivio al ver que gohan estaba entrenando para vencer a Dorakyu, y eso lo alegro mucho, su amigo piccolo necesitaba la ayuda de gohan en estos momentos y confiaba en él, Dende también confiaba en gohan y estaba seguro que gohan lo vengaría como es debido. El guardián ve por un momento a la habitación de piccolo preocupado y con ganas de ir a verlo, tenía que decirle algo muy importante y que quizás lo ayude, lo que le contaría no es lo mismo que vivió piccolo pero es parecido… ¿será bueno idea entrar y decirle? No lo sabía, no quería estorbar… aunque ¿Qué perdía con intentar? Nada…

-Piccolo, espero este haciendo lo correcto-

* * *

Piccolo se encontraba en su cama sentado y pensando en lo que soñó pero más aún en lo que le dijo Nail, ¿Dende entenderlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Él vivió eso antes?... si ese fuese el caso ¿por qué no se enteró antes?… quizás Nail dijo eso solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, cosa que odiaba, no quería que le tuvieran lastima, el no necesitaba su compasión absurda.

Dende abre la puerta con cuidado y saluda cortésmente a su amigo.

-hola piccolo perdón molestar-

-¿a qué viniste?-

-solo… quería saber cómo se siente-

El namek mayor suspira y solo responde ¡no bien! A lo que Dende asiente y termina de entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta para privacidad. El guardián se sienta en la cama y lo mira un poco incómodo, no sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba y tampoco sabía cómo empezar, lo que iba a decir nadie lo sabía a excepción de Nail.

Piccolo ve como Dende lo ve varias veces de reojo como intentando decir algo, en eso recordó a Nail y con un suspiro grande se cruza de brazos, mirando a su pequeño amigo namek.

-Nail me dijo que me entenderías… se puede saber ¿a qué se refería con eso?-

Dende traga saliva y lo ve algo apenado. El namek mayor espera una respuesta creíble y no solo un consuelo tonto como “todo estará bien” o “todo mejorara” esos ya los había escuchado y aunque lo dicen con su mejor intención, no era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Dende toma un poco de valor para compartir su experiencia esperando que esta ayude a su amigo un poco y después de algunos respiros comienza.

-sabes que debido a nuestras esferas del dragón el planeta namekusejin es el más buscado al igual que la tierra ¿verdad?-

-lo sé-

-…antes de que ustedes vinieran, había otros malvados que querían tomar las esferas y cumplir sus deseos… se llevaron a varios nameks para obtener información en donde las teníamos y en esos estaba yo-

Piccolo lo ve fijamente y presta más atención a lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que el planeta namek era buscado por las esferas, al igual que la tierra, pero no se enteró de esa parte de la historia y menos que Dende fuera parte de ello. Ahí en donde estaba le dio un poco más de curiosidad… quizás Nail decía la verdad.

-¿te hicieron daño?-

-lo intentaron…-

Dende al decir eso mira a su amigo curvando sus labios hacia arriba, tratando de mostrar algo de empatía y tratando de que la conversación no fuera tan incómoda… lo que seguía a continuación no iba a ser bonito. Dende respira hondo.

-nos llevaron a unas celdas, nos dividieron en grandes y pequeños, los adultos estaban en una aparte lejos de nosotros los pequeños… pero aun así escuchábamos los gritos de nuestros hermanos, ese día murieron algunos nameks y al ver que los grandes se resistían al decir sobre las esferas… vinieron por nosotros-

Dende mira hacia abajo recordando el acontecimiento claro como el agua, había pasado tiempo pero aun así, no lo olvidaba…

* * *

** _Dende junto con un grupo de niños es tomado a la fuerza y llevado a un cuarto más pequeño, todos juntos mientras dos personas con trajes intimidantes y apariencia amenazante decidían a quién iba a elegir para sacarles información. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban asustados por lo que no escucharon lo que Dende escucho._ **

** _-¿vas hacerles los mismo a estos pequeños? Creo que morirán más rápido-_ **

** _-¿y eso que? Será más delicioso sin son jóvenes-_ **

** _-estas enfermo amigo, si nuestro jefe se entera de lo que tú y tus colegas le hacen con estos hermafroditas nos meterás en problemas-_ **

** _-no se enterara si no le cuentas, haz tu trabajo y déjame hacer el mío ¿quieres?-_ **

** _El villano más alto se va disgustado y algo asqueado dejando solos a los niños con ese pervertido que saboreaba sus labios de una manera asquerosa y perversa, dando miedo a sus amigos. Dende ve de reojo como otros entran a las celdas, del mismo uniforme del pervertido que estaba con ellos, cada uno eligiendo a uno por uno llevándoselo lejos de su vista; Dende fue llevado por el pervertido a una habitación oscura y con poca luz, casi no podía ver nada, todo era tan tétrico y solitario…solo pudo sentir una mano en su espalda y luego otra en su estómago levantando la ropa. A este punto Dende cierra sus ojos mientras llora un poco, ya rindiéndose ante el destino que le tocaba y la tortura que le esperaba… no tenía salvación…_ **

* * *

Piccolo se queda sin palabras, ¿en verdad vivió todo eso? Por kamisama que experiencia tan horrible para un niño…

-¿Qué paso después?-

Pregunta y Dende suspira.

-uno de ellos me llevo a un cuarto e intento tocarme, incluso me logro desvestir un poco pero por fortuna llego Nail y su grupo de amigos fuertes, quienes salvaron a nuestros hermanos y a mí de la tortura, también vencieron a esos villanos, a todos y cada uno lo mataron y nunca pudieron encontrar las esferas del dragón. Pero eso que vivimos todos fue horrible, nos costó superar eso y seguir adelante y es por eso que Nail le dijo eso a usted. Yo lo entiendo y lo digo de verdad no por lastima –

Dende se acerca un poco más y le sostiene la mano a su amigo, apretándosela fuertemente.

-quizás no sé lo que se siente una violación como tal pero si se lo que se siente el poder hacer algo para salvarte y… no hacerlo.

Dende se levanta y abraza muy fuerte a su amigo, entendía lo que paso y aunque él no fue violado esa vez, entendía todo lo demás y lo que se siente no poder hacer nada al respecto, entendía ese sentimiento de culpa interna por completo. Piccolo siente un punzada en su pecho y abraza a Dende también, no podía creer que Dende paso por eso tan horrible y tampoco esperaba que alguien en verdad lo entendiera… sabía que la diferencia de fuerza entre él y Dende era muy diferente pero aun así Dende también se siente como él, impotente e inútil, cosa que no esperaba en lo absoluto… pero aun con la nueva información… todavía sentía que el resultado pudo haber sido otro y no esté tan atroz.

-Dende ¿Cómo pudiste vivir con eso?-

-no lo sé, supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo después de todo, pero si le digo algo, no se sienta culpable… usted no es responsable de lo que le paso. No pudiste hacer nada pero eso no significa que seas inútil, ¿quién está preparado para eso?-

-efectivamente nadie pero… siento que el resultado pudo haber sido otro si yo hubiera puesto más resistencia-

-¿lo cree así?-

El guardián lo mira inclinando la cabeza a un lado, no estaba confundido por la respuesta, solo fue una acción involuntaria y de niño pequeño, piccolo asiente con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos otra vez. El guardián suspira y niega con la cabeza haciendo que el namek mayor lo vea con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-… las cosas pasan por una razón piccolo y sé que a pesar de que el tiempo pase sentirá que pudo haber hecho algo más pero ¿Quién le asegura que el resultado hubiera sido diferente?-

-te aseguro que hubiera sido mejor, hasta morir era una excelente opción-

-¿y qué hay de gohan?-

En eso el namek mira otra vez a su amigo y fue su turno de inclinar su cabeza a un lado, en su mente gohan estaría bien, no es la primera vez que muere.

-¿gohan que?-

-si hubiera muerto ¿no crees que le hubiera hecho daño a gohan? Él lo ama-

-ya me he sacrificado antes y…-

-¿y no crees que él no sufre por eso? Yo lo he visto desde aquí arriba, llorando cuando muere y el hecho de que prefiera morir y dejar no solo a gohan si no a sus amigos y al planeta tierra sin un guerrero poderoso como usted, es un pensamiento…egoísta-

Al decir eso piccolo lo ve un poco enojado, ¿egoísta él? ¿Qué tonterías dice? Él hacía lo mejor para todos siempre, acepto ir a ese lugar por ellos, para que Bills no matara a los guerreros z, él fue a ese lugar por todos ¿y Dende se atrevía a decir eso? Estaba loco… no había entendido lo que quiso decir y en vez de callar solo comento una estupidez… terceros al fin.

El guardián estaba al igual que el namek mayor un poco molesto por lo que dijo ¿preferir morir? ¿Por qué? La muerte no era la solución para los problemas en la vida, si piccolo moría en ese lugar peleando o sacrificándose como siempre, dejaba pendientes, pendientes con su novio gohan, dejaba a la tierra sin su mente brillante y planes estratégicos, dejaba a sus amigos y a un Dorakyu molesto el cual de seguro arremeterá contra la tierra o sus amigos por enojo. Dende no estaba de acuerdo en que muriera y sí, si sabía que se había pasado de la raya al decirle egoísta porque la verdad es que no lo era pero… tenía que hacerle saber su disgusto de alguna forma.

Piccolo fija su vista en Dende para aclarar lo equivocado que estaba su amigo al decirle egoísta.

-no soy egoísta, pongo a los demás primero que a mí y eso lo sabes… es claro que no entendiste-

-es cierto pero justo ahora estabas diciendo que preferías morir, a lo que no estoy de acuerdo, los problemas no se resolverán si mueres y…tampoco te hace más fuerte. Lo siento-

Esa fue la bomba que detono la furia del namek, su amigo Dende estaba diciendo cosas estúpidas y sin sentido… pues claro que él piense así, no vivió eso, estuvo cerca pero no fue violado… no tenía derecho a opinar tan libremente de ese tema solo por estar cerca. El namek mayor se endereza para levantarse y mira a su amigo con furia, mostrando pecho y un poco de ki. Piccolo no iba a aceptar tal insolencia de su amigo.

-¡no tienes derecho a opinar de una manera tan deliberada como esa… estar cercana no te da el derecho. En mi lugar preferirías la muerte antes de tener que pasar por esa situación tan vergonzosa, humillante y asquerosa!-

Piccolo grita rebotando en las paredes y Dende retrocede un poco pero no de miedo si no para dar espacio, el ambiente estaba más tenso que antes… ahora por su culpa.

Dende respira hondo tratando de disipar su enojo irracional, no era el momento de molestarse, además piccolo tenía razón en algo, Dende no tenía la potestad de decir nada sobre que hubiera hecho y que no, él no lo vivió y aunque estuvo cerca no se compara con lo que paso piccolo con Dorakyu... había metido la pata y lo reconoció. Dende se vuele a sentar en la cama esta vez sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-piccolo lamento si le conteste mal pero… no queremos que mueras-

Y lo decía de verdad, Dende no quería que muriera en ese lugar, si lo iba a hacer, si iba a sacrificarse tenía que ser de una forma digna y no así, además gohan estaría destrozado si él hubiera muerto. Sabía que lo decía porque se sentía inútil pero morir en ese lugar no cambiaría nada, sin mencionar que Dorakyu era el Dios namek y podía revivirlo las veces que quisiera.

El namek mayor le da la espalda para evitar verlo debido a que estaba y se sentía súper ofendido, ¡que atrevido de su parte!... primero lo regaña y le dice egoísta cuando Dende sabe que piccolo moriría por todos antes que por él mismo… ¿y ahora se quiere disculpar? Un lo siento no arreglara su imprudencia.

-tú comentario fue inapropiado y no esperes una disculpa inmediata. Pasar por eso no fue agradable-

-lo sé… pero como dije antes, todo pasa por una razón y tal vez ahora las razones sean para usted tontas e inútiles pero antes eran su única opción y no se debe sentir mal por eso. Si hubiera peleado quien sabe el resultado, quizás hubiera pasado algo peor que morir-

-tshs…¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es peor?-

-Dorakyu es el Dios namekusejin, creador de las súper esferas del dragón y con un poder casi igual al del sr. Bills… solo imagínese-

Ambos namek se queda en silencio por un momento, uno muy incómodo hasta que Dende decidió irse, ya había cumplido con decirle su experiencia y aconsejarlo lo más que pudo, ahora era cuestión de tiempo y de él mismo el cómo tomar su conversación para bien. Dende antes de irse por completo vuelve a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento está vez siendo un poco más extenso en su perdón pero piccolo no le dio respuesta, y con eso Dende se fue suspirando derrotado y avergonzado.

Piccolo vuelve acostarse y mira hacia el techo pensando en la reciente conversación que tuvieron pero más que eso, pensaba en esas palabras una y otra vez, “las cosas pasan por una razón”… pero ¿Cuál era esa razón? ¿El destino en verdad quería esto para él? ¿Este era el camino ideal? ¿Acaso él bebe que estaba en su vientre… era la respuesta? …No lo sabía pero algún día lo descubriría ¿verdad?... ¿Verdad?....

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué puse a Dende a vivir esa experiencia?... las personas que han pasado por momentos difíciles de su vida o han tenido alguna tragedia, siempre necesitan, aunque crean que no ni lo digan, una persona que haya pasado por lo mismo o parecido y que lo haya superado… de esta forma ayudar al otro hacer lo mismo. Puse a Dende porque es el único namek que está cerca de piccolo y vive con él. Pensé primero en Nail pero descarte esa idea y puse mejor a Dende.  
Cuando en una parte discuten y Dende lo llama egoísta, es solo porque mal entendió lo que quiso decir, a veces cuando uno dice “prefiero morir antes que me pasara esto” en verdad lo que se refieren es, desde mi punto de vista, es preferir pasar por más dolor físico que emocional o psicológico… las heridas físicas se curan, las de adentro son casi irreparables. Existen las heridas físicas permanentes pero está en nosotros el cómo tomar eso de manera psicológica y no tomarlo como una limitante y seguir adelante. También al decir “preferir morir” se refieren, desde mi punto de vista, haber luchado más por evitar eso así cueste la vida… que es a lo que nuestro personaje piccolo se refería, no quería morir exactamente, solo haber luchado más por sí mismo. 
> 
> (Dato curioso) Si en esta historia piccolo hubiera muerto… pues en algo Dende tiene razón, Dorakyu lo hubiera revivido las veces que quisiera.


	19. Visita Cap.19

Gohan había entrenado día y noche con su padre ganando más fuerza y más ganas de matar a Dorakyu, aún no controlaba bien su enojo con su poder pero lo estaba haciendo bien y poco a poco los avances se veían, hasta su padre lo felicito por su buen trabajo. Duro 3 días desde el mediodía hasta la madrugada entrenando con su padre y vaya entrenamiento, su padre nunca se cansaba ¿así entrenaba todos los días con vegeta? ¿Horas seguidas? Wo… simplemente wo…

Al día 4 gohan decidió descansar para ir a ver a su amor de la vida y llevarle algo lindo o algo comestible, a pesar de que nameks solo necesitan agua también podían comer si quisieran, así que ¿Qué tal darle algo dulce?. Gohan estaba emocionado por ir a verlo tanto así que no comió toda su comida.

El Semi sayayin parte vuelo hacia el templo con algunos obsequios en las manos listos para ser entregados, sabía que en parte era tonto la idea de un regalo pero nada perdía con darle uno, además quizás así pueda lograr sacarle una sonrisa, extrañaba ver esa expresión feliz en su rostro.

* * *

En el templo el namek aún descansaba en su habitación en la cual se encontraba Dende; ellos se quedaron hablando un poco de la conversación que tuvieron la otra vez y claro por enésima vez Dende se disculpó con su amigo, el comportamiento que tuvo no fue el mejor. Piccolo esta vez acepto sus disculpas pero eso no significaba que lo había olvidado.

Ambos nameks se quedan en silencio por sentir una presencia de ki bienvenida, haciendo que sonrieran al unísono. Piccolo fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, estaba feliz de que su novio viniera a visitarlo, era un consuelo enorme en estos tiempo difíciles y quizás su visita le suba los ánimos… aún se sentía bastante patético. Acercándose a la puerta trato de suprimir los pensamientos negativos y recuerdos de cuando estuvo con Dorakyu… sabía que tenía que hablar de eso pero por ahora solo… quería disfrutar de su compañía.

Gohan de inmediato fue corriendo a la puerta de la habitación de su amor, sin notar que dejo a tras a un mr. Popo con la mano extendida; gohan enseguida llega a la puerta esta se abre sola mostrando a su amor al frente de él, el cual le sonríe un poco, se notaba que estaba algo cansado y quizás decaído pero para gohan siempre estará disponible. El semi sayayin lo abraza muy fuerte pegando su rostro a su pecho.

-hola amor ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien ahora que llegaste-

El namek ve de reojo que gohan tenía objetos en sus manos y algunos en sus bolsillos, ¿Qué serían? Supuso que eran regalos por sus lazos y colores llamativos, pero igual decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué traes contigo?-

-oh, bueno son… obsequios para usted, sé que está descansando por todo esto que paso y solo quería darle algo bonito… es tonto pero quería verlo feliz-

El namek se ríe un poco poniendo su mano en su boca elegantemente, casi como una risita pequeña, un regalo para hacerlo feliz era una idea bastante rara ya que él no necesita eso para ser feliz, con gohan bastaba y sobraba, pero igual decidió recibir los obsequios… tenía algo de curiosidad en saber ¿qué era?

El semi sayayin le da los obsequios en sus manos, uno de los primeros fue un ramo de flores, no eran flores específicas solo un ramo lleno de variedad, el namek ve el hermoso regalo acercándolo un poco más a su cara y viendo más a detalle las flores que había, eran tantas que incluso podía decir que había saqueado toda la tienda… bonito detalle. El siguiente regalo fue sacado de su bolsillo, era un dulce, un chocolate para ser específicos, era una bolita de chocolate envuelta en papel de regalo, luciendo como un caramelo.

-sé que usted no come pero lo he visto en las fiestas que hacemos darse el gusto de probar alimentos-

-¿me espías eh?-

Ambos se ríen ante el comentario antes de que el último regalo fuera sacado de los bolsillos, el cual dejo al namek más que perplejo… ¿un anillo? ¿Qué? El namek se sobre exalta un poco al ver el anillo, no estaba en una cajita como tradicionalmente se veía, estaba en sus manos y al parecer tenía su nombre o mejor dicho apodo, "mi namek”, grabado en la parte superior. Piccolo se quedó sin palabras, pensó primero que era muy pronto para que gohan le pidiera matrimonio pero no fue antes de que gohan hablara para aclarar cualquier duda.

-esto es simbólico… aun no le voy a pedir matrimonio amor, es solo un pequeño regalo que tenía desde hace un tiempo, desde que dijo que si para ser mi novio lo tengo… quiero que a partir de hoy todos sepan que eres mío…-

Gohan saca otro anillo que también tenía su apodo, “mi hombre” y se lo pone en el dedo.

-y yo soy tuyo-

El semi sayayin toma ahora la mano de su amor y le pone el anillo delicadamente y de una forma tan privada y romántica que solo ellos dos eran testigos, una vez puesto el namek lo ve extendiendo su mano un poco… era hermoso y creo que de todos los gestos que pudo haber hecho gohan durante toda su vida, este era el mejor de todos… bueno todos los gestos eran bellísimos pero definitivamente este era el primero hasta ahora.

Gohan ve de reojo a su amor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sabía que le había gustado pero quería escuchar que tenía que decir con respeto al regalo.

-¿le gusta?-

-sabes la respuesta-

-pero quisiera oírla si me permite la dicha-

El namek sonríe pícaramente y se acerca a su oído susurrándole un “me encanta” haciendo que la piel de gohan se erice por completo. Piccolo se endereza otra vez e inclina su cabeza a un lado mientras mira el anillo de gohan, preguntándose, ¿Cuándo le dijo “mi hombre”? no recordaba haberle puesto ese apodo a gohan en lo absoluto; “mi namek” ya lo había escuchado de gohan, algunas veces que llamaba por teléfono cuando estaba con Dorakyu e incluso antes de ser novios gohan siempre decía “eres mi namek favorito…”... Pero “mi hombre” es algo que nunca le dijo a gohan.

-no recuerdo haberte dicho “mi hombre”-

Gohan pone la típica mano detrás de la cabeza como su padre suele hacer y solo responde algo rojo de pena.

-um… bueno… pensé que ese podía ser mi apodo…-

Dice mirando hacia abajo pensando en la reacción de su amor. El namek se acerca y le levanta la cara con el dedo en su mentón.

-¿quieres que te llame así?-

-si pero solo si está de acuerdo y no todo el tiempo y no tiene que ser ahora tampoco-

Dice algo sonrojado y nervioso de si fue buena idea proponer eso sabiendo que apenas están empezando oficialmente como novios, quizás fue una idiotez pero la respuesta de su amor lo sorprende.

-está bien-

-¿de verdad?-

-si pero no creas que empezare ahora-

-no se preocupe puedo esperar-

Gohan lo abraza por segunda vez en el día sintiéndose muy feliz por ambos, este encuentro no fue tan malo como pensó, se sentía la alegría de ambos de verse uno a otro. Piccolo también abraza a gohan sintiendo en su pecho una inmensa felicidad por tener a alguien como él, tan entregado al namek y tan atento, era lindo tener una persona así… los apodos eran graciosos, en especial el de gohan, no le diría así en público, pero quizás le diría así un día, no en estos momentos claro pero si un día.

-¿quieres sentarte hablar?-

Pregunta gohan sacando al namek de sus pensamientos.

-sí-

* * *

Los novios se quedaron en el mirador observando la vista desde arriba y el pequeño paisaje que estaba abajo, mientras conversaban cosas básicas, como: ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? ¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¿Cómo te sientes? Entre otros, una conversación ligera; ninguno había mencionado lo de Dorakyu ya que sentían ambos que arruinaría la atmosfera pero siempre en cada silencio que tenían los dos pensaban en lo mismo… el embarazo, aún estaba allí con ellos presente en su máxima expresión y fingir que no existe era imposible cuando la verdad estaba allí. Piccolo no podía ignorarlo, sentía en su vientre ese ki que pronto se transformaría en un huevo y luego en su bebe… y de Dorakyu también… sin mencionar que aún no podía hablar del tema y ver a gohan a la vez… todavía recordaba lo que paso en esa habitación.

Gohan ve de reojo su vientre preguntándose ¿Qué piensa hacer su amor al respecto? ¿Se lo quedara? ¿Se lo dará a Dorakyu? ¿Qué piensa hacer? No sabía pero tampoco quería presionar al tema, sentía que no era el momento. Piccolo ve cómo gohan veía varias veces a su vientre entendiendo que quería saber algo y no le molestaba hablar de eso, eran novios y él tenía que saber lo que pensaba y pasaba… y lo que haría al respecto.

-eres un poco indiscreto para ver cosas-

Gohan inclina su cabeza a un lado mientras piensa en sus palabras dándose cuenta, después de que su amor se toca el vientre, a lo que se refería; había notado que lo estaba viendo y gohan se sintió tan avergonzado de su indiscreción que no supo que decir al momento solo tartamudeo un ¡yo… no fue mi… digo… disculpas y…! el namek levanta la mano para callarlo y suspira fuertemente, como si estuviera cansado o algo similar. El tema no era la molestia, lo molesto era tener que recordar la escena con Dorakyu, eso era lo malo y… gohan aún no sabía esa parte lo cual todavía causaba más la incomodidad acerca del tema… y vergüenza también.

-lo… lamento no quise…-

-sé que quieres saber y está bien, no te culpo solo que ni yo sé que haré al respecto. Aún pienso en eso-

Piccolo en verdad no tenía ni idea de que hacer después que nazca y tampoco que hacer mientras crece, mientras era un bebe sería una carga y un recordatorio inmenso de lo que paso con Dorakyu, olvidarlo no iba a ser posible pero superarlo si, pero no era tan fácil como decirlo, superar esto iba a costar y no creía que para cuando naciera él bebe todo estaría como antes. Gohan también suspira mirando hacia la nada y sintiéndose mal por todo esto, quería ayudar a su amor a superarlo pero era difícil cuando no se abría lo suficiente y era entendible que se cohibiera de ciertas cosas pero tenía que hablarlas o iba a ser peor.

-amor… no te quiero presionar pero… soy tu novio por algo y si no me dices… cómo te sientes, no te puedo ayudar… no leo mentes como tú-

El namek vuelve a suspirar y mira a gohan.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-solo… trata de expresarte y recuerda que no te juzgare, solo escuchare-

Piccolo respira hondo y mira hacia arriba pensado en cómo empezar, quería ser directo pero ¿Cómo? era frustrante, gohan era su novio y debía saber pero por ahora no hablaría de… Dorakyu y él… eso aún no, pero si del embarazo ya que es algo que necesitaba contar y algo en lo que necesitaba un consejo, gohan ya tenía un bebe con su ex esposa y al igual que este, no fue deseado, así que quizás unas palabras de alguien con experiencia sirva de algo.

-este embarazo me está poniendo mal gohan… voy a dar a luz a un hijo que no quiero. Yo no quería hijos con Dorakyu… sé que va a nacer algún día de estos cuando el huevo este formado y realmente no sé qué hacer-

Gohan pone la mano en el hombre de su amor, viendo que su forma de pensar acerca del asunto no era muy diferente a la suya cuando se enteró que videl estaba embarazada, al igual que él, gohan no quería hijos con ella y su amiga tampoco y juntos se preguntaban ¿Qué hacer cuando nazca? ¿Qué hacer? Mientras estaba embarazada gohan hiso lo que pudo para cuidarlas a las dos, después de todo era un embarazo y un bebe en crecimiento y por más que no quería eso, tenía que hacerse cargo. Pero no sabía si para su amor aplicaba eso, él fue violado y ellos fueron drogados, la diferencia se ve y claro que si le dice que trate de agarrarle cariño era probable que su amor se sienta indignado.

-cuando paso lo que paso con videl y yo, yo no podía creerlo, no quería eso pero tenía que hacer algo… después de todo era un bebe. Mi consejo es que, por más difícil que sea, tratar de no odiar al bebe que vas a tener. Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor así-

Piccolo suspira desanimado, ya sabía que gohan le diría eso, era lógico pero ¿Cómo encariñarse con un bebe que no quiso tener? era algo difícil y creo que imposible.

-no sé si llegue a encariñarme-

-quizás cuando nazca cambies de parecer-

-pero… ¿si se parece a Dorakyu?-

Se toca el vientre con un gesto de odio, tan solo pensar que se pareciera a él en todo sería más una tortura. Se agarra la camisa y aprieta.

-no lo creo, con una madre como tu es imposible que sea como él-

Gohan habla en un tono casi de entusiasmo solo para disipar algo la tensión, alagándolo de ser una madre excelente, que no dudaba que sería. Piccolo mira a gohan y aclara su punto. No se refería a su comportamiento o su manera de ser…

-… me refería al físico-

En eso gohan piensa en la imagen de un mini Dorakyu, si sería un problema si se pareciera a él, pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se parezca más a su amor, o a ninguno u ambos, pero nadie podía especular nada, no había nacido y mientras no nazca era imposible decir a que quien se parecería.

-no ha nacido y no se decirte a quien se va a parecer… pero si llega a ser el caso que dices… entonces hazlo mejor que Dorakyu-

-¿mejor?-

-sí, edúcalo para que sea una persona de bien y pueda superar a su padre en todo… haz que se parezca a ti-

Gohan lo toma de la mano delicadamente besándolo repetidamente en la misma, solo por ser romántico. Piccolo sonríe ante el gesto adorable de su novio, besándolo el también pero en la frente. Lo que le había dicho sirvió para su estado de ánimo, quizás le cueste encariñarse y quizás al principio como lógico le tenga rabia pero con lo que le dijo gohan sobre qué hacer, ya no se sentía tan mal ni perdido.

-gracias por esto gohan-

-no hay de que amor, estoy aquí para servirte y… si no te importa… me gustaría…-

Gohan pega su frente de la de su amor y lo mira con una sonrisa grande. Él no tenía que pasar por el embarazo solo, gohan ya sabía qué hacer y tenía experiencia, podía ayudarlo y cuidar de él y de su bebe… así que…

-amor… quiero ser el padrastro-

Piccolo abre bien los ojos ante el gesto tan noble de su novio y lo ve fijamente, ¿de verdad quería hacerse cargo? ¿Enserio iba a tomar toda la responsabilidad que se supone que Dorakyu como padre debía hacer? ¿De verdad escucho bien? Sorprendido por completo, la amabilidad de su novio nunca lo dejaba de sorprender. Piccolo intenta pensar en su mente que responder ante eso, no es que quisiera un poco de ayuda pero tampoco quería que gohan tomara algo que no es suyo y tampoco que se sintiera mal porque no fue el primero; gohan decía eso ahorita porque es noble de corazón y su pureza de ser humano siempre sería así, pero en el momento… iba a ser diferente, iba a incluso a ser desagradable.

Gohan esperaba una respuesta positiva de su amor, es decir, iba ayudarlo con esto, no iba a estar solo y pensó que estaría feliz por ello pero su expresión no demostraba lo que imagino. Gohan se acerca y pregunta con los hombros hacia arriba y rascándose la cabeza tímidamente.

-¿no te agrada la idea?-

-no es eso-

-¿entonces?-

-…es solo que ¿no te sientes incómodo con la decisión que tomaste?-

Gohan niega con la cabeza seguido de un ¡no! Muy firme, el hacía esto por su amor, porque lo amaba, porque lo necesitaba y porque quería; no era de gohan él bebe, cierto, pero era de su amor y solo por ese hecho lo cuidaría, sin mencionar que al ser primerizo iba a tener problemas y como no estaba el padre iba a ser difícil, además de que crecer sin padre no es algo que un bebe merezca.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-porque él bebe no es tuyo-

-¿Y? aun así necesitas ayuda y él bebe un padre. Dorakyu solo lo quiere para infundir el miedo y mal, lo quiere para suplantarlo o incluso para algo peor, él no es un padre ni lo será, además yo tengo experiencia-

-¿de verdad quieres esta responsabilidad? ¿Qué hay de pan?-

-para ella tengo tiempo, para ambos lo tengo y además su madre la cuida mientras aún yo consigo una casa, así que no te preocupes-

Gohan le toma de la mano besando la misma de manera romántica.

-¿amor me dejas ser el padrastro?-

Piccolo a este punto suspira y asiente, realmente si necesitaba ayuda con esto, nunca había sido mama, cuidar bebes ajenos era un cosa, pero dedicarle tiempo completo a su propio bebe las 24/7 era una muy diferente, solo llegaría a la locura y Dende no era opción, él nunca ha tenido contacto con un bebe así que no sería buena idea y mr. Popo menos que menos. Gohan por otro lado estaba experimentado en el tema, tenía una hija y ya había pasado por esto, por la aceptación, quizás gohan le ayude a ver el lado “bueno” a esto y quizás lo ayude a querer al bebe… era la mejor opción que tenía hasta ahora.

Gohan sonríe ante su respuesta aun sabiendo que su amor tenía inseguridades con respecto al tema, pero ya verá, él iba a ser el mejor padrastro del mundo y novio también, lo iba a cuidar incluso mejor de lo que cuido a videl, iba a ser su reina y él cómo príncipe tenía que protegerla de los males que asechaban… y lo iba a ser. Gohan besa otra vez su mano poniendo después su oreja en su vientre, como intentado escuchar algo.

-no escucharas nada gohan-

-lo sé, solo quería asegurarme-

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que era de esperarse también que gohan se hiciera cargo del bebe… es un gesto que simplemente estaba a punto de pasar. Los anillos eran simples regalos que gohan tenía desde que se confesaron por primera vez y los guardo, hasta este momento… solo un detalle romántico para endulzar la escena.
> 
> ¿Qué pasara con ellos y él bebe? Bueno eso está por verse. hasta la próxima... :3
> 
> Nota personal: Hay personas (por más que cueste creer) en la vida real que hacen esto, se hacen cargo de esta responsabilidad grande, que es criar un bebe que no es suyo. Sé que suena fantasioso pero puedo decir que si pasa, lo he visto en mi entorno y me alegra saber que aún existen hombres así. Es solo algo personal que quise compartir, no me hagan caso es un pensamiento en voz alta.

**Author's Note:**

> buen esta es mi primera vez publicando en esta plataforma, realmente no se como me vaya pero espero que bien, ah , y que puedan entenderme xd (no se cuantos capítulos tendrán pero no serán tantos... eso creo)


End file.
